


Reckoning

by Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me



Series: Zero Sum Game [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha!Gaara, Alpha!Neji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega/Sigma Dynamics, Beta!Ino, Beta!Sakura, Cannibalism, Dark, Dogs, Drug Use, Graphic Murder Scenes, Hannibal - Freeform, Heats, Hospital Abuse, Hurt, Karin team up, Kurama is still a dog, Manipulation, Miscarriage Mentioned, Multi, Neji is an asshole, Omega!Iruka, Omega!Konon, Prision, Secrets, Sigma!Naruro, Sigma!verse, Slow Burn, Surprise pregnancy, alpha!kakashi, naruto still wears glasses, no research, omega!hinata, post betrayal, ruts, sigmas in heat can die, there was almost no research done for this story, unethical treatments of people in heat/rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me/pseuds/Fandom_Life_Corrupted_Me
Summary: Gaara framed him for the murder of their, basically, adopted daughter, and betrayed him. Hurt and pissed off Naruto is trapped inside an insane asylum, but he has secrets to keep and rights to wrong and he's quickly realizing that the limits to what he'll do are falling away like dying leaves. He made a promise, there will be a reckoning, the only question is: for who?
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Zero Sum Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder
> 
> Sigmas:  
> Rare and considered highly value able. There scent will always smell like an alpha, even during heat or rut. They can undergo either. Think of them as gender fluid. They can present as either male or female.

****************

_ Nakano Canal, Outskirts of Konoha City _

A phone call interrupted Gaara quiet day off. The redhead had been quietly sketching his new cactus. He had gotten it a few days back and had set it next to his bedroom window. The call had been from Kakashi, just a simple address to the Nakano River Canal and asking him to show up. 

When Gaara pulled up to the bridge, the area was filled with FBI agents and police officers. Ducking under the yellow crime scene tape, he spotted Kakashi

“Im glad you came Doctor.” Kakashi said as Gaara walked up to him. “I was hoping you could help me with a psychological profile.” He added. Just before one of the agents yelled out,

_ “I found another body!” _

“Come with me Doctor.” Kakashi said, leading him back off to the side, where four black body bags lay. “These are the bodies we’ve recovered so far. There's at least one more still stuck in the bottom of the river.” Kakashi said with a shake of his head. “It’s hard to say how long they’ve been here but someone went through a lot of trouble to keep the bodies well preserved.”

“All of the bodies have been coated in some form of resin.” Ino chimes in as she walked up. “The big one? Almost sealed. He was rotting from the inside out.” 

“The other three?” Gaara asked eyeing them carefulling, mindful of the gaze of Kakashi. 

“Embalmed maybe?” Ino said with a shrug, a shiver at the disgusting smell of the water logged rotting corpses. “Not sure but whatever the killer is doing, he’s still trying to figure out how to do it.”

“Where they injected with Silicon?” The redheaded alpha asked. 

“Not sure yet, but they were injected with something.” 

“Silicon?” Kakashi questioned. 

“Often used to making models out of fish. Helps the body retain shape, even after death.” Gaara glanced at Kakashi before saying, “the killer is making human models. These are likely his…. discard pile.” 

***************

_ Dr. Uchiha’s home, central Konoha City _

Gaara walked in to his therapists home, with a signed sheet of paper tucked in the inside of his long coat. The weather was changing outside, growing colder. It made his ears turn as red as his hair. 

“What is this?” Sasuke asked warily, after they both sat down in the living room and Gaara handed him the paper. 

“I am giving you informed consent to discuss me as your patient.” 

“With whom?” 

“Agent Kakashi Hatake.” Gaara said simply before leaning back into his chair. 

“Disclosure of patient information should be limited to the situation.” Sasuke murmured, his eyes taking in all of the words on the page and the neatly written dignitaries at the bottom. “What is the… situation?” The raven haired alpha asked. 

“Naruto has made…. accusations.” 

“And?”

“Kakashi is being careful to investigate everything.”

“Your keeping Agent Hatake close.” Sasuke observed carefully, tapping his finger on his thigh. 

“We share an obsession.” Gaara explained before stating. “I was able to be Naruto today.” 

“Oh?” Sasuke said arching his brow. “How so?”

“I consulted on a crime scene. I stood in his shoes and saw death. I saw it, how I imagined he would have seen it.” Gaara replies softly, his eyes distant, as he recalled the memory. 

“Why are you inviting the scrutiny of the FBI?” Sasuke asked finally, his finger stopping as he pressing his mouth together in a hard line. His brows were pulled together as he narrowed his eyes at the redheaded alpha that sat across from him. 

“I am being as open and honest as I know how.” Gaara stated. Sasuke clicked his tongue dissatisfaction pouring off of him. 

“You maintain the illusion of transparency, while putting me in the position to lie for you.” Sasuke growled softly. “Again.” 

“You are not just lying for me.” Gaara replied tilting his head simply, watching Sasuke with a coldness in his green eyes. Something akin to fear flashed in Sasuke's eyes and a long silence draped itself over them. 

“....How far will this…  _ flirtation _ with the FBI go?”

“It would see Kakashi is less suspicious me than you are.” Gaara said simply, instead of answering. The redhead was still leaned back in his chair, looking as normal as ever. 

“Kakashi doesn’t know what you are capable of.” Sasuke snapped back.

“Neither do you.” 

  
  


****************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City _

“How’s Kurama?” Naruto asked, as he paced back in forth in his cold cell. The rough texture of dark green jumpsuit rubbing his skin raw as he tried think. 

“He’s okay. He runs away every now and then but never anywhere I can’t find him.” Sakura murmured softly and Naruto paused as he took in those words, trying ignore the pink haired betas scent. The soft and lush floral smell made his stomach churn. 

“Where does he run too?”

“Home.” She replied with a smile.

“He won’t find me there.” 

“Not today maybe.” Sakura said, trying to be hopeful. “But with the right defense maybe someday.” Naruto snorted, feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle. 

“I don’t have legal representation.” Naruto said, being careful to keep his face turned away from her. The fact that she was here at all confused him. ‘What’s her end goal?’ He wondered. ‘Why is she so supportive? At this point every thinks I killed people. That I’m a murder. Why is she still chasing after me?’ Naruto wasn’t sure and it made him uncomfortable and set his teeth on edge, even while it comforted him. ‘At least she hasn’t abandoned me yet.’ 

“That’s because you keep firing all of your lawyers.” Sakura chastised and Naruto frowned.

“Not my lawyers, they are the FBI’s lawyers.” 

“Well then I will find you someone who isn’t affiliated with the FBI.” Sakura said hastily, already inching forward. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms, before finally turning to meet her eyes for the first time since she came to see him. 

“And what  _ defense _ do you think I have?” 

“Automatism.” Sakura murmured. “It’s means that the defendant was not aware of his or her actions when doing an illegal act. Therefore, you can’t be held liable for your actions. In your case, because of unconsciousness.” 

“Unconsciousness?” Naruto checked, raising his brow and she nodded. 

“Naruto, your mind  _ was on fire _ . You had no control over what you were doing— much less  _ remember doing it _ .” Sakura reassured him and Naruto shook his head silent before a new thought popped into his mind.

“What if… I could remember?” He asked hesitantly. “What if I could remember how…  _ this— _ was done to me?” He asked. ‘Maybe, if I remember how it was done I could disprove it. Point Kakashi in the right direction.’ Naruto thought. As softer voice in his head whispered , ‘or maybe you’re wrong. Maybe you really did kill those girls, and Gaara is really just an incredible alpha.’ 

“You mean, what if you could remember how you did it?” Sakura corrected gently and Naruto had to fight back to urge to growl at her— and at himself. 

“You believe Gaara?” The blonde questioned, trying to ignore that little voice that was telling him that he was guilty. ‘I’m not guilty. I’m innocent.’ Naruto thought to himself. 

“I believe that the Naruto standing in front of me  _ right now _ is incapable of that violence.” She stated firmly. “I believe you lost your mind, and for periods of time you weren’t the Naruto I know.” The blonde was silent for a moment, thinking, processing what she said. A second idea bloomed and Naruto felt a shiver race up his spine. ‘If I could remember, maybe… just maybe… both Gaara and I are innocent. Maybe I—‘ Naruto shook his head focusing on the image of dirty laundry to distract himself. ‘I shouldn’t let myself think like that.’ 

“Sakura,” Naruto asked, taking a step closer. “Have you ever helped a patient recover memories?” The pink haired beta paused before nodding. “Would you help me, recover mine?” 

“Are you sure?” She asked softly. “You could be remembering how you committed murder. Is that… really something you want to remember?” 

“It’s something I have to remember.” Naruto mumbled, before nodding to her. Not even ten minutes later the guards were at his cell door, hauling him out and leading him —‘ _ like a unwanted dog’  _ Naruto thought— to the privacy room. Sakura had beaten him to there, a reassuring smile already on her face the moment she him. Naruto wrinkled his nose inwardly and tried to not be uncomfortable. ‘It’s not her fault. She just wants the person she loves to notice her.’ The blonde told himself, even as he wished that person  _ wasn’t him. _

The guards locked his cuffs to the spot in the middle of the table, and Naruto eyed the strange contraption already sitting on the table next to where Sakura sat. ‘A hypnosis device.’ Naruto realized. 

Slowly, she lulled him into light drowsy trance, her voice before relaxing and unnerving him because  _ it should be deeper _ ,  _ rougher, like sand.  _ The blonde closed his eyes and felt something tug on his mind, like a looking at something through water. Naruto sat there, watching his own memories unfold like— watching a movie. Hazy but  **knew** that they were real. Even though it surprised him. The first memory was strange to watch, seeing himself, knowing what was coming next and yet not knowing. 

[Reference to Chapter 40 of Book One]

_ “Why am I crying?” Naruto had said aloud. “Gaara is right. I’m slipping. I feel like I’m going crazy.”  _

Naruto remembered dreaming of Matsuri, where she kept asking how it felt to kill. Then a new part of the memory surfaced. 

_ Gaara carefully walked inside, pocketing a copy of Naruto's house key, which must have made at some point. The redheaded alpha, look regal and out of place in the blondes disheveled home. And he appeared to be looking for something. Naruto was half watching from where he lay curled in his nesting room. Sudden Gaara went still and tilted his head before looking right at where the blonde lay. Almost warily, the alpha approached the door to Narutos nest, and cracked it open. There, Naruto lay curled up and trembling. Gaara’s expression cracked open to reveal a look tender compassion. It looked strange, like Gaara wasn’t used to feeling compassion— Or worry for that matter. Naruto let out a high pitch growl, and Gaara froze remained crouched in the doorway while Naruto breathed in his scent. After an hour or two, Gaara left as silently as he had come, and Naruto fell back asleep.  _

  
  


‘I didn’t expect…. that.’ Naruto thought briefly to himself, before another memory washed over his skin. 

[Reference to Chapter 42 of Book One]

_ Naruto was laying in his nesting room again, curled around a long body pillow with barely suppressed whines pouring out of his throat. The blonde looked terrified, and confused. Naruto looked like he needed help.  _

_ The nesting door cracked open again, and Gaara was there— crouched down and watching Naruto like the blonde was something no one had ever seen or heard of before. Something new. He was fascinated and curious. .  _

_ Naruto however, recognized Gaara’s scent and let out a low whine that nearly dropped into a moan as he reached over and yanked the alpha into the nesting room by his shirt collar. Gaara looked surprised and slightly confused, as Naruto kept growling softly and pressing his nose against the alpha's throat, inhaling his scent like his life depended on it. Gaara swallowed before tilting his head back to let Naruto do anything he wanted to do to him.  _

_ The redhead's breath hitched slightly as Naruto let out another soft growl before nipping at his ear and pulling him down to cuddle.  _

‘Shit.’ Naruto thought, before swallowing. ‘I actually did that? I was that… forward with him?’ Quietly Naruto half panicked because what else had he missed then if he could have forgotten kissing freaking GAARA?! ‘Oh god, am I— was I really wrong? Did I actually kill people?’ 

[new memory]

_ The trip to North Dakota had been a bust. For some reason, Matsuri didn’t ride home with him. Naruto fell asleep in his own bed, and slept uneasily, before Gaara walked in. The redheaded alpha held out his hand like he was going to show him the world.  _

_ Gaara led The blonde to his car, still running outside and took him home. Once inside, the redhead had Naruto sit at the table, before grabbing a plate from the kitchen. Sitting alone on the plate, was a single human ear.  _

_ Gaara fed Matsuri’s ear to Naruto.  _

Naruto opened his eyes with a loud audible gasp, his hands were shaking and he looked across the table to see Sakura looking at him with concern. ‘It’s just a memory.’ The blonde mentally chanted as he told Sakura, “this isn’t working.” The Beta must not have believe him, or just wanted an excuse to touch him because she leaned over and took his hands in hers and said,

“What did you see? It’s okay, you can tell me.” Naruto however, remained quiet. Even as Sakura cooed and reassured and tried to gently persuade the blonde to tell her. ‘Jesus.’ Naruto thought with a shake of his head as he was tossed back into his prison cell. ‘Gaara goes from cuddling with me in my nesting room, to letting me nearly gripe him, to feeding me a freaking human ear!!’ Naruto thinking, more confused about how Gaara feels about than ever. ‘At least one thing is for certain. Gaara killed Matsuri, not me. And if he killed her, he killed the others.’ 

“Gaara is, for sure, serial killer.” Naruto mumbled to himself. 

  
  


****************

_ Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, West side Konoha City,  _

“Orochimaru you have challenged me.” Gaara comment as he sat down the plates of dinner. The second alpha turned, from where he was viewing the painting of  _ Leda and the Swan _ , to blink at Gaara.

“It is not often I cook a meatless meal.” The redhead explained.

“I lost one of my kidneys if you recall.” Orochimaru said dryly. “I have to watch my protein intake.”

“You didn’t lose a kidney.” Gaara corrected. “It was taken from you. And I remain impressed with your recovery.” Together, they both took their seats at Gaara’s dining room table. 

“Sakura was visiting with one of your former patients today.” He said with a snide grin.

“Naruto was never formally my patient.” Gaara stated. 

“The irony is that Naruto  **_is_ ** my patient, but he refuses to speak to me.” Orochimaru wrinkled his nose. “He makes me feel like I’m fumbling with his head like some sort of teenager trying to figure out bra’s work.” 

“Naruto will be a challenge for any psychiatrist.” 

“He’s so  _ lucid _ .” Orochimaru murmurs with a shake of his head. “He’s incredibly perceptively he’s trained in criminal psychology and he is a mass murderer. He  _ should _ be a prize patient.” 

“How was Doctor Sakura's visit?” The redhead asked carefully, still keeping his eyes on his food. 

“Naruto asked her to hypnotize him, so he could  _ recover memories. _ ” Orochimaru said with a laugh. “This is delicious by the way.” 

“Was he successful?” Gaara asked, hope and fear battling in his eyes. 

“Only I’m fooling Doctor Sakura.” Orochimaru remarked. “It’s sad to see her be tricked by such cheap tricks.” 

“She wants to believe him.” Gaara commented, his mind stilling thinking about the whole—  _ Naruto is trying to recover his memories _ . “I would like to believe him as well.”

“You  **do** realize your his favorite thing to talk about don’t you?” Orochimaru stopped eating to lean back in his chair. “Gaara, Gaara, Gaara.” He repeats mockingly. “You are all he ever talks about.  _ When _ he talks anyway.” Orochimaru grunted before narrowing his eyes at the redhead. “He claims your a monster.”

“In that case, you are dining with a psychopathic murderer Dr.Orochimaru.” Gaara states simply, lifting his glass in a toast. Orochimaru, completely oblivious, to truth of it— laughs.

  
  


**************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Well?” Kakashi demanded as he pushed his way into the morgue where Kiba Lee and Ino all waited for him.

“Dental records placed the bodies. All of them are confirmed to be adults, but beyond that there isnt much of a link between them.” Kiba answered. 

“All of the victims are from different ethnic groups.” Ino added before crossing his arms. “We have two confirmed Betas and Omegas and one confirmed alpha.” She jerked her chin the sixth body they had managed to recover. “We weren’t able to find his secondary gender out but it doesn’t look like the killer is picky.” 

“The only thing they have in common is that they all disappeared from their homes with their cars.” Lee remarked, still hanging back further away from Kakashi. 

Despite being very professional Kakashi had long ago revealed his distaste for alphas dating other alphas, and Lee was in no hurry to bring their issues to the forefront. It couldn’t be helped, after all Kakashi was the majority. Alpha were meant to be fighters, strong and unyielding. For an alphas to be romantically involved with another alpha it would be one would have to submit. Something that was looked down upon in pretty much  _ every  _ society. 

“They all have large amounts of Herron in their systems.” Kiba mumbled already re-reading the report he had set down before Kakashi came in.

“Enough to be the cause of death?” Kakashi question, and Kiba nodded. “And the weird skin discoloration?” 

“Well, we found some traces of a chemical,” Ino replied checking her own notes before continuing. “It’s called BHT and it’s used as a preservative.” She grimaced. “The killer probably wants them to look alive.” 

“Shot the victims up with heroin to keep him quiet and to kill them, spray them down with preservatives and then filled them with silicon so they bodies keep their shape.” Kiba summarized before shuddering in horror.

“What are these puncture wounds?” Kakashi asked peering at the body and noticing the strange holes on the skin.

“We think the killer used those to string them up, maybe display them.” Kiba answered. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

“Alright, get me a list of any missing people who disappeared in the neighboring states with their vehicles.” Kakashi ordered before leaving. Ino frowned, feeling frustrated with the entire ordeal.

It wasn’t until later, just as she was packing up to go home that an idea took root inside her skull. 

Pausing only for a moment, she resolutely tucked photos of the evidence and the victims into a bag and left quickly. After all, visiting hours would likely end soon. 

  
  


************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto laid on his sorry excuse for a bed staring up at the ceiling with his thoughts in tatters. ‘Nothing is as it appears to be.’ The blonde realized feeling like he was underwater but unable to tell which way was up or down. The only relief he had was knowledge that his sickness was gone. Encephalitis was it was spotted, wasn’t impossible to treat. Naruto tried to find comfort that at least his confusion wasn’t because of sickness. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere…. else. Somewhere safe. ‘I pride myself on empathy but like I told Kakashi when I first started working with him—  _ I just have an active imagination  _ combined with empathy.’ The blonde thought to himself half smiling as he imagine thick tall, towering trees. Leaves bigger than his hands casting shade so thick it seemed as as if it was night. 

A harsh clang interrupted the blonde idle thoughts and blinked to see a guard standing next to Ino. 

“Hello. Didn’t expect to see you.” Naruto mumbled eyeing her. ‘What is she doing her?’ He wondered. 

“Hi.” She responded flatly. Her shoulders were hunched up and eyes him as though he was some strange new person she had never met. ‘She has to have a reason to be here.’ Naruto realized, ‘she obviously doesn’t trust me so this probably isn’t a social call.’ 

“If you want to say something to me without people knowing what it is, you’ll have to speak to me in the private room. Orochimaru records everything else.” Naruto told her wrinkling his nose. “Even bathrooms.” Ino hesitated and then nodded. The guard rolled his eyes when she asked to speak to him there but low and behold not even ten minutes later Naruto was sitting chained to the table top across from Ino. 

“It’s good to see you.” Naruto murmured with a grin.

“I don’t know how I feel about seeing you.” Ino admitted, and Naruto nodded understandingly— even if he was a bit hurt at the remark. “I’ll let you know when I do.” The Beta women promised. Naruto, though grateful to have some conversation that wasn’t greedy Orochimaru, love sick Sakura or….  _ Gaara _ , knew Ino wouldn’t be here without a reason. 

“Did Kakashi send you?” The blonde asked finally.

“No. He doesn’t know I’m here either.” Ino admitted before shrugged. “Though I don’t think he would be surprised.” 

“I’m surprised.” 

“I’m… compartmentalizing.” Ino replied shifting in her seat uncomfortably. “There are uh— a lot of people missing.” She finished pulling the bag she brought with her up to sit in her lap and Naruto wanted to scream and laughed at the same time. 

“Ah.” Was all the blonde said instead of that. ‘I just can’t seemed to get free from all of this.’ The blonde thought with a shake of his head. ‘I’m surrounded by killers and crazy people her in this— this  _ asylum _ . Now they bring the outside crazies in here.’ Betrayal burned like fire in the blonde as he briefly longed for Gaara’s comforting prescience before he remembered how he was the reason he was stuck in here to begin with. “Did you bring the file and photos?” Naruto asked finally and she nodded, pulling the pictures out carefully and setting them out on the table for him to see.

“The first six bodies were found in a river.” Ino explained. “The killer targets them, follows them home, abducts them and then  _ preserves _ them.” 

“You want to know how their choosing them.” 

“Thought you would some some ideas.” Ino remarked, almost casually. “Here, I brought some pictures of the people still missing.” She watched him for a moment, still wary. “Tell what you see?” Naruto briefly considered asking her if he could be alone with the pictures but decided against it. A familiar  _ ache  _ nudged the back of his mind but the blonde didnt feel overwhelmed by it. ‘I’m better now than I used to be. Stronger.’ Naruto realized, not sure if he should be happy that he was or more pissed off because what it cost him to get to that point. Silently he shook his head to clear away the thoughts and used that familiar arching feeling to guide him. To let his hands rearrange the pictures. Slowly a pattern did begin to form. 

“It’s a color palette.” Naruto mumbled. Having got what she wanted Ino left quietly an Naruto allowed himself to be guided back to his cell at the hands of a slim but strong built orderly. The blonde didn’t much attention to her. 

  
  
  


***************

_ Narutos Former Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Kakashi pulled up in front of the house quietly, and walked up the steps to stand and stare at the emptiness of it. It was like it had lost its light. It was the whine of a dog that pulled him out of his trance, and he looked down to see Kurama sitting there. Naruto dogs laid down and started at the door looking sad. Gravel crunched in the driveway as Sakura pulled up. 

“You should take better care of this dog.” Kakashi remarked.

“I know, I feel bad. But I have him chipped plus it’s not like he runs off to anywhere I can’t find him.” She pets the dog tenderly. “He’s looking for Naruto.”

“He won’t find him here.” Kakashi replied avoiding her gaze. “How’s his trial?”

“Declaring that Gaara is guilty is more important to him than his own defense.” Sakura says—  _ almost bitterly _ . 

“Gaara’s not guilty.” Kakashi stated.

“Neither is Naruto.” She short back before sighing. “Naruto…. he’s clinging to the hope that Gaara did this so he doesn’t have to face the fact that he did.” The pink haired beta shook her head. “I think he feel abandoned.” 

“Convince me.” Kakashi spoke suddenly. “Convince me that Naruto didn’t know what he was doing.” The alpha turned to meet her eyes, “because I would really like to be convinced.” 

“Well for starters a psychopath— _a true psychopath—_ wouldn’t be so scared of the truth.” Sakura began, twisting to face him more fully. “He’s terrified but he is still trying to figure out the truth. Trying to regain his memories.” Sakura looked down at her hands. “If he doesn’t remember I doubt he’ll ever accept the truth.” 

  
  


************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto stood in the cell, once again picturing himself far away. This time is was the idea of him sailing on the sea that took hold of him for a moment it was so vivid— Naruto thought he could taste the salt water in the air. Until a booming and familiar voice interrupted him.

“Naruto?” 

“Hello Kakashi.” The blonde responded, turning to look at him.

“Where uh, where you just now? Mentally that

Is?”

“Sailing. What are you doing here?” The blonde asked. 

“Reminding myself of who you  **were** .” Kakashi answered with a pinched look in his eyes. “Reminding myself of that man whose classroom I walked into, all of those minutes ago. The man who didn’t want to be involved.”

“I remember that. Memories are… all I have now.” Naruto murmured with a half smile. “And it’s just great when you stumbled on a new one, you didn’t realize you had.” He finished and Kakashi blinked. 

“You recovered a memory?” The blonde nodded. 

“Funny thing doubt.” Naruto mumbled. “I was almost certain that Gaara did this to me but I didn’t have any really proof. Nothing to support not even a memory. Until now.” The blonde finished with a angry growl.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Kakashi added 

“It does to me.” Naruto growled. ‘Screw you Kakashi.’ The blonde thought with a growing sense of hatred with world. ‘Why is it that everything I try to do gets mucked up? I can’t save someone unless they’ve killed someone apparently.’ Naruto thought with frustration before he winced recalling how  _ exactly _ Matsuri had ended up…. saved. ‘Can’t save anyone, can’t think for myself, just a weakling everyone wants to push around.’ Naruto thought bitterly. ‘Even freaking Gaara used me— manipulated me. I really…. can't trust anyone.’ The blonde realized with a sinking sense of loneliness. Naruto prowled up and leaned against the cold metal bars. “You know Gaara did well. There wasn’t a crap ton of evidence— just enough to convince  _ you _ .” The blonde finished and Kakashi practically groaned.

“We already investigates your claims about Gaara. Carefully might I add. We took his DNA, his fingerprints, ran over _every_ _stitch_ of his clothes. We found nothing.” 

“Course not.” Naruto replied feeling that bitter anger and resentment bubble up. “You let him in the FBI.” 

“I can’t hear this anymore Naruto.” Kakashi responded shaking his head in disbelief. “Goodbye Naruto.” The blonde bit the inside of cheek as the agent walked off, leaving Naruto back to being alone in his cell. One cell surrounded by other cells, each filled some crazy alpha. Abruptly Naruto yelled, 

“You may not believe me now! But you will.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_****************_

_Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, West side Konoha City, (7:00 p.m)  
  
_

“This meal is so good, I almost feel bad about eating it.” Kakashi said with a smile.

“I never feel bad about eating anything.” Gaara replied. “I last prepared this meal for my Uncle Baki.” He admitted, as he sat down across from Kakashi. “It was under similarly unfortunate circumstances.”

“Oh? What circumstances?”

“A Loss.” Gaara replied, and when Kakashi tilted his head he continued by saying, “This is a loss. Naruto is a loss, and we are…. Mourning.”

“Naruto is on me, not you.” Kakashi said.

“Its on both of us.” 

“I still find it hard to believe that Naruto may be convicted of several murders.” Kakashi said aloud, half lost in his own thoughts. Gaara remained silent. “In the eyes of the FBI, I’ll be on trial, and you will be as well. Naruto still claims that this all your fault.” 

“Naruto was like your bloodhound, you cant ignore where he points.” Gaara replied steadily, taking a bite of his food. “You must investigate me. It is in my best interests, and yours.” 

“Yes, it is.” Kakashi said with a frown. “And I'm not ignoring it, but I can't ignored the fact that Naruto went mad before he began to point towards you.” 

“We can not define Naruto by his madness.” 

“We can't define Naruto at all.” 

  
***************

_Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City_

The cold iron bars his single cage faded away, and Naruto closed his eyes and imagined himself somewhere far away. Somewhere with lush tall trees, and a wide lazy river he could lay by. Somewhere warm. The faint snort of an animal pulled his attention and the blonde looked over to see the sand monster that used to haunt him, sitting silently across the river her imagined. 

Naruto’s ability to imagine and dream had grown in his…. Isolation. He felt more in control. Surprisingly, the near constant buzz of thoughts from the other inmates didn't bother him anymore. Naruto didn't get lost in other people’s heads anymore. He was perfectly comfortable ignoring- whatever it was Orochimaru was babbling at him now. The so called doctor liked to put him in the cage to question him, trying to weasel his way into the blonde thoughts. ‘Annoying.’ Naruto thought, as he opened his eyes and watched him babble something. ‘I’d rather be back in my cell.’

“-you feel?” 

“What did you say?” Naruto asked, with a tense creeping feeling in his gut. 

“I said, how does that make you feel?”

“It makes me feel like I am sitting in a dunk tank and you are tossing baseballs hoping to make a splash. You keep missing the target.” Naruto comment dryly and Orochimaru glared. 

“Lucky for me I have plenty of time for a few more tosses.” Orochimaru said. “Your in my hospital. Your my patient now.” Naruto fought the urge to growl in frustration. 

“I’m not talking to you.” The blonde replied with a shake of his. ‘Hes not even a good doctor. Just a greedy man whos out to make a buck.’ Orochimaru did let out a growl at that but it didn't faze Naruto in the slightest. ‘Hes trying to intimidate me now?’ naruto wondered, smelled the other man's aggression in the air. “I want to talk to Gaara.” Naruto said bluntly and Orochimaru pressed his lips together in a tight line. 

***************

_Dr. Uchiha’s home, central Konoha City_

Sasuke sat quietly in his chair, legs crossed casually as Gaara paced back and forth before finally sitting across from the raven haired alpha. 

“Naruto has asked to see me.” Gaara said simply. “I would like to see him.” Sasuke arched a browed, watching the alpha carefully as he continued saying, “I’m still curios about the way he thinks, despite everything that has happened.” 

“Naruto is still influencing you.” Sasuke commented, before leaning back in his chair. “You realize that Naruto asking to see you, simply to manipulate you?”

“And if I agree to see him?”

“It reveals your clear intent to manipulate him.” Sasuke answered, and Gaara turned his head to look out the window. 

“I miss him.” The redhead says quietly and Sasuke blinks. 

“You are obsessed with Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke tells him and Gaara turns to look at him. The redhead hesitate for a moment, as though trying to decide what to say. 

“I am… intrigued by him.” Gaara said finally. 

“Obsessively.” Sasuke said, “Naruto will take advantage of that.” He added, not letting the redhead deny it.

“Naruto is my friend.” 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, leaning forward as curiosity and wariness burned in his dark eyes. “Why is he your friend?”

“He sees his own mind as ugly, but useful.” Gaara says simply. “He cannot repress who he is. That is an honesty I admire.”

“I imagine there is an honesty there that you relate to.” Sasuke said before narrowing his eyes. “What can you, not repress?” Gaara looked down at his hands, and at the spaces between his fingers- and fell silent.

_****************_

_Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City_

Naruto had been taken back to his prison cell after Orochimaru was supposedly done. The blonde wasn’t sure which he disliked more, having the greedy alpha talk to him for two hours or sitting alone in his cold cinder block cell. His dark green jumpsuit scratched at his skin when he slept, and the blonde wasn't sure when the last time he slept well really was. Before it has been because of his dreams, not it was the physical discomfort. ‘Gaara.’ The blonde thought, feeling a stab a pure fury rip his heart into two pieces. ‘Half of me wants to murder Gaara, and half of me wants to kiss him so hard he cant breath.’ Naruto smiled to himself. ‘Death by Love.’ He thought before his smile quickly dissolved as he remembered coughing up Matsuris ears. ‘I can't believe he killed her. He killed out daughter, and then shoved her ear down my throat.’

That was why he really wanted to talk to the Redhead. Naruto needed to know why. Why kill Matsuri? She was family. ‘She was a murder but she… she was our murderer.’ Naruto thought, trying not to focus to much on the fact the he was more upset with the fact Gaara had killed Matsuri than the fact that Matsuri killed someone. The familiar scent of dry desert sand pulled the blonde from his thoughts, and when he looked over he saw Gaara standing there. Right on the other side of the bars.

“Hello Naruto.”

“Hello Gaara.” The blonde mumbled.

“Lost in thought?”

“Not lost, no. Not anymore.” Naruto replied, tilting his head to look up at him, from where he sat on his still bed. “I used to hear the thoughts of other people bouncing around so… loudly that I could get lost. But there was always something there- a wall or a fort.”

“And now?” Gaara asked. Naruto frowned.

“Everyone seems quieter. Less loud- except for you.” Gaara blinked and the blonde stood. “My head is filled with words and actions and thoughts.” Naruto gave him a dry unhappy smile. “I cant get you out of my head.” 

“Friendship can sometimes involve a breach of individual separateness-” Gaara started to say before the blonde let out a soft growl and took a step closer to the bars.

“No. You are not my friend. The light of friendship wont reach us for a million years, _thats_ how close we are to… friendship.” Naruto stated. ‘Gaara is either my enemy, or someone I love. I don't want him to be… _just_ …my friend.’ The blonde thought.

“It is easier to imagine me as the killer responsible, that to imagine that you killed those people.” Gaara said simply, calmly. 

“Yes. It is.” Naruto answered and Gaara paused, thinking. 

“Giving our thoughts words, encourages clarity.”

“I have clarity. About you.” Naruto growled, that feeling of betrayal and anger bubbling up again. “I will remember what you did me. Everything you did, is somewhere in my head. In my memories. And I will find it.”

“Our conversations were only about you, opening yourself up to be who you are.” 

“I _know_ who I am.” 

“Now. You haven't always.” Gaara replied.

“Because of you.” The blonde countered. Gaara stood there, calmly, on the other side of the prison bars and fury burned like a fire inside the blonde. It was then that Naruto knew what he felt about Gaara, what he wanted to _do_ . The half of his heart the cried out love, was pushed back- squished under the lies and betrayal and the _manipulation_ . “I will remember, Gaara.” Naruto murmured, “And when i do- _there will be a_ **_reckoning_ **.” The blonde promised. 

“I have huge faith in you Naruto. I always have.” Gaara said before giving him a smile. Naruto wanted to bite him and rip the smile off of his face. 

**************************

_FBI Headquarters Northside of Konoha City_

“You know this is just a formality. No one expects to find anything.” Ino says as she begins taking by processing some of the redheads spare suits. “Except for maybe Naruto.” she admits and Gaara blinks.

“He will have to be disappointed.” The redhead replies. “Your work lies in the realm of certainty. Evidence, does not lie. It will be your evidence the convicts Naruto.”

“Yeah well I found enough of it.” Ino says with a sigh. “No need to infer or guess or anything.”

“Far more simple than psychiatry.” Gaara says, before appearing to be sad. “Naruto is doing his best to understand where he is and why.”

“You were supposed to protect him.” Ino says suddenly and the alpha blinks, not expecting the Beta to be so straightforward. 

“From himself?”

“Yes.” She said sharply before sighing again. “Look, im not mad at you. At least not any more mad than I am with myself. We all missed whatever was going on with him.” 

“Not all of us are suspects.” Gaara replied. Ino lets out a dry laugh.

“Oh you’re not a suspect. You’re the FBI’s new Naruto.” 


	3. Chapter 3

***************

_ Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City _

The redhead sat alone in his office, with nothing but the soft ticking sound of his new watch to break the silence. He sat in his chair, staring at the empty seat across from him, and glanced at his watch.  _ 7:30 _ . It was Narutos normal appointment time, when he would show up for their…. conversations. 

That’s all they were after all. Just…. conversations. Gaara was never actually Naruto's psychiatrist. It was all a ruse from the beginning to keep the FBI from getting a hold of Naruto files, though it was Kakashi idea. Gaara vaguely recalled his conversation with Naruto about, seeking to clarify everything. 

_ “Am I your psychiatrist, or are we simply having conversations?” Gaara had asked. _

_ “Yes, I think is the answer to that.” Naruto had mumbled. _

_ “Well then, a glass with a friend before seeing a patient is perfectly normal. I assure you.” Gaara replied as he had fetched them both glasses of wine.  _

It was a memory that seemed like something from long ago. Gaara sat there, in the silence, for over an hour thinking about how things could have— and  _ should have _ gone differently. 

  
  


*****************

_ Dr. Uchihas Home, Central Konoha City _

Sasuke sat with his legs crossed waiting for Kakashi to get comfortable. The weight of that signed little paper Gaara had given him had settled on Sasuke's shoulders with crushing intensity. This was already their fourth meeting together. Sasuke hated it, but took solace for soon— it would be their  **last** . 

“Let’s talk.” Sasuke remarked. 

“Let’s talk.” Kakashi repeated with a nod and a small indulgent smile. It was silent for a moment as Kakashi waited for Sasuke to speak. Grudgingly, The raven haired alpha began by saying, 

“Certain personality types prefer to engage with the world…. differently than others.” 

“What sort of personality is Gaara?” Kakashi questioned and Sasuke leaned back.

“The  _ Social _ but yet  _ Anti-social _ type.” He answered. 

“Meaning?”

“It means, Gaara isn’t easily influenced.” Sasuke explained. “Gaara showed almost no ability to be shaped by his social environment before meeting Naruto.” Sasuke clasped his hands together and thought for a moment. “Somehow, Naruto managed to convince Gaara that he was seeing someone as….  _ Unique _ as himself.” Kakashi blinked, confused but Sasuke kept speaking. “Similar to how Naruto convinced you which version of Naruto you were seeing.” 

“We both thought we knew him.” Kakashi said slowly. 

“Did you see yourself in Naruto Uzumaki?” Sasuke questioned, with thinly veiled curiosity.

“I saw an asset, and a friend.” Kakashi replied honestly. 

“Your mistake.” Sasuke murmured softly. 

  
  


*****************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City _

‘This won’t work.’ Naruto thought from where he laid on his prison bed. He felt his insides twist uncomfortable and suppressed a groan. ‘Because of the sickness I’m off of all medications. I don’t have my suppressants, or  _ any _ suppressants.’ Naruto thought trying to mentally calculate when his cycle would strike next. ‘I’ll have to find a way to work around it or hide it. But anything i do will require…. planning. Precision.’ The blonde swallowed. ‘ _ Manipulation _ .’ Naruto huffed and sat up to sat at wall across from him. ‘This could prove to be…. difficult.’ The blonde thought but he didn’t have much other choice, not with the trail looming so closely. ‘I will have to find a way to save my own life.’ Naruto glanced over at the where the supposedly secret mics were stashed and looked up and stared at the cameras as he said—

“I want to talk to Sakura and Gaara.” It took a little while, likely because the two had their own lives going on in the outside world. Still Naruto had faith in Orochimaru's greed and desire to hear him speak. Two days later and Sakura and Gaara showed up together to listen to what he had to stay. Seeing them Naruto sucked in a breath knowing everything from here on out mattered. 

Every word has to be carefully crafted. 

“I lost the plot.” Naruto whispered. “I’m the unreliable narrator of my own story.” He continued letting his voice crack a little towards the end for added effect. ‘I used to be unreliable.’ Naruto thought to himself, ‘I’m not anymore. Now-? Now I am… powerful.’ 

“You have an incomplete self.” Sakura murmured softly, as though trying to comfort him. Naruto felt uncomfortable. ‘Shes telling me I’m broken when I admit to her I’m feeling terrible? Wow. Nice compassion.’ Naruto thought, being careful not to let his face betray his thoughts. “There are pieces of you that you can’t see.” She continued.

“That I’m afraid to see.” The blonde murmured softly. Gaara watched him carefully with a look of concern. “I don’t know who I am any more, and I— I’m afraid.” 

“Without remembering you are seized by the imagined.” Gaara explained drawing Sakura's attention.

“I don’t know which is worse.” Naruto admitted honestly. “Believing that I did it, or believing that you did it and—“ Naruto hesitated, his voice trembling and he looked away feeling Gaara’s eyes on his form. ‘I can do this.’ Naruto told himself, relishing in the newly found control he had gained from everything. “—and did  _ this _ to me.” The blonde finished finally. 

“Gaara isn’t responsible,” Sakura insisted. “And neither are you.” She took a step closer to him, letting her soft scent waft towards him. “We have to get to the truth of what happened. It’s the only way you can move forward.” 

“I felt so betrayed by you.” Naruto told Gaara, looking at him for what felt like the first time in a long while. Refreshing and poisoning all at once. “Betrayal…. Was the only thing that felt real to me.” The blonde swallowed and looked up to meet Gaara’s eyes. “I trusted you. I needed to trust you.”

“And you can trust me.” Gaara replied his voice dropping into a hushed whisper. Naruto felt a stab to his heart as he recalled those memories he recovered. How  _ tender _ Gaara had been when he was vulnerable…. how  emotionless he had been when feeding him Matsuri’s ear. 

“I’m very… confused.” Naruto whispered. 

“Of course you are.” Sakura relied butting her way into their conversation. Naruto regretted asking her to come but he didn’t see another way to get Gaara to come and make sure he believed what he was saying. 

“Naruto, let us help you.” Gaara said before glancing at Sakura and taking a step closer to the blonde. “Let me help you.” The redhead murmured, his voice softer. More tender. It was like a knife to Naruto's heart. The tears that spilled from his cheeks were real, even as the blonde lied by saying,

“I— I need your help.” 

Afterwards, Gaara and Sakura both let Naruto be taken back to his cell. They were convinced the  Blonde would need time to recover from how upset he was. Inwardly Naruto just felt like he scored a goal. Exhilarated and surprised at how everything seemed to be going and wary of how it could turn out if he wasn’t careful. 

  
  


*****************

_ Dr. Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City _

A knock on the door draw Gaara’s attention from where he had been sitting at us desk, sketching Naruto. 

“What a pleasant surprise.” Gaara comment when he saw Sasuke standing on the other side of the door. Sasuke nodded curtly as he walked in. “Please sit.” The redhead said, gesturing towards the chairs as he went to cover his sketches of Naruto. 

“I won’t be staying long.” Sasuke responded. 

“I am curious. What is it that could not wait until our next session?” Gaara asked.

“We don’t have anext session,” Sasuke stated flatly. Gaara went still. “I am no longer your therapist.” 

“May I ask why?” Gaara said, turning to look at the other, lesser, alpha.

“I have reached my limit,” Sasuke stated. “I no longer believe I can help you.” 

“Are you giving me a referral?”

“No.” Sasuke said bluntly. “I am simply ending our patient-psychiatrist relationship.” 

“You tried to end it before.” Gaara said taking a step towards him, but stopping when he noticed that Sasuke immediately took a step back from him the moment he moved. 

“I am grateful that you continued to engage with and talk to me after my attack,” Sasuke began carefully still eyeing the redhead. “However in light of everything that has happened with Naruto I have begun to question your actions.” The raven haired alpha took a second step back. “Particularly your actions involving me and my attack.” 

“Did you shares these questions with Kakashi?”

“No.” Sasuke answered. “I don’t intend to. If I did, I would look just as guilty as you.” Gaara blinked at that but didn’t bother to deny it. “Perhaps that it what you intended though, isn’t it?” Sasuke said added. 

“What am I guilty of?” Gaara questioned, now boldly stepping closer to him.

“Exactly, I cannot say.” Sasuke responded, taking a few more steps away. It was like torture to his instincts, but the raven haired alpha considered himself a survivor. Not some idiot rules by hormones. And to survive Gaara he had to back up. Had to submit and bend. “I have had to draw a conclusion based on what I have glimpsed through the parts of the sand armor you chose to wear.” Sasuke explained, using the metaphor once again. “And the conclusion I have drawn— is that you are  **dangerous** .” 

“I apologize that you feel that way.” Gaara responded. 

“Please do not come to my home again.” Sasuke said stiffly. “I will see myself out.” 

“I’m resuming Naruto's therapy.” Gaara said suddenly just before Sasuke reached the door.

“To what end, besides your own?” Sasuke asked.

“He asked for my help.”

“Then perhaps you deserved each other.” Sasuke said with a cold detachment. 

  
  
  


*************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (two days later) _

“We found a new victim.” Kakashi explained to Gaara as they walked down to the morgue. “Name was Umber. He lived alone, disappeared from home and had a large dose of heroin in his system.” Kakashi sighed just as they walked through the doors. “But this victim wasn’t unstrung. He was ripped down.” 

“Whatever his imperfection it was enough to aggregate the killer into taking him down.” Gaara stated as he catch sight of the body laid out on the autopsy table. 

“He was left in a tributary that was over 400 miles away from any water source that feeds into the dam where we found the first six bodies.” Ino added. 

“Like dandelion seeds.” Gaara murmured. “Casting bodies in every direction but his own.” 

“How poetic.” Kiba remarked with a raise of his brow. “Still, his skin is still all cracked because of the chemical spray. So there’s another similarity.”

“There maybe be trace evidence hidden in the Craquelure.” Gaara suggested.

“What?” Lee asked bluntly and Kakashi cast him a sharp look.” 

“Craquelure.” Gaara repeated. “It is a French word for the the cracks that appear on an oil painting as it dries and gets rigors with age.” The redheaded alpha peered at the cracks. “Cracks are not always weaknesses.” 

“Yeah, there could be something in there I suppose.” Ino said with a nod. “Some fibers or debris that could track down where the body was before it got dumped.” 

“Have you found out what the victims have in common?” Kakashi questioned. 

“Nothing besides how they died.” Kiba said with a shrug and Ino took a deep breath.

“What if it’s not what they have in common?” She asked hesitantly. “What if it’s what makes them different?” Ino walked back over to where she kept the file folder with the pictures of the victims and laid it all out. “All of them have slightly different skin tones. What if it’s like a color palette?” She asked, turning to look at Kakashi. Gaara narrowed his eye briefly.

“The color of our skin is often politicized,” Gaara commented, stepping closer to her and leaning over the pictures himself. “It would almost be refreshing to see someone reveal in the aesthetics for aesthetic's sake.” Gaara said before adding, “if it weren’t so  _ horrific _ .” 

“So were supposed to see color.” Kiba muttered thoughtfully joining them and forming a group huddle over the photos. 

“A fascinating insight Miss Ino.” Gaara commented lightly. “As if Naruto himself were here in the room.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Ino. 

“Ino. My office. Now.” The agent said and the blonde beta winced before following him to his officer. When the door swung shut, Kakashi sat down and stared at her for a long moment. “How’s Naruto?” Kakashi asked from where he sat at his desk. When Ino opened her mouth to answer he narrowed his eye and snapped, “shut your mouth.” 

Faced with the growing scent of anger and a growing sense of—  _ submit submit submit _ , Ino stood quietly. 

“Is there a reason you didn’t come to ask me before going to see him?” Kakashi asked finally. 

“I figured you would say no.”

“You I figured correctly.”

“But I also knew you would want to say  _ yes _ .” When Kakashi just glared at her she shifted her weight, feeling the familiar urge as a Beta to submit to someone of a higher secondary gender. “You put me in an awkward position.” Ino stated loudly rather than backing down completely her pride and training helping her. “I had to go because I knew you wouldn’t. If you had just gone like you wanted I wouldn’t have had to!” She took a steadying breath. “Why didn’t you?”

“Naruto is either delusional or a psychopath,” Kakashi growled. “Neither of which I can trust!”

“Fine then don’t trust him, just listen to him.” Ino answered simply, and the alpha just rolled his eyes. 

“I am listing. Here is what I’m hearing— if he’s delusion it’s because I made that way. If he’s a psychopath it’s because  _ everything _ in my gut is wrong about him.” 

“You think he’s innocent.” Ino blurted out with wide eyes.

“I don’t know what I think.” 

“Well I think he still wants to save lives.” Ino says quietly walking up closer to the alpha. 

“I bent the rules trying to save lives, and now there’s an internal investigation. I’m under a microscope!” Kakashi crosses his arms. “The Office of the inspector general ordered a psych evaluation to determine my competency to sit in this chair.” 

“Well, then, what do you want me to do?” Ino asked resigned. “If you don’t want me to go back then fine. I won’t.” Kakashi paused for a moment thinking. 

“We…. didn’t have this conversation.” He said slowly. “And since we didn’t have this conversation, I want you to go and do whatever it is that you believe it’s your job to do.” Kakashi eyes her carefully. “Do you know what your job is?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then do it.”

  
  


*****************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City _

  
  


Naruto leaned his head back against the cold stone of his cell, waiting. The hospital always went on lockdown after dark which meant Gaara would have to reschedule everything in order to make time to see him— unlike before. Naruto took great pleasure in that. 

‘Tick took.’ The blonde thought, staring at the wall and thinking about his suppressants— or lack of. He knew he would be running out of time eventually, and he didn’t look forward to that happening. ‘Everything is stuck on Gaara. If he comes I can… manipulate him. Punish him. Survive.’ Naruto reasoned decidedly ignoring that feeling of wanting to throw up. 

‘He came.’ Naruto thought with a thrill of adrenaline as two prisons guards came to escort him to one of the open treatment halls. The guards put Naruto into a steel cage that almost looked like a strange dunk tank and left him waiting. 

  
  


“I have been advised to stay behind the line.” Gaara stated as he walked in, glancing at the blonde. 

“Some of the other patients have uh… started urinating or sometimes scent-marking the psychiatrists,” Naruto muttered. Gaara blinked.

“I believe drawing a line would encourage those behaviors,” Gaara said aloud.

“I’m not interested in those behaviors with you  _ Doctor. _ ” Naruto said as blandly as possible. “Pull up your chair.” Gaara paused for a moment and Naruto had a brief moment to mentally kick himself for essentially ordering the alpha. It was a sure-fire way to trigger his instincts. ‘Damn, i should have said please. Be polite and stuff.’ The blonde thought, but Gaara surprised him. The redheaded alpha pulled the chair he had been provided closer to the blonde without so much as a word. 

“What was it that you said?” Gaara wondered briefly, “Ah yes.  _ The light of friendship wont reach us for a million years, thats how close we are to… friendship. _ ” 

“Friends are…. balanced. The have a uh… symmetrical relationship. Psychiatrists and patients— don’t.” Naruto responded trying not to wince at how short sighted he had been. 

“There is a power differential before psychiatrists and patients.” Gaara acknowledged with a nod. “I am well aware of it between my psychiatrist and myself.” 

“But we are… just having conversations?” Naruto mumbled, raising his brow and watching the redhead intently. Gaara didn’t answer for a long moment. 

“You threatened me with a reckoning.” 

“Yeah. I did.” Naruto said looking down at his hands. “Can’t exactly claim  _ unconsciousness  _ on that one.” 

“You were searching for a memory to incriminate me. I can only assume you didn’t find it.”

“There isn’t much in there I uh… recognize.” The blonde half-lied. ‘The list of things I can’t remember is growing, but I recognizing them. On a fundamental level— I recognize them. I know myself better now.’ Naruto thought, still carefully playing this new game he started. 

“What you remember, if you remember anything— it will be a distortion of reality.” Gaara insisted softly. “Not the truth of events.” 

“I’m realizing that.” Naruto answered. ‘Liar.’ The blonde thought. ‘You keep lying to me. Always lying. But now I— can see through them.’ 

“Ino Yamanaka has come to see you.” 

“Yeah.” Naruto says with a sigh, still not entirely sure how he felt about that. ‘On the one hand it was nice to see her. She was pretty honest about how she felt seeing me.’ The blonde thought before frowning. ‘On the other hand she visited just because of work, not because she actually wanted to see me. I more friends. Or at least, better friends.’

“That may worry Sakura.” Gaara said simply. “Dwelling on murder and morbid things during what is supposed to be your recovery.” 

“It’s the only thing that feels… normal.” The blonde admitted. 

“The violence?” Gaara questioned. ‘Orochimaru is going to have a field day with  _ this _ conversation recording.’ Naruto thought with mounting tension. ‘I don’t really care what he thinks but I do need to be careful. I can’t draw too much freaking attention to myself.’

“The structure of understanding the violence.”

“You are missing parts of yourself. Be cautious with what you replace them with.” Gaara warmed and Naruto felt almost touched at the concern before he remember how Gaara made him swallow a freaking ear. “Tell me, what did you see in the pictures?” Gaara asked and the blonde felt part of himself ease into the old pattern. ‘It would simply, to just relax, and let Gaara do  _ whatever _ .’ Naruto thought. ‘I’m not going to, but this is nice.’ 

“The killer Ino had me looking for?” Naruto said leaning forward, “isn’t stringing people up, he’s stitching them together.” The blonde let the little thrill of having someone listen to his… darker thoughts without backing away flare up— before squishing it back down again. ‘I can’t let myself become distracted.’ He reminded himself. “The killer is using the bodies, like a painter uses paints.” Naruto tilts his head slightly. “He’s making a human mural.” 

“Why does he do it?” Gaara asked, deeply absorbed in the blondes words. Naruto took a breath and a moment to congratulate himself on ensnaring the alphas  _ undivided  _ attention. 

“He’s missing pieces too.” 

  
  


*****************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside of Konoha City (later the same day) _

  
  


Ino stood outside his cell, a fresh folder in her hands. Naruto winced internally. 

“Doctor Gaara advised me against dwelling on anything morbid.” Naruto stated. Ino sighed. 

“I know you want to stop these murders as much as I do.”

“Reasons for stopping murders to pop into my head.” Naruto mumbled with a grin half smile. ‘Reasons to commit murder pop in just as much though.’ The blonde thought idly. 

“Will you look?” Ino asks and Naruto turns to watch her.

“I’ll need something in return.” 

“If there are things you don’t have I can talk to the chief of staff.” Ino offered and the blonde let out an unhappy laugh. 

“Orochimaru?” 

“He’s being very cooperative,” Ino said, confused and with a frown.

“Well of course he is. He loves it when I have visitors. He records every conversation ya know.” The blonde smiled. “He’s gossipy that way.”

“What do you want Naruto?” Ino said crossing his arms and shifting her weight to one side. The beta looked done with whole delaying everything.

“I want you… to ignore the evidence against me.” 

“I can’t get that.” Ino responded tightly. Naruto nodded simply before saying,

“I wonder how many colors the killer will add to his… box of crayons.” 

“Say I ignore the evidence. What happens then?” Ino says finally. 

“You start over.” Naruto replied, stepping closer

to the metals bars “if I’m guilty you should be able to find more evidence. If I’m not guilty— you’ll maybe find that too.” 

“Alright.” Ino agreed hesitantly, and the blonde wanted to grin with joy. ‘If I’m not guilty, you’ll find Gaara.’ The blonde thought relishing in the taste of victory. 

“Good.” Naruto says. “Give me the file and I will tell you what I think.” She handed him the fold through the bars and waited. Naruto ignored her, flipping through pictures in the file. ‘His skin isn’t as discolored as the others, and all things considered he’s fairly well preserved.’ Naruto thought before murmuring, “ _ why would I throw you away?”  _ to himself. As he looked the tear on a piece of paper caught his eye. 

“Did this victim have prior experience with substance abuse?” Naruto asked, turning back to Ino with a frown. 

“Some. According to records he was in an outpatient treatment program for drug addiction.” 

“Addiction to heroin?”

“Among others.”

“This victim… had a high tolerance for opiates. It wasn’t the overdose that killed him.” Naruto murmured as a realization bloomed. “He survived, and tore himself free before running.” 

“Then how did he end up in the water?” Ino asked. 

“Well the killer didn’t put him there.” Naruto said slipping the file back between the bars to hand to her. “If he had caught him, he would have put him back into the mural.” 

“Put him back where?”

“Somewhere abandoned, upstream of where you found the body. It would private and close to the water.” The blonde said tiredly, felt a cramp in his gut start to build. 

“Thank you.” Ino murmured softly, before turning to leave.

“Ino,” Naruto called after her and she stopped. “What did Gaara have to say about this victim?” 

“Gaara?” She questioned before shrugging. “He thinks the victim was pulled down and dumped like the others.” Naruto shook his head slowly as she left. ‘That… maybe what he  _ said _ . Not necessarily what he  _ thinks _ .’ The blonde thought to himself enduring another roll of his gut. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

*************

_ Abandoned Corn Farm, 25 miles south of Greenwood (the next day) _

Gaara walked down the gravel road, surrounded by FBI agents. 

“Doctor Gaara.” Kakashi called loudly as soon as he saw the redheaded alpha coming up the path. “If you’ll follow me.” He said, handing the redhead a pair of blue rubber gloves. “You might want to prepare yourself Doctor, you’ve never seen anything like this.” 

“I am sure I haven’t.” Gaara responded as he slipped on the gloves and followed Kakashi into a tall half rusted grain holder. 

“How could a human being go so bad?” Kakashi said to himself as he walked in to find dozens of bodies stitched together and forming a circle like some grotesque puzzle.

“When it comes to nurture or nature I chose neither.” Gaara responds as surveys the corpses. “We are built from a DNA blueprint, and born in a world of circumstances which we do no control.” The redhead crouched and looked at the bodies. “What did it look from above?” He asked and Kakashi grudgingly handed him the picture. “Fascinating.” Gaara said simply, before handing it back. 

“Ritual sacrifice.” Kakashi stated before crossing his arms.

“I am not sure if this would classify as an offering.” Gaara corrected. “Though it is certainly a gesture.” 

“A killer who could do this sort of thing, would they be likely to continue doing it?” Kakashi asked

“This could be his beginning or his end.” The redhead answered still engrossed in observing his surroundings. “The killer may never kill again.” 

  
  


_ *************** _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (later the same day) _

A knock echoed on Kakashi officer door and he looked up to see Sasuke standing there. The raven haired man was a day early for the session to discuss Gaara.

“Hello Doctor Uchiha, What can I help you with?” Kakashi said gesturing for him to sit.

“Closure.” Sasuke replied as he carefully took a seat across from the FBI agent. “I am afraid this may have to be our last conversation, or at least on subject to Gaara.” 

“Are you… pleading the fifth?” Kakashi questioned carefully with a frown. 

“No.” Sasuke countered with a shake of head. “I simply cannot offer you any more insight than I already have.” 

“Not accounting for future insight, of course?” Kakashi said with a half smile. Sasuke took a short breath.

“As of three days ago, I am no longer Gaara’s psychiatrist. I believe it would be irresponsible for me to continue to see Gaara.”

“Irresponsible? For who?” Kakashi asked slowly, the smile dropping and carefully calculated look appearing in his eyes.

“For me.” Sasuke answered. “I can only help Gaara if am I feeling secure, emotionally that is. I do not feel secure. Therefore, I am removing myself from the situation.” Sasuke paused taking the chance to lace his next word with more meaning. “I hope you understand.”

“I’m… not sure I do.” Kakashi said slowly and flicker of exasperation filled Sasuke eyes.

“Gaara and I were both traumatized by dangerous patients.” Sasuke responded. “He had his Naruto, I had mine.” He swallowed. “It has been a needed, although unpleasant reminder that I have…. unresolved  _ issues _ .” 

“Perhaps Gaara can help you work through your issues. He’s an excellent psychiatrist.” Kakashi offereded. Sasuke clenched his fist in his lap.

“I am attempting my best to  _ avoid _ working through my issues with Gaara.” Having said everything he came to say Sasuke stood. “I can not control if the FBI contacts me, however, I will tell you what I told him:  _ I prefer that you don’t.  _

  
  


***************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

  
  


Naruto hadn’t been expecting anyone, so he allowed himself to drop into an uneasy half doze. Sleep was difficult. It wasn’t because his dreams or anything, it was the cold stiffness of the mattress. The discomfort was made worse as another cramp twisted around in his gut, and Naruto fought not to curse aloud. 

“Get up.” One of the guards called out from the other side and the blondes nose twitched and the strangeness of her scent a she stood and allowed for her to cuff him. He’s seen her around before with her dark purple hair and aloof air. He shook away the distracting thoughts as she guiding him to the vistors hall and locked him in a smaller cell for visitors to speak to. Gaara and Ino were buzzed through the door and the blonde grunted when he saw her carrying another file. 

“Again?” Naruto asked. “Now your just taking advantage. Your going to wear me out before my trial. What would Kakashi say?”

“Kakashi is not often prone to acts of mercy.” Gaara murmured, and the blonde snorted. ‘Oh and you are?’ Naruto thought fighting not to roll his eyes. 

“Naruto. It’s hard to concentrate and some of the stuff I’m been tasked to do. I could use your help.” Ino half-pleaded half-told. Naruto wanted to smash his head against the walls as he noticed Gaara pause and glance at Ino at her words. ‘Oh fantastic, way to tip him off that I’m up to something.’ The blonde thought. 

“Fine. Give it here.” Naruto growled, taking the picture that she handed to him and allowing his empathy to wash over him. 

  
  


_ I am surrounded by dozens of bodies— 47 to be exacts. All of them different. All of them with a slightly different skin tone. Quietly, surrounded by the work i did I say,  _

__

_ “I made you malleable. Molded, set and sealed you where you all lay. This is my design.” I look upwards from the chaos. “I am fixed and unseeing— unless someone else sees me.” I murmured before a pause and look around at my work once more. “One of you, is not like the others. One of you— don’t belong.” Suddenly I stumbled and there I see it. At the center, curled up and missing one of the legs. “Who are you?” I asked, looking at the omegan corpse. “Why are you so different from the rest? I didn’t put you here.” I realize sharply. “You— are NOT my design.” I say aloud before a strange echoing slithering sound jerked my attention upwards. There looking through porthole— sat the oh so familiar sand monster.  _

_ “You. You put me here— in my own work.” I finish saying, clenching my fists and glaring at the sand monster. _

  
  


“He’s in the mural.” Naruto mumbled and Ino blinked.

“What?”

“The killer, than your looking for is sewn into his own mural.” The blonde said rolling his eyes and pointing at the picture. 

“Well, then what happened to his leg?” Ino questioned. 

“Who ever sewed him in took a part of him.” 

“He must have had a friend.” Gaara suggested, having been silent during this little interaction. Naruto silently watched the redhead from where he was trapped.

**************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City (later) _

Naruto was once again, brought to the visitors hall by that strange dark haired guard. ‘It seems I have visitor.’ Naruto thought vaguely, wondering who it could be. The sound of heels clicked against the hard stone echoed as a tall harsh women approached. 

“Naruto Uzumaki.” She said as she came to stand before, setting her briefcase down. “I’m Niko Airi.” She explained. “I’m from the office of FBI oversight.” 

“Am I still and FBI employee or uh… is that pending the outcome of my trial?” Naruto asked, partly curious and partly because he felt…  _ bored _ . Everything he could to make his situation better was slow building, and this… Niko wasn’t part of any of that. 

“The point of the trail isnt if you did or did not do it. It’s if you knew you knew what you were doing when you did it.” She snipped and the blonde let out a snarky laugh.

“Sounds like I’m unemployed.” 

“Doctor Sakura Haruno is hard at work on you unconsciousness defense.” 

“Ah right. The  _ FBI made me do it. _ ” Naruto muttered. 

“That the FBI made you a murderer, yes.” She answered with a nod. “That is Miss Sakura’s position. As you can imagine she’s not popular.’ 

“What’s your position?”

“Our point of view is that you were already a murderer.” Niko responded and suddenly Naruto realized what she was. ‘Oh hell, she’s an omega.’ The blonde thought, already calculating his odds of getting out with her anywhere dropping. 

Contrary to popular belief, Omegas weren’t exactly lesser creatures. They simply lack the physical size and extra muscle mass that alphas or beta had. Following stereotypes means Alphas have the best fighting abilities and pain tolerance, Betas have the best brains, and Omegas are the fastest. Sigmas were the wildcard. That said, Omega tended to be on the side of caution unlike alphas— they’d rather lock of the wrong guy up then let a bad guy get away. 

“The prosecution will paint a picture of you as an intelligent psychopath.” Niko said crossing her arms. “You conspired with your neurologist to cultivate an illness that would ultimately be your alibi.”

“Then what? I killed my neurologist to cover my tracks?” Naruto questioned hating how it all sounded. It was so far from the truth yet it sounded believable. ‘The courtroom would believe it. Undoubtedly.’ Naruto thought. 

“That’s what everyone in that courtroom tomorrow will hear.” Niko explained, “regardless of what you say.”

“Oh what’s to be done about that?” Naruto says sarcastically feeling a prickle of disgust towards the omega in front of him. 

“Let's discuss it. If you plead guilty, you will spare us all a trial. And I would personally see to it that your made comfortable here.” She offered. 

“I’m pleading innocent.” Naruto growled and she took a step back on instinct before scoffing and  _ forcing  _ herself to step forward to where she was. 

“You very  _ publicly _ lot you mind. Some would argue…. theatrically. The prosecution certainly will.” She pressed her mouth into a thin line. “You will be found guilty and then you will be given the federal death penalty.” She took a half step closer. “ _ I’m trying to save your life _ .” 

“Guess I’ll have to save my own life.” Naruto snapped, leaving the omega speechless before she picked up her case— turned and left. 

Naruto was escorted back to his cell by that same dark haired women and left alone. ‘Funny. I never thought of myself as being particularly social, but I’m alone now more than ever and it— it hurts.’ Trying not to dwell on it too much Naruto tried to distract himself from his growing cramps by imagine himself in a lush and wild forest. Somewhere far away from where he is. 

(After several hours maybe?) A buzzing sound jerks his attention back and Naruto catches the scent of tomatoes and leather. Standing there, on the other side of his cell bars stood a raven haired man— an alpha. ‘Strange. They didn’t escort me back to the visitors hall. It must be not be regular visiting hours. Weird they let me stay in my cell.’

“I don’t know you.” Naruto stated, after waiting for the alpha to introduce himself. ‘Because of Gaara I forgot how rude people can be in day to day life. The blonde realized, not sure how he felt about that entire thing. 

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha.” The alpha responded and Naruto's eyes got wide. 

“Your,  _ your _ Gaara’s psychiatrist?” Naruto swallowed and tried to think of something to ask that would help further his cause— namely getting out of Prison including but not limited to putting Gaara into Prison because he’s a dick sometimes. What came out was, “what’s that like?” 

“I have heard so much about you I feel I almost know you.” Sasuke murmured instead of answering.

“You don’t.” Naruto snapped warningly.

“No. I don’t.” The alpha agreed and the blonde felt a prickle of discomfort at how…. soft the alpha was. How bendable he seemed. “However, I understand you more than I thought. Therefore I wanted to meet you before I withdraw.” 

“Withdraw from?” Naruto wondered, stepping closer to the alpha, feeling a bit confused at the power and yet willow dancer like movements he seemed to possess. ‘Could it be…?’ He wondered taking a curious sniff of the hair before mentally kicking himself. ‘If he is, I won’t be able to smell it. That’s not something you can smell.’ 

“Social ties.” Sasuke answered.

“Well your a psychiatrist, isn’t our sense of self tied to our  _ social ties _ ?”

“They certainly are in your case.” Sasuke answered calmly not bothered by Naruto rough voice or tone. ‘Fuck you.’ Naruto thought repressing a growl. “It May be small comfort,” Sasuke said quietly, “however I am convinced that Gaara has done what he honestly believes is  _ best  _ for you.” Naruto's heart stuttered and beat and then started to race. ‘That’s not a small comfort, that’s… that’s no comfort?’ Naruto thought before wondering. Sasuke's wasn’t someone he figured he would ever meet. Let alone talk to. “The traumatized are unpredictable because we know we can survive.” Sasuke took a half step closer to him. “You can survive this happening to you.”

“Happening…. to me?” Naruto says slowly, and suddenly his world seemed to shrink down to those few words. Slowly, Sasuke inches forward, leaning against the cell bars and whispered,

“ _ I believe you.”  _ The words made took his doubts and tossed them to the window. Validating his beliefs with a lush brightness he hadn’t  _ truly _ believed in since he got thrown into the cell and essentially abandoned. ‘This is… this is crazy.’ Naruto thought. ‘Sure I always sorta believe that it was Gaara— had memories but to have someone else believe it? To validate it out loud and confirm it?’ The blonde swallowed his words.

Sasuke was immediately escorted out for breaking the rule— he was supposed to even touch the bars let alone get close enough to whisper to Naruto. The blonde was left gasping for air and thinking about what this meant. 

  
  


***************

_ Dr. Uchiha home, Central Konoha City (that night) _

Gaara drove up silently to Sasuke's house. He was dressed in his regular clothes with a clear plastic suit over top of it all. Carefully, the redhead picked the lock and pushed open the front door. 

All of Sasuke's furniture was covered by thick dark sheets, various pictures were missing from the walls and a small tomato plant which had been growing in a pot of soil in the kitchen was missing entirely. 

The demure yet strong alpha had left behind everything he didn’t consider immensely important— and ran. With one exception. In the chair Sasuke normally sat is during their sessions, he left a bottle of his favorite cologne behind. 

“And the conclusion I’ve drawn is that you are dangerous.” Gaara murmured, repeating some of the last words that Sasuke has said to him. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

***************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha Hospital _

Naruto sat in his cheek staring at the floor as his mind churning over thoughts of his own impending death. ‘The odds are against me winning this case.’ Naruto thought coldly, refusing to acknowledge the idea that it was impossible. Just… unlikely. ‘How would the kill me?’ Naruto wondered feeling the grimmest of his future sink into his flesh and fill him with… unhappiness. 

The first thing that came to mind was gas. His pictured the guards comping and bolting his body down in a thick steel chair, trapping him. Maybe they would slip a steel mask over his head to hold his skull in place and yet hide his face while he died. Carbon Monoxide lulling him to sleep against his will as it steals his air and suffocates him. 

The second idea Naruto had was the chair. Of being again, bolted down into his steely chair and vaunt a copper helmet place on the top of his head. Flipping the switch to run electricity through his— and therefore his skull. ‘Maybe it would smell.’ Naruto wondered distantly. ‘The frying of my brain on the inside. As it sends me in to convulsions.’ 

Naruto has just enough time to wonder about the possibility of lethal injection, before a sharp voice said, 

“Mr. Uzumaki, it’s time.” And interrupted his nightmares— thus waking him up. Naruto slowly sat up and saw a different guard standing there holding a cheap suit for him to put on. Feeling as though he was living some sort of twisted nightmare Naruto slipped into the cheap suit and fumbled with the ugly tie as he looped around his neck awkwardly. ‘I’ve never been good with ties.’ Naruto thought, ‘although Gaara is.’ The blonde was quiet as he was loaded into the back of a prison truck and taken the courthouse where he would be going under trial. 

  
  


*****************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City _

He had to ask for his glasses, and once he got to the courtroom he was glad he grabbed them. ‘I can feel their stressed out worries pacing around like ants.’ He thought to himself, as he kept his eyes focused on the table in front of him. He didn’t look up, and didn't bother looking at the jury. The noise itself wouldn’t have been so bad but it was all focused on him, mostly all about him. About how much of a monster he was. The hair on the back of Naruto's neck prickle under the gazes of everyone in the courtroom. 

  
  


“Let me tell you the story of a mild mannered FBI instructor who has asked to profile a killer we now know as Mikoshi Visfiya.” The the FBI’s prosecutor said addressing the jury. Starting the trial earlier than it was originally supposed to, by roughly two hours. She was a tall curvy Beta whose thoughts screamed for my power that what she possessed. ‘She wishes she was an alpha .’ Was Naruto's first thought of her. ‘But she leads in strong.’ Naruto added as he eyed her and the purple dress suit she wore like battle armor. “Mikoshi killed young women that looked like his daughter. He didn’t just kill them though, he killed them and then ate them.” She continued before pausing for effect. “Naruto caught him because he understood him. In fact he caught Mikoshi as he was trying to slit is daughters throat and shot him ten times. And so Naruto was able to save Matsuri Visfiya life.” She crosses her arms. “However the mental profile he created of Mikoshi was so vivid, he couldn’t escape and went on to murder more young girls, in an  _ unconscious state _ .” 

Naruto swallowed as the Beta women used a slide to display images of the victims he has  _ supposedly  _ killed. The picture was the only one he dared look at. ‘Matsuri.’ Naruto thought. As he started at the picture of her ear.

“Naruto was able to save Matsuri Visfiya from her father, but not from himself. Naruto killed her, and then he ate her.” She sighed. “Or at the very least he ate her ear. what happened to the rest of Matsuri is locked away in Naruto's  _ supposedly  _ traumatized mind.” The Beta smirked. “Something else you should know about Naruto— he has remarkable visual memory. He is keenly insightful to the human condition, trained in forensics— and I would argue  _ the smartest person in this room _ .” Gaara who had come to watch the trial from the back, silently smile at her words, both amused and irritated. “Naruto is fully capable of creating a psychological profile of a completely different kind of murder. One which would become his alibi.”

  
  


Outside the courtroom, Niko Airi was sitting on the edge of the stiff leather seats watching Kakashi pace back and forth outside the doors. 

“Moment of truth.” She hummed as she stood to walk up to him and Kakashi sighed.

“If I only knew what the truth was.”

“There’s nothing wrong with your instincts.” Mikoshi assures him and he frowne. 

“My instincts haven’t reached a conclusion yet.”

“Mine have, ” She said determined and he raised a brow at her, trying to keep in mind that despite the fact she was a beta and he was an alpha— she was still his boss. “With benefit of no previous involvement. I have no personal connections to the accused for him to take advantage of.” 

“Are you implying I can’t be impartial?” Kakashi rumbled and she shook her head.

“Of course you can be, but right now your not.” She explained simply before sighing. “Look Kakashi, you have to believe something as long as there is reason and evidence to believe.” She shrugged. “You have reason, and you have evidence and Naruto is just playing a game. Though I understand it might be hard for you to accept.”

“Do you?” Kakashi questioned his arms tense as he glanced over at the door. His tone was coated with disbelief. 

“Of course. It’s easier to be a friend who missed a friends suffering than it is to be the head of the behavioral science in the FBI who missed a murderer in front of him.” She smiled, “There is a reason you are a witness for the prosecution Agent Kakashi.” 

“Remind me what that reason is.” Kakashi murmured.

“If you can’t represent your own beliefs, represent the FBI’s.” She explained simply. A guard cracked open the door and called his name. Kakashi entered, and Naruto felt his gaze on his shoulders as he walked up to the stand. ‘This is going to go well.’ Naruto thought.

“How did you meet Naruto?” The prosecutor asked. 

“I met at the opening of a museum. He disagreed with we had called it. He had told me he thought it rewarded cruel insane people who didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be thought of as super villains.” 

“And your first impression?”

“Naruto was… intelligent, arrogant and very likely on the spectrum.” 

“Was they why he wasn’t cleared to be a full FBI agent?”

“Yes.” 

“Yet you felt he was qualified to serve in the field?” The Beta women questioned. Naruto frowned at the quick faced paced wording they used, and hated how she painted him. ‘They really are going for the kill aren’t they?’ Naruto wondered. 

“Under my supervision.”

“And you believed that Naruto was valuable because he could think like a killer?” 

“Naruto could think like anybody.” Kakashi said simply. ‘Only the loud obnoxious people.’ Naruto thought snidely, ‘oh wait that’s almost everyone.’ 

“Sounds like a super villain.” The prosecutor said cheekily. Before turning to the evidence table. 

“All of this psychical evidence, tell us that Naruto can think like a killer because he is one. And rather than feel  _ tormented _ by he work he did— Naruto enjoyed the cover the FBI gave him to commit his crimes.” Kakashi sucked in a deep breath before saying,

“I don’t believe that to be true.” The prosecutor froze and turned back to face him. Naruto blinked, not expecting this turn of events either. ‘Okay wow. Really didn’t think he liked me this much, as a friend of course but still.’ The blonde thought though he doubted that Kakashi has really done anything in the long run. He was still doomed to a guilty sentence. ‘Gaara basically made sure of that.’ 

“Pardon?”

“Naruto hated every second of the work. He hated it. There was no faking that. He hated and I kept making him do it.” 

“Then why is that when you offered him the chance to quit why did he refuse?”

“Because he was saving lives.” Kakashi growled and she narrowed her eyes at the alpha. “I had been warned one more than one occasion that if I pushed Naruto I would break him. I put those checks and balances in place, ignored them and here we are.” 

Shortly after the judge announced a brief recess, and Naruto sat carefully chained to the underside of the table. 

“What does Kakashi drink?” Naruto's attorney asked. “Because whatever it is i need to send him a very expensive bottle.” 

“He said I was killer because he drove me insane.” Naruto said bluntly and his attorney laughed. 

“He practically paved the road to your defense.” 

“He didn’t say I was innocent though.” Naruto mumbled, hating courts and laws. Everything was jumbled in them. Justice was ill-balanced in the modern world. It favored the corporation over the people and allow them to lobby without limits essentially buying out the politicians for their own vile twisted schemes. 

‘Political is a sham for corporations to expand their business as the expensive of others.’ Naruto thought dryly. 

“Innocence isn’t a verdict.” His attorney said with a shrug. “But not guilty  **is** . This isn’t law, this is advertising.”

“Advertising lies, manipulates and twists things. It’s vulgar.” 

“Boo-boo so’s the law.” His attorney countered. “Look we gotta create desire to find you not guilty, which was non-existent before Kakashi. These people don’t want your innocence. Now… unconsciousness in a pretty package? That I can sell.” 

“Sir.” A secretary said, handing the attorney a package. 

“Thank you.” he said as he started unwrapping it and continuing his conversation with Naruto. “If I take the moral high-ground with you, I’ll get you killed.” The attorney finished say to Naruto just as the packed was finally opened. A single, severed ear spilled out of the package. “I think I opened your mail.” The attorney blurted out with wide eyes. ‘I just what I needed, crazy people sending my weird stuff like this. During. My. Trial.’ Naruto thought trying to keep from grinding his teeth together. ‘This isn’t going to play to my favor.’ 

The security guard that was posted in the back stepped forward to watch them while Kakashi called in a forensics team from the FBI to come pick up the ear and analyze it and question everyone. Naruto both dreaded the fiasco it would create and felt a thrill of relief at delaying the verdict. After all, more time to save his life was a good thing. 

  
  


**************

_ Gaara’s Office, downtown Konoha City _

With the trial put on hold because some sent an ear to the courtroom, Gaara returned to his office for a drink with Kakashi. Since the agent was seen as too involved the FBI had put someone else in charge overseeing the ear thing, though he was still marginally involved since his team worked best under him. It was a convoluted mess of bureaucratic crap. 

“That was a brave act,” Gaara said kindly, pouring a Kakashi and himself some deep red wine. “What you did for Naruto.” 

“It likely cost me my job.” Kakashi responses lightly, take one of the glasses that the redhead offered. There was still then bit of tension that always seems to happen between alphas but Gaara had plenty of skill diffusing, allowing their friendship to settle into something more concrete and stable. 

“That does not seem to disturb you as much I would have believed.” Gaara stated, not leaving it as a question. 

“I haven’t felt better in weeks.” Kakashi replied with a shrug and smile, taking a sip from his wine. 

“Clarity has that effect.” Gaara acknowledged, and they two fell into silence for a moment as they both stood in Gaara office enjoying some wine. The redhead leaned against his desk half sitting on it. “Kakashi, did you intend your testimony to be your resignation?” The alpha asked after another sip from his glass. 

“That is… a tempting idea.” Kakashi said with a slow nod. “Just walking away from all of the noise….” The FBI agent sank down into the seat Gaara always reserved for patients before saying, “I am simply content to let the chip fall.” 

“A magic door is always attractive.” Gaara responded. “The way out when nothing else seems possible. Simply step through and leave all of your burdens behind.” 

“You know, I have given my life to death?” Kakashi said with a sigh of disbelief and resignation. “All of those years solving murders and capturing killers… all of the death and violence.” The agent shook his head and fell back into silence.

“Now death has followed you home.” Gaara murmured. “How is Iruka?” He asked, checking on the other alphas mate. 

“Iruka has kept our bedroom from looking to much like a sick room.” Kakashi explained, “some flowers of course but not too much.” He smiles. “He keeps hiding all of his pills, keeping them out of sight. That sorta of thing.” Kakashi drags in a long breath steadying himself as his eyes start to water. “I— I’ve been thinking about taking him to to Anbu, where we met. Before it’s too late to travel. We could—“ he stopped and swallowed. “He could die there.” 

“Kakashi, you are not sick.” Gaara said carefully. “You do not have to go into the ground with him. When your omega is gone the FBI could still be there.” 

“So your telling me— don’t commit professional suicide?” Kakashi asked trying to lighten the tone somewhat but failing. 

“As your friend, I am telling you not to force an issue. Not for the short term emotional satisfaction is may bring.” 

  
  


***************

_ Gaara Home, West Side Konoha City _

That evening Gaara went home to unwind. He ate his dinner and enjoyed a few moments to listen some of favorite music before preparing to go to bed. The alpha took his suppressants, showered and put on some casual sweatpants before walking to over to his bed. Before he could lay down, his phone began to ring. Gaara blinked and a look of annoyance briefly flashed across his face as he went to go an answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Gaara, hi I’m sorry to call you so late. Listen the results on the ear came back. I wanted your opinion on it.” Kakashi stated, his voice coming across mildly scratch on the other side because he was in the basement. Gaara glanced at the clock.

“Are you asking me to drive to FBI?” 

“No no, I was just going to tell what we have so far— if your not to busy.” 

“Not at all.” Gaara replied simply, walking down stairs towards his living room and reclining in his armchair. “I’m listening.” He added shifting slightly as the chair rubbed against his back. 

“Very well. So far we only have three sets of prints anywhere on the package. The guard, the attorney, and the courier. All three of them checked out.”

“I see.” 

“Based on the blood vessels, the ear was cut off 48 hours at the latest. So before the trial even started and obviously Naruto didn’t do it.” Kakashi explained.

“This suggests the timing of the drop was deliberate.” Gaara murmured no longer relaxing back in chair. Instead the alpha had sat-up and leaned forward. 

“Based on the timing… it would have been dropped off at the beginning of trial.” Kakashi realized, “but the trial started early.” 

“Such a gift has great significance.” Gaara murmured.

“A gift from who though?” Kakashi questioned.

“Naruto believes someone is framing him for the murders.” Gaara explained simply, feeling exhaustion tugging at his limbs. 

“He also said the person framing him was you.” 

“Perhaps Naruto is half right.” Gaara stated, before letting out a carefully timed yawn.

“Thank you Gaara you’ve been a great help. Again, sorry for bothering so late.” Kakashi hurriedly said before hanging up. Gaara sat the phone down on the side table and sat in the chair for a few more long moments as he thought about this new information. The redhead ended up having to have another glass of wine before he went back to bed.

  
  
  
  


**************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane _

Naruto paced back and forth in his cell still puzzling over his impending doom and how to prevent it. ‘I need out. Soon.’ He thought as another tell-tale cramp rolled it way through him. He gritted his teeth and endured, almost missing the sharp familiar scent of a flowering and desert sand. 

“It seems you have an admirer.” Gaara said lightly beginning the conversation the moment he reached his cell. 

“You think some sent me an ear…. because they  _ admire _ me?” Naruto questioned, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. His green prison suit was rubbing the skin on the back of his thighs raw already and the blonde tried not to wince. 

“The boundaries of normalcy are getting narrower. Outside those boundaries this may have been intended as a helpful gesture.” Gaara replied and Naruto blinked. ‘So I’m supposed to get excited strange people are mailing body parts to be and view it as someone trying to help me?’ The blonde thought blinking. 

“How far would you go to help me?” Naruto asked quietly.

“It hadn’t occurred to me to send you an ear.” Gaara replied, and Naruto couldn’t tell if he was lying, joking or telling the truth. ‘Infuriating.’ Naruto thought. “However, I am grateful someone has.” Gaara murmured softly, just barely loud enough for the blonde to hear and the blonde looked down at his hands. ‘It’s like he’s trying to give me whiplash. He frames me for murder and throws me in Prison. Now he wants me out of Prison. Just make up your mind you're torturing me.’ The blonde thought before quickly trying to shake away all of those thoughts. His hormones were spiking up again. ‘He probably enjoys it too.’ Naruto thought suddenly and the blonde wanted to growl from internal hormonal swing his body was putting him through. It was still working out that it could actually have a cycle and it was decide and which one to have first. 

“Gratitude has a short half-life.” Naruto muttered. 

“Doubt can as well.” Gaara stated. “I have new thoughts about who you are.” The redhead hesitated. “There may very well be another killer.” 

“I want there to be.” Naruto admitted, looking up at Gaara momentarily forget about his anger towards him. There was a rush, a desire to growl, bite and kiss. ‘Fucking hormones.’ Naruto thought as he swallowed and tried to get a grip on himself before he embarrassed himself in front of a freaking serial killer who may or may not just want to torture the hell out of him until he dies. 

“Does some part of you still suspect me?” Gaara questioned. 

“I don’t know what anyone is capable of anymore.” Naruto mumbled. “Least of all myself.” The blonde let his head rest in his hands. Later he would say that this was just his body throwing him around like a rag doll. Leaving him incapable of thinking clearly— which is partially true. But his hormones were like alcohol, they only made him say what he thought to be true.

“I know there is no evidence against you. That accusing you makes me look insane.” The blonde lifted his head and stared intently at the redheaded alpha who attracted him and pissed him in almost equal measures. “I am not insane. Not anymore.” 

“You may not be guilty.” Gaara answered. “This ear you were sent is an opportunity. Someone else is responsible for your crimes. Perhaps now he wants to be seen?” 

“Why now? Why would he want to be seen now?” Naruto growled, feeling another roll of his gut. 

“He care what happens to you.” Gaara said simply before leaving Naruto with his thoughts. ‘He locks me up in Prision where I get put on death's row and tells me he cares about me?’ Naruto thinks and he flops back on his bed, wincing occasional as his gut gives him cramps and tries to rearrange his internal organs and stuff. ‘he's still convinced I haven’t recovered any memories yet which is good.’ The blonde though groaning as a particularly painful cramp said hello. ‘But this isn’t doesn’t solve any of my problems yet. Fuck I hate playing the whole waiting game.’

  
  
  


*****************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City _

The next morning when Naruto was dragged off for his trial to continue, the blonde kept thinking about Gaara words. ‘Am I a bad person for almost not caring if someone else takes the fall?’ Naruto thought as he considered Gaara offer. ‘Someone has to be in jail for the murders and I don’t think Gaara is jumping at the chance, which means someone else will take the fall. Would that really be…. that bad?’ Naruto wondered as he waited for the trial to resume. 

“The prosecution calls Karin Namikaze to the stand.” A loud voice called out from somewhere behind him and Naruto wanted to growl as the red haired Beta walked in, acting as though she was just shocked and traumatized by  _ everything _ . ‘Sickening.’ Naruto thought eyeing how she kept herself looking small and fragile. ‘You’d almost think she was some stereotypical omega.’ The blonde thought glaring at her. 

“I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.” Karin proclaimed before taking a seat. 

“Would please describe your relationship with the Matsuri Visfiya?” The Beta prosecutor asked, her heels clicking against the floor.

“Well, we were very close.” Karin insisted. “And I was helping her to write a book about surviving her father.” 

“And did you ever discuss Naruto Uzumaki with Matsuri?”

“Matsuri told me that she believe that Naruto Uzumaki wanted to kill her, and then eat her. Just like her father. Wanted to.” Karin replied coyly and everyone in jury shifted blinked and gasped slightly at the information. Naruto just hoped she got run over by a bus. “She was right, and I should have listened to her.” The Beta added, acting as sad and heartbroken as she knew how. Gaara looked dissatisfied with Karin’s entire testimony, like he knew she was lying but unable to say anything. ‘Trashy Beta.’ Naruto thought trying not to outright glare at her, since that would only make things worse for him.

“Do you blame yourself for Matsuri’s death?”

“I blame Naruto Uzumaki, for Matsuri’s death.” She claimed boldly and Naruto could feel his lawyer shift next to him. 

“Thank you.” The Prosecutor said before walking back to her chair. “Your witness.” She reminded the lawyer sitting next to the blonde. Naruto lawyer nodded at her, and then stood up. 

“Miss Karin, would you please remind how many times you’ve been sued for liable?” 

“Six.” She whispered into the mix, looking uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry?” He said, acting as though he hadn’t heard. 

“Six.” She repeated, louder this time. 

“Six….” he muttered looking through his paper. “And how many times did you settle?” 

“Six.” Karin said resignedly. 

“Thank you, nothing more your honour.” He said smugly. Whatever confidence was won by her words seemed to have dulled and faded somewhat thanks to that. Naruto let out a sigh. ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if someone else took the fall. I know I didn’t kill any of the other girls, and I doubt I killed Matsuri.’ He thought. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

****************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

Naruto was yanked out of his cell and plotted into his smaller metal cage in the Visitors Hall. Sakura was sitting uncomfortably in a chair across from him with the blondes lawyer slowly walking around her, listening intently and judging her words. 

“Do we really have to do this? Like this?” Sakura asked, shifting in her seat. 

“I’ve told you. I don’t want the first time your doing this to be in the courtroom.” The lawyer stated firmly. “Now, Sakura, weren’t you and the accused romantically involved?” The pink haired Beta shifted avoid the blondes for a moment. ‘We weren’t, but she wanted to be.’ Naruto thought feeling every bit as uncomfortable as she was, and he didn’t even have to do anything but sit there and stare at her. 

“How is this relevant to the case?” Sakura finally asked still trying to avoid the question.

“It’s relevant to your testimony.”The attorney fired back. “In the courtroom everything is on trial, what you what you feel— everything pro Naruto will be up for questioning.” He waved his hand at her as he continued walking around. “You get all non-blinking it will undermine you, and me but mostly? It will undermine him.” The alpha attorney finished pointing to Naruto. 

“My testimony is based on my professional op—“ Sakura tried to argue but the alpha just barreled over it.

“You are admitting with accused, and it’s  _ adorable,”  _ he said sarcastically “but not our brand of defense.” He crosses his arms and faced her. “And Mrs.Velia? The prosecutor? She will smell it on you as if you stepped in young adult and tracked it into the courtroom.” He leaned close towering over her and trigger instincts of submission. Sakura tilted her head, leaving her throated exposed. “Were you, and Naruto romantically involved?” 

“I have no romantic feeling for Naruto, I have a professional curiosity.” Sakura answered finally relaxing as he back up and got out of her space. Naruto frowned and tilted his head at her. She was calm, and collected. ‘She’s telling the truth. When did that happen? Didn't this whole lawyer thing start because she had a thing for me?’ Naruto wondered. 

“Professional Curiosity…” The lawyer said with a nod. “I like that. It seems so… indifferent.” They continued going over the information she was going to say and the blonde tried not to wince as another cramp stumbled it’s way along. It was the curse of sigmas to be trapped as  both Omega and Alpha. ‘Damn its going to be any day.’ The blonde thought, terrified. ‘What if it’s a heat?’ He thought, breath catching as he ducked his head slightly to hide his face from view. ‘Please be a rut, please be a rut.’ Naruto mentally chanted, as he was taken back to his cell when they were finished. The only way to know if someone’s a Sigma is if they have a heat, since Sigmas never lose their alpha scent. And alphas can’t have heats. Naruto hadn’t had a cycle in….  _ Ages.  _ Always using his suppressant, preferring omega to alpha to help encourage alpha hormones to grow as normal. ‘My body is playing a game of volley bag. I just keep flipping back and forth between two opposite things. Naruto shoves his face into his pillow and groan. His skin felt like it had been pulled tight and he didn't think he could function with a clear head much longer. ‘Please be rut.’ Naruto begged internally again, horror washing over him as he imagined would happen if he was revealed to one of the world's rare Sigmas. Of all of the secondary genders Sigmas where the wild cards, the true gems that turned decent men into madmen. It didn’t help that it was  _ technically  _ possible for Sigma to have two mates at a time. Unlike every other secondary gender. Naruto slowly drifted off into a bone-deep sleep as his body was adjusting the conflicting messages it was making.

  
  


_ ************** _

_ Suburbs, East Side of Konoha City,  _

Gaara pulled into the rundown neighborhood and followed the flashing blue and red lights. Kakashi had called him about an hour ago asking him to come take a look at the crime scene. The white haired alpha stood where large cracks of uneven sidewalk jutted up from the ground as he pulled. 

“Hello Doctor.” Kakashi said with a nod. “Thank you for coming.”

“Kakashi.” The redhead replied as he got out and locked his car. “How do you find the killer?”

“We haven’t. Yet.” Kakashi said with a sigh and running his hands through his fingers. “Went we examined the ear we were able to place the weapon. It was a knife of Naruto’s that was used to cut off the ear.” The tired alpha paused as he looked around to see the few of the last agents being patched up by the paramedics and of the front lawn was a burnt black. “The knife It was being kept for evidence to use in the trial but one of the bailiffs, an alpha named Yahiko, checked out. The knife hasn’t been seen since.” Kakashi explained.

“I see. This is Yahiko’s home?” 

“Yeah. And boy did our killer want to give us a warm welcome.” Kakashi said as he lead the redhead up towards charred down. Firefighters were busy winding their hose’s back up so the could head back to their respective stations. “Though he wanted to make sure we found a body.” Kakashi said grimly as they walked inside the house and rounded the corner to see a burnt body mounted on a stage head. 

“An arresting piece of theater.” Gaara murmured his eyes wide as he took in the corpse. It’s mouth had been cut open just like how Touka had supposedly done to her victim so long ago. Before Naruto supposedly set her on fire and killed her.

“Our victim was mounted on a stage head, mouth cut open, ear cut off and set on fire.” Kiba said crossing his arms. “Naruto Uzumaki's greatest hits.” 

“Could we have been  _ that  _ wrong about Naruto?” Kakashi asked quietly. 

“About Naruto, no.” Lee said confidently. 

“He may as well have been taking selfies with his victims.” Kiba commented. 

“The evidence we found was immediate and almost presentational.” Ino chimed in, frowning. “It may as well have been gift wrapped.” 

“That’s What Naruto said about about that first victim when we found her in the field.” Kakashi muttered thoughtfully. Gaara glanced between them, judging their expressions with a closed expression. His mind however was buzzing with thoughts. 

“There was no evidence before Naruto was apprehended, and there hasn’t been any since.” Ino insisted. 

“He ate a girls  _ ear! _ ” Kiba exclaimed looked between the two of them like they had gone insane. “It was in  _ his stomach _ !” Kiba grimaced. “God knows what else was in there.” 

“We should have taken a stool sample.” Lee stated thoughtfully, and he hung around the outskirts of the group. Kakashi sent him a dark look. The redhead blink at he saw the interaction between Kakashi and Lee, before looking away. Prejudice again Alphas who were into other alphas was fairly common though he didn’t expect that from Kakashi for some reason. 

“Yes! We should have!” Kiba agreed gesturing to Lee and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 

“Knock it off.” Kakashi said sharply. 

“Kakashi.” Gaara murmured softly catching his attention and taking a few steps away from them to speak with hims privately. “What impact would this have on Naruto trial?” 

“I’m not sure.”

  
  


*****************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City _

“This murder raises serious questions regarding the case against Naruto.” Kakashi said simply, as he stood in the back with the judge and Niko Airi. 

“Your team were the ones who provided the evidence.” The Judge stated.

“The overwhelming evidence.” Niko added. 

“You understand the importance me questioning it then.” Kakashi replied. 

“Agent Hatake, we all heard your testimony.” Niko responded. “Are you sure your not just trying alleviate your own guilt?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Kakashi said bluntly. 

“I’m not.” 

“Yahiko, that victim, was killed and mutilated in the exact same ways that Naruto supposedly mutilated his victims.” Kakashi explained. “Ways that haven't even been made public yet.” 

“And yet Naruto isn’t saying he didn’t kill those people.” She countered crossing his arms. “He’s claiming unconsciousness, essentially he is admitting to do it but not taking responsibility.” 

“Yet Naruto has claimed that he is innocent. All of this time, he claimed he’s innocent _in spite_ _of_ memory gaps.” Kakashi said quickly. “So whatever line of strategy Narutos lawyer is using this should add a new line of defense!” 

“That is for his lawyer to decide.” The judge interrupted casting a sharp warning look in Kakashi's direction. The alpha bowed his head at the Betas sharp tone, common sense telling him to submit but instinct telling him to growl and and challenge. The joys of the secondary genders and the hormones that come with them. 

  
  


*****************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City (later) _

Naruto still wasn’t sure what to make of the ear that had dropped in the courtroom, and trail continued as it had before— plodding its way to the blondes death. Naruto hadn’t heard anything more about the ear. ‘Some copycat killer or their just trying to get attention.’ Naruto thought before promptly dismissing the entire thing, though it kinda hurt to do so. For a moment there had been a smidge of hope, but that was dashed so quickly he might as well have had whiplash. 

“Naruto would have you believe he is an introvert and that he is somewhere on the spectrum. Possible between aspergers and autism. And yet he also claims to have an empathy disorder.” Orochimaru stated confidently as he sat in the witness stands chair. 

“You are choosing your words very carefully.” The Beta prospector said taking a few steps closer to lean against the witness stand. “Why did you say he  _ claims _ to have an empathy disorder?” 

“Naruto has never been formally diagnosed. He refuses to be tested— by anyone.” Orochimaru answer and the blonde had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes at the blatant resentment and petty revenge that colored his words. ‘Test test test. That’s only anyone ever wants and it would have never ended and i have no desire to be a freaking lab rat thanks.’ The blonde thought dryly lifting his chin to stare at the ceiling. “Naruto wears a persona, which he presents the world. In fact he wears it so well Not even Kakashi could see past it. Fortunately I could.” Orochimaru adds and the blonde swallowed. ‘So now I wear a person suit? What type of person suit is it?’ The blonde wondered idly trying not to thin of his impending death and figure out a way to live and escape. ‘Maybe it's a onesie.’ The blonde decided. ‘I wear a person onesie that preset to the world, huzzah you figured out my secret.’ 

“You saw through him? How?”

“Naruto and I have no personal relationship. There was nothing for him to manipulate so i was able to objectively observe him and the murders he is being accused off.” Orochimaru turned his head to stare directly at the blonde, “The murder that he is being accused of were controlled. Highly thought out and carefully executed. The confused man that Naruto is  _ claiming _ to be could  _ not _ have committed them.”

“So you don’t believe that the encheplities he experienced was a cause?”

“Naruto conspired with his neurologist to create the alibi, and then later murdered him for his trouble,” Orochimaru answered and the prosecutor curled her lips into a cold smile as she turned to face the blonde. Naruto took a breath and half glared at the desk in front of him. 

“Is Naruto Uzumaki an intelligent psychopath?” She asked, and the blonde felt as thought he was being shoved into his casket early. 

“There is not yet a name for what Naruto Uzumaki is.” Orochimaru replied slowly. “He killed methodically, and I believe he would kill again, if given the chance.” 

“Your witness.” The prosecutor murmured with a vicious smile as she sat down. Narutos Lawyer clear his throat and stood up. 

“Naruto worked with the FBI catching killers and other criminals. He saved lives. Doesn’t that contradict your claims about him being a cold-blooded killer?”

“No not at alll.” Orochimaru practically purred (at least that's how it sound to Naruto anyway. ‘He is just loving the attention. He doesn't care who live dies or telling the truth. Orochimaru is a greedy money grubbing alpha who can't even tie his tie right.’ The blonde thought with a barely suppressed groan of agony as another cramp rolled its way through his gut. “Naruto is driven by Vanity and his own whims and has a high opinion of his intelligence.” Orochimaru smirked. “In other words, Naruto caught the other killers, simply to prove he was better than they were.” Naruto frowned hating how everything he tried to do right ended up against him. ‘Lies lies and more lies. Everything is all wrong.’ Naruto thought trying not to grimace. “Saving Lives,” Orochimaru said quietly making sure to make eye contact with several of the jury members, “It just as arousing as ending them. He likes to play god.”

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

With the trail finished for the day Naruto was shipped off back to his cell, and let to pace as he tried to find some way to get out. Any way to get out. ‘My insides feel like they are twisting themselves into undiscovered complicated knots.’ The blonde thought, grimacing faintly as he carefully lowered himself on his cell cot to try and rest and think. ‘What can i do from here?’ He wondered. ‘Not much.’ He added ‘if i could convince someone on the outside to help me. Maybe then i could do something? By myself is cant do much, however if i have someone else do it for me my options skyrocket.’ A loud buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts and he was half dragged to the privacy room, the only room that Orochimaru could legally record. To Naruto's surprise it was Gaara sitting inside, holding an FBI folder in his hands. 

“Hello Dr.Gaara.” The blonde murmured, his nose practically itching at the smell of the red headed doctor. 

“Hello Naruto.” The alpha replied, before sliding a picture over to the blonde. 

“My admirer?” Naruto questioned quietly, trying to play it off like he is just half interested. When in fact Naruto is fully interested, but his body’s internal rebellions is wreaking havoc making it harder to talk.  _ Especially _ with Gaara delicious scent scratching and ticking at his nose. 

“Yes.” Gaara answered before handing him another sheet of paper. “Crime scene forensic report.’ He stated and the blonde grabbed it, trying not to let hope suffocate him as he kept glancing at the picture. ‘It looks almost just like the murders i am being accused of.’ Naruto I thought before shaking his head. ‘So they want to know if its him. If its the same killer,’ Naruto thought glancing back up at the redhead. ‘Gaara is asking. Is that important?’ He wondered before he let out a soft sigh. His own hope and curiosity burned at him to much not to look anyway. 

Naruto took and breath an imagine a candle flickering in the dark. 

_ Once _ .  _ Twice. Three times…. _

_ I sit in the dark of my chosen victims home, waiting. The stag head is already sitting fully prepared in the living room. When the door clicks open and the light turns on I stand, waiting for my victim to come around the corner. When he turns he lift the gun i brought with me and shot him once- collapsing his lungs and tearing through his heart. As the victim's blood splatters i tilt my head. He will die believing that we were friends. It is his last thought.  _

_ Moving quickly i grab him by his shoulder and twist him so that his back is facing the stags head then- using all of my strength I lift and slam him back down onto the antlers. The death isnt personal, just something i needed to happen. Carefully, I pulled out a knife from the evidence bag I had him steal, and slice open his mouth near the jaw. Afterwards I carefully lean over and cut of his ear and slip it into a specially prepared envelope. Now, after all of this its time to lay my finally trap. The extra layer to my master imitation. My final blots of ink which I have used to write my poem. My tribute.  _

“It’s not the same killer.” The blonde muttered blinking swaying the hazy images, before handing the photo back to Gaara. “The killer murdered his victim first, then mutilated him.” Naruto tried not let himself get to hurt over it. However it still hurt, even after it reminding himself not to hope. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the redhead and leaned over. “One of the victims i  _ supposedly _ killed, had her lung removed while she was still  _ using them. _ Touka was burned  _ alive _ and what we found of Abigail was cut off while  _ her heart was still beating _ .” 

“This is blunt reproduction?” Gaara asked after swallowing. 

“Yes. You knew that already.” Naruto replied sharply. ‘Lying to me again. Always lying.’

“I would have liked to have been wrong.” Gaara murmured. 

“You intentionally ignored facts that did not support your argument, hoping no one would notice?” The blonde questioned.

“You noticed,” Gaara stated and the blonde nodded. Silence fell once again between the two of them. ‘What is Gaara’s deal? Frame me for a murder and then what? Realize you missed me too much to handle that?’ Naruto wondered before smirking quietly to himself. ‘Yeah right. Hormones you need to just calm down for a little longer.’ “I wanted to dispel your doubts.” Gaara said finally. 

“My doubts about what?”

“Me.” Gaara answered simply, swallowing again. “I want you to believe in the best of me— just as I believe in the best of you.” The redhead looked down at the crime scene photo. “This crime had offered us both reasonable doubt.”

“No. It offered us a distraction.” The blonde replied frowning, feeling a bubble of confusion prick at him as he watched Gaara. Watched and felt how….. sincere he seemed to be. It didnt match. ‘Every time i decide something you go and do something to trying and make me do it that.’ The blonde thought with a fluster of frustration burning it's what down his spine. ‘Pick something and stick to it will you? Either be my friend or be a murderer!’

“Perhaps this Copycat is giving you your path to freedom.” Gaara said quietly. “Even Kakashi is ready to believe.” The blonde slowly leaned back and stared at him. 

“It would be a lie.” Naruto says simply, watching Gaara. The redhead laces his fingers together and stares at the table in front of him. ‘Would lying be bad?’ Naruto wondered for a brief moment before shaking his head. ‘Yes lying is bad. Honest is good and all the crap.’ Naruto thought with frown. ‘All the stuff that i tried to follow— like being honest, is what got me here in the first place. Honesty might actually be bad.’ Gaara leaned back, looking tense with barely repressed anger. 

“I don’t want you be in here.” The alpha said suddenly still not meeting the blondes eyes.

“I dont want to be in here either.” Naruto replied, with a low growl.

“And you have a choice. This killer wrote you a poem. WIll you let his love go to waste?” The redhead asked, and the buzzer letting them know that they time was up (a new rule Orochimaru put in to place. The jerk.) rang loudly as a guard stepped inside and took Naruto back to his cell. Once there Naruto began to alternate between pacing and sitting on his cot tapping his fingers restlessly against his thigh. 

‘Okay what happens if i do it? What happens if I lie?’ The blonde wondered, drumming his finger on his thigh, frowning. ‘If i get away with it I will live, i wont have to worry about my body exposing me as a freaking Sigma to the world. And I’ll get my dog back. Won’t have to be here anymore, so that means a real bed and some real food with real clothes and actually having really privacy and space.’ Naruto huffed. ‘In other words an entire life. And music. If i dont get away with it and someone else manages to catch us trying to lie i will be dead for sure. Probably.’ Naruto thought vaguely. ‘Alright and if just keep going how I am now— I likely die. That’s it. The jury doesn't trust me. I’m not charismatic enough. And because of how the case is laid out its almost an all or nothing.’ 

Naruto stood up and began pacing—  _ again _ . Even if somehow by some miracle I don't get the death sentence I’ll just get a life sentence. I’ll get trapped in here.’ The blonde sucked in a deep breath as he came to a stand still in his cell and stared at the cement blocks that formed the walls. ‘Damn. I am going to lie in order to earn my freedom from crimes— i didn't even commit.’ The blonde didnt even want to think about it anymore. It made his head pound. Naruto winced. ‘Crap my head is actually pounding right now. Stupid body would you just chill.’ He thought, as he longingly recalled his suppressants that he had been on for years. 

“I’ll need to see Sakura soon. And my lawyer.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane (later) _

“Wait. I’m confused.” Sakura said, as she leaned back closing her eyes to process what Naruto had just told her. “You are going to abandon our line of defense, the _entire_ _case_ that we have built up for you— _mid trial_?” Sakura asked, her voice raising half and octave as she spoke. 

“Exciting isnt it.” Naruto Lawyer drawled from where he was leaned against a wall behind her. 

“And this seems reasonable to you?!” She questioned, twisting in her seat to look at the lawyer. 

“It’s not just reasonable. It’s fashionable.’ The lawyer said with a shrug. “There’s a killer on the loose, demonstrating all of hallmarks of Naruto's supposed murders. It’s be great.”

“Do you think this killer committed the crimes that your accused of?” Sakura asked quietly. 

“Don’t answer that.” The lawyer interrupted sharply. “Not in front of me.” He added before turning to face Sakura with a roll of his eyes. “It’s inconsequential.”

“But is it true?!” Sakura asked louder. 

“You know you are acting very high and might Dr. Haruno.” The Lawyer said. “Very high horse and ivory towers- very far from the point. And that point is this— getting Naruto off of these charges.”

“And the point your trying to make is what? Reasonable doubt?” 

“That’s a win yes.” The lawyer said with a nod and she sucked in a deep breath. 

“The best you can hope for is a mistrial.” 

“Also a win.”

“You won't be able to plead unconsciousness again.’ Sakura said turning her attention back to Naruto. 

“Your unconsciousness defense was the best play we had at the time. Now we have something much better. Something that could place a real doubt into all of their mind. Something that could get your friend here out free in the world.” The lawyer leaned back. “I wont be calling you to the witness stand.” He informed her and she narrowed her eyes. 

“Who is taking the witness stand in my place?” Sakura asked.  Naruto blinked and glanced over at her. ‘If this doesn’t work its fine i was pretty much dead anyway. If it works— I’m home free.’ 

“Hurray to rocky frenemy relationships.” Naruto muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

***************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City _

Naruto sat in the court room next to his lawyer, waiting for what he knew would come next. Sure enough, his lawyer called Gaara to the witness stand. ‘And the old friend that betrayed me returns— here to pick up the peices of a shattered friendship.’ Naruto thought, trying his best to not think of the future. Of what could happen. The idea of his death had kept him up last night again. Funny, not that his head was okay and he wasn’t sick he wasn’t sleeping because the law decided to be an ass and his body realized it was healthy enough to reproduce and was trying to go through an internal puberty all at once and decide if wanted to be a boy or girl this month. ‘I freaking hate being a Sigma.’ Naruto thought as a cramp hit him so hard it took his breath away and he gasped quietly. 

The blonde didnt look forward to the actually event. So far it was just his body adjusting internally as it decided if it wanted to go through a heat or a rut. The blonde feared for the time when it actually decided. 

Gaara however, looked remarkably calm and well put together despite all of the pressure. The whole- Narutos life in his hands thing. ‘Try not to get me killed.’ Naruto inwardly pleaded. The redheaded alpha took the oath and Naruto had a weird moment where he imagine cracks of sand appearing on the redheads face. It faded quickly, a flash of imagination. 

“Morning Doctor.” Naruto lawyer said stepping closer. “Would you please describe your relationship with Naruto?”

“I was asked by agent Kakashi Hatake to monitor Naruto's emotional well-being should he worked on cases. However, i was never officially his psychiatrist.” 

“If you weren’t his psychiatrist what were you?”

“I was meant to be his stability. I failed him in that.” 

“How did you fail him?”

“I was unable to determine if Naruto's condition was due to mental illness or stress because of his work at the FBI.” Gaara replied steadily. ‘So far so good.’ Naruto thought to himself, as he could practically feel the room lean in a bit closer to listen—  _ to believe _ . The blonde looked down at his hands. ‘He’s so good at lying it’s all most criminal.’ The blonde thought ironically. “My mistake was never considering Naruto's innocence until the murder of a bailiff fro Mathis courthouse.”

“How did you know about the murder?”

“I have been asked to consult on the case by Agent Kakashi as he wanted a profile of the bailiffs killer,”

“Do you believe the bailiffs murder was committed by the same person who killed Naruto's supposed victims?”

“Objection!” The prosecutor said loudly, standing up. “Profiles are not evidence. They are looking and this is hearsay.” 

“Overruled.” The judges declared. “I will allow this.” 

“Thank you your honour.” Naruto's lawyer said with a satisfied smile. 

“There are alarming similarities in the crimes committed.” Gaara said simply. 

“Now, Naruto accused you of the crimes he is standing trial for right now and yet here you are testifying on his behalf for the defense.” 

“Naruto was under an intense illness and rightfully could not accept their actions to be his.” Gaara answered before continuing. “Furthermore, Any mind faced with idea of commuting such heinous acts will find an alternative reality to believe in.” 

“Do you blame him for accusing you?”

“No.” Gaara answered, watching the blonde. Naruto could feel the weight of his eyes resting on his shoulders like a some sort of mildly itchy blanket, half comforting and half annoying as fuck. ‘His eyes just scream i am your friend.’ Naruto thought feeling himself sink inwards. ‘The prosecutor is going to sniff it out and rip him apart.’ Naruto closed his eyes and tried to accept his oncoming death. There would be no going back no.

“Your witness.” Naruto's lawyer said. The curvy beta stood up and stepped right up next to the redhead, half invading his desk ally space. 

“Doctor, what was the actually cause of death in the bailiffs murder?” She question loudly, cutting right to the heart of the matter. 

“A bullet to the heart.”

“I see. And how did Naruto's victims die?” She questioned. A new thought occurred to Naruto and he almost smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner. ‘What if this is just some clever plan of Gaara’s to make my death come sooner so i stop making accusations against him?’ Naruto's thought feeling dread curl up in his stomach. ‘I really need to stop trusting Gaara. It never turns out right with him involved.’ 

“Mutilation.” Gaara answered. ‘You might as well have killed me yourself.’ Naruto thought feeling his chest tighten. 

“That us very different from a bullet.”

“The similarities between—“

“Your honour,” she interrupted “The witness’s personal beliefs and biases are driving his conclusions  _ not _ facts.” She crossed her arms. “There are in fact  _ two _ different  _ cases _ and  _ two _ different  _ killers _ .”

“Your honor— there  _ are _ sufficient similarities to consider this a defense.” Naruto's lawyer interjected quickly standing up. 

“Enough.” The judge said before it could escalate any further. “I am ruling this line of defense inadmissible.” He finished. 

“Thank you your honour.’ The Beta prosecutor replied before taking her seat.

“All previous testimony on the matter will be stricken from the record.” The Judge declared and Gaara blinked once and took in a sharp breath before dating to meet Naruto's eyes again. 

  
  


******************

Later that night Kakashi sat alone in his office comparing the pictures of the various crime scenes as thought looking at it with fresh eyes. Gaara’s testimony may have been stricken from the official records, but those involved had heard it— and it raised some questions. 

Gaara himself, had to attend to a patient after that evening but when the patient left the redhead sat quietly in his chair. His face twisted into a sort of shocked resentful look that seemed to burn like fire. The look only seemed to grow in intensity the longer he stared at the empty seat across from him. The spot where Naruto would sit in when they talked to each other. Where they would have a glass of wine. Gaara have sat there for an hour —what used to be Naruto's time— before he got up and prepared to leave. 

The next morning, the judge’s body was found hanging in the courtroom. 

  
  


*******************

_ Fire County Courthouse, Downtown Konoha City (the next day) _

“It appears that the Judge was murdered in his chambers before being hauled out here to be put on display.” Kakashi said with a long sigh. 

“Not only is Justice blind, it is mindless and heartless.” Gaara murmured. “How did the killer get so close?”

“There are no signs of a struggle.” Lee stated. 

“He was killed with a bullet just like the bailiff, you just can't see the entry wound because he removed the heart.” Ino explained loudly from where she stood next to the body. “There is an exit wound though.” 

“No slug or casing though.” Kiba added. “The killer must have taken it with him.”

“A trophy.” Gaara explained simply. 

“Doctor,” Kakashi said gesturing for him to follow. With this judges death there won't be a verdict. It will be as though the trial never happened.” Kakashi explained before frowning and looking confused, “But  _ why _ ?”

“Psychopathic violence is goal oriented.” Gaara stated. “A means to a very particular end.”

“So our killed wanted a mistrial?”

“It is an elegant if unusual solution.” Gaara responded. 

“So the killer spares Naruto a guilty verdict for the moment— thus saving his life.” Kakashi reasoned, “but the question is this, is it the same killer?” The agent eyed the redhead closely as he spoke again, “Is Naruto still on trial in your mind?”

“The use of a gun, death first, mutilation last…” Gaara said slowly and shook his head. “I feel wrong, having to deny Naruto for the third time however— I’m not sure this is the same killer.” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair looking back at the murder and shaking his head at the brutality of it. 

‘Who ever our killer is, he was careful. He left very little almost no evidence behind.” 

  
  


*************************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

  
  


I was hoping that a verdict would have helped smooth your mind. Helped you to focus on getting better.” Sakura admitted. “I can't exactly blame this on the lawyer.” 

“Faith in legal justice has never been any more comforting than a…. nightlight.” Naruto mumbled as thought wasn’t already were of what Sakura's intentions were. 

“You know that there are several miscarriages of justice— especially when it comes to psychopaths. You could have easily been misdiagnosed.” Sakura offered and Naruto snorted.

“I have already been misdiagnosed.”

“But not by the court.” She countered as encouragingly as a possible. Naruto blinked and stared at her.

“Not yet.” He said flatly. The blonde let that sink in as he stewed on the fact that his stay in Prison has been lengthened, though he didn't feel any spark of hope of getting out of here legally. That old plan of hid that he had set aside in favor of pursuing other options to survive came back to his mind. “The killer will reach out to me.” Naruto blurted out, “he will want to.”

“Why?” Sakura asked, curious. “What does he want?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He wants to know me..” The blonde answered, before noticing the cold distance in her eyes where none used to be. ‘Sakura once would have reached across the table of hold to hold my hand or something.’ Naruto thought watching her as she sat back in the chair. She was leaning away from him. “What is it that you want?” Naruto murmured quietly, taking in her change. ‘Sakura isn't in love with my anymore at least.’ Naruto thought.

“I want to save you.” She whispered. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

*************************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

  
  


“Your were right.” Ino said as she walked up the the blonde cell, not bothering to go to the privacy room. Meaning Orochimaru could see, hear and record everything they were saying. “The killer who was doing the human mural? He was stitched into mural just like you said he would be.”

“Evidence?”

“Found enough on the bed of truck confirm it was him.”

“You found the same amount of evidence on him as you did me.” Naruto commented, almost casually. The blonde did not intend for it to be casual. It was a suggestion. An idea planted in Ino’s head, to  _ hopefully _ bloom into a doubt. 

“Glad you said it.” She said with a huff, before crossing her arms. 

“Who stitched him into the mural?” Naruto asked already knowing the answer but needing to walk her through it— slowly. Let her come to her own conclusions. ‘I can't rely on Gaara to save me. Or even rely on the idea that he would want to save me all the time. It’s like he gets bored and changes his mind—- or morphs into a different personality entirely.’ Naruto shook the distracting thought away and tried make himself focus on the conversation. It was getting increasingly difficult to do that without his suppressants and with his body going into a weird  _ i-wanna-reproduce _ cycle. 

“We don't know.” Ino replied, putting her hands on her hips. “Could be a partner or another killer? Maybe they had a suicide pact.” 

“There was no partner.” Naruto replied with as scoff. “The mural killer worked alone until he was stitched into his own mural.”

“But there were no signs of a struggle.”

“Exactly.” The blonde replied. “Which means the second killer understood the mural killer enough to convince him to be af freaking part of his own creation.” The blonde knowingly thought of Gaara.

“Any idea of who that might be?”

“Yes.” Naruto responded almost mockingly and Ino rolled eyes tired already.

“Don’t say Gaara.”

“I am saying Gaara.”

“Dammit Naruto didn't you stopping saying that ages ago? And for good reason might i add?”

“I am not asking you to believe in something you can't prove. I am asking you to prove it.” Naruto said quickly and sharply. Ino stared at him as thought she couldn’t believe the stuff that was coming out of her mouth. 

“Gaara has no reason—“ she stated to say and the blonde nodded.

“That is exactly right.” He agreed. “Gaara seems to have no reason other than his own curiosity and amusement.”

“That’s hard to prove.” Ino said warningly.

“Ino. There will be a very clever detail on the body. Something that was overlooked, he wouldn’t be able to resist. It would be something hidden.” 

“Look, i will look for clever details but i am not looking for Gaara specifically.” She said flatly and the blonde nodded. 

“Just as long as your looking.” Naruto mumbled wincing as he felt his temperature start to climb a little bit. Ino stared at him for another long moment before she sighed and left. Naruto felt a tremble run down his spine and he winced. ‘It getting closer together.’ Naruto thought with a frown. ‘Dammit I am going to have to talk to freaking Orochimaru aren't I?’ The blonde realized not looking forward to it but knowing he needed to do it. His head was a little too fuzzy to be working right and he had to place some barrier between himself and Gaara, before he did something really stupid. Like growl flirtatiously at him. ‘Oh shut up brain.’ The blonde growled inwardly. 

Orochimaru acted just like Naruto thought he would, the greedy self absorbed alpha that he was. The moment Naruto had been put into the little cage in the visitors hall— Orochimaru started rambling about feelings or some other nonsense. ‘Typical alpha.’ Naruto thought before deciding to speak.

“I will give you the same little… deal that I gave Ino.” Naruto stated flatly, interrupting whatever crap the alpha had began to babble on about. (Naruto long since gave up paying attention to the alpha.) Orochimaru tilted his head and looked questioningly at the him, as though confused about what he was saying. Naruto rolled his eyes. “You already know what it is. You’ve been recording our conversations.” The blonde blinked and wrinkled his nose. “Wait am I supposed to pretend I don't know that?”

“What  _ This _ , are you offering for my  _ That _ ?” Orochimaru asked sharply, trying and  _ failing _ to keep his interest out of his voice. ‘Gotcha.’ Naruto thought with a rush of satisfaction. 

“Psychiatric circles love to talk about me.” Naruto answered, and Orochimaru let out a slimy laugh that made Naruto want to cover his ears and smash something. 

“I already made my diagnose of you. Told everyone what it was on the witness stand of your failed trail.” Orochimaru smirked. “Your  _ fragile _ personality type, empath abilities, disorders— they are all fake.”

“That leaves you with an interesting psychopath.” Naruto replied.

“A manipulative one for sure.” Orochimaru commented and cast a sly smile in the blonde direction. “Poor Sakura. Confused and wounded Kakashi, and Gaara. You fooled them all but not me.” Orochimaru left his chin up with pride. “No I saw through you. Through your—  _ debatable _ charm. I saw your ruthless focus.” 

“That leaves us with two options. Either I am a psychopath or delusional.” Naruto commented lightly, “Aren't you curious which it is?” He asked. ‘The answer is actually neither because its freaking Gaara who put me in here.’ Naruto thought with another burn of anger, before he shook it away. He had to focus on the here and now. 

“Will you allow me to test you?” Orochimaru asked, his interest now thoroughly captured. 

“Give me all of your tests.” Naruto replied, “You will be the first and last word on the mind of Naruto Uzumaki.” The blonde finished hating the fact he actually had to do this. Interact with freaking Orochimaru of all people. ‘Gaara. At some point— I will make you suffer for this.’ Naruto thought, eyeing Orochimaru.

“And what about Gaara?” Orochimaru asked inching closer and closer to the blonde. 

“Shouldn’t you be my one and only psychiatrist?”

“Ideally.” 

“Then here is the deal.” Naruto said, leaning forward against the bars and locking eyes with Orochimaru. “You do not discuss me or my therapy with Gaara, and I cooperate with you and your tests. Do we have a deal?”

“And what exactly would you like me to tell Gaara?”

“Tell him— you’ve decided I am not longer any of his business.” Orochimaru hesitated for a moment, before his own selfish interest is won out.

“Very well.”

“Congratulations, I am now under your  _ exclusive _ care.” 

  
  


*************

_ FBI headquarters, Northside Konoha City (three days later) _

Gaara stood calmly beside Ino as she opened one of the morgue slots to reveal the body of the mural killer. Her hair was pulled completely back and out of her face. The redhead could feel the tension in the air when she had asked for his help, though he wasn’t sure why she would want his help over say Kiba’s or Lee’s. ‘Unless she is testing me for someone reason.’ The redhead had thought and accompanied her easily. 

“Lee is out in the field with Kakashi otherwise I would ask him to help me.” Ino said casually, as though providing a seemingly normal reason for her to get Gaara’s help. The redhead thought about Kiba, but decided against mention his name. “You were a surgeon right?” Ino asked as she pulled the body out further to examine. ‘Ino asked for my assistance for a reason. She has an agenda.’ The redhead thought with a blink.

“I was a surgeon and a doctor, yes.” Gaara answered, careful to keep his voice even. “Have you found any evidence on the mural killers friend?” 

“Well that's what I need your help with.” She answered putting her hand on her hip. “See it might not have been a friend or even an acquaintance. However who ever killed him understood him.” She eyed the redhead and Gaara gave her a well practiced smile.

“So often when you speak, I hear Naruto's words pouring out.” Gaara says, disgusting his need for answers. 

“I have an arrangement with Naruto.” Ino replies with a shrug and a smile. ‘I have passed this test.’ Gaara thought to himself, ‘only to stumble into another.’ 

“Oh?”

“He helps me investigate cases, and I keep looking into the murders he’s accused of.”

“I am happy to hear that.” Gaara says simply, aware of Inos carefully trained gaze still lingering on him. “Naruto needs a champion now, more than ever.” 

“He has you, doesn't he?” Ino asked, tilting her head. “You think there is a chance he could be innocent— I know you do.” 

“I believe there is a possibility.” Gaara replies after a carefully measured sigh. 

“I’m just happy he isn't saying the killer is you anymore.” Ino remarked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she studying Gaara’s face for a reaction.

“At least not in front of me.” Gaara murmured. “Now then, who does Naruto think killed the mural killer?”

“He doesn't know but he thinks that whoever killed him would have taken something.”

“A signature.” Gaara murmurs half to himself. “You must dig for the truth underneath of the gruesome. Only by going deep beneath the skin, will you understand the nature of this killer.” Gaara said as he examined the body alongside Ino. The blonde Beta women was torn between listening to the alpha and looking at the body. 

Ino had never been a very good liar. 

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

Naruto could feel a curling desire start to build in his chest and snake its way down further to settle in his groin. His body cracked, and his muscles felt sore and aching despite the fact the blonde had done very little besides sleep and eat the past two days. Apparently no one needed to see him or anything. On the third day he woke up to distinct feeling of needing to bite and pin. Something —or someone— to the floor. Even the air felt heavy around him. Different somehow. It wasn’t until Orochimaru came to get him for the first of one of the session that it clicked with him what exactly he was experiencing. 

“It seems we will have to do this quickly.” Orochimaru said. “I don't want to deal with an alpha in rut while trying to have a civil and productive therapy session with you.” The alpha had said before wincing at the sharp smell of pre-rut the Naruto was giving off. Alphas don't get along with other alphas on a regular day— throw one into rut and it's usually a guarantee for a fight. 

‘Finally, thank god.’ Naruto thought, his body twitching with a slight fever. ‘If i go through a rut I’m safe, at least for a little while longer anyway.’ 

Orochimaru took Naruto and strapped him to a chair in one of the bigger cells on the other side of the facility. The room was filled with lights and a cabinet full of various things yet waiting for Orochimaru to use on him. 

“Before we proceed I need a guarantee that what you are saying will be the truth.” Orochimaru said with a smile that made Naruto was to rip his throat out with his teeth and give the torn body to Gaara. ‘I’m further along than I thought.’ Naruto realized blankly. “So this session will under the use of a some… specially designed medications.” Orochimaru's held out a lip board with a from on it. “I need your signature to use them.”

“Permission to drug me…..” Naruto mumbled hating the fact he was put into the situation and ready to tear them all apart. ‘I want ramen.’ Naruto thought feeling a pang of hunger and craving strike him so badly he was tempted to just say fuck it and see how far could get if he tried to escape right then and there. “What would do to block memories in patient? Psychopath or otherwise?” Naruto asked, needing to push the crappy doctor to realizing what Naruto had already realized.

“The process of memories can be interrupted. However that requires skills, and tools, and a certain fondness for unusual.”

“Does Gaara have those skills and tools?” Naruto asked.

“Doctor Gaara has indicated that he has a… fascination with the unusual.” 

“Wonder how  _ that _ subject came up.” Naruto growled, recalling the whole  _ Sasori-is-Black-Zetsu _ fiasco from so long ago. 

“Sign here.” Orochimaru stated flatly, before slipping on a pheromones masks to block out the increasing scent of Naruto's impending rut. At first it wasn’t too bad, but slowly the drugs began to kick in, mixing with his bodies high level or hormones. ‘Fuck.’ Naruto thought as he leaned his back, feeling like a passenger inside his own body. 

A distant faded memory bubbled up, Naruto couldn’t place it though. Wasn’t sure where or when it was supposed to be but he could see himself drawing a clock. 

_ “Draw me a clock, Naruto.” Came the soft murmur of Gaara’s voice. Naruto slowly, did as he was asked— his hands trembling as he drew a clock. It was normally and the redhead nodded to himself before setting it aside. Then— carefully Gaara slid closer, pressed his hand against the side of Naruto's face and inhaled like he was scenting the most beautiful flower. _

_ “Draw me another clock.” The redhead asked again, as he pulled away, this time giving the blonde a shot as he as asked. Naruto did as he was asked. At first the clock looked normally, but then the number shifted— changed. Until it was hardly recognizable. A broken clock.  _

Naruto let out a sharp growl as he blinked and found himself right back with Orochimaru. The selfish alpha was standing across from the blonde and looking at him with careful wariness. 

“Naruto?” He asked and the blonde growled again.

“He was inducing them.” The blonde blurted out and Orochimaru frowned before leaning forward, invested in the blondes word, a tape recorder already rolling next to him. 

“Inducing what?” The doctor asked.

“The seizures. He was encouraging them the blackouts and the lost time… it was  _ strategic _ .” Naruto admitted, feeling the too familiar pang of hurt and betrayal lace through him before a sharp sort of anger burn it's what back— courtesy of his impending rut. “It was all planned.”

“You would only see a seizure response in a brain that is inflicted with photosensitive epilepsy.” Orochimaru answered, dismissing it as he looked down at his paper to write something down. 

“Or a brain affected by something just as damaging.” Naruto suggesting, his words borderline growling again. “Like encephalitis.” Orochimaru went very still and looked up at the blonde with a new found tension in his shoulders. 

“That would suggest a…  **radically** unorthodox form of therapy.” Orochimaru answered and the blondes chest heaved with the effort to breath. 

“Yes. It would.” Naruto murmured. 

“Konan take Naruto to one of the scent sealed chambers in the basements, not back to his regular cell.” Orochimaru ordered, his skin crawling at Naruto's rut scent. The dark haired women nodded, and did as she was asked. Orochimaru stood there for a few moments. Naruto had given him a lot to think about with that short interview, but the blonde was slipping further into rut. Orochimaru was reminded again of why he loved having his suppressants.

“Sir, a Doctor Gaara is here and asking about Naruto.” A Beta guard informed him, breaking him from his concentration. 

“Ah yes. I’ll take care of it.” Orochimaru smiled to himself as he went to greet Gaara, satisfaction at being in power over the redheaded alpha making him want to roar in happiness. 

Gaara, walked in intent on seeing Naruto, retrieving his visitors pass easily enough and walked through the Alpha ward until he stopped in front of Naruto's cell. His  _ empty _ cell.

“Oh Doctor Gaara. I am  _ sooo _ embarrassed. You didn't get my message did you?” Orochimaru exclaimed feigning shock. Gaara remained silent, watching the other alpha carefully. “I had to cancel your appointment with Naruto.” Orochimaru said, vaguely smug. 

“Is everything alright?” The redhead questioned, concern coloring his words. 

“I can explain. Shall we?” Orochimaru said jerking his chin towards the door. Gaara blinked and straightened his shoulders. 

“Naruto is in a delicate spot in his therapy, and I don't want to confuse him more than he already is.” The dark haired alpha began, not at all sounding protective of Naruto.

“Confuse him?” Gaara asked, and Orochimaru hummed. “Was it not your opinion, that Naruto is an intelligent psychopath?” 

“It was, but my opinion is…  _ evolving _ .” He replied, rolling his eyes at the questions and enjoying the fact he had info that Gaara did  _ not _ . “I believe that Naruto may be suffering from more than a single condition. He appears to have some naturally occurring conditions, however others appear to have been…..  _ induced _ .”

“Induced?” Gaara repeated. The other alpha nodded. “Induced by whom?”

“Did you ever use any kind of light stimulation on Naruto?” Orochimaru asked flatly, stopping and turning to face the redhead fully. 

“Light stimulation is a standard tool for neurotherapy.” Gaara replied carefully, not answering the question fully.

“Well evidently, it was overloading his brain. Causing blackouts, memory gaps, seizures…. almost strategically.” Orochimaru said knowingly, his mouth curling into a ugly smug grin. “I am considering the idea that  _ you _ — have been psychic driving Naruto Uzumaki all along.” The alpha declared. Gaara blink and took a single step closer before tilting his head at the other. 

“A bold accusation.” 

“You are not the only psychiatrist accused of making a patient kill. We’ve got to stick together.” Orochimaru replied cheekily before adding. “And anyway, Naruto has gone into rut so he has been locked up for safety reasons.” 

“Naruto has entered Rut?” Gaara clarified, sucking in a sharp breath. Orochimaru nodded.

“Yes he has. Won’t be seeing much of him for a little while I’m afraid.” Orochimaru responded. 

  
  


***********************

_ Gaara’s Home, Westside Konoha City (Later that evening) _

The redhead sat in at his dining room table, silently eating dinner, as he thought about what Orochimaru had so  _ foolishly _ told him. 

“So some of the problems were induced.” Gaara murmured to himself, unsurprised. He had after all been the one to do it to Naruto. “Nothing is ready yet though.” He added, feeling another flicker of displeasure spike through him. The alpha felt loneliness tug at him as he finished his meal in silence. Finally, he took a seat in his living room, after lighting up his fireplace. A shiver raced down his spine as he recalled what Orochimaru had  _ finished _ with. 

“Naruto is in Rut.” Gaara murmured to himself, as he stared into the flames. The redhead imagined Naruto growling with his head tilted back in pleasure, and let out a soft breathy gasp. The thought of Naruto in rut was intoxicating and the alpha finally stood to take a cold shower as he tried not to think about it. As he walked into the bathroom his eyes caught sight of the calendar hanging just beside his bathroom door. ‘I should check on my own cycle soon.’ The redhead thought, recalling his last rut. 

  
  
  


*************************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane _

Naruto groaned as he was pushed into one of the scent sealed cells in the basement. Unlike his usual cell, this one was just oversized box with a bolt down iron door. No toilet. No sink. No bed. Just a cold, empty room. The blonde gasp as tremor of  _ want  _ raced down his spine and settle in his hips leaving him aching with the desire to fight something. ‘Wonder if that’s why I’ve been so angry lately- hormones.’ Naruto wondered briefly before letting a load groan as his insides twisted again. 

Naruto got to his feet, knees shaking as an instinct growl starting rumbling in his chest. Hurriedly the blonde fumbled with his green Prison suit knowing that wearing clothes was stupid and the opposite of helpful during a rut. Or heat for that matter. 

A burning desire to fight and fuck sent him sprawling back to the ground the moment he flung his clothes to the back corner of the cramped poorly lit cell. Naruto let out a throaty moan as he reached between his legs and started working at his already hard cock. Naruto grunted from where he lay on his back, as an orgasm ripped its way through him. Cum spilling onto his hands on his belly. Relief pulsed through him, like a single glass of water in the Sahara desert. A brief moment of blissed, followed by the knowledge that he only prolonged the inevitable. 

“At least my heads a bit clearer. For now anyway.” Naruto mumbled, as he lay on the floor trying to catch his breath, and ignore his body’s demands for more. The room itself was cramped, it’s floor and walls lined with with thick but unforgiving rubber. The blonde felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and he pushed him up to half walk half crawl to leaned against the wall. His cock was already throbbing again, but he was able to ignore- at least for now. 

“A week.” Naruto muttered, feeling like a caged animal. Another bolt of lust thundered its way through his body and he let out a half groan half moan as his mind conjured up vague mental images of faceless Omega’s for him. 

Naruto spent the next few hours switching between jerking off in desperation and avoiding thinking about about his rut altogether. It wasn’t until one of the so called  _ doctors  _ here opened the door armed with scent blocking masks and drugs that it truly occurred to Naruto what sort of situation he was in. 

Whatever medication they dosed him with left him shaking, and took away his strength. He was already getting hungry, since his hadn’t eaten since meal time. Which was 5:30 that morning. His throat was getting dry from the amount of noises he couldn’t help making. That’s probably why he didn’t exactly do much when the doctors simply turned on the water hose and just sprayed down the entire cell- himself included and then just….  _ Left him in a wet cell.  _

Naruto growled faintly as a odd chill settled over him. Internally he felt like he was on fire, but his skin was half numb, and he sneezed a few time before his rut reared its ugly head- again. The desire to _fight,_ _mate_ , _breed, fight,_ _mate_ , _breed,_ repeated over and over again in his like a sucky song stuck on repeat. ‘Fuck, someone help me.’ Naruto thought faintly, unsure if he was shaking from heat, cold, lust or fear. 

_ And It was only day one. _


	9. Chapter 9

*************************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane (4 days later)  _

Naruto was shameless grinding against the floor, when again the doctors came in to spray down the cell and the blonde. Naruto let out a roar, sending chills down their spines even as the quickly shot him up with a sedative to do their work. It left the blonde feeling trapped inside his own skin and unsatisfied. Everything was hazy, like watching the world through dirty, fogged up glasses he couldn’t get clean. Moments of time where everything was colored by the instinct to rip flesh from bone and take whatever he wanted to by force. Once for a few minutes, Naruto mentally blacked out. The blonde couldn’t quite tell what happened during those roughly five minutes but he knew that when he came back to himself he could taste blood on his tongue and saw one of the doctors clutching at their arm as they scurried out like rats. 

After the rough first day, Naruto hadn’t been able

To fight the waves of lust that boiled under his skin whenever he thought about Gaara. Specifically, biting Gaara’s throat so brutally that the alphas skin would match the color of his hair. The blonde couldn't fight the relief that consumed him whenever Gaara popped into his head. 

After four days, Naruto vivid imagination had decided it wanted more that just simple memories and had decided to that vivid illusions, (hallucinations to be more accurate) was perfectly okay. Naruto wasn’t sick or unstable anymore. This was just the hormonal desperation of rut. 

_ “You are breathtaking when covered with blood.” Gaara murmured, as he rested his head on the blondes shoulder.  _

‘All the better to suffocate you.’ Naruto thought, cheating heaving with the effort to breathe in the cramped cell. Naruto watched out of the corner of his eyes as he imagined how Gaara would react to the cell he was left in.

_ “Orochimaru is setting a new standard of care.” Gaara would state. “This cell is hardly more than a box.”  _

Naruto wanted to laugh but he could feel another wave of lust building up in his groin. As Naruto groaned he let his hand drift down and do most of the work, tilting his back and exposing his throat in ecstasy. 

_ “If I were here with you— I would ravish you.” Gaara murmured, closing his eyes as if he were taking in Naruto's scent.  _

“As if I would let you.” Naruto growled. 

_ “What would you do? If the real Gaara showed up?” The red headed hallucination asked, eyes flinging open with lust and curiosity. _

‘I’d take you apart— claw open your back and let my teeth taste your blood then take you from behind until you couldn’t walk without a limp for days. ’ Naruto thought as he breathed out a wrecked moan. 

_ Gaara felt his pupils dilate, and the suit that the redhead he manifested in seemed to dissolve, leaving his pale skin bare. “Where?” The redhead asked. “Where would you bite me first?” _

‘Your throat.’ Naruto thought, his voice too dry from lack of water to really push the words out. 

_ Abruptly a fresh bite mark appeared on Gaara throat dripping with blood followed by deep claw marks slicing up the redheads back— even as Gaara seemed to sink into pleasure.  _

Something still seemed to missing though, as Naruto felt desperation dig and squirm and tug at him internally. 

_ Suddenly Gaara, reached up and grabbed his own throat and  _ _ squeezed _ _.  _

Naruto came with a hoarse shout before promptly collapsing onto the floor feeling sticky and torn between being hot and cold. The rubber floors and walls didn’t help. His knot was inflated, and pulsing like an over exposed nerve. 

_ “Do you want to kill me?” The vivid image of Gaara asked, appearing as though nothing happened— already back in a full suit.  _

‘Do you want me to?’ Naruto thought, trembling. The pain of having his knot inflate without anything to actually knot made Gaara a little fuzzier. More like…. smoke. 

_ “I want you.” Gaara replied. “How I get you…. is not as important as fact that I do.” _

‘But still important and you didn’t answer my question.’ Naruto thought with snap. 

_ “Naruto, I am only in your head. I can only say what believe the real me would say.” The fake Gaara replied calmly.  _

‘I know.’ Naruto thought. ‘But part of me wishes the real Gaara could be here for me to kiss.’ 

_ “Just as part of you wishes I was here, for you to eat me.” Gaara replied his voice soft and tender while sending a haunting chill up the blondes spine  _ before the Gaara hallucination dissolved into sand. 

_ ‘ _ Just two more days of this.’ Naruto thought, feeling a faint shiver of fear at the prospect. 

  
  


***********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City ( _ _ 2 days later _ _ ) _

“I found a pattern!” Kiba exclaimed proudly, standing next to one of the latest victims of a case he was working on. 

“What?” Lee asked, peering over Kiba shoulder just as Ino walked in. 

“What are you looking at?” The Beta asked arching brow at the two. 

“A pattern.” They replied in unison, before looking at each other.

“Some of the Bee stings triggered an allergic reaction, but others didnt.” Kiba said, breaking out of the awkwardness quicker than Lee. “And the inflamed Bee stings are in line with the body’s meridian.”

“Meaning...?” Ino prompted walking over to over next to him and peer down at the body. 

“Acupuncture points.” Lee answered, before clarifying, “The Bee stings are hiding acupuncture needle marks.” Ino blinked and jerked around to stare at the alpha.

“What did you just say?” 

“The Bee stings... are hiding… the...needle marks....” Lee repeated slowly, unused to the attention. Ino, having been stuck by an idea whirled away and darted further back into the morgue to pull out the body she had been working on earlier. The Mural Killer’s body. Ino, now alone, grabbed a magnifying glass and took a closer look at the sticks on the killers body before blink and taking a step back. 

“The stitches are hiding stitches.” Ino said aloud, her voice colored with disbelief. Setting the magnifying glass aside she grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the stitches to reveal what was being hidden. Gaara’s words from earlier echoed in her brain as Ino repeated them aloud saying, “Only by going deep beneath the skin, will you understand the nature of this killer.” Carefully, she gloved up and pressed her hand inside only the gasp in shock. “Naruto was right, He took his kidney!” 

  
  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital For The Criminally Insane (later the same day) _

Naruto felt his body ache, sore from the six days of rut he had to endure in the god awful cell. ‘Not that it was gonna be a picnic.’ Naruto thought. ‘Rut cells are designed to be easy to clean up. Rubber floors with a dib and a drain in the center to make it easy to spray the entire room down. 

The blonde did feel  _ slightly _ better having gone through a rut, but mostly he just felt exhausted. All of the energy he had— wiped clean. ‘I forgot how rough ruts can be, especially without like a toy or something.’ Naruto thought wincing at his dry throat as he sat up in the scent sealed cell. ‘I want my freaking suppressants back.’ The blonde thought, feeling the dehydration prickle at him. And possibly the beginnings of a cold. ‘When will they come and get me out of here and back to my… regular cell.’ Naruto wondered.

The clanging sound of the iron door being opened jerked his attention away and he looked up to see an dark haired orderly standing there. She sprayed him down with a hose before handing him a fresh set of clothes and said, “You have a visitor here to see you.” Naruto frowned wondering, briefly, who it would be as he dressed. The guards escorted him to the privacy room and he saw Ino sitting there waiting for him. The Beta was anxiously chewing on her nails and immediately stood up when saw him. The guard made the blonde sit and cuffed him to table before leaving. 

“You were right.” Ino said quickly, sliding the photos across the table for Naruto to look at. “Who ever killed our Mural Killer, didn't just take his leg— they took his kidney. One crime made to look like another.” 

“Like the copycat.” Naruto murmured rolling his shoulder slightly. “And… Black Zetsu.” Ino’s eyes widened and she sat back down. ‘Will she believe me? Or question me. Again.’ Naruto tried not to frown but it was so hard to do anything when no one would listen. While he was trapped here in this damn prison. 

“Now your saying Gaara is Black Zetsu?”

“No, I’m saying  **_also_ ** Black Zetsu.” Naruto said with a sad half smile. Ino leaned back but didn't say anything, letting him explain. Distantly, Naruto remembered that time when Gaara had helped them with the killer, Devon Kenton.The organ harvester who was made his kills look like Black Zetsu’s. 

  
  


[Ref. To Book 1, Chapter 32]

_ Naruto had watched as Gaara confidently climbed into the ambulance and leaned over to examine the gash on the victims side before saying, “He was removing his kidney. Poorly. I can stop the bleeding.”  _

_ “Do it.” Kakashi had ordered and the redhead nodded before he slipped out of his jacket and tugged on a pair of latex gloves. “Have you got it?” Kakashi had asked, _

_ “I’ve got it.” Gaara confirmed and Kakashi had ordered Devon to exit the ambulance. Everyone but Naruto had went around the side to help Kakashi with the killer. Naruto however had been too enchanted by Gaara to pay attention to them.  _

_ ‘Devon isn’t important. not in the least compares to this.’ Naruto had thought at the time. The blonde had been mesmerized by sight of Gaara with blood on his gloves. There had been pure- single minded focus there. Direction and clarity. ‘Beautiful.’ Naruto had thought at the time. He hadn't bothered to looking away when Gaara looked up and caught his eye by accident. ‘Intelligent, kind, a little funny, powerful and skillful.’ The blonde had thought in awe. ‘In the old times Omegas and sigmas were always drawn to those with power, sometimes even monsters.’ Naruto had thought, still bewitched by Gaara. ‘This is going to end well.’ The blonde thought finally.  _

Naruto now finds that last sarcastic thought even more ironic. ‘Couldn’t have ended worse really.’ Naruto thought, ‘still. It proves that Gaara is a skilled surgeon. “Were the kidneys surgically removed?” The blonde asked. 

“Yes.”

“Doctor Gaara was surgeon.” 

“I know he was.” Ino said rolling her eyes. “I asked him to assist on the first autopsy I performed.” She admitted. “Before i thought about the whole  _ stiches-hiding stitches _ thing.” 

“You what?” Naruto asked, his mouth going dry as he stared at the Beta across the table from him. “If you asked him to help with an agenda, Gaara  _ would know it. _ ” 

“He pointed me to the evidence!” 

“No! He pointed you the  _ absence  _ evidence.” Naruto exclaimed. “He is baiting a hook— he’s toying with you.” Naruto took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. “Find Kakashi. Tell him everything you know— everything you’ve found.” The blonde half pleaded. ‘I don't want to see my only  _ real _ friend left in danger.’ Naruto thought his heart pounding. 

“I can't go to Kakashi with this.” Ino countered. “Not until I can back it up.” 

“Stay. Away. From. Gaara.” Naruto warned sharply. The Beta shook her head in confusion, looking back down at the photo. 

“Black Zetsu takes surgical trophies.” Ino reasoned, “If Gaara is Black Zetsu, what is he doing with his trophies?” The blonde felt his gut drop to his feet and heart seemed to freeze in horror, shock and disgust. ‘Oh no. Please no.’ Naruto thought as he recalled the Rosalind Windsor, the first victim of the copycat. 

_ Her lungs taken while she was still breathing _ . The very same morning, Gaara had showed up with breakfast for them both, sharing his food with the blonde. The redhead had freaking smiled as he watched the blonde eat. ‘There has been a knowing look in his eyes.’ Naruto realized. Suddenly all of those small little comments Gaara liked to make while eating clicked into place.

”He’s eating them.” Naruto whispered.

“That’s….” Ino started to say before trailing off. The blonde could practically hear doubt blooming inside her skull. She swallowed and for the first time since she walked in really took a good look at Naruto. “You look like hell. Are you sure about this?”

“I just went through rut.” Naruto answered, sagging in his chair. “Rut in Prison isn’t exactly glamourous.” The blonde added dryly and she blinked. 

“But… you got food and... stuff right?” She asked hesitantly, her nerves about telling Kakashi bleeding into her every word. 

“I had some cookies...?” Naruto answered before shrugging. “Mostly just wanted clean drinking water.” Ino presses her lips into a frown, clearly ready to go do something for him despite the fact she already had a lot to do. 

“Thanks for your concern Ino, really. But I’m fine.” Naruto said, not mentioning the whole Gaara hallucination he had. ‘That’s normal during a bad rut when you don’t take care of yourself.’ The  Blonde thought dismissing it. “Just— get this information to Kakashi.” Naruto insisted.

“Fine.” She agreed, not liking the entire situation anymore than he did. “I just hope your wrong about Gaara.” 

  
  


*******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Ino was tense as she walked to Kakashi’s office, intending to do as Naruto asked and tell him everything she knew— only to find that he wasn’t there. The Beta women blinked and stood there for a moment confused about what she should do. Then she noticed Kiba, walking down the hall.

“Hey.” She called, ‘Have you see Kakashi?”

“There was some sort of emergency with his Mate Iruka. Doctor Gaara called him from the hospital asking him come.” Kiba explained and Ino was momentarily distracted.

“Is Iruka okay?” 

“I dont know, he didn't say.” Ino bit her lip and crossed her arms thoughtfully. 

“So… Gaara is at the hospital too?” She asked, double-checking and Kiba nodded. “Bingo.” She whispered under her breath as she turned on her heel and heading for her car. She had a doctor's house to search. 

Illegally. 

Without a warrant. 

Or telling anyone where she was going. 

  
  


******************

_ Gaara’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

Ino had carefully picked the lock on Gaara’s backdoor, a skill taught to agents in case the needed to break into a room to save someone, and pulled her flashlight out of her pocket. Her handgun was safely holstered to her thigh.

‘Alright, what’s the fastest way to get some evidence.” She murmured to herself, before remembering what Naruto had said about him  _ eating _ the trophies. “The fridge.” She said quietly, carefully navigating her way through the large house to find the kitchen. Past the office, the living room and dining room. Past the grand staircase and around the corner, until she found her goal. There she quickly opened the fridge and dug through the drawers. “Damn.” She cursed, not finding anything. Scratching at the back of her head she spotted the pantry, tucked off to the side—  **locked** . 

She pushed her platinum blonde ponytail back off her shoulder and knelt down in front of the knob, carefully picking it. Various wine bottles lined the side wall and a second, wider freezer was pushed against the back wall. Glass doors made it easy for her to spot her target. Bits of meat seal in plastic bags, all lined up and she nodded to herself. “Gotcha.” She whispered, grabbed a few different looking ones to take back to the lab to test. 

She turned around quickly, intent on high-tailing it out of there, only to bump into a pitcher of water sitting on one of the side tables. Luckily she caught it before it broke but some of the liquid had already been spilled. 

“Damn.” She muttered, looking around to see if there was something she could use to clean it up only to freeze at a strange  **hollow** sound. “Something sounds like water, dripping in a large empty cave.” She muttered to herself listening for a moment before realizing where it was coming from. There at her feet, the water that had been spilled was seeping into one of the cracks in the floor. Ino set the meat down on the table and knew down, pressing her hand against the floor and feeling for edges. “It’s a trap door.” She gasped, hesitant before she decided to see what was inside. “Gaara is at the hospital with Kakashi, that’s the other side of town.” She muttered reassuringly to herself as she went down the steps into what appeared to be a basement. 

Still, decades of watching horror films had made her nervous so she pulled out the handgun she had taken with her, and kept it ready. Her flashlight was in her off-hand as she peered into the darkness. “Where’s the lightswitch?” She muttered as she walked further. Cold steel tables lay pushed against the side, and ceiling high metal cabinets rested on both sides of the door. Walking further she pushed past a sheet of plastic that seemed to be forming a sort of... _ wall _ ? Spotting the light switch she lowered her gun and flipped the lights on. 

Terror, shock and horror twisted into life on her face. “Oh my god.” She gasped, as she realized she was essentially standing in a makeshift surgery room. And there— resting on the table was a severed arm. Suddenly a scent began to tickle her nose. It was familiar so she hadnt really noticed it earlier, especially since she was surrounded by it being in his house and all. Slowly she turned around, swallowing in fear. Her weak Beta nose wasn’t able to pick it up earlier— to realize that Gaara had returned home. 

Ino turned and standing right there between her and the stairs— between her and freedom— was Gaara. 

Ino clenched her jaw, and Gaara tilted his head. There a short tense moment— then suddenly the redhead moved to flip off the lights. The Beta fired her gun, only managing five bullets. 

Then silence fell over the house.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

******************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (the next morning) _

Gaara wore a soft red sweater, enjoying the comfort so early in the morning. Kakashi showed up around 7:30 resting and anxious over his mate Iruka. The alpha did the only thing he could do, he invited Kakashi inside and cooked him breakfast. Scrambled eggs and sausage. The redhead seemed…  _ raw _ as the early morning sun shined in through the windows of the dining room. 

“You must eat something Kakashi.” Gaara said quietly, letting his hand rest on the alphas shoulder. “You have been up all night.” He added, though it had been Gaara that was  _ really _ up all night. The alpha hadn’t expected Ino to invade his home like she did. It was a night filled with cleaning up after the mess she had made and clearing out any evidence she might have found. Or any evidence that existed. Of course this was  _ after _ having to spend time at the hospital with Kakashi. Gaara wanted to sleep. 

“Your tattoo seems more noticeable in the mornings.” Kakashi said, trying to make casual conversation but just feeling tired. “What’s it mean?” He asked, not understanding the strange foreign symbol.

“Love.” Gaara replied before saying. “Sit, eat. You must feed the body to feed the mind.” Kakashi took his seat with a sigh. 

“Iruka. He knew he couldn’t beat the cancer so he tried to beat it to finish line.” Kakashi said aloud, still not quite believing that Iruka — _ his Iruka _ — had tried to commit suicide. And nearly succeeded. “I can't blame him though.” Kakashi reasoned. “I can't blame him for wanting to control  _ how _ he died.” 

“I believe those who can no longer function at an acceptable level possess the right to die.” Gaara replied. “If they wish.” 

“He cast you as an executioner.” Kakashi murmured to himself shaking his head, still reeling over it all. “He wanted to die.” The alpha shook his head and looked at the redhead. “I can't tell you how grateful I am you didn't let him.”

“As a doctor, I had no choice.” Gaara answered, taking a drink of his orange juice. “As a philosopher I had too many.” Kakashi tilted his head in confusion, eyeing the other alpha curiously. “It wasn’t what I could do to Iruka, it was what I couldn’t do to you.” Gaara explained. The redhead looked down into his cup before speaking,. “I suppose I am a better friend than therapist.”

“You’re great friend.” Kakashi reassured him and Gaara laced his fingers together and looked down at his food— wishing that Naruto was here to enjoy it with him instead of Kakashi. 

  
  


*****************

_ Hoshii Observatory, Eastside Konoha City  _

When Kakashi and Sakura first came to see him in his cell that morning it didn't click with him what it was about. They both seemed so serious that Naruto had felt a vague hope bubble up thinking, ‘maybe Ino did it. Maybe she was able to convince them that Gaara is Black Zetsu. Maybe today is the day I walk free.’ 

It wasn’t of course. 

Instead, Sakura seemed to be here as though trying to comfort but She did nothing but make his skin itch like an allergic reaction. They mention Ino’s name, and something about a crime scene and the blonde squeeze his eyes shut— refusing to listen to them. 

Listening meant that he would have to accept what happened. What was done to Ino. ‘I failed her. I warned her, but I warned her too late.’ The blonde felt a festive anger burn because he knew exactly who had performed the crime. However, no one would believe him. No one except Ino. 

“I want to see her.” Naruto stated flatly interrupting whatever they were saying. Not even fifteen minutes later, the blonde was laced up in a straight jacket, and his feet cuffed together. Two of the guard heaved him up onto the seat to wheel him to the car. Konan, one of the female orderlies, muzzles him when they got close to the door. Slipping on the stiff metal masked over the entire lower half of his face and buckling the leather straps keeping it in place on the back of his head. Konan, ended up riding with them since she was designated to go where he went as long as he was outside the facility.

The buzz of people at the crime scene was like background noise as the blonde was carefully lead out of the vehicle. The only thing he was able to move was his feet. Karin was there, standing off to the side and snapping pictures of him wearing the muzzle, an unreadable expression on her face. 

Naruto was led inside the observatory to see the remains of Ino’s body— waiting for him. 

“Leave us alone.” Kakashi ordered, and suddenly it was just Naruto and Kakashi left inside. Kakashi sighed pulled out his gun and clicked off the safety before he began to undo the straight jacket that Naruto was forced to wear. Naruto took the muzzle off himself. ‘Disgusting.’ He thought as he tossed the muzzle to the ground. ‘That I have to be freaking muzzled like- like some  _ dog _ . I am not a dog.’

Ino’s body filled his mind as he looked at it, feeling anger and loss wash over him. She was, after all, the closest thing besides Gaara he had to a friend. ‘I don't think Gaara counts as a friend anymore.’ Naruto thought trying to ignore the mixed feelings he had on some of the moments of kindness the redhead had spent on him. Naruto could feel his empathy curl and put in the back his skull ready to be used and eager to know what happened. What led to….  _ this _ .

_ “You said you just interpret the evidence. So interpret the evidence.” Ino had said once.  _

_ I come up from behind her, reach around to grab her throat, pulling it back so her eyes meet mine. I strangle Ino, while looking into her eyes. She knows me and I? I know her. I expectantly squeeze the life from her, kicking her empty gun away with my feet as she struggles. Her body starts to sink, as she falls unconscious. I haul her body over to one of the deep freezers. Freezing her solid within a few hours. I freeze her to preserve shape, and form so that I can cut her more cleanly. My tool, cuts her like stone. Smoothly and without a flaw. Not even blood spills, from how frozen she is.  _

_ I tear her apart Bit by bit layer by layer, just like she would do to a crime scene. Sealing each slice of her body between glass and standing them up right. I can look at the sides, and see her innards like picture in a textbook. I leave no usable evidence.  _

_ This is my design. _

_ I frown. She had found something though. She found me. What she found is already gone. What do I take from her? _

“It’s Black Zetsu, isn't it?” Kakashi asked, jerking the blonde from his empathy. Naruto nodded tiredly. 

“Yes, its Black Zetsu. And the copycat.” The blonde shook his head. “Same killer two masks. Ino helped me to see it.” Naruto added quietly trying to think of a plan. A way to untangle the convoluted mess that this had become. Something…  _ easy _ to make it all okay.

“Help me see it.” Kakashi ordered. 

“She was looking for a link between Black Zetsu and the copycat.” 

“You think she found it?”

“She certainly found something.” Naruto muttered, frowning. He turned to look at Kakashi. “Where were you last night?” 

“In the hospital.” Kakashi replied and the blonde let out a sharp angry sigh. “I was with my wife.”

“I told her to go to you. To tell you everything she found, everything she knew.” The blonde swallowed. “Instead she went looking for evidence.’The blonde looked down at his feet. “She meet Black Zetsu last night. She will be missing organs.” Naruto took a deep breath willing himself to just hold it all together. ‘She could have been more than a friend.’ Naruto realized suddenly. ‘She was so much more than Sakura ever was. Headstrong sure but steady and calm. She didn't hover over him like a crazy mother hen.’ The blonde felt a fresh wave of grief wash over him as he realized that maybe— just maybe, Naruto could have been happy spending his life with her. “Black Zetsu had to take his trophies.”

“Who is he, Naruto?” The blonde opened his mouth to answer but closed it with a grunt, already knowing how the alpha would respond. 

“Ino made her connection You need to make your own.” The blonde said finally. 

“Why did I bring you all the way out here then?” 

“A chance to say goodbye.” 

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

“Would you like to discuss what happened to Ino or what was at the Observatory?” Orochimaru asked. Naruto once again felt like he was sitting in weird metal dunk tank. ‘I cant use Prison as an excuse. I need to stop depending on others, stop depending on people like Ino or Kakashi to come help me. They won't.’ Naruto I decided firmly. 

“You discussed my therapy with Gaara.” The blonde answered, lifting his head up to stared at orochimaru. “That is against our agreement.”

“I only gave him a peek. Just a little something before I pulled the curtains shut so to speak.” Orochimaru replied, disagreeing.

“I have appearances to maintain.” 

“Naruto.” Orochimaru said finally. “Ino paid you a visit. You are the last known person to have spoken to her before she died. What did you two discuss?”

“Oh you weren’t listening to that one?” The blonde snarked back, hating the feeling of being caged. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

“You spoke to her in the privacy room. It’s the only room in the facility that I’m not legally allowed to monitor.” 

“When do you let  _ that _ stop you?” Naruto muttered before shaking his head. ‘I can't afford to be all anti-people right now.’ He thought to himself. ‘Even if i do want to go around and smash some skulls in.’ “We talked about Black Zetsu.” Naruto admitted. “Then she went and found him.” 

“Psychopaths can be indifferent to those sorts of… setbacks.” Orochimaru commented. “I know something of the monster you are struggling to catch. I did consult on the case much earlier with Kakashi and his little trainee Obito.” Naruto arched his brow. “Black Zetsu would be well educated and socially skilled. He would possess surgical experience or at least some knowledge. In short he wouldn’t poses the usual markers.” 

“You thought  _ Sasori _ could have been Black Zetsu.” The blonde reminded him with a very faint growl. 

“Yes well… evidently I was wrong about that.” The alpha muttered unhappily. 

“Sasori knows who Black Zetsu is.” Naruto told him. Orochimaru cocked his eyebrow and stared at the blonde looking unimpressed. 

“And I suppose you know who it is too?”

“Wouldn’t it be interesting if we both said it was the same person?” Naruto suggested. ‘I dislike Sasori anyway.’ The blonde decide, not really caring if Gaara somehow managed to kill him. ‘Gaara seems to kill everyone else that gets t I lose to me. Heaven forbid that I fall in love.’ Naruto thought, feeling lonelier than ever and he hated that fact that it was all Gaara’s fault. 

“Yes it would.” Orochimaru agreed with a cold greedy glint to his eyes. 

That night, as Naruto laid down on the cot in his cell he recalled the last time he had met the omega, Sasori. 

[ref. To Book 1, Chapter 48]

“ _ NO, I don’t care WHO I am!” Naruto had snapped, letting out a loud rumbling growl as he point the gun straight as Sasori's face. “Just tell me, if HES real.” Naruto had swallowed, torn between wanting it to be real and knowing it to be fake. Naruto had been hullanting that Mikoshi was somehow alive and right there in front of him. The blonde wanted to pull the trigger at the time, had been excited for a chance to kill him again. To feel powerful again.  _

_ “Who do you see Naruto?” Gaara had asked softly.  _

_ “Mikoshi Visfiya.” Naruto had answered. “Who do you see?” Gaara went silent, and Sasori narrowed his eyes at the alpha. Though the omega had still been trapped under Naruto's gunpoint. _

_ “I don’t see anyone.” Gaara had answered, lying.  _

‘It used to be that was all I could remember.’ Naruto thought to himself, as he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. ‘Not anymore.’ Naruto wasn’t sure if it was the rut itself or just the process of actually letting his body heal and have a cycle, but he felt like he was getting better and better. Stronger than it was when he first went in here. 

Ironic, how in the end Gaara did help him get better. In a round-a-bout convoluted sort of way. Still Naruto chose to focus on the rest of that conversation, the new parts of it that he hadn’t remembered before. 

  
  


[ref. To Book 1, Chapter 48]

_ “He’s had a mild seizure.” Gaara had said casually, before take a step back with the gun.  _

_ “That…. Doesn't seem to bother you.” Sasori replied slowly. _

_ “I said it was mild.” Gaara had answered, watching him like a predator watchs prey. “Are you the mani who claimed to be Black Zetsu?”  _

_ “Why do you say claimed?” Sasori asked.  _

_ “Because your not. You know your not and you don’t know much more about who you are beyond that.” Gaara had answered.  _

_ “Are...you Black Zetsu?”  _

_ “A terrible thing, to have your identity taken from you.” The redhead had responded.  _

_ “Well I’m taking It back. One part at a time.” Sasori had declared proudly. “You should see the parts i pulled out of my psychiatrist.” The omega had said after glancing at the blonde.  _

_ “Sakura Haruno was one of your psychiatrists, correct?” The alpha had asked and the omega nodded.  _

_ “Yes, Dr.Haruno.”  _

_ “I can tell you where to find her.” Gaara had offered and Sasori just stared at him. _

_ “And why, pray tell, would you be willing to do that?”  _

_ “Curiosity and personal reasons.” Gaara had answer plainly. “Tell me, can you remember the full address?” _

_ “Of course.” Sasori had answered easily.  _

  
  
  
  


*******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

“Ino isn’t your responsibility.” Kakashi said sadly, “you should be allowed to grieve.” 

“Ino wouldn't run away. Neither are we.” Kiba responded determinedly, despite the tear racing down his cheek. 

“Kakashi. I double check the autopsy report.” Lee said quietly. “Not everything we found we hers.”

“What do you mean?” The alpha asked, turning to face him fully. For once it seemed Kakashi was willing to put his prejudice behind him. “The kidneys were placed inside her body after she was killed but they aren't her kidneys.”

“Wen we tested them, we got a confirmation. The kidneys belong to the mural killer.” 

“So whoever murdered Ino, also killed the mural killer?” 

“Right now the only thing we have to go on, is that if we find her kidneys we find her killer.” Lee answered. 

That night, Gaara ate roasted kidneys.

  
  


_ **************** _

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

“Mister Uzumaki.” Sasori said with smile. “Always did look like the boy next door.” Konon, the orderly that had brought Naruto threw a frown towards Sasori as she walked away. ‘Orochimaru moved quick.’ Naruto thought, as he recalled how basically implied slash ordered the other alpha to bring Sasori back. To gather evidence. “Is it true you ate the poor girl's ear? What was her name again? Mumbled Jumbo? Syrup? Ah no wait… Matsuri. That was it yes?”

“You can call me Naruto,” the blonde replied. “Now that we are of equal social standing.” Sasori rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Is this Orochimaru’s idea of punishment? Group therapy with the guy who tried to kill me…” Sasori wrinkled his nose. 

“No.” Naruto stated bluntly, before trying to gather his words up just right. “I’d like to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“About Black Zetsu.”

“I thought i was Black Zetsu.” The omega replied with a reflective tone to his voice. 

“No your the pretender to the throne.” Naruto corrected and Sasori leaned back watching him. 

“What did you offer Orochimaru to bring me back? I’m the last person he wants to see.” Sasori grinned. “I give him a chill in the guts—“ He shrugged. “Or at least what’s left of his guts anyway.” 

“You know who Black Zetsu is. You’ve met him.” Naruto stated flatly, and the omega made a soft  _ ah _ sound as understanding dawned on him. ‘Subtle has never been my strong suit.’ Naruto thought with an inward wince. 

“So orochimaru will get to catch Black Zetsu after all. But what do you get?” Naruto turned to look him in the eyes. ‘I’m not good at subtle, but manipulation doesn't just rely on subtly does it?’ Naruto thought.

“I remember that night at Dr.Subaku’s.” Naruto murmured as he leaned against the edge of his little cage next to Sasori. “The night that I brought you there.” 

“The night you tried to kill me.”

“Yes how do you think i found you?” Naruto murmured hurriedly, letting the truth of his words bleed into his voice. “He told me where to find you. He sent me to kill you.” 

“Am i your evidence?” Sasori questioned, avoiding the conversation but Naruto didn't mind too much. He could practically taste the tension build up in Sasori’s form. “Oh you are in trouble  _ Mister _ Uzumaki.”

“Why would you protect him?” The blonde asked, as curiosity burned. 

“You were quite happy to kill me yourself.  _ You have it in you, _ as they say.” Sasori finished, turned away from the blonde as he spoke. “He is the devil, Mister Uzumaki. He is smoke. You can't catch Black Zetsu. He won't be caught. If you want him, you’re going to have to kill him.” 

“Fair enough.” Naruto growled. As they were led back to their respective cell the blonde cast Orochimaru a look and said, “I want to talk to Karin Namikaze.” The other alpha blinked, watching him critically. 

“And why would you want to do that?”

“Isn’t that my business?”

“Not while you are under my hospital roof its not.” Orochimaru threatened, but the threat didnt seem all that threatening to Naruto. It just seemed like a weak man grasping a straw as to stay in power. 

“I need something from her.” Naruto stated bluntly before going to flop out onto his bed, letting those words soak into Orochimaru's brain. ‘The never caught the killer who sent me the ear, and they never caught the killer who killed the judge. Of course it doesn't matter because i know who the killer is. It’s freaking Gaara.’ Naruto thought as he rolled over onto his side. ‘But it still bugs me.  _ Why _ ? Why did Gaara go to all of this trouble to put me in here if he just wants to whine and complain to get me out again?’ Naruto sighed. ‘It doesn't fit. Somewhere i missing some sort of price of this puzzle.  _ And what better way than to ask him directly _ ?’

  
  
  


_ ********************** _

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

Gaara and Orochimaru were both sitting casually in the redheads office. Gaara, had poured them both a glass of wine, as the spoke. Orochimaru was quiet— quiet for himself anyway. 

“We are both unorthodox psychiatrists.” Gaara said, “I understand this. What I am trying to understand i why you decided to bring Sasori under your care.” 

“It was not for selfish reasons, if that's what you are implying.” Orochimaru answered. 

“Selfishness. The original sin of mankind.”

“We are not talking about morality or ethics here are we?” Orochimaru said, raising his brow. “We are more likely concealing the lack of them.”

“Sasori ripped you open. It’s is brave of you to keep the evidence of your misdeeds under your own roof. Perhaps even wise.”

“My misdeeds, and  _ yours. _ ”

“Neither of us controls our stories well enough to gain anything from exposing the other.”

“Cheers to that.” Orochimaru said, taking a sip of his wine. “In truth I brought Sasori back because I thought he would be helpful with Naruto's therapy.” He said, lying. “The blonde shot him, almost killed him yet he has no memory of it.” 

“You are aware that memories, emotions… even spiritual experiences can be manipulated while under the influence of medications.” Gaara carefully warned and Orochimaru paused to look at the redhead. 

“I am trying to put Naruto on the path to rebuilding his broken brain. Picking up your pieces and problems.” Orochimaru finished smugly. Gaara tilted his head, taking a sip of his wine. 

“You have analyzed my patient. Perhaps you will allow me to analyze yours?” The redhead said it like it was a question, but meant it like an order. Inwardly, Orochimaru felt a cold chill seeped into his bones. “I’d like to interview Sasori.”

_ **************** _

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

Sasori was brought out to the guest hall and shoved into one of the cages, and Gaara walked towards him with all the grace of a lion— beautiful and fierce. Sasori gave a soft little purr as the redhead came over to stand in front of him. 

“No need to stand way over there.” Sasori said calmly, watching the alpha intently.

“Hello, Sasori.” Gaara said calmly. 

“Our brains devote more space to reading the details of faces than any other object.” The omega said with a sly smile. “Dare I say— I’ve never seen yours before.” A twinkle of amusements shined in Gaara jade green eyes. 

“I am Doctor Gaara Subaku. I was Naruto’s psychiatrist.” Sasori raised and brow and clicked his tongue.

“Well he isnt a very good advertisement of your abilities,  _ doctor _ .” 

“That remains to be seen.” Gaara replied and Sasori let out a laugh.

“Ah, i bet your a devil at the poker table. Still, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is mine.” 

“Know that I know your name, I am aware of you be reputation.” Sasori explained. “I can see way Orochimaru fawns over you. He resents and reverers you— In fact I would say he very much wants to be you.” 

“He should be more careful what he wishes for.” The redhead responded.

“And you should have been more careful with Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasori warned. “That alpha has a bone to pick with you.” Gaara blinked. The omega had confirmed his suspicious about the blonde just like he thought he would. 

“As a therapist my concern is finding methods of overcoming…. resistance. Not building it up.”

“Well you certainly built up something.” Sasori said with a snort. 

“Thank you for your time.” Gaara finished quietly and the omega nodded. 

“Do come back again,  _ doctor _ .” 

  
  


As Gaara left the facility, he felt more problems beginning to surface. After all, while Sasori had cooperated by pretending not to know him he also confirmed the fact that Naruto was playing a game. Gaara had wanted to believe the naruto had finally caved and believe him— trusted him. That couldn’t be further from the truth it seemed. It left Gaara once again considering what to do next. The bright flash a camera distracted him from his thoughts as he walked out, to see Karin snapping a photo of him walking out. 

“That was rude.” Gaara stated and Karin flashed him a smile. 

“Did you really think i was above that sorta thing?” She shot back, slipping her camera into her bag. “Oh dont be disappointed.” She added as Gaara stood there watching her. “Disappointment evolved to induce shame.”

“A shame is present to teach good manners.” Gaara replied. 

“Unfortunately for you— i didnt evolve with the ability to feel shame.” 

“You should explore that in therapy.”

“No thanks. I saw a therapist once, her deleted my conversation recordings.” The beta women said pressing her lips together in a frown and glaring at him.

“You did come to see me under false pretenses.” 

“It’s as as permission.” She replied with a shrug. 

“Tell me then what are you doing here?” The alpha asked and Karin crossed her arms as her face settled into a deep frown. 

“Oddly enough, I’m here to interview Naruto— at his own request.” Karin huffed. “Imagine that.”

“I am trying.” Gaara replied carefully, recalling the time Naruto had basically threatened to kill her.

*********************

Naruto sat in the privacy room waiting for that irritating beta woman to arrive. ‘I hate her.’ Naruto thought when he caught sight of Karin finally coming over towards the room. She walked in with a flourish and stood across with him practically oozing curiosity and— ‘fuck Gaara was here?’ The blonde wondered catching the alphas scent lingering on her clothes. ‘Damn, She must have met him on her way in here. If so then… Gaara knows I’m meeting her.’ The blonde frown for a moment before giving a mental shrug. ‘What does it matter? I’m trying to contact him anyway.’

“It’s good to see you again Naruto.” She said before pausing dramatically. “Let me rephrase that— its good to see you in here. Where you belong.”

“Thank you for coming.” Naruto says simply, not rising to the bait. 

“And, Why am i here?” She asked sharply getting straight the point, which Naruto appreciated. ‘Her scent is gross.’ Naruto thought mildly. 

“I have an admirer and he seems to fit in with your readers.” 

“My readers being murderers and people obsessed with murders—“

“I’m talking about the killer who murder the judge and the other guy at my trial.” Naruto interrupted and she raised her brow. 

“ _ Other guy _ ?” She said softly before finally sitting down. “And you think this… killer is your admirer?”

“Well he killed the other guy to give me an alibi and he killed the judge because he threw that alibi out.” Naruto replied, catching sight of Konon standing guard outside the door of the privacy room and was reminded once again of how much he hated being in prison.

“So it your admirer crazy?” She asked and the blonde huffed a laugh.

“I don't think anyone as careful as he is could be crazy.” Naruto replied honestly, thinking of how carefully controlled Gaara is all the time. “I think— I think he’s…  _ different _ .” The blonde found words pouring out of his mouth unbidden as he spoke again. “I think maybe a lot of people think he’s crazy because they don't understand him. He doesn't let other people understand him.” 

“But you understand him?” She clarified and the blonde gave humorless laugh. ‘Understand Gaara? No, no I dont.’ Naruto thought. “And i never will.’ Karin leaned forward and stared him. “Are you trying to catch him or contact him?”

“I want to communicate with him. Your website seems like its a good way to do that.” 

“Well i could open it up for you, ads, editorials… online chat rooms…” she flashed a smile. “I could be discreet.” Naruto had to fight not to roll his eyes.

“In exchange for…?” The blonde asked, knowing there were strings attached. There would always be strings attached with Karin.

“Exclusive rights to your story!” She purred out proudly, greed bubbling up in her eyes. 

“It’s all yours.” He agreed and she pulled out her travel recorder form the bag with her camera in it.

“You want to talk to your admirer? First you’ll have to send out an invitation.” She purred. 

  
  


*********************

_ Gaara’s home, West side Konoha City (later that night) _

The redhead sat in front of his fireplace, his tablet open to Karins website reading her latest article. He recalled how she had gone into talk to Naruto and curling tugged at him. 

_ …..Sadly other killers have drawn inspiration from Naruto's story, and as he stood trial— fighting for his life one such killer built poem, to honour the alphas gruesome skill. Naruto believed this man wanted to help, despite the fact that the killers motives are unclear. This killer killed people in his name, and Naruto would like to ask him why….. _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_ *********************** _

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto sat locked in his cage in the guest hal. It was late, well past midnight, but the blonde didnt feel tired. Instead there was a sense of quiet anticipation building in his gut. ‘Maybe know i can get some of the answers i need. A way to make it through everything.’ Naruto thought, though that seemed far fetched and unlikely even to his own hopefully mind. After all, the only true way to make everything okay is to be able trust Gaara again. But he can't. ‘Trust isn't some conscious decision you make. It happens you it doesnt.’ The blonde thought bitterly. ‘It’s a lot like love that way.’

“Would you like a book, mister Uzumaki?” Konon offered from where she stood next to the wall. Konon had become his unofficial keeper, the orderly popping up and following him almost everywhere. ‘Almost annoying if she wasn’t so.. passive or nice about it.’ The blonde thought, not really minding her.

“No.” Naruto answered, expecting that to be the end of the conversation. It wasn’t.

“I read your interview with Karin. You are a very well spoken alpha.” She murmured. “I agreed with a lot of what you said. You are right after all.” Konon took a step closer to his cage. “People dont understand much about me.” She flashed him a very shy smile. “Or about you.” She whispered and Naruto felt his stomach drop to the floor. “But, at least we understand each other.” She shook her head in a soft awe-stricken way. ‘Okay, i was  **not** expecting this.’ Naruto thought as the realization of how his plan had backfired began to dawn on him. “You were hiding in the FBI, that's talent.” She added, her dark hair done up in an elegant bun atop of her head. “If you hadn't gotten sick they might never have caught you.” 

“You found a great place to hide too.” Naruto answered, as his mind raced trying to think of a way out of this mess he just created.

“If you spend time in a mental hospital, you pick up a few tricks. Once your out… no one might ever know you were in.” She explained with a smile. 

“You realize that Orochimaru records all my conversations right?” Naruto warned and she nodded.

“Who do you think wired all of those tiny mic’s? Or  _ unwired _ as the case may be.” 

“You killed that guy— yahiko?— during my trial?” Naruto checked, wanting to be sure. His empathy skills curling inwards and twisting as though ready to check that she would be telling the truth. She nodded.

“I thought it would free you.” Konon admitted. “I had read your file often enough to recreate it. Although, mounting Yahiko's body on those antlers was hard.” 

“And the judge?” Naruto asked as another idea bloomed inside his skull. 

“I killed Yahiko. The judge was… someone else.” Konon answered and the blonde could feel her sincerity leaking from her. Her strange omega scent danced just out of reach— buried under suppressants. ‘So Gaara killed the judge, and she killed the other guy.’ Naruto thought. ‘But she seems willing enough to kill, relishes in it…’ Naruto blinked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and opened his cage door. 

Naruto stepped out, and spent a moment lost in the sensations of power he felt. It was a rush, knowing that he did this, that he talked and manipulated and now he standing  _ free _ and with a newfound ally just underneath everyone's nose. Konon looked ecstatic at seeing him tower, looking more alpha than he had in a long while. Seeming to tower over her, like a lone hero in an abandoned castle. It was a heady feeling. Beautiful. tragic. Powerful. 

“Why are you helping me?” Naruto asked finally, as he pushed back against those overwhelming sensations. Konon gave a very soft purr. 

“We are… predators. Much like hawks.” 

“Hawks are solitary.” 

“And that is their weakness.” She explained, take a step closer. “If enough of the small, weaker, lesser birds gather together they chase the hawk away.” Konon glances at the clock hanging on the wall, and Naruto took it for what it was meant to be— the final warning bell. ‘Time to go back to my cell.’ Naruto thought, his eye catching on his new found ally’s form. “Imagine if Hawks began to band together…” she suggested as she walked him the long route back to his cell in the alpha wing of the building.

It was part of the way there, in the omega wing of the faculty, that she paused. “Why did you want to talk to me?” She asked, pretending to adjust her shoe while watching the time on her watch. 

“Cuz I want to ask a favor.” Naruto admitted and she blinked. 

“I’m always happy to do a favor for a…  _ friend _ .” Konon answered. “Simply  _ say the words _ .” Naruto felt his breath catch and heart speed up and he turned to look at her in the eye before he dared to speak—

  
  


**“** **_I want you to kill Gaara._ ** **”**

  
  


Konon nodded and then continued walking them towards Naruto cell. Both of them unaware of the fact the cell the stoppe next to belonged to none other than— Sasori. 


	12. Chapter 12

*******************

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City (next day) _

  
  


“Hi Naruto.” Sakura said from where she stood on the outside of his cell. “I’m sorry to drop in unannounced like this.” she apologized but Naruto just shook his head. ‘Not like I get a lot of visitors I wanna see anyway.’ The alpha thought.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, his braining still reeling from what he had told Konon to do earlier that evening. Part of him felt like a bundle of wire, ready to be stripped and redone in new more complicated shapes. The other part of him couldn’t him but imagine how Gaara would look covered in in his blood. ‘Would it be as red as he hair?’ Naruto wondered briefly.

“You.” Sakura answered jerking Naruto's attention back to her. “You gave in interview to  _ Karin Namikaze _ ! You  _ hate _ her.” The beta shrugged. “It just seemed….” 

“Suspicious?” Naruto replied raising his eyebrow and she stiffened. 

“And slightly worrying.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Naruto answered with a sigh as he leaned back on his bed to stare up at his ceiling. 

“ Naruto, I know that you feel powerless because of what happened to Beverly and that you want to do something about it—“

“Is that  _ so _ bad?” Naruto said sharply, turning his head to look at her. Sakura swallowed, and for the first time in her life it clicked with her that Naruto was and is an  _ alpha. _ Power seemed to seep from his very skin and it set her on edge even as it made her long for him. 

“It depends on what you are thinking about doing.” Sakura respond finally fighting not to take a step back. “There is no… solution, no easy way out of grief Naruto.” She murmured and the blonde huffed.

“Ino  _ died _ because of me.” Naruto practically growled. “Because  _ she listened  _ to me. I won’t let that happen again.” The words sent off mental alarms in Sakura head. 

“What have you done?” 

“What I had to.” 

Sakura could feel distrust building and as she left the alpha wing where Naruto’s cell was she stopped next to Orochimaru's office, where she caught sight of none other than Sasori being put back into his cell on one of the newly installed security cameras lining his back office wall. 

“Ah, Doctor Haruno…” Orochimaru exclaimed as he saw her looming in his office doorway. “The catnip for killers.” 

“I see Sasori has returned.” She replied, ignoring him. 

“Yes, well, we are his only two surviving psychiatrists.” Orochimaru said grimly. “He pulled the tongues out of the rest.”

“Pulled more than that out of you.” Sakura respond and Orochimaru stiffened. 

“Sakura. Sasori is here for purely selfish reasons. He is a part of Naruto's  _ therapy _ . Naruto shot him but has no memory of it.” 

“Can I see him?”

“Sasori?”

“Yes.” Sakura stated flatly her hands curling into fists by her sides. Orochimaru presses his mouth together in an unhappy sort of concerned looked before he grudgingly agreed. The alpha picked up his desk phone calling in one of the employees. Orochimaru took one look at the Beta man who walked in and frowned. 

“Where’s Konon and who are you?” 

“Kakuza. Konon requested the day off. she is sick.” The employee replied and Orochimaru grunted. 

“Fine, you’ll do I suppose. Doctor Haruno would like to speak to our little friend, Sasori.” The employee nodded and left to take Sasori to the visitors hall for her. 

“There was no reason to be so rude to him.” Sakura commented crossing her arms, nerves still on edge from her conversation with Naruto. 

“Kakuza is just a penny pinching money grabber. He focuses too much on monetary profit.”

“Still, he does his job.” 

“The does not mean I am required to like him, Sakura.” Orochimaru replied leaning back in his chair. “Either way, don't you have a Prison we to talk to?”

“Enjoy eavesdropping like a boy trying get a glimpse into the girls locker room.” Sakura said with a sharp smile. Sakura walked back down to the visitors hall to see Sasori already waiting in the smaller cage. 

“Ah Doctor Haruno!” Sasori exclaimed as her saw her. “Your scent does you justice. You are truly a of vision of spring and fresh air. A flower blossoming amongst the weeds.”

“I’m glad to see you alive, Sasori.” Sakura replied.

“Well, Naruto didn’t do a very good job of killing me.” Sasori said with a shrug. “Not that I blame him. He was sick and a rather poor shot.”

“He was a good enough shot to put bullet in you before you put a blade in me.” Sakura fired back.

“Which I am ever  _ so  _ grateful for. Would have been a shame to lose a beauty like to death.” Sasori murmured and Sakura crossed her arms.

“I’ve been wondering about that night.” 

“Oh? Do tell.”

“How did you know where I was?” She asked bluntly. 

“A… little birdie wanted me too kill you.” Sasori replied before his face dropped into a low frown and he muttered, “either that or a little birdie wanted to give Naruto a reason to kill me.” The omega tilted his head at her. “Either way, you and I?  _ Equally expendable.”  _

The words did nothing to sooth her nerves regarding Naruto and the whole prison problem. “You were trying to find Black Zetsu that night.” Ah stayed flatly. “Did you find him?”

“I found Naruto.”

“Naruto isn’t Black Zetsu.” Sakura argued, uncrossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Not  **_yet_ ** _.”  _ Sasori murmured softly, as though trying to let her down easy. “Of everything that makes us who we are— memories, emotions... what has to happen to make those things change? To makes us change?” Sasori gave a soft omega purr. “So much has happened to poor Naruto….. he is a  _ changed _ man.” 

“Maybe he’s looking for redemption.” Sakura said hopefully even as a cold sinking feeling of despair settled over her. Denial is a funny thing.

“He isn’t looking for redemption.” Sasori correctly rolling eyes at her behavior. “ _ revenge  _ though? That is a trinket he would value.”

“Revenge on who?” She whispers before her eyes for wide. “He thinks he know who killed Ino.” 

“You have always shown me great courtesy Doctor Haruno. For that reason I’m going to give you a chance to help Naruto.”

“What do you mean?”

“Naruto is in a…  _ special place _ right now —mental that is— but once that rage passes he will either be a murder or he will not. Up to you.”

“He’s  _ institutionalized _ , locked up! He’s really not in any position to be murdering anyone.” Sakura whisper hoarsely, denial thick and heavy on her tongue. 

“ _ Not _ by his own hand perhaps.” Sasori acknowledged. “if he only had a little birdie to whisper to…” horror wrapped itself around the pink haired beta and she swallowed. 

“Who does he want to kill?” 

  
  
  
  


*******************

_ Suiei Pools, East side Konoha City (hours later - 11:30 pm) _

Gaara doesn’t usually indulge in swimming, but the restlessness under his skin urged him to do something. So rather than head straight home as he usually did, the alpha decided to visit one of the city’s more respectable public pools. The late hour meant it was mostly empty and redhead allowed himself to relax and enjoy the movement of the water. His mind buzzed with thought about Naruto and the situation he found himself in, racing with ways to solve it without creating a bigger mess and resulting in more blood shed. The redhead missed Naruto and their conversations more than he anticipated he would. Plans however, are plans for a reason. Gaara was confident in his abilities. It was all a matter of timing. 

A loud splash momentarily distracted but Gaara dismisses it. It is after a public pool, and the redhead sincerely doubted that he was the only one who sought to use the pool at odd hours for increased privacy. He swam two more laps before stopping back at the edge to take a breath. Delicate feminine feet pulled his attrition upwards as a lovely omega women stood there looking down at him. Gaara blinked mentally preparing himself to turn down an invitation from omegas when she pulled a dart gun from out of the towel she was carrying. She fired, striking him in the chest without giving him time to so much as blink. 

The redhead alpha let out a huff as it struck him, and slowly reached for the dart before going unconscious and beginning to sinking to the bottom of the pool. Konon set the towel and dart gun down diving in after him. Using the water to carry most of the Gaara’s larger form she got them both to the other side of the pool and pulled him to drag him to the private dressing room. Tying him with rope and setting a noose around his neck she left only long enough to grab her dart gun and towel before returning in time to see Gaara slowly come back to consciousness. 

She slipped on the robe she brought with her, and traded her dart gun for a real gun before leaning against the wall to watch him wake up. 

“Hello.” Gaara said quietly stilly fighting for breath.

“Hello.” She replied softly, before forcing him to stand upright on a bucket as she tied the noose she had put around his neck to the ceiling. She paused then reached out and slashed his wrists. After several long minutes of waiting and watching the blood slide down Gaara’s wrists and pool on the floor Konon tilted her head. 

“Did you know, that the phrase  _ kick the bucket _ game from this sort of situation? You could kick that bucket right now and it would all be over. Faster then bleeding out.” She murmured, as she took a few steps back to admire her handiwork. An omega, killing an alpha, forcing him to — _ perhaps _ — even kill himself. All in the effort to impress her one true alpha. Her future  _ mate.  _ She felt happiness curl up in her stomach. 

“You are a nurse at the hospital.” Gaara gasped out, his chest heaving with effort as he eyed her. “Certainly setting new… standard of care.” The redhead rasped his voice cracking as he struggled for breath. “Naruto is not what you think,” the alpha continued, still struggling to breath around the noose. “He is not a murderer.” 

“He is now.” Konon replied quietly, somehow still releasing an aura of delicate feminist despite the fact she had in fact beaten an experienced serial killer. An experienced  _ alpha _ serial killer. “By proxy of course, but the point stands.” 

“He asked you to do this?” Gaara questioned, something unrecognizable lingering in his voice. 

“What are….  _ Friends _ , for?” Konon purred, before take a single step closer. Curiosity was whispering in her ear. “I am going to ask you a few yes or no questions now.” She commented, almost off-handedly. “Are you ready?” The omega asked, polite even while murdering. 

“Ready.” Gaara rasped, his voice catching and letting out strange half growls. He may be slowly dying, but he was still an alpha. 

“Did you kill Naruto’s Judge?” Konon asked, and waited for an answer. Gaara didn’t responded and her mouth opened a little in awe. “You don't have to answer. I can ask the question and I will know what the answer is.” Konon purred stepping closer still. “Unlike scents which can be...influenced other biological reactions cannot. Your pupil for example.” She explained. “It reacts to specific mental processes. If you pupil dilates is a yes…. no dilation is a no.” Konon gave him a demure smile and leaned in to examine his eye and asked again, “did you kill Naruto’s judge?”

Gaara’s pupil dilated. 

Konon let out a breathy gasp, clearly enjoying the situation— albeit in a strange way. “Are you Black Zetsu?” She asked, nearly holding her breath.

Gaara’s pupil dilated. 

“How many times have you watch someone clinging to a life that simply isn’t worth living?” She asked, rhetorically. Konon stepped back and began almost pacing the length of the locker room casting glances back at him every few seconds in curiosity. “Have you ever wondered… why do they bother?” 

“I know why.” Gaara grunted. “Life… is precious.” 

“Precious?” Konon let out a laugh that sounded like paper benign carried off by the wind. Distinctive, fleeting, and carrying a certain kind of horror. (At least to students anyway.) “I wonder what they will call me.” She murmured half to herself before an idea blossomed in her skull. “you know, there are countless cultures where people eat their enemies in order to consume their strength.” The omega tilted her head considering it as she flashed a sweet smile towards Gaara. “Perhaps your murders will become my murders.” 

“Only if you eat me.” Gaara replied with a low growl. Konon hesitated, the gun still firm in her hand, when a loud sound startled them both. The omega looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi standing in the doorway.

“ _ Put your hands where I can see them!”  _ The agent ordered, and Konon narrowed her eyes hand twitching in the trigger—

“ **She’s got a gun, Kakashi!”** Gaara managed to practically roar in warning before his voice cracked and gave out. Konon’s breath caught and she turned as fast as she could to fire— But was too slow. 

The bullet from Kakashi gun hit her square in the chest, knocking her back against the floor. The floor next to the bucket Gaara was standing on. She dragged in heavy slow breaths picturing Naruto's face and with a savage and half feral effort, pushed the bucket out from under Gaara’s feet. 

The last sounds Konon heard —the final sounds she would ever hear— was: “ _ call an ambulance! HURRY!!”  _ Then she died, hoping she had succeeded in fulfilling her alphas desire. 


	13. Chapter 13

**********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City (roughly 2 days later)  _

Naruto was brought to visitors hall, and locked up in his  _ oh-so-familiar _ cage. The guards left his hands cuffed. ‘Konon hasn’t come back to work yet.’ Naruto thought. ‘She probably got caught.’ Briefly the blonde wondered if that meant she was dead and being eaten by Gaara, or captured by the FBI. ‘Gaara most likely killed her, took an organ and Kakashi is here to have me profile the murder.’ The blonde decided not sure if he should be sulking or laughing at the entire thing. 

When Kakashi did walk in finally the blonde quickly started to re-think the second theory. Kakashi took carefully measure steps, his eyes never leaving Naruto. He was fully concentrated, and wary. Like you be around a feral and wild dog. Naruto frowned. 

“Your walking slowly.” Naruto said bluntly, watching the alpha. “Carrying your concentration and wariness like a life-jacket.” Naruto huffed. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Gaara was almost killed the other night.” Kakashi stayed. “By an employee of this hospital. An omega named Konon, who is believed to have killed the judge at your trial.” Kakashi continued and Naruto, impulsively, snorted.

“She didn’t killed the Judge, Black Zetsu did. She killed the other guy.” 

“You know that?”

“She told me.” 

“So you told her to kill Gaara?” 

“Nothing I said made that happen.” Naruto responded, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “It Just happened. 

“It Just happened?” Kakashi repeated, his voice dropping into a low growl. Naruto nodded.

“Have you ever wished someone would just disappear? Just once even? The little rant to your friends….  _ I wish she would just leave….I wish she was just gone...sometimes I wish she was just  _ **_dead_ ** _ …”  _ Naruto asked quietly and Kakashi remained silent. The blonde gave a cold smile. “There’s a feeling— one we’ve all experienced but haven’t named yet. It’s the feeling of  _ anticipating  _ hatred.”

“You hate Gaara?” Kakashi clarified. The

Blonde had to fight not to roll his eyes. ‘Always so slow.’

“No.” Naruto replied shortly, hating the truth of it. “But I hate Black Zetsu. I hate what he does. What he stands for.” 

“I see.” Kakashi replies, before falling silent and the blonde crosses his arms. 

“Tell me Kakashi, what is the reason Black Zetsu does what he does? Why does  _ need _ to kill? What purpose drives him?”

“He... harvests organs.” Kakashi said still watching him with new and thinly hidden distrust. 

“No.” Naruto snapped. “That’s the action. A result of his need.  **Why** does he kill?” The blonde repeats and Kakashi narrows his eyes, silent. “Come on, I know why— do you know why?” When Kakashi still stayed quiet the blonde gave a frustrated sigh. “Black Zetsu kills in  _ sounders _ of three or four. Quickly.  **Why** ?” 

“Why?”

“Because If he waits too long the meat spoils.” 

“He’s…. eating them?” Kakashi asked, disbelief leaking into every word. “Gaara… is like… Mikoshi? A cannibal?”

“No. Not like Mikoshi.” Naruto corrected harshly. “Mikoshi ate his victims to honour them— Black Zetsu eats them because to  _ him _ they’re no better than  **pigs** .”

“Gaara is not Black Zetsu. There is no connection between him or the victims.” 

“No  **_immediate_ ** connection.” Naruto snapped. Frustration boiled under his skin like an all-consuming rage. ‘Fuck you Kakashi.’ The blonde thought. ‘ _ Screw this damn cage, screw your stupid rules— your false care! None of you cared about me— none of you even liked me!! _ The only one interested in me is a murderer who is  _ incapable _ of  _ love _ and framed me for murder!’ Naruto mentally roared. The blonde let out a very slow controlled exhale. “Do you wanna to know a secret?” The blonde murmured, watching Kakashi from the corner of his eyes. The agent frowned. 

“What kind of secret?”

“The pattern kind.” The blonde growled, still pissed at the entire freaking situation. 

“What’s the secret?” Kakashi asked, his own curiosity burning him up from the inside out. 

“Every time Black Zetsu kills—  _ Gaara throws a dinner party _ .” The seemed to throw the agent for a loop and the blonde nodded once to himself before going quiet and thinking— ‘now what?’

  
  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s Home, Westside Konoha City _

Gaara stood in his kitchen calmly slicing up a heart whilst listening to music. Each slice of the lush red organ put on a skewer to roast. 

“A dramatic dish.” He said aloud, before setting down his knife to look at the stitches along the inside of his wrists. The alpha let out a soft breath before walking over to his cabinet to pull out a teacup.

It was a beautiful teacup. Thin delicate china, lush design on a sharp contrasting black border all topped with an actual gold handle. The entire design was made from gold as well. It was a jewel among teacups.  That is to be expected from an Astbury Black Teacup though. Worth every cent of the two thousand dollars he had paid for it.

Gaara held the delicate beauty in his hands for a moment, before abruptly letting it drop and crash to floor. The cup shattered into dozens of tiny fragments, each piece as sharp as a knife. The alpha stood there watching the pieces as though waiting for something to happen. Of course— nothing did. With a dissatisfied look Gaara cleaned up the mess quickly and returned to skewering his heart— or at the least the heart he had been slicing up earlier. 

“I need to get my appetite back.” He said to himself, thinking of blood and death while steadfastly ignoring the now shattered teacup’s remains in his trash. 

  
  


******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (next day) _

Kakashi stood next to Lee and Kiba outside the latest crime scene. Black Zetsu has returned. 

“Tell me what we know.” Kakashi ordered eyeing the body with dislike.

“Well, as you can see, he mounted the body on a wisteria tree and threaded the branches through the arteries, quietly skillfully too. It would have been tricky especially since there isn’t any sign that he damaged the tree  **_or_ ** the arteries.”

“He must really take pride, to devote this much time to his work.” Kakashi muttered shuddering in disgust.

“That’s not all.” Lee says joining the conversation. “Normally Black Zetsu is careful about the organs he takes— not this time. He took nearly all of the organs excluding the lungs and then  _ replaced _ them with  _ flowers _ .”

“Jesus.” Kakashi swore running a hand through his hair. Kiba nodded. 

“Belladonna flowers where the heart was... white oleander flowers for for his intestines... ragwort for the liver…” Kiba said, “hang on— is that a birds nest on his head?”

“All of them are poisonous.” Lee stated interrupting Kiba.

“Judgement. Black Zetsu judged this man to be toxic.” Kakashi grimaced, “and he so confident about that it’s make my stomach turn.”

  
  
  
  


******************

_ Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City (late that evening) _

Kakashi sighed, staring into the fireplace as Gaara poured him a glass of wine. The fireplace in the far back was warm and roaring. The redhead found little comfort in the heat. 

“I didn’t realize the fireplace actually worked, I’ve never seen you light it before now.” The agent said leaning back in the chairs they had pulled up to the fire.

“I do not light it often.” Gaara admits, “it’s an indulgence I usually reserve for home however…”

“You deserve to indulge a little Doctor.” Kakashi replied. “It hasn’t been that long since….”

“Since the incident at the pool. Yes, I am aware.” Gaara responded, before the two fell into silence. 

“There is a pattern taking shape.” Kakashi says suddenly. “I just need to convince my eyes to see it.” 

“I convinced myself of something.” Gaara replied not looking away from the violent flames dancing in the fireplace. “Something I was refusing to see for a while now.”

“And it only took Naruto trying to kill you to see it?” Kakashi asked raising a brow. The redhead didn’t seem to notice the interruption, his eyes focused on the fire. 

“I can not help Naruto.” Gaara admitted aloud. “I can not trust him.” He added taking a steadying breath. “He is in a dark place. Shadows move and twist and it is not safe to stand beside him anymore.”

“I feel the same way.” Kakashi agreed with a tired sight. There was a quiet heart broken silence before Kakashi spoke again saying, “we um… we found another body. Another Black Zetsu victim—“

“No.” Gaara interrupted, closing his eyes and clenching the glass in hand tighter. “I can not help.” The redheaded alpha let out a slow breath. “Not only do I need to let Naruto go— I need to let this all go.” Gaara turned his head to face Kakashi directly. “I nearly died. I would have died, if not for you.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I can not dwell on death any more.”

“I understand, and I don’t blame you.” Kakashi replies with a nod. 

“I must… take this opportunity and turn it into a chance to learn. To enhance my life.”

“Well, when you figure out how to do that you let me know.” Kakashi commented with a half smile. 

“I intend to start by hosting a dinner party.” The redhead murmured and Kakashi suddenly froze before looking over at Gaara. “Please tell me you’ll come.” The redhead murmured jerking Kakashi out of his brief shock. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” 

  
  
  


**********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City (same time) _

Naruto sat inside of his little cage in the middle of the visitors hall, feeling restlessness burn him from the inside out. Sasori was locked up in a cage next to him, and the blonde glanced up at the camera’s. ‘Stupid orochimaru. If Sasori betrayed us once he could do it again.’ The blonde knew that somehow the idiot alpha expected him to change Sasori's mind. ‘A few simple conversations and convince him to just….betray Gaara? Unlikely…’ The blonde thought. ‘Unless of course…. it’s self preservation?’ 

“You should’ve let him die.” Naruto stated bluntly. 

“Should’ve, could’ve, would’ve…” 

“He’ll kill you, ya know that right?” Sasori gave a low snort.

“Can’t get me in here.” 

“Your wrong.” Naruto argued. “Here is exactly where he’s gunna get you.” Sasori didn’t respond, and the blonde let himself smile. “The second you came back to this facility— you were marked with an expiration date.” Naruto's smile slipped away. “Gaara kills anyone who gets too close. Don’t your remember? He’s the devil, he’s… smoke and sand.” The blonde looked over at the omega, to see him thinking over his words. ‘Maybe this will work after all.’ Naruto thought, suppressing a second grin. “I’d be very nervous if I was Orochimaru. He’s getting close to figuring out the truth. The only way you and Orochimaru get out of this mess alive is if Black Zetsu is stopped.” Naruto growls. “Gaara deserves to die.”

“You didn't’t bring me here to help you kill Gaara.” Sasori snapped and the blonde nodded.

“Your right, i didn't. I brought you here to witness.” 

“Your brought me here to tell Kakashi,” Sasori begin with understanding in his eyes, “That i sat in Gaara’s dining room with a picture of Leda and the swan hanging on the wall and asked him if he was Black Zetsu? Tell him how Gaara evaded the question, told me to kill Dr. Sakura and even gave me her address?”

“Yeah. Tell Kakashi that.” Naruto replied, glad that Orochimaru liked to record conversations. ‘Now all he has to do is have Kakashi listen to the recording.’ The blonde thought. ‘If Kakashi will even listen, that thick-headed idiot that he is.’ 

“I’ll tell Kakashi everything, if you tell me why he did it.” Sasori offered and the blonde hesitated. 

“Because…. he was curious what would happen.” Naruto answered finally, hating the answer. ‘Truth hurts.’ Naruto thought closing his eyes to wait and see how this attempt would unfold.

  
  


*******************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City (later) _

Kakashi stood in Orochimaru's office, arms crossed and a tense expression on his face. He had just listening to a recording of Naruto's conversation with Sasori, and disbelief warred heavily on his face. 

“Sasori is a lunatic.” Kakashi says finally and Orochimaru nodded.

“Yes, He is psychotic” Orochimaru agrees before saying, “But he’s not psychic.” Kakashi frowns thinking. 

“Sasori has a history of being susceptible to suggestion.” The agent counters and Orochimaru raising his eyebrow. 

“The simplest answers are often the correct ones, and the simplest answer about how Sasori can describe the inside of Gaara’s home— is that he was  **_in_ ** Gaara’s home.” 

“Naruto could have told him he could—“

“No such conversation has happened.” Orochimaru responded currying him off. “I monitor every conversation those two have. I’ve heard everything they’ve said to each other and Naruto has never once mentioned the inside of Gaara’s home before.” 

“Then…. you’re aware of what Naruto is accusing Gaara of being?”

“Oh yes.” Orochimaru replied. “I am very much aware.” The alpha shuddered. “I’m grateful I’m have trouble digesting animal proteins since the last few meals i have shared with Gaara have all been salads.” 

“Do you believe him?” Kakashi asked after a long silence fell between the two.

“Gaara once served me tongue, and then made a joke about eating mine.” Orochimaru responded dryly. “It would be…  _ narrow _ not to at least consider it.” 

“Naruto is delusional.” Kakashi countered, taking a seat across from the other alpha. “He’ll want to re-enforce his delusion using you, Sasori and me.”

“That doesnt mean he isnt right about Gaara.” 

“I know.” Kakashi said finally, heaving out a large sigh. “Black Zetsu is killing again and Gaara is throwing a dinner party.” 

“Kakashi.” Orochimaru said quietly, “He fits the profile. Attracted to medical and psychological fields. Those fields offer power over others. And cannibalism?” The alpha tenses. “Cannibalism is an act of dominance. The ability to defeat and devour those lesser than yourself.” 

“How very alpha.” Kakashi murmured to himself, lost in thought.

  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Lee and Kiba were hard at work on the Black Zetsu victim. The man who had been killed using a wisteria tree and had all of his organs replaced by positions flowers. Kakashi walked in to see Lee using a chain saw to remove part of the tree branch’s so they could better examine the body.

“Well?” Kakashi asked after they turned of the saw. 

“The victim is a Konoha City Councilman.” Kiba replied as Lee dragged the branch away. “Black Zetsu must have taken an interest in politics.”

“Why do you saw that?”

“Well about two years ago, our victim here signed a deal that went against the EPA’s advisement.” Lee answered.

“He paved over paradise to put in a parking lot?” Kakashi clarified and Lee nodded.

“What he paved over was a nesting ground for endangered songbirds,  _ the son-of-a-bitch _ .” Kiba added let out a low growl. 

“Anything else?” Kakashi asked crossing arms and Lee hastily nodded.

“Here’s the youthful part,” the alpha replied. “His lungs were filled with water so he actually died because of drowning.”

“That’s exciting how?” 

“ _ Microorganisms _ .” Lee responded. “Every body of water is home to thousands of microorganisms called— diatongs.”

“They are sort of like fingerprints for water.” Kiba interjected, “no body of water has the same diatongs.”

“So we can find out where this man was killed?” Kakashi asked, stepping closer and Lee nodded. “Well?”

“Found a match just outside of city limits.” 

  
  


*********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto sat in the guest inside his cage, with his closed. ‘I wonder how everything is going.’ The blonde thought vaguely. ‘How will Gaara handle the new pressure. The evidence.’ The blonde tried not to let the curiosity cloud over his brain but it was hard. Hard not to think about when the entire reason he is in Prison, why he’s at risk of exposing himself as a sigma, how he is angry— because of his most trusted friend. Because of someone he thought he could love. 

A familiar scent began to fill the air, the scent of desert heat and cactus flowers. 

“Hello Dr.Subaku.” Naruto stated flatly, opening his eyes to see Gaara standing there.

“Hello Naruto.” The redhead responded. “I feel as though I’ve been watching our friendship on a split screen. The friendship I thought we had, and the truth of our friendship on the other.” 

“Terrible feeling right?” Naruto growled and the redhead blinked. ‘Welcome to the Club asshole.’ Naruto thought.

“You have been lying to me Naruto.”

“Me?” Naruto responded blinking and feigning shock. “My gauge for reality isnt working well enough to  _ know _ if I’ve been lying.” He added sarcastically, reminding Gaara of exactly how he was shoved into prison to begin with.

“However you understand the reality of Ino’s death? You understand your role in it?”

“ _ My role _ ?” The blonde growled. “What  _ exactly _ was my role?”

“Ino died because of you.” Gaara answered. “You are as angry with yourself as you are with whomever murdered her.”

“ _ Actually _ ,” Naruto begins with a low snarl, “I am  _ only  _ angry at whoever killed her.”

“You attempted to murder me.” The redhead murmured, changing the topic. “It is difficult not to take that personally.” The alpha hesitated for a moment before taking a step closer. “If I were Ino’s murderer however, I would applaud your effort.” 

“I’m only as guilty as you are.” Naruto snapped. 

“I do not expect you to feel guilt, shame remorse or self loathing.” The redhead assured him. “You were aware of everything. You made decisions you wanted to. You were in control.” 

“Control? You think I’m in control?” Naruto asked incredulous as he stood up within his cage and gripped the bars. 

“I believe you are more in control than you have ever been.” Gaara answered calmly. “You found a way to hurt me.” There was a moment of quiet as the redhead thought for a moment. “I wonder…. how many more will be hurt because of what you do?” The alpha blinked and stepped back. “I will give Sakura your regards, farewell.” He finished before he turned and left. 

“Damn.” Naruto cursed clenched the bars of his cage tightly. ‘How in the hell can he know about half the crap I’m dealing with!?’ Naruto thought even more frustrated. ‘I hate that he’s right. I hate it.’ The blonde thought letting his head fall forward to rest against the cold bars. ‘In a way he’s right. I’m more in control of my empathy then I’ve ever been. No more glasses to hide behind. No more mental breakdowns. Just me and my own thoughts. My own desire for death.’ 

  
  
  
  
  


**********************

_ Kaguya’s Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Northside Konoha City _

  
  


“I am sure you and Orochimaru have had more than one conversation about my….  _ bad behavior.”  _ Sasori said, sitting calmly in the guest hall cage. “How  _ does  _ he describe me?”

“Pure sociopath. By the book.” Orochimaru muttered.

“The term sociopath hasn’t been used by a  _ respectable _ psychiatrist since 1968.” Sasori purred.

“Sasori. Do you or do you not have any information regarding Black Zetsu?” Kakashi interrupted yanking the omegas attention back to him. “You told Naruto about Gaara home. Why were you there?”

“I have never stepped foot in Dr.Gaaras home.” Sasori replied with half smile. “I’ve only just met the alpha recently.” Orochimaru narrowed his yes at the redheaded omega. “Although, Dr.Orochimaru was happy enough to share the details of Gaara’s dining room.” Sasori continued as of not seeing the hateful looks from Orochimaru.

“Why would he do that?” Kakashi asked. 

“Naruto is very focused on the idea of Gaara being Black Zetsu. Orochimaru has done very little to discourage him of the fact, and has asked me to do that same.” Sasori said with a shrug. 

“I apologize for wasting your time agent Kakashi. Allow me to walk you out.” 

“You know, Orochimaru hired a nurse that has experience with mental hospitals but not as employee?” Sasori called loudly after them. “That nurse tried to kill Gaara and you blame Naruto.” The omega shakes his head even as the two alphas continue walking away from him. “You have the right box Kakashi. Your simply looking in the wrong corner.” 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

*******************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City _

Gaara stood off to the side observing all of his guests indulging in the food he had helped to cook. Music danced its way through the air like a divine waltz helping conversations grow. 

The dinner party was a modest affair compared to some of his previous dinner parties. The waiters he had hired were top class but he reduced the number to four and he had only needed to hire six professional cooks to prepare all of the food. His kitchen had been bustling with activity for the past two days. Still, the event seemed to a success judging from the many compliments and smiles he received. 

“The food is phenomenal Gaara, thank you for inviting me.” Sakura said with a warm smile as she walked up to him, her soft pink ball gown perfectly matching her hair. 

“It would not be a Dinner party without you.” Gaara replied, playing the perfect host. 

“And how many of your guests have you said that to I wonder?” She laughed, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. “Did you get new cufflinks?” The Beta asked innocently, noticing the emeralds being used to keep his cuffs looking prim and proper. 

“I did, and I pleased you noticed.” The alpha responded giving her his small and practiced smile. 

“Oh, look Kakashi arrived.” The Beta commented taking a sip from her glass of wine her face scrunching up briefly in irritation as the agent made his way over to the two of them. 

“Kakashi, my friend, I am so glad you are here.” Gaara said stepping away from Sakura to give Kakashi a firm handshake. “You are, after all, the guest of honor. You saved my life.” 

“I’m sorry my friend, but I can stay long.” Kakashi responded. “Sasori was just taken to the hospital and I have another case I’m working on.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“But I would love to take some food to-go, if that’s alright?” Kakashi asked. 

“Of course.” The redhead replied. “I will have one of the staff retrieve a plate from the kitchen.”

“Oh no, that’s alright. Just uh, get me a container and I’ll serve myself from here, with your permission of course.” Kakashi checked. Gaara blinked. 

“Hello Kakashi.” Sakura said cooly, coming up to stand next to Gaara. 

“Hello Sakura.” Kakashi responded before turning his attention back to Gaara. “Do i have your permission, Doctor?”

The redhead nodded reluctantly. “Eat it soon or it will spoil.” 

“Of course.” Kakashi said before walking away with a fresh plate of food. Gaara could feel Sakura’s tension, her anger at Kakashi for how rude he just acted toward Gaara. The redhead did not actually mind however. The feign reluctance and hurt was mostly a show for her and Kakashi benefit. As Sakura left, presumably to interact with other guests Gaara saw Orochimaru standing and watching him. 

Gaara felt satisfaction and with a faint genuine smile on face, winked at him. Orochimaru shivered in terror. 

**********

( _ Later _ )

  
  


After the dinner party was officially over The guest left in a stream of people with full stomach and wide smile. It dinner party had been a success. When the staff had finally left the only person left in the house besides Gaara— was Sakura. 

The alpha leaned against the doorframe watching the beta absently playing on his piano with a look of calculation in his eyes. After listening to her horrendous playing for another few moments the redhead walked over and sat next to her on the piano bench. The beta women went still and sighed running her fingers through her hair. 

“Kakashi is treating you like a suspect.” She said aloud. 

“I walked away from Naruto, however I am still trailing his accusations.” 

“I walked from him too.” Sakura admitted. “I- I can’t forgive him for what he did to you.” The Beta sighed. “I just want to walk about from all of this.”

“Where does walking away leave us?” 

“Each other.” She murmurs softly, her cheeks flushing. The redhead waited, knowing what she would likely do next. Sakura hesitated for a moment, before she leaned in and kissed him. Softly, tenderly…. lovingly. Her eyes slipped closed as she allowed herself to trust and love the man in front of her. Sakura surrendered herself, her heart racing as allowed Gaara to stand and leaded her to his bedroom. Her dress was cast aside with a practiced ease and her cheeks felt redder than a cherry. It was one of the hottest nights she’d had in a while. 

********

“Fuck your fantastic.” She breathed out, panting as she lay sprawled on his bed in the aftermath of what had been a  _ breathtaking  _ orgasm. “No wonder your an alpha.” 

“My skill in bed has very little to do with my secondary gender,” Gaara replied, as he peeled the used condom from his skin and threw it away. Sakura smiled. “Wine?” The alpha offered. Sakura blushed and nodded. The redhead gave her a quick kiss and went to the kitchen pulling out two glass and filling them half-way with wine. Then, after checking that she hadn’t followed him down, Gaara poured powder from a small white packet into one of the glasses and mixed it. Sakura wouldn’t be able to taste a thing. 

When he handed her the glass she drank it all happily, relishing in the sweet attention Gaara was giving her. Thanks to the powder Sakura was asleep within minutes. Still, Gaara waited a few more moments to be sure, even going so far as to snap his fingers next to her ear. Sakura didn’t even flinch. The alpha nodded to himself, stood up, got dressed and left soundlessly. 

  
  


******************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City  _

It surprised no one that when Sasori was being walked back to his cell, the guards decided to plush him out one of the second story windows on to the black top parking lot below. Sasori had never been the perfect picture of an omega. He was rude, polite only when he felt like it, prone to fits of violence, sarcastic, and above all he had a strong dislike for anything and everything— depending on the mood he was in. And not in the attractive way. Sasori’s injuries were so severe, he had be taken to another hospital, Kaguya’s hospital was a facility for the mind— not the body. It was because of this that Sasori found himself laid out on a stretcher in an isolated room unable to move as a shadow crept inside the room and stalked over towards him.

“Hello Sasori.” Gaara said, standing next to the bed looking down at the omega. 

“Doctor.” Sasori replied bitterly. 

“You are not surprised,” Gaara stated, as he began the process of carefully unhooking Sasori for transport. 

“No. Naruto gave fair warning.” 

“He knew I would come to kill you?” The alpha asked, pausing from what he was doing. Sasori nodded. “Then I should not disappoint.” Gaara stated as he finished unhooking Sasori completely and rolled the stretcher with Sasori on it through the carefully planned route to the outside. There, he picked him up and loaded him into the back of his car and took him home. 

Sakura was still deeply asleep thanks to the powder he had slipped into her drink, and Gaara was able to easily carry Sasori into the kitchen. The alpha set the other redhead down on the long kitchen counter, before he knelt down and moved a new plastic bottomed rug which covered the trap door to the basement. 

“A rug in the pantry?” Sasori commented arching his eyebrow at the alpha.

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

“It will prevent others from discovering the trap door how agent Ino did.” Gaara replied easily before opening the door and picking up the omega again. “It will help muffle for sounds for help as well.” 

“Oh. Of course. Naturally. Why didn’t I think of that?” Sasori snarked back, his face twisting in pain as the painkillers he had been began to fade from his body. “So you have a guest? Let me guess— Miss Sakura?” Sasori whistled. “She is a beauty for a beta. Would have been a real heartbreaker if she were an omega. It’s a shame.”

“Do not be rude.” Gaara warned flatly. 

“Just saying, she would’ve been.” Sasori shrugged as Gaara laid him down on a cold sterile table and locked a belt around his stomach to keep him from moving. “You sleep with her?” He asked and Gaara paused he gave him a sharp warning look. “So you did, what was it like? I bet your good.” 

“Sex is a useful method of distraction.” The redhead replied stiffly, tying down Sasori's legs. “

“So she’s that bad huh?” Sasori shook his head. “Real shame. Out of curiosity how did you find out I was put in the hospital? It just happened today.”

“Orochimaru informed me at the dinner party I held earlier this evening. It provided me inspiration.”

“Am I part of that inspiration?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh goody.” Sasori muttered. 

  
  


**********************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City _

It was late by the time Gaara returned to his house with Sasori which meant it was even later when he finally went to bed. Put simply, Gaara was tired. Sakura however, was not. 

The pink haired beta woke up slowly, and comfortable. She stretched out on the bed with a smile and looked over at Gaara who was laying beside her. The alpha let out a deep breath —not quite a sigh but close— and opened his eyes to look at her. 

“Your awake.” She murmured softly. 

“You are as well.”

“I was thinking…” Sakura murmured after a moment of silence settled on them. 

“What were you thinking about?”

“Funerals and about how often they make us want to have sex.” She replied thoughtfully before blinking. “No that this— I didn’t mean— this didn’t funeral sex.”

“Is it not?” Gaara responded easily. “We both buried a friend, Metaphorically speaking.” 

“I suppose in way… I buried my ideas about Naruto. About who he is.” Sakura agreed finally. “There’s something…. liberating about finally letting him go.” 

“Yes.” Gaara stated, as he leaned in to kiss poor oblivious Sakura. After all, Gaara hadn’t really let Naruto go. At all. Before things could get much further however the doorbell rang and she groaned. The alpha gave her another brief kiss before wordlessly standing to go see who was at the door. He opened the door only to see Kakashi standing there with a grim look on his face. 

“Hello Kakashi.”

“Hello Gaara. We need to talk.” 

”What may I do for you?” The redhead asked, stepping out of the way to let the agent inside. 

“Sasori fell down a stairwell last night and was taken to hospital for care. However the security guard that was supposed to be watching him was killed in what looks like another Black Zetsu murder.” Kakashi explained. “Sasori is still missing.” 

“He escaped?” 

“No. Sasori couldn’t have left the hospital on his own his back was broken. He was taken by someone.” Kakashi frowned, watching Gaara closely. “Where were you last night?”

“I was here.”

“All night.” Kakashi checked. 

“Yes.” 

“You have anyone that can confirm that story?” 

“I can.” Sakura claimed proudly as she leaned against the doorway covered in one of Gaara’s jackets. “I was with Gaara all night Kakashi.” She added, crossing her arms at the alpha. “What are you accusing him of?” She asked bluntly. 

“I’m not accusing him of anything, just… asking about his whereabouts.” 

“That is not all you are asking.” Gaara added, standing there looking like the picture-perfect victim. 

  
  


*******************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City (that night) _

Sakura went home in the afternoon practically glowing, and Kakashi left him alone the rest of the day. This left Gaara with plenty of time to cook. The redhead took one of Sasoris legs— his thigh to be specific and wrapped it in a clay before baking it in the oven. The results were simply mouthwatering. 

“I enjoy cooking with clay.” Gaara informed Sasori, who he took out of the basement so that he could eat dinner with him. “Shall I carve?” He asked holding up the knife above the freshly cooked meat.” 

“Something tells me you already have.” The omega replied bitterly.

“You legs are of no use to you. You have a T-4 fracture in your spine. This is a more practical and flavorful use for them.” 

“It’s hard to have anything, isnt it?” Sasori wondered, as Gaara served him a plate of food. “Rare to get it and Hard to keep. A damn slipperly life.” The omega added. Gaara didn’t respond, instead, he focused on finishing serving dinner. 

“So you want me, to be my own last supper?” Sasori checked and the alpha nodded. “How should I say— no thanks?”

“You do not.” 

“Ah.” Sasori responded before cautiously taking a bite. There was a brief moment of silence and then— “my compliments to the chef.” 

  
  


******************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City (same time) _

“Black Zetsu has been tying fishing lures with people just Naruto used to do. We have lures with remains from Obito, Ino, Narutos Judge and even our mural killer.” Kiba said with his arms crossed. 

“But that’s not all.” Lee added pointing to a tray with more lures in it. “This lure here? Has tissue from Matsuri Visfiya, and another from Touka.” Lee swallowed. “Naruto didn’t kill any of these people 

“He was framed by Black Zetsu.” Kakashi said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of nose. “And Black Zetsu is finally owning up to all of these murders.” 

“Yeah. The question is— why now?”

“Yeah well, he may be taking too much credit.” Kiba said before walking over to a map. “We found some bark as well, it helped narrow down the search area— along with the microorganisms we found earlier.”

“And? Find anything?”

“Small cabin, right about here.” Kiba pointed and Kakashi nodded to himself. 

“Then that’s where we go. Load up, we have an place to search now.”

  
  


*************** 

_ Abandoned Park Cabin, Akemichi Park (little while later) _

  
  


Kakashi pulled up to the cabin, and pulled out his pistol. The place looked empty but he wanted to be cautious. The S.W.A.T team was in the back waiting for the command. Who no on inside seemed to stir the alpha cautious cracked the door open— to reveal an empty cabin. Well, empty of people anyway. 

“Clear.” He called, as he proceeded further into to the cabin. Frames of glass like what was used to kill Ino lay stacked off to the side, and vases of flowers were carefully blooming in narrow boxes by the windows. A set of stairs heading down lurked in his right and he went still. With a low growl Kakashi aimed his gun and followed the stairs downward to find two completely black solid crates. No cracks for light could be seen— just a thin tube leading to an air filter before curling around to the outside. “Kiba, get in here.” Kakashi called. 

Lee and Kiba bumbled there way down there before setting to work on opening the crates. The first one was devoid of life, just a puddle of water. The second one however….. 

“Oh my god.” Kiba muttered, hand covering his mouth. “That’s…”

“Obito.” Kakashi breathed out as he looked down to see a male Beta shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

After find Obito alive and, partly, unharmed agent Kakashi was quick to send him to the hospital to get checked out before going to speak to the beta. Obito— the only survivor of Black Zetsu. The man who lived and saw his face. Who had to know who Black Zetsu is. 

“We haven’t caught him yet, but we can with your help. You’ve seen his face.” Kakashi asked after Obito was lead to the witness room and sat down across from him. 

“I don’t remember seeing him. And I— I don’t catching him.” Obito admitted with a faraway look in his eyes. 

“What do you remember?”

“Lights. Sound. The smell of… flowers I think. It was strange. Like I was myself but different. Me but not me.”

“Can you identify him?”

“If I can hear his voice, yes.” Obito stated and Kakashi nodded firmly, his eyes carefully avoiding the arm that Obito was still missing. 

“We have a suspect already waiting in another witness room. I’d appreciate if you came with me, see if it’s him.”

“Right.” Obito replied, subdued. It sent a cold shiver down Kakashi spine. Obito was always a cheerful beta. Sassy even. “Lead the way.” 

“Follow me.” Kakashi said taking him towards the room to have listen to Gaara speaking to Sakura. They couldn’t see or hear Obito of course, since it was a one way mirror. 

“It’s not him.” Obito answered swallowing and looking away. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sure.” 

  
  


********************

_ Kaguya's Hospital for the criminally insane, Northside Konoha City  _

Naruto lay stretched out on his uncomfortable cot, miserable and pissed off at— well Gaara and the world. ‘I trusted him dammit.’ Naruto thought, still hurt over it all. ‘I trusted him and he did this to me. Why?’ Footsteps smacked the cold stone floor as Orochimaru walked to the front of his cell and slipped a bag of clothes through the cell bars. 

“Why are you giving me this?” Naruto asked confused as he stood up, reached out and took his old clothes back. His glasses perched happily on top. ‘Useless to me now.’ Naruto thought. 

“You are being set free.” Orochimaru stated flatly, before turning on his heel and walking off. 

“Wait— I’m What?” Naruto said, eyes going wide and his hands clenched tightly around the clothes. “How? Why?” He asked, to orochimaru's retreating form. “Hey— You didn’t even unlock the door!” Naruto called out, pissed off and slightly confused. The blonde glanced down at his clothes, a worn orange and black jacket and his favorite pants. A far cry from the stupid dark green outfit the had the Prisoners wear. ‘Free? Am I really free? Just like that?’ Naruto thought with a frown as he stared at his clothes. ‘The door is still utterly locked, yet he gave my clothes back. Is this a game? A trick of some kind by Orochimaru? Or by Gaara?’ Naruto wasn’t sure and it frustrated him. More than that though—  _ it made him curious _ . And a curious Naruto, could be a dangerous Naruto.

“Either way, still better than Prison clothes.” Naruto muttered to himself as his stripped down and slipped into his clothes, relishing in the feeling of Cotton against his skin. As his finished dressing Orochimaru walked back in, standing against the wall. “This is sudden.” Naruto said, when it became obvious Orochimaru wasn’t going to say anything. 

“The prosecutor dropped all of the charges against you. Since you were never convicted of murdering anyone, the basis for you sentence here is null and void.” Orochimaru’s face twisted into half fear. “Black Zetsu has set you free  _ congratulations _ .” 

The door to his cell  _ clicked _ loudly, and Naruto sucked in a breath and as he pushed it open and walked out of it. ‘Finally. Freedom.’ Naruto thought breifly before he recalled both why he was in there and why he was finally  _ out _ . ‘Gaara and I need to have a conversation.’ The blonde thought. ‘Possibly one with bullets.’ 

“I would love to see you and Gaara trade places.” Orochimaru admitted, “I have no intention of ending up on his menu.” 

“Then confess. Gaara likes to linger in the shadows. Shine a light on your relationship with him— sent the shadows to him.” Naruto answered, as he walked straight past Orochimaru to the door not even sparing a glance in his direction. ‘Orochimaru isn’t important right now.’ Naruto thought. ‘Gaara  _ is _ .’ He stomach rumbles. ‘And ramen. Ramen is also important.’ The blonde mentally added craving it. 

“Your suggesting I kill my career before Gaara kills me?!” Orochimaru calls after him incredulous and the blonde fights as sigh and turns to look at the weak alpha. 

“I’m suggesting you convince Kakashi any way you can.” Naruto responded. “Convince him….  _ Like your life depends on it. _ ” He finishes, as turns back towards the door. Towards Ramen and Gaara. 

“Why didn’t he kill you?” Orochimaru said suddenly and Naruto froze. “What makes you so… special? Why are you alive?” The blondes blinked and he felt his heart stutter for a second. 

“Because…” He said, “Because he wants to be my friend.” Naruto answered, swallowing. The blonde felt distant all of a sudden— his footsteps too loud in his head. ‘Shit why did he let me live? I mean I tried have him killed for crying out loud.’ Naruto frowned. ‘I try to reveal him, try to kill him. I almost succeeded too. Then again, Gaara did tell me that if he was Black Zetsu he’d be proud i found a way to kill while being locked up in prison.’ Naruto gave a low growl. ‘Gaara is such a dick.’ The final door between him and freedom opened and Naruto stepped outside. The air had a bite to it, sharp and chilly. ‘Wonderful.’ Naruto thought closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of fresh air in his lungs. 

“Need a ride?” A familiar voice called out and Narutos eyes snapped open. He turned his head to see Kakashi leaned against the side of his car.

“I was going to call a cab.” The blonde answered shortly. 

“We found Obito.” The alpha responded. ‘Oh, okay ignore me just like you always do.’ The blonde thought, repressing the urge to snap his teeth at him. “We found Obito—  **alive** .” Kakashi added, distracting Naruto. 

“Did you catch the Black Zetsu?” The blonde asked, and Kakashi shook his head no.

“And uh— how is Obito?” Naruto asked, frowning and running a head down his face. 

“Traumatized.” The alpha responded curtly before giving a sharp sigh. “He thanked me for not giving on him after I found him. But I had. Just like I gave up on you.” Kakashi walked out to the blonde and bowed his head in shame. “I thought he was dead, and I thought you were crazy and then I gave up on trying to find you both.” 

“You didn't have to find me.” Naruto said with a snort, and gesturing towards the building he just exited. “You just had to listen to me.” Done with the conversation and not at all impressed with Kakashi's weak apology, the blonde walked past the alpha intent on trying to find a cab.

“Look, I put Obito in the same room as Gaara. He firmly stated that he is not Black Zetsu.” Naruto paused, and turned to study Kakashi. 

“Firm enough for you?”

“No.” Kakashi answered quietly after a long moment of silence. “No it wasn’t.” 

“Where did you find Obito?” Naruto asked, trying to brace himself for entering back into it all. Back into the crime scenes. Back to the blood, and the death. Back to understanding and empathizing with murder. 

  
  


********************

_ Abandoned Park Cabin, Akemichi Park _

Naruto rode with Kakashi in silence all the way there. Partly because he had nothing to say, and partly because he was simply too busy thinking to bother with the other alpha. The blondes thoughts was a swirling mass of emotions, some of them he didnt mind and others that he didnt want to feel. When he got out of the car, and looked around to see the flurry of activity by the other FBI agents he was struck with realization of just how much he had changed from that day so long ago when Kakashi had barged into his classroom. 

‘They’re like ants.’ Naruto thought eyeing the agents scurrying around, before following Kakashi inside. ‘No.’ Naruto thought immediately as he walked into the, frankly filthy, cabin. There were spider webs decorating every corner like poorly down Halloween decorations, and a set of narrow window boxes filled with flowers filling every inch. Dust formed layers on the steps further down into the basement, with near perfect shoe prints left in them. A sterile metal table stood in the center, looking out of place in the old musty room. ‘This doesn't really fit Gaara much.’ Naruto thought eyeing all of the filth. ‘There’s no real…. flair to it. No drama tic prevention that normally comes with Black Zetsu murders.’ Naruto thought, which made him all the more eager to see where exactly Obito had been found. Where he had been locked up. ‘Obito is red herring. Everything he says will probably be a lie. A lie that he wont even know is a lie.’ 

“Naruto over here.” Kakashi called, as he pointed to a thick black crate with no obvious holes for light. 

“How did you find this place?” 

“Black Zetsu more recent victim, had water in his lungs. Microorganisms in the water lead us here.” Kakashi answered easily as Naruto peered I got the darkness of the crate. ‘How convenient.’ Naruto thought, not saying a word. “Was found Obito in this crate. He claims that Black Zetsu brought him here to kill him. Maybe saving him to be his last victim.” Naruto fought not to roll his eyes. ‘And there's the drama. The misdirection.’ He thought before Kakashi spoke again saying, “Black Zetsu knows we’re close to catching him.”

“No, he’s been caught before.” Naruto murmured eying the water in the bottom of the crate where Obito had supposedly been left standing. “”And if you catch a fish once but its gets away is a lot harder to catch a second time.” Kakashi frowns but doesnt ask him why he used a fish metaphor. ‘Gaara is a hunter.’ Naruto thought, looking down at the water. ‘He finds his…  _ pigs _ , captures them and then kills them. But…. what about me? I tried to kill Gaara. Does that make me a hunter too?’ Naruto wondered briefly. ‘Whatever. That doesnt matter right now. Morality later, case now.’ Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, picturing a candle flame flickering before going out. It’s smoke taking shape before him until he’s someone else. 

_ “I sowed the seeds and watched them grow.” I murmured, as I sit in my lavish office carefully tending the highly poisonous flowers, “Cultivated them.” I add as I tear apart my victim and place the flowers artfully inside. The man isnt important. The flowers are. The message is.  _

_ The message, the simple message I want him to understand—  _ _ death can be beautiful too. _ __

_ I am careful. Searching and finding the perfect place to stage my so called  _ _ work space. _ _ I’ve been on the other side of the looking glass. I know what they will look for. What they will see, How to lead them what I need them to see. The water in the ditch outside the cabin is specific, filled with bacteria to lead them towards me. I poured it down my victims throat. He died by drowning. Under his fingernails I left traces of the surrounding tree bark. “A long chain of events all leading to this.” I want to tell him, but it wasn’t just this was it? “No,” I want to say. “All of this has been my design.” The prison. The sickness. The flowers are my gift to you— “welcome back, I’ve missed you. I hope you enjoy theatre as much as I do. The show is only just beginning.” _

“It’s theatre.” Naruto stated and Kakashi frowned.

“It’s theatre every time he kills someone.”

“Yeah. But the Black Zetsu didn't bring Obito here to kill him. He brought him here for you to find.”

“Black Zetsu isnt self destructive. He isnt looking to get caught.”

“Well he wants you to catch someone. Just like he wanted you to catch me.” Naruto snapped and the alpha pressed his lips together in a tight line, very obviously trying not to snap back at Naruto and cause a mess in the middle of crime scene. “You know, somewhere in all of this…. evidence, your going to find something leading you away from Gaara.”

“Obito has already said Black Zetsu isnt Gaara.” 

“Two years is a long time to have Gaara playing with your head. A long time for Black Zetsu to be toying with you. Besides, you had enough doubt to pull me back on the case didn't you?” Naruto shakes his head. “You cant trust Obito, and you cant trust any of this to be what it seems.” 

Kakashi fell silent after that. That same silence stretched between the two of them like a black hole over the entire trip as he gave Naruto a ride back to house. To his home. 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Narutos home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha city)  _

Gravel crushed under tires, as Kakashi pulled out of the driveway leaving Naruto standing in front of his house. ‘It’s weird being home again.’ Naruto thought. ‘It feels so different. Like a place from a dream. Foreign.’ The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the steps. ‘I probably only feel like that’s cause of just been away for too long. It’ll fade.’ Naruto decided determinedly, before being distracted by a loud bark. 

Kurama was running towards him, tail acting like some tool of destruction as the dog bark its happiness at him. Narutos face split open into a wide grin, before he knelt down to give his dog a hug and a scratch behind the ears. 

“Hey Kyuu.” Naruto breathed out before seeing another dog happily trot over to him. 

“Welcome home.” 

“Thanks.” Naruto responded, knowing who it was just by the voice. “For watching him. He seems happy.”

“He’s happy to see you.” Sakura replied.

“And who’s this?” The blonde asked, greeting the new dog like he had with Kurama.

“Miso. She’s mine.” The blonde blinks and tilts his head up at her. Sakura shrugs. “She likes Miso.” The beta explained simply. “She’s a rescue.”

“Pickin’ up my bad habits?” Naruto questioned, still absorbed with petting Kurama. ‘I missed you buddy.’ Naruto thought, while also feeling a prick of shame at how absorbed he had gotten in his revenge over Gaara. ‘Well, if it wasn’t for Gaara putting me in there I wouldn’t have had to miss him.’ Naruto thought shaking away the feeling. 

“I’m picking up your good habits.” Sakura corrected stiffly and the blonde frowned and then braced himself. “You challenged my who idea of they way you are. Or at least the way I think you are.” Sakura continued stiffly, calling her dog back to her side. 

“Well…” Naruto said with a sigh. “The way you think i am isnt always a reliable guide to who I am.” He finished, thinking, ‘hell just ask Gaara. He’s going to regret at making assumptions about me in the end too.’

“I was wrong about you.” 

“Why? Because you didnt believe me? Or  **in** me?” Naruto crossed his arms. “Or because you let me question my sanity?”

“Because you tried to kill Gaara.” Sakura answered. “Your wrong about him.”

“No. Your wrong about him Sakura.” Naruto responded quickly wrinkling his nose. “You see the best in him and i… I dont.” Naruto felt his nose itching from her scent, and knelt back down to pet Kurama. ‘At least Kurama smells better.’ Naruto thought vaugely. 

“What was done to you, does excuse what you did.” Sakura added and the blonde had the suddenly urge to roll his eyes, girls and kick her off his property. “Are you going to try to hurt Gaara again?” She asked. ‘Am I?’ Naruto wondered, thinking and was struck by the very sudden and very uncomfortable realization that— he had no fucking clue if he wanted to try and Kill Gaara again. “Is he safe?” Sakura said loudly, her scent pouring off of her in distressed waves, jerking him from his disturbing thoughts. 

“From me or for you?” The blonde asked, looking up at her. Thats when it all hit him. Her scent was bugging his nose because it was stronger, not just from worry but because she was in a relationship. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied her make-up, the glow to her skin and her nice clothes. Sakura was dressed up like she was seeing someone. ‘Fuck she’s sleeping with Gaara.’ Naruto realized, as he figured out why she suddenly treasured Gaaras safety. “He’s dangerous Sakura.” The blonde warned and he could practically see her huff up. “I would stay far away from him.” Naruto muttered as he pushed past her with Kurama to go back inside. Sakura left silently fuming. 

“Well. At least my house isn't a complete mess.” Naruto said sound as he looked around to see everything was, almost exactly how he left it. Almost. Everything was cleaner. For a second a bolt of panic raced through his system as he thought about his suppressants. Not the alpha ones had he bought to cover up his true nature but the one he had to sneak. ‘Shit what if they found them?!’ Naruto thought, half running towards where he stashed them, but finding nothing. That was when he remembered— he had run out. ‘Right. I ran out of them before, I was using the actual alpha suppressants. Threw the old bottle away and everything.’ Naruto groaned in relief and scratched Kurama back. “Good thing I ran out huh Kyuu? Then i really would be in trouble. I would have gotten exposed as a sigma for sure then.” 

Naruto spent the rest of the night care-washing all of his bedding and making a list of food to get since his fridge was practically empty. Laundry was thrown into the washer and Naruto sat back and relaxed on the couch for the first time in what felt like ages afterwards. Kurama was curled up next to him like a warm furry space heater and Naruto was once again left to his thoughts. ‘Am i going to try and kill Gaarara again?’ The blonde wondered, considering the rage he felt in the Prison. The rage that still lingers and shoulder like a fire just waiting for more wood to be tossed on it. ‘I want Gaara to suffer like i suffered. I want him to readily just what hell he put me through, and what he risked by tossing me in there like i was nothing.’ Naruto thought. ‘More than thought i wasn't home to feel that sting of betrayal that i felt when i realized what he’d done to me.’ 

“Do i want to kill Gaara?” Naruto murmured to himself once again. “I… dont know. But, I promised him a reckoning, and I need to keep my promises.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

******************

_ Undisclosed FBI safe house _

Naruto decided as he woke up that he had to speak to Obito. Talk to the beta and try and understand more of what was going on. ‘Gaara isnt reckless. Everything has a purpose. Obito has a purpose. I just need to figure it out.’ The blonde thought, already not looking forward to it. Kurama whined and the blonde gave him a half smile. 

“Puzzles have never been my strong suit.” Naruto had informed him. 

Still standing outside the safe house door where Obito had been stashed away until they could catch Black Zetsu was a werid feeling. The blonde and heard so much about the Beta, reading plenty about him while studying the case that he wasn’t quite sure what to do. 

“Are you an FBI agent?” Obito asked he invited him into his living room.

“No, But I um.. I taught at the academy.” Naruto began, “and up until yesterday morning i was an inmate at Kaguya's Hospital for the criminally insane. Courtesy of Black Zetsu of course.” 

“Oh.” Obito said with a blink as he sat down on the couch. “I mean, the white fang said that you were the only one with any real practical knowledge of Black Zetsu. He didnt mention you were a victim.”

“....white fang?” Naruto asked, confused as he sat down across from the beta. 

“Oh uh, Kakashi. It was what we— some of my friends in the academy called him.”

“Right.” Naruto responded. “Well the uh,  _ white fang _ told me that you can't remember what happened to you.” The blonde glanced out the window, “I couldn’t remember either.”

“Couldn’t?”

“Yeah. I can remember now thought. Not everything— just pieces.” The blonde frowned. “I was under his influence and he used some sort of… light to induce a seizure type response in my brain. I ended up with black outs and lost time.” 

“I remember the light.” Obito admitted. “He would stand in front of it at distance. That way I couldn’t see his face. He would sit so very still and, “Obito shuddered “he would listen to chamber music. I can still remember that.” 

“You and I part of his.. design. His little game.” Naruto said. “He wanted you found— wanted you free. Just like he decided he wanted me free too.” 

“We aren't free.” Obito said with deep drown. “He isn't done yet.” 

“ _ I know _ .” 

  
  


_ ******************* _

_ Gaara’s house,Westside Konoha City  _

  
  
  


Naruto’s felt his hands shake when he walked out of the FBI safe house they had stashed Obito in. He wasn’t sure why they shook, couldn’t tell if he was nervous or anxious or even more terrifying—  _ if he was excited _ . As the blonde climbed into his car he couldn’t tell if his hands shook from fear or the thrill of excitement and  _ that? _ Worried him. Naruto swallowed, his heart in his throat as he slammed the car into gear and peeled down the streets towards Gaara. ‘I need to see him.’ The blonde thought, feeling his throat tighten with something akin to longing. ‘Damnit Gaara. Why? Why do you always play these damn games? Why can’t you just— not?’ The blonde could practically feel the presence of his hand gun, tucked safely under the backseat. It weighed on his mind that stone, heavy and unbearable. 

As he pulled into the house Naruto sucked in a breath and he realized it was empty. Gaara wasn’t home yet. The blonde pulled his car around the block, parking it out of view before grabbing his gun, getting out, and scaling the fence of his neighbors yard to make his way through Gaara back door. The lights were all off. The floor didn’t was as silent as the dead. The loudest sound that he could hear was his own breathing and heart. 

Naruto waited in the shadows, his gun in his hands until he heard the front door unlock. Gaara was home. Steady footsteps made their way towards the kitchen, lights being flicked on as they came closer. Then came the metallic sound of keys on kitchen countertops. 

“Naruto.” Gaara murmured with a small half smile, standing next to his fridge, his hand on the door handle. The blonde lifted his hands, unsmiling and pointed his gun at Gaara. The small smile the redhead had given fell away. 

“The last time we talked in the kitchen Kakashi interrupted us. I’d like to pick up where we left off.” The blonde narrowed his eyes. “If my  _ memory serves _ ,” He said sharply with a low growl, “you were asking me if it’d feel good to kill you.” 

“You have thought about, then.” Gaara replies and the blonde snorts. 

“Well you wanted me to, what was it again,  _ embrace my nature _ ?” Naruto growled. “I’m just following the urges I’ve kept down for  _ so  _ long. Treat them as the  _ inspirations  _ they are.” 

“You never answered my question.” The alpha said simply. “How would killing me, make you feel?”

“Righteous.” The blonde nearly purred, stepping closer. Naruto could practically feel the questions burning under his skin, and the anger the guided his movements. 

“Are you curious?” The redhead asked. “Why you? Why Obito?” Gaara blinked, “what does Black Zetsu want with you?”

“You tell me.” Naruto snapped, feeling doubt creep into his mind. ‘Come on, do something!’ The blonde wanted to scream. ‘I’m standing in front of you with a gun to your head. Plead, apologize— say something— do something— anything!’ Gaara stood, waiting. 

“How did Obito find you?” Naruto asked, suddenly. Curious about that. If someone found him once, they could do so again. Maybe— maybe he wouldn’t have to kill Gaara. Just catch him. 

“I am not Black Zetsu and you kill me, you will be murdering an innocent man.” Gaara murmurs, swallowing. “You, perhaps better than anyone know what it means to be wrongly accused.” The redheads tilts his head to watch him. “You were innocent, and no one believed you.”

“I’m not innocent.” Naruto stated flatly. “You made sure of that.”

“If I am Black Zetsu, and you kill me… who will answer your questions?” Gaara asked and Naruto sucked in a breath. Resentment and anger warring with his own curiosity and desires. “Don’t you want to know how this ends?” 

Naruto blinked and stepped right up next The redhead, pressing the gun against Gaara temple and pulled the hammer back— ready to fire. Gaara closed his eyes and went still. Not moving and inch as Naruto toyed with idea of murder. 

It sent shivers down the blonde spine, which curled in his hip and made inhale sharply. Gaara stood, ready for Naruto to make his choice. Prepared and waiting for the blonde to kill him. ‘He’s giving me his life.’ The blonde realized, as a bolt of arousal bled it’s way through him. It was a heady feeling, having this power over Gaara. Watching him waiting for the inevitable. ‘He’s mine.’ Naruto thought suddenly as another shiver rolled its way down his spine at the submissive pose he had place Gaara into. 

Naruto breathed Gaara scent, let it relax his muscles and lowered the gun before leaving the house out of the front door to walk to where he had parked. Gaara would live another day. ‘Questions upon questions.’ Naruto thought. ‘Before everything is said and done… I’ll have all of the answers to them.’ 

  
  


*********************

_ a few days later _

  
  


Orochimaru entered through his front door, ready to take a long nap after a long day at work. He hung his keys and set his tablet down before going down to his cellar for some wine. His feet sounding loud in the seemingly empty house. A faint but steady beeping noise caught his attention though as he walked down to the cellar. He frowned, finding the source of noise behind the cellar and braced himself before the noise flatlined. 

When he opened the door, it was to reveal Sasori laying dead on a metal operating table. A carving knife and bits of flesh neatly sawed off and setting off to the side. Sasori was missing both of arms and legs, and was now dead. With a gasp Orochimaru turned and started to run up the stairs before tripping over a pair of bags and falling down. 

“Hello Orochimaru.” A voice said, sending chills down the alphas spine as terror churned his stomached.

“Oh god no.” Orochimaru gasped as he looked up to see Gaara standing quietly in front of him, dressed in some sort of clear plastic suit. The sound knocking at the door gave him hope— for a brief moment before the redhead said,

“That is the FBI.” Orochimaru tried to stand, but the other alpha was too quick. Gaara reached around and had him in a chokehold, preparing to knock him out. “When you are wake up, your only option will be to run.” 

True to his words, when Orochimaru woke up next it was to find himself surrounding by the dead bodies of FBI agents and covered in their blonde. Fingerprints covering a gun, the presumed murder weapon. The alpha gasped, panicked, and then ran. 

  
  
  


********************

_ Naruto's home, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City) _

  
  


Naruto was still thinking about Gaara and their interaction in the kitchen a few days ago.

By the time the blonde had gotten home that night he had been painfully, achingly hard. Part of him had wanted to drive back to Gaara’s place press a gun to his head and kiss him at the same time. ‘I wonder if his blood would taste as sweet as his scent smells?’ Naruto had wondered before swallowing. He steadfastly refused to touch himself while thinking of Gaara. Instead, he had suffered silently while watching reruns of “ _ Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _ ” while waiting for his lust to die down a bit. 

The blonde lay sprawled out over the couch, with Kurama curled up next him. The TV buzzed in background in a lazy day sorta way and Naruto briefly wondered what sort of plans Gaara was up to this time. Suddenly Kurama sat up, barking at the front door and leap off the couch, much to Naruto's irritation. 

“You wanna go outside Kyuu?” The blonde asked, yawning and going over towards the door to let him out. It wasn’t until he got out on the porch he realized that Kurama hadn’t been barking to  _ go _ outside, he had barking at  _ someone _ outside. ‘What in the world?’ Naruto thought blinking and staring wide mouthed at at the alpha standing on the porch. 

“May I use your shower?” Orochimaru asked, with shaking hands and blood stained clothes. 

“Uh, Sure I guess.” Naruto mumbled out, still staring at the man who showed up  _ covered in freaking blood. _ As orochimaru took his time in the, seldom used, guest bathroom shower Naruto sat down at the kitchen with a bowl of ramen and tried to think about what this meant. ‘If he’s covered in blood something must of happened. Injuries and he would be in the hospital or being questioned by police.’ The blonde frowned. ‘If he’s coming to me it’s because he thinks I’ll…. understand him. Empathize with him.’ The sound of his cell phone ring pulled the blonde out of his thoughts as he picked it up. 

“Naruto, are you at home?” Kakashi said sharply. 

“Yeah.”

“Is Orochimaru there with you?” 

“....yeah.” Naruto said slowly, and Kakashi swore. 

“Listen to me, it’s Orochimaru. He’s Black Zetsu.” The blonde blinked and leaned back in his chair. 

“I don’t think—“ He begins to say but the alpha on the phone cuts him off.

“We found Sasoris body in Orochimarus wine cellar. He can’t have been dead for more than a few hours.” 

“That doesn’t mean that he’s Black Zetsu.” Naruto tried to argue and Kakashi growled. 

“Orochimaru has access to case files, and he would know everything that Black Zetsu would need to know to stay hidden. He’s been part of the case for a long time. He consulted on the case before Obito, before you or Gaara— and he has medical knowledge. Kiba check his books and one of the first ones he found was a book with a picture of the wound man.”

“Kakashi—“ Naruto started to say but the alpha completely ignored what he had to say. 

“Keep Orochimaru there. We’ll be there soon.” The white haired man said before hanging up. Naruto set the phone done and sighed. Footsteps caused him to look up and see Orochimaru standing in a traditional foreign robe of sort sort. He look paler than freshly fallen snow— in an ugly sort of way. 

“Thank you.” Orochimaru said, before digging into his bag for his shoes. “I should I have realized sooner,” The alpha muttered. “I have the same profile as Gaara, same medical background,  _ of course it would be me!” _ He practically roared. “ _ Gaara was never going to kill me, I’m his fucking scapegoat!”  _ Orochimaru paused before looking at him. “I have to leave the country— no i  _ am  _ leaving the country.” 

“If you run you’ll look guilty.” Naruto replied. ‘So this is what Gaara meant but seeing things unfold.’ The blonde thought almost….. disappointed. ‘I think I kinda wanted a shoot out or something more bloody.’ He thought while watching Orochimaru panic. ‘This is just more manipulation more of the same. Not that this isn’t impressive I guess.’ The blonde figured. 

“You didn’t run and you looked  _ plenty  _ guilty.” Orochimaru spat and the blonde glared. “Sasori was  _ half eaten  _ in my house and I have corpses on my property. You just threw up an ear!” 

“There will be an APB on you.” Naruto stated. “That means canceled credit cards and traced phones.” 

“I have cash and I’ve already tossed me phone.” Orochimaru replied stiffly. “After all, Kakashi believes I have killed two— no three, agents. You realize what happens to people like that? Shoot on sight.” Naruto nodded in quiet agreement, wondering when Kakashi would get here and what Gaara has planned for after. Curiosity prickled under his skin, itching to be sated. “I know you will prove Gaara to be a Black Zetsu and I will read about from a safe distance in some other country and then—“ 

the sound of Kurama barked made Orochimaru paused and the blonde glanced at the window calmly. Knowing what was going to happen next. The alpha stepped over to the window and gasped at the sight of Kakashi FBI car pulling up the long driveway. 

“Naruto, what have you done?” Orochimaru asked, turning his head to look at him. 

“I called Kakashi.” The blonde lied, curious about what the alpha would do. 

“No.  _ No.”  _ Orochimaru muttered. “no no no.” He continued mumbled before pulling the gun Gaara had planted on him as evidence from the bag he was digging in. “no.  _ No _ .” Naruto huffed and stood up and Orochimaru growled, but the sound didn’t threaten the blonde. “ _ No— stay there!” _

“Your not a killer Orochimaru.” Naruto said over his shoulder, as he turned and walked out of the house to meet Kakashi on the front porch. Kakashi who practically on fire with fury as he made his way to the door.

“Why’d ya come alone?” Naruto asked.

“Where is he?” Kakashi demanded, ignoring the question, and the blonde frowned, blocking him. 

“Why did you come alone?”

“I said, where is he?!” The alpha demanded and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as he stopped him from going inside. 

“Kakashi I told you remember? Black Zetsu is still playing a game. Still playing all of us.” 

“No, he’s not playing all of us he’s playing  _ you. _ Now  _ where is he _ ?” 

“Inside.” Naruto replied with a tired shake of his head, “just stay here I’ll bring him out. He has a gun.” 

“Good.” Kakashi growled before pushing past him and into the house. Naruto crosses his arms and leaned against the porch post as he listen the sounds of Kakashi storming his way through his house. ‘He sounds like a bull in a freaking China cabinet.’ Naruto thought wondering vaguely if he had bought enough time to give Orochimaru a running head start. ‘Probably not.’ He decided. Kurama barked once and the blonde glanced down at the dog. 

“What?” Naruto said aloud, and the dog tilted his head. “I’m not getting involved with that mayhem. My problem is with Gaara.” Naruto said with a shrug. “If Kakashi wants to throw away his career let him. I’m sick of him.” The blonde grumbled. Kurama whine and put his paw on the blondes leg and Naruto grinned. “Silly dog. I’m not sick of you, just all of the bullshit.” Naruto knelt and gave Kurama a good scratch behind the ears. The sound of gunshots echoed off the trees around the house and man Naruto want to roll his eyes. “They are all so silly, aren’t they Kurama.” As Kakashi came back from around the house, dragging Orochimaru back with him Naruto didn't say a word. ‘The world is a cold and violent place.’ Naruto thought, seeing how Orochimaru's leg bled leaving a small trail on the ground. Only for it to start snowing, and beginning to cover it up. ‘Cruel, cruel cruel.’ the blonde thought. 

  
  


_ **************** _

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

Naruto stood next to Kakashi, and Obito behind the one-way mirrored glass watching Orochimaru being interviewed. ‘This isnt going to end well.’ the blonde thought, glancing over to see Obito's hands shaking as he stood transfixed facing Orochimaru. 

“Does it have to be you?” Orochimaru asked bitterly as Sakura walked into the room. “Seems like a final indignity.”

“It isn't like you to hide an achievement,” Sakura stated flatly, leaned back in her chair, and glaring at him. ‘If she was an alpha she would be growling and possibly trying to bite him right now.’ Naruto thought with a frown as he wondered, why in the hell he ever thought Sakura was calm and gentle. ‘Shes like a beast hidden behind a pretty face. Hers punches are likely stronger that what your would expect.’ 

“The achievement isnt mine.” 

“Whose is it then?” Sakura asked, crossing her arms. “Gaara?”

“Your just saying words now. Babbling out ideas, not caring if they could be true at all.” 

“They are  _ not _ true.” Sakura said narrowing her eyes and leaning across the table. “ _ You _ , were using coercive therapies on both Sasori and Naruto to point the Black Zetsu investigation in  _ false _ directions.” 

“You cant see it.” Orochimaru said softly. “And you won't see it until its too late, and when you do- do not say that I did not warn you Miss Haruno.” The alpha hesitated. “In fact i believe these will be my last words about Black Zetsu until my lawyer arrives.”Obito was still shaking, subtle full body tremors now, as he listened to Orochimaru's voice. 

“Is it him?” Kakashi asked, and he nodded.

“I-its -its h-h-him.” Obito stuttered out struggling to breath properly as he stared. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and Kakashi calmly pulled him in for a hug and Naruto blinked as the Beta suddenly reached down for the gun Kakashi wore and pulled it free to aim it as Orochimaru's skull. ‘Violent violent world.’ Naruto thought wordless as his rang from the sudden loudness of the gunshots in the small enclosed room. As he watched the chaos ensue from the EMTs rushing in, and Obito being led out the blonde was struck the perfect simplicity of it all. 

‘If Black Zetsu dies, then there are no more problems.’ Naruto thought, arms crossed in the lobby of the FBI as he considered what to do now. ‘Orochimaru fits the profile, evidence points to him perfectly and then he is killed by the only surviving eye witness.” Naruto almost wanted to laugh at how well planned it had all been. ‘Theatre. Its all an elaborate show.’ The blonde thought. ‘An intensely planned out story, but why? And why am I the only one allowed to see it.’ Naruto still had questions, and Gaara had promised him answers. Naruto glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, as a new idea came to being. ‘I suppose therapy is great way to explore unanswered questions.’ He decided, before going home to get cleaned up. 

************************

When he was dressed a bit nicer and hair a little less messy the blonde went to the only psychiatrist he liked- Gaara. ‘The irony.’ Naruto thought after he knocked on Gaaras office door. Demanding, and almost rude, the blonde wondered what he would do.

“Hello Naruto.” Gaara stated, as he opened the door to see him standing there.

“Hello Doctor.” Naruto responded. “May I come in?”

“Do you intend to point another gun at me?” The redhead asked, his tone still as conversational as ever and the blonde blinked before he gave him a small grin.

“Not tonight.” Naruto promised. Gaara blinked and then stepped off to the side to let him in. “are you expecting someone?” the blonde asked noticing a bottle of wine sitting on the redheads desk.

“Only you.”

“You kept my standing appointment open?” The blue said, pausing and turning to look at him. The alpha nodded. 

“And you are right on time.” 

“I have to deal with you.” Naruto said with a sigh, as his eyes wandered over the office. Noticing the fireplace in the back had been lit, and the books were all as organized as ever. Gaara’s office was a place that seemed untouched by the violence and blood outside. Naruto Wasn't sure if the comforted him or not. “I have to…. Deal with my feelings about you. I thinks its best that i do that directly.” Naruto murmured, with a frown. 

“First you must grieve for what is lost. And for what has changed.” The alpha replied, coming to stand closer to him.

“I have changed.” Naruto admitted, trying to recalled the way he used to be- and failing. “You changed me.”

“The friendship that we had, is over. Black Zetsu is over.” Gaara replied and Naruto stared at the floor.

“It had to be Obito, didnt it?” Naruto asked. “He would have been compelled to take his life, so that he could take his own life back.” Naruto shook his head. ‘Our friendship is.. Different. Gone maybe? Yet here we are. Talking almost like old times. I think I missed this.’ Naruto thought.

“How will you take your life back?” Gaara asked and the blonde looked up at him after a long pause.

“I’d like to resume my therapy.” Naruto stated flatly, before taking his seat across from the empty chair. Gaara followed suit and sat across from him and asked,

“Where shall we being?” 

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_ ******************************** _

_ Naruto's home,Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City)  _

The blonde watched Kurama dash around, leaving footprints in the snow for a moment before he went and grabbed the mail out of his mailbox. The whole world looked fresh and new. Reborn with a clean slate. It sent a chill in the blonde's heart as walked back inside, recalling the whole Orochimaru incident at FBI Headquarters. Orochimaru was still in critical condition, and Obito had been placed under close watch. It was a mess. It was an answer to the FBI’s search for Black Zetsu. It was all according to Gaara’s plan. 

‘He still has more stuff up his sleeve. I just know it.’ Naruto thought, still wondering what exactly he wanted out of all of this. ‘To be fair, I'm not even sure what I want from all of this.’ the blonde added, as he flipped through his letters only to see an elegantly written letter from Gaara amongst the mundane bills and crap. ‘Oh great. Now what are you up to.’ Naruto wondered before opening it to see it was a traditionally styled dinner invitation. Naruto blinked.

“What the hell?’ Naruto cursed before he walked over to his table, grabbed his phone, and started called Gaara. 

“Hello?” Came Gaara’s steady reply.

“Hi. Why do I have a formal dinner invitation from you in my mailbox?” Naruto asked still clutching the letter tightly in his hand. ‘Crap, I'm going to end up ruining the letter.’ Naruto realized quickly, before trying to smooth out the wrinkles he had now put in it.

“Ah, so it has arrived. Good. I was concerned it would not.”

“Why would it? It's not like- wait that's not the point. Why couldn't you have just called me?” Naruto asked, and already he could feel the dissatisfaction coming from Gaara through the phone. The blonde sighed. ‘Fine whatever, just- who all is going to be there?’

“I have extended invitations to both Kakashi and yourself.” 

“Kakashi’s going?” Naruto mumbled running a hand through his hair thinking. “Fine. I’ll be there. Its the day after tomorrow right?”

“Correct.”

“Okay. I’ll bring something with then, for dinner.” Naruto said.

“You are not required to bring anything-”

“I want it too.” Naruto interrupted. “Its… well... I mean it's my turn isn't it?” 

“Pardon?” Gaara asked after hesitating and the blonde swallowed.

“It's my turn to provide the meat.” Naruto murmured his hand still trying to smooth out the wrinkles he put into the letter. There was a stretch of silence over the phone before Gaara responded.

“That would be... most welcome,” Gaara replied softly and Naruto nodded despite knowing that the redheaded alpha couldn’t see him. 

“Well then I’ll let you get back to… whatever it was you were doing.” the blonde mumbled awkwardly before hanging up. Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kurama came rushing inside tracking snow all over. “Kurama.” he said exasperated, “Really?” the dog just barked before curling on up his favorite pillow to sleep. Without really thinking Naruto called Kakashi as he started to try and clean up the mess Kurama had left. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kakashi.” The blonde said, “You wanna go fishing?”

“What?”

“Fishing.”

“Uh, right now?”

“Yeah,” Naruto responded and there was a long silence from the other end of the phone. 

“Why?”

“Because I need to bring some meat with me to Gaara for the dinner thing. Might work better if there's two of us.” 

“I'm not much a fisherman Naruto in fact-”

“It's the least you could do.” Naruto interrupted and Kakashi heaved a sigh. “Come on, do you really believe for a second that freaking Orochimaru was Black Zetsu?” The alpha didn't respond. “It's just fishing. Nothing really hard.”

“Fine.” Kakashi agreed. “I’ll be there in two or three hours.”

“I’ll have all of the gear ready by the time you get here,” Naruto promised before hanging up. Kurama barked at him and the blonde just shrugged. “Look Kyu sometimes i just do things on impulse. Besides, Gaara should have a taste of his medicine.” Naruto growled thinking of all the manipulation that has occurred. 

When Kakashi arrived at the house, Naruto waved and grabbed his fishing buckets and walked the alpha silently to the frozen pond in the wood behind his house. Snow blanketed the trees with oppressive purity as the blonde trudge on leaving footprints behind him. 

“I get it you know.” Kakashi grumbled as he followed. “I understand the appeal of nature. The trees and animals. I get it. In  _ summer _ .” The alpha grunted as tripped over something buried under the snow before they both settled down to fish. 

“It’s harder to catch trout when the water is cold.” Naruto said, breaking the silence that fell over them. 

“That is another argument for Summer Naruto.” Kakashi continued grumbling and the blonde grinned. “Aren’t trout supposed to be hunters anyway? They should be chewing on my hook here.” Naruto understood his frustration. Ten minutes had gone by with no luck and Kakashi was getting cold. 

“When it’s cold their metabolism drop. They aren’t as hungry.” Naruto explained as the cold air chewed at nose turning it red. 

“Well then how do you catch a fish that isn’t hungry?” 

“Change your tactics.” Naruto stated with a shrug. “Live bait. Make the fish act on instinct.” Naruto gave a half grin. “He’s always a predators. Just…. create a reality where only you and the fish exist.”

“Your bait is the one thing he wants despite everything he knows.” Kakashi said slowly. Thoughtfully. “Make a wrong move and the fish swims away.”

“I’m a good fisherman Kakashi.” The blonde said quietly, watching the alpha with intensity in his eyes. 

“I get the feeling we aren’t talking about fish anymore.” 

“No.” Naruto responded and Kakashi sighed. 

“Your right. I don’t believe that Orochimaru is a Black Zetsu. That doesn’t means it’s Gaara either.” Kakashi argued half heartedly but the blonde could see it in his eyes, the words weight drag him downwards. “Fine.” Kakashi says finally after Naruto simply watched him silent for a moments. “Gaara is Black Zetsu. But there is no evidence, nothing concrete tying him to the murders. How to prove we catch him exactly hm?” 

“Live bait.” Naruto replied with a grin. Kakashi blinked and then nodded. 

“If you hook him, I’ll land him.” 

  
  


When Kakashi left a hour later, Naruto was humming. Bringing a bucket of fish back inside his house where Kurama was waiting for him. ‘He’s going to catch you Gaara. I will make sure of it.’ The blonde vowed. 

  
  
  


*************************

_ Gaara’s home, West side Konoha City _

“Beautiful fish Naruto.” Gaara said as he exited the kitchen, carrying dinner. The redhead sat a plate down in front of Kakashi and Naruto tilted his head.

“It was my turn to provide the meat.” Naruto replied, wanting to laugh and break something at the same. He settled for bratty. Kakashi glanced up at him, but the blonde ignored him. 

“I hope providing the meat does not mean you still have doubts concerning what I serve at my table.” The alpha says calmly, and the blonde watches as Kakashi is quick to respond. 

“No no- no doubts just the…  _ wounds _ we’ve gave each other until we got to the truth.” Kakashi assured him and Naruto wanted to scoff. ‘Truth my ass. Orochimaru is  _ so _ not Black Zetsu.’ Naruto thought. 

“This is why we must move past apologies and forgiveness. We will absorb this experience and it will change us. We are similar to fish or children in that regard. Our experiences shape us.” Gaara explains as he takes a bite. Naruto blinks.

“Makes us tastier.” The blonde summarizes before taking a bite of his own food, enjoying feeling a little bratty. ‘This is nice. Being able to say stuff, do stuff because I want to. Not because of Kakashi or the case or fear or because of Matsuri. Just me.’ Gaara casting a warm glance in his direction and the blonde wanted to roll his eyes at him. ‘Do you want to kiss me or kill me? Makeup your mind damnit.’ Naruto thought.

“None of our actions were personal.” Kakashi says. 

“I tried to have Gaara killed.” Naruto said bluntly. “I’m pretty sure that personal.” 

“You thought I was a killer.” The redhead responded. ‘I mean- You  _ are _ a killer.’ Naruto thought, as he took another bite of the delicious fish. “The greatest crime now would be to walk away from what we have shared and suffered. In many way we need each other. We are the only ones who know what this feels like.” 

“This fish is delicious.” Naruto said kinda hating the fact that Gaara is such a good cook. ‘It would be way easier to hate if you were a bad cook. But you made me food and I like the food.’ Naruto thought with an inward sigh. Gaara gave him a brief pleased nod, as though he was pleased with him. ‘Smug asshole.’ Naruto thought. 

  
  


*******************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

  
  


Gaara stood silently next to Kakashi as he observed the crime scene he was brought in to study. It was far away from the familiar streets and turns of Konoha City and the vast emptiness of the small town prickled at him. Gaara loathed small towns and small villages. They tended to be small minded as well. 

“Well Doctor?” Kakashi prompted, gesturing towards the crime scene. 

“I agree with the pagans of old.” Gaara responded as he slipped on a pair of gloves. “Animals which must bear burdens are sacred animals.” 

“This sort of mutilation usually presents a type

Of cult activity.” Kakashi agreed thinking that The alpha was talking about pagan cults. “When an animal is sacrificed it’s thought that the power of the animals will be absorbed or something by whoever killed it.” 

“That is precisely why sacrificial animals must be healthy and without an defects.” The redhead responded pausing to look at him. “This horse was ill.” 

“The horses womb was more or less intact.” Kiba interjected, from where he was studying the animal. “Our victim, however was dead before she shoved inside the horses womb.”

“How’d she die?” Kakashi asked.

“Strangled,” Lee responded, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, and she was scrappy.” Kiba muttered, examining the woman’s body before telling Kakashi, “our victim here out up a fight.” 

“The horse is acting as a chrysalis.” Gaara stated as the realization washed over him. He looked at Kakashi and added, “It was meant to hold the woman until her death could be transform into something new.”

“But transformed into  _ what _ ?” The white haired agent replied, crossing his arms. 

“Life.” The redheaded alpha explained. “This was intended to be a birth. This is every bit as much about giving life as it is taking it away.” 

“What’s the  _ thinking _ here Doctor?” Kakashi asks, confusion coloring his face. 

“Conflicted. I see what he has done but I do not understand it. I do not believe this killer thinks like anyone else. You will need someone who does not think like anyone else to catch.”

  
  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

“You are no more responsible for what happened to you, than if you had been bitten by a mad dog.” Gaara stated calmly, watching his patient stand by the window watching the snowfall.

“Mad dogs are put down.” She replied softly.

“Is that what you wanted to accomplish when you attached your brother?” The redhead asked. She blinked and turned to face him, giving him a stiff unhappy smile.

“Well apparently I went about putting him down the wrong way. He’s still alive.”

“Doing bad things to bad people makes us feel good.” Gaara replied. “What is your relationship with him now? Has it changed?”

“I think that  _ he _ thinks I’ve calmed down.” 

“Have you?”

“Yes. I’m calm.” She murmured.

“Are you going to try again?”

“This is where therapy gets….  _ tricky _ .” She says as he she pushes her long black hair over her shoulder.

“It does not have to be tricky.” Gaara replies and she gives him a cold smile. Something utterly unsettling on an omega.

“I could confess to a murder, and you can’t say a word.” She walked over to stand across from him and paused. “I could have killed someone this morning and you can’t say a word. However... if I’m  _ planning _ to commit murder.” She let the words trail off. 

“I am ethically obliged to take action and prevent that murder.” The redhead acknowledged. 

“Tricky.” She said. 

“If there is no one else to protect you, then you must protect yourself, Hinata.” Gaara responded. 

  
  
  


********************

Gaara’s home,  _ West side Konoha City _

“Not that I’m complaining, but part of me thinks that we ended up here to avoid where our conversation was going.” Sakura murmured, as she lay next to the alpha, swaddled in his blankets.

“As long as you are not complaining.” Gaara responded. Sakura gave a soft sigh. 

“Too much has happened for us not to talk about it you know,” Sakura gives him a coy smile. “However  _ pleasant  _ the distractions.”

“I am recovering from all that has happened. So is Naruto. So are you.” Gaara blinked and looked up at the ceiling thinking of Naruto as he spoke to Sakura. “I would change many things, but not that we ended up here.” 

“The only thing  _ stranger _ than finding a woman’s body stuck inside a horse is seeing  _ you _ back in therapy with Naruto.” Sakura said with a frown, sitting up to look at him. Gaara blinked. 

“Is it really so strange?”

“He tried to  _ murder  _ you.” Sakura said exasperatedly. 

“Do you know why Naruto tried to kill me?” Gaara murmured. Sakura arched her brow. “He wanted to prevent your death. It was not about avenging Ino’s death.” Gaara lay calmly, watching her reactions. “He was protecting you, the only way he felt he could.”

“I’m afraid,” Sakura admitted quietly. “I’m afraid that he opened a door inside himself, and I don’t think anyone knows if it’s closed again. Especially not Naruto.” 

“Then it is good he is back in therapy with a good psychiatrist,” Gaara responded with amusement filling his green eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

*******************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

Naruto wasn’t sure what to think when he got a call from Kakashi asking him to come look at a crime scene. He hadn’t gotten his teach post back at the academy. In fact, he had started living off of a nice package of money from the FBI because of the whole false murder accusations and the whole  _ driving him to the point of insanity _ crap. The blonde hand managed to pay off his house and all the property and set the rest in savings while he looked for a new job. 

Which is why he  _ really _ wasn't sure what to think about Kakashi calling him about a new crime scene. Of course Naruto went, happily reminding Kakashi he wasn’t doing any of his consulting work for free. The plane ride over to look at the stables was cramped and the blonde wondered how his dog Kurama was doing. ‘I left Kyuu in the care of my neighbor but that could good  _ or _ bad. Course better than calling up Sakura. She has it out for me.’ Naruto thought with a grimace. ‘She’s blind to what’s going on around her honestly.’ 

A copy of the file with all of the info he needed, complete with charts and graphs, was stashed away in his bag. He waited until he got the actually stables before pulling it out to look at. ‘Victims Name…. Sara Miamizu. Death by strangulation before her body was placed inside the corpse of a horse.’ Naruto mentally reviewed, shaking his head at absurdity of it. Glancing at the pictures for a moment he took a breath and closed his eyes letting himself go a little. He could feel that mental candle inside his head flicker and he relished in the rush that came as he opened his eyes and  _ empathized _ .

  
  
  


_ I don’t want you to see me or to see what I do. I want to calm you— comfort you. I think as I gently pet the horse, feeling sadness prompt tears to run down my cheeks.  _

_ “There is so much comfort in darkness.” I murmur to it before carefully injecting it with the syringe I brought with me. The horse is dying anyway. I leave and return with Sara. The woman, my victim. “I took your life, and now I will try to give it back to you. Heal you, like I Do with my animals.” I say to the body, as I place the bird I had brought with in her chest— and then sealed her body in the belly of the horse. “I hope the forces of death and biology will give you want I most want— your rebirth.”  _

Naruto blinks away the thoughts with a new ease he hadn’t experienced before. ‘Refreshing.’ Naruto thinks before feeling Kakashi lingering behind him, waiting for answers like he always does. It make Naruto want to laugh at him. ‘As if he isn’t perfectly capable of doing what I do. It’s nothing special.’ Naruto thinking almost rolling his eyes.

“Well?” Kakashi asks.

“It was a coffin birth.” Naruto replied. “Basically the gases of the decaying body build up until it forces the dead fetus out of the body. More of a prolapsed than a birth.” The blonde frowned. “Whoever did this knew the horse, and knew that the horse was dying. Knew our victim, and was familiar enough with the stables to know when he wouldn’t get caught.” 

“So he works here.” Kakashi mutter led thoughtfully.

“Or he  _ used _ to work here.” Naruto added. “He has some medical knowledge of animals, though probably not a fully trained veterinarian. Considers himself a healer.” 

“How in the heck is  _ this  _ healing?”

“He wanted Sara Miamizu to be  _ reborn _ .” Naruto looked at the scene before him and shook his head. “This wasn’t murder, This was grief.”

  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s home, West Side Konoha City _

The redhead relaxed in front of his fireplace, dressed only in his finest silk robe. It was an indulgence but one he felt he needed, given how far away Naruto felt— or rather how Sakura was far too close. The pink haired beta was currently sprawled out in his bed, sleeping deeply once more thanks to the sleeping power he slipped into her drink again. 

The alpha rarely ever experienced true regret, only once in fact until Naruto stumbled his way into his life. Wreaking havoc on his wants and dreams without doing anything but existing.

“You truly are an alpha to match me in every way.” Gaara murmured in a breath of longing, feeling that delectable thrill race up his spine at the idea of Naruto covered in the blood of others. “I wonder, what you will grow to be.” 

Gaara glanced towards the stairs with irritation, thinking of the Sakura, and couldn’t help but compare her to Naruto— and find her lacking. Lacking the same potential for violence, the same alpha restraint he himself possessed. Lacking the independence (read: stubborn and rude) that Naruto has. 

“Your mind is exquisite.” Gaara murmured, thinking of Naruto before sighing and stalking back to his room to sleep next to Sakura.

  
  


******************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

In the day or two since Naruto was able to profile the scene, the FBI was able to narrow down the suspect list quite a lot. Currently, the blonde was stuck in a car with Kakashi to go and interview Nagato, their number one suspect. 

This meant going back to the stables where Nagato currently worked rehabilitating the weaker animals, and finding and caring for the various strays he found. 

Kakashi knocked loudly, before decided to simply go inside anyway. Naruto didn’t say a word. ‘Kakashi your a rude asshole.’ The blond thought, as one of the dogs barked. The building was filled with various cages— dogs, birds, rabbits, even a lizard or too. Naruto looked at it, trying and failing to think about how much work it would take to care for the all. ‘Nagato really cares for his animals.’ The blonde thought.

“You scare them when you knock like that.” A quiet, and timid voice announced. A beta stood, keeping his back facing towards them, figuring and looking over his shoulder every couple minutes or so at them.

“You don’t seem to be curious about who we are.” Kakashi stated, getting straight to the point, after he realized that was all Nagato was going to say despite having strangers just burst in on him. 

“W-who ar-e you?” Nagato asked, stuttering. 

“I am Agent Kakashi Harald of the FBI, and this is Naruto Uzumaki with me.” Kakashi answered. “We’re here to ask you some questions about a women you might have know an alpha named Sara Miamizu. She was recently found in…. well, unusual circumstances.”

“I h-he-heard.” Nagato replied. 

“There was a bird found in her chest. Did you hear about that?” Naruto asked offhandedly, still absorbed in watching the numerous animals with fascination. 

“Wa-we-were the bird a-alive?” The Beta asked, jerking Naruto's attention towards him. ‘He’s so… young.’ The blonde realized, as he really looked at the beta boy in front of him. ‘He can’t be older than 16.’ 

“Yes.” Naruto answered, remember his question. 

“W-who-o-o ta-taming cafe of t-d-the bird?” Nagato asked struggling with his words. ‘Does he… he has a speech problem.’ Naruto realized as he look at Nagato’s entire behavior with new light.

“Did you know Sara?”

“I- I- I didn’t kn-know her.” 

“Would you mind looking at a picture of her then?” Kakashi presses, and Nagato fidgets.

“I knew a-about her I just-just didn’t kn-know her.” 

“Take a look, just to be sure.” The alpha insisted, stepping closer. Nagato swallowed, and nodded before squeezing his eyes shut and reaching behind him to grab the photo from Kakashi. The blonde watched him with the building realization that he couldn’t have killed Sara,  _ but he knew who did _ . Nagato brought the photo around, and went still before opening his eyes to take a look. After a moment of being absolutely still, he closed his eyes and again, and passed the photo back to Kakashi the same why he had gotten it. 

“Did you… get your head injury while working here?” Naruto asked slowly. 

”y-yeah. Got k-kic-kicked by a h-horse.” Nagato gave a sharp jerky nodded. Kakashi looked at Naruto in confusion and the blonde tried not to sigh at the fact he would have to explain it to Him. ‘Jeez, he’s a freaking captain. I shouldn’t have to tell him this stuff.’ Naruto thought.

“He has an atypical motor response. Basically his ability to look and touch can only happy separately. He can’t to both at once.” Naruto explained. “It’s aggravated by stress, right?”

“Are you feeling stressed?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m w-worried about the bird. I’m s-sad for her sad for the h-horse. But I can only-only help the bird.”

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

******************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

“He knew the victim, and he knew the animals involved.” Kakashi said heavily as they walked away from where Nagato was still working with the animals. “We’ll need a warrant.” Kakashi continued and Naruto blinked.

“I don’t think he’s the killer.” Naruto stated, “and even if he is I doubt it was because he wanted to be.” 

“Oh? And who do you think the killer is?”

“I’m not psychic.” Naruto frowned. “But I bet that if Nagato isn’t our killer then who knows who is.” 

  
  
  


******************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City  _

“How does it feel to be consulting with the FBI again?” Gaara asked, reclining in his chair with all of the smooth power of the alpha he is. The blonde let out a breath and looked over towards the window trying not to think about how appealing the redhead in front of him is. ‘He’s a bad guy. Drove to the brink of insanity and framed me for murders he commuted.’ Naruto reminded himself. “Last time it nearly destroyed you.” The redhead continued and the blonde jerked back to face him with a glare.

“No. Last time  _ you _ nearly destroyed me.” Naruto said sharply. 

“You still believe—“

“Stop.” Naruto growled. Gaara went still. “You May have to pretend, but I  **don’t** .” 

“No, you don’t.” The alpha acknowledges with a nod and a soft smile. “Not with me. Never with me.” 

Naruto felt his heart ache with longing at the words, and he promptly had to remind himself how that was not a good thing. Had to remind himself that Gaara wasn’t really capable of love, or admiration. ‘He just wants me to be his plaything. A toy to wind up and watch go.’ The thought hurt, but what made it worse was the constant lingerly hope that somehow he was wrong. 

“I know you can’t really say anything or tell me I’m right. Not really. But I prefer lies by omission rather than outright lies.” Naruto leaned forward in his seat and gave Gaara a deep soul search stare. “ _ Do not lie to me. _ ” 

“Will you return the courtesy?” The redhead asked and the blonde blinked as Gaara shifted in his seat, his eyes looking almost concerned— for a second anyway. “Why did you resume your therapy with me?”

“I can’t just talk to anyone about the crap in my head can I?” The blonde replied almost bitterly. ‘You’d probably kill them for skulking around in my thoughts. Or frame me for another murder.’ 

“Do you fantasize about killing me?” Gaara asked and the blonde felt his mouth grow dry at those words. Because  _ he hadn’t _ . No matter how far or bad things had gotten he hadn’t considered killing him. Not since he thought he had killed him anyway. He just thought about trapping him. ‘Fuck.’ Naruto thought as new images surfaced in his mind. ‘Gaara would be sprawled out, covered in blood and breathless. Weak and vulnerable underneath my hands.’ Naruto swallowed as the thought sent shivers down his spine in the most delicious way. 

“Yes.” Naruto replied, because now? Now he had fantasized. ‘Gaara would be beautiful even dying.’ 

“How would you do it?” The redhead murmured.

“With me hands.” The blonde whispered back, watching to see Gaara’s eyes dilate. 

“Then we have not yet moved past apologies and forgiveness.” 

“We’ve moved past a lot of things.” Naruto responded vaguely, before hesitating— “I discovered something about myself when I tried to have you killed.” 

“That doing bad things to bad people made you feel good?” Gaara questioned, and Naruto nodded. 

“Yeah. It did.” 

“I need to know if your going to try and kill me again.” Gaara stated and the blonde paused. 

“I’m… not going to kill you. Not when I finally find you so interesting.” 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City  _

_ (the next day) _

Gaara sat in his chair watching Hinata pace back and forth slowly in front of his office window. Her left arm was in a sling, it’s wrist had been broken. Under the faint make-up the redhead could make out the faint purple marks of a bruise forming along her cheekbone. 

“Every human is capable of great acts of cruelty.” Gaara said, studying her for her reaction. “Your brother views you as less than human, and your family unfortunately fosters this view.” 

“They think I’m…. Weird.” Hinata responds bitterly. 

“I am far weirder than you shall ever be.” Gaara reassured her. The omega grimaced before saying, 

“They already forgave him. Talk shows and self help books thrive on this sort of thing.”

“And what might that be?”

“That everyone loves a sinner redeemed.” Hinata murmured with disgust. “He may have made bad choices before but now he can make new  _ better  _ choices.” She finished sarcastically. 

“Do you believe that?”

“Do you believe me?”

“It is not my role to believe you. My role is to help you understand yourself.” The long haired omega looked away. 

“He won’t stop.” She responded finally. 

“How does that make you feel?”

“Angry.” 

“Anger is good. It is an emotion of action. If you are angry, you believe you can stop If from happening again.” Gaara said calmly. 

“Oh I  _ know _ how to stop it.” The omega fires back.

“If you really desire to kill your brother, wait until you can get away with it. Or have someone do it for you.” 

  
  
  
  


*********************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

Naruto sighed to himself as he pulled up the stables. The constant chirping of the bird sitting in his passenger seat put his nerves on edge. ‘Frustratingly irritating.’ Naruto thought. Putting the car in park and shutting the engine off with quick motions before he forced himself to take a slow breath. ‘Gotta think happy calming thoughts, if I want him to like me.’ The blonde mentally reminded himself before grabbing the birdcage and walking inside. Nagato was sitting perched on the edge of his seat, completely still and watching the doorway. 

“Hey.” Naruto said in greeting. “I uh, brought the bird. I know you were worried about it.” 

“Th-than-k you.” The beta said stutteringly, stuffing with his words. 

“They found Sara Miamizu’s grave.” Naruto stated bluntly, glancing at the beta before looking back at the bird, watching it chirp over and  _ over _ again. “They also found a lot more.” Nagato didn’t respond. The blonde felt another shot of frustration burn its way through his veins. ‘Seems that’s all I am anymore, more and more frustration.’ The blonde thought bitterly, trying not to think about what it would take to get rid off all of his frustration. Naruto leaned closer to the bird, eye on its fragile bones and light colorful feathers before saying, “basically every culture thought birds carried souls to the afterlife at some point or another.” 

“Y-o-you Th-think that I think t-his b-bird is S-sa-ra?” Nagato questioned hesitantly before his head dropped down and his cradling it with his hands. Tears began rolling down his face as disjointed sob quietly escaped. Pity bubbled up in the blondes chest alongside a very faint feeling of….. disgust. The blonde swallowed and tried to shake away the feelings, focusing instead of the beta before him. ‘The victim.’ Naruto reminded himself mentally. “S-she’s gone.” Nagato struggles to say. “Sh-she’s Every-wh-where and no-no nowhere.” 

“Tell me who killed her.” Naruto asked, carefully avoiding looking at the beta in front of him. The scent of animals and illness surrounded the area and the blonde shifted uncomfortably as he recalled his time being… ill. ‘Not my fault.’ The blonde reminded himself, still not meeting nagato’s eyes. 

“I j-just wa-wanted some-thing beau-tiful for her.” 

“You were grieving her.” Naruto replied easily. “There was nothing you could do to save her.” He added, knowing how much guilt can eat away at a person. Even if it’s guilt over not feeling any remorse. 

“I w-wanted you to f-find me. If if you co-could f-find me you c-could find  _ him _ .” Nagato struggled to say and the blondes head snapped up watching his with careful eyes. 

“Do you have a shadow?” The blonde asked, feeling his breath catch in his thought as the seemingly innocent similarities seemed to build between them. “Someone who made you feel less alone? Someone who only you can truly see?” Naruto whisper softly, keeping his voice calm and even. Inwardly though his heart was racing. His head a jumble over thought of prison insanity and  _ Gaara _ . ‘I’ll save you.’ Naruto decided as the urge to shoot something—  _ do something _ — began to build under his skin with a passion he hasn’t felt since— ‘Since I decided to kill Gaara.” The blonde thought, feeling his skin prickliest just the idea of blood. 

“N-no one w-will believe me.” Nagato mourned. “H-he’ll make s-sure no ones b-believes me.”

“I’ll make sure they do.” Naruto responded confidently. 

  
  
  


********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City  _

Purpose drove the blonde forward, and Naruto felt something akin to confidence blaze under his skin. ‘I will make sure they believe him.’ Naruto thoughtly, holding his chin a little higher, his back a little straighter. This was something the blonde understood. A mission. Naruto stood quietly next to Gaara and Kakashi looking through the one way window watching Sakura interview Nagato's social worker. ‘He’s the killer.’ Naruto thought, staring at Madara while trying not to be impressed at the level of skill Sakura was displaying during the interview. 

“She’s smart.” The blonde mumbled still watching the interview unfold, trying to ignore the closeness of Gaara next to him. “Sakura keeps pushing on his emotions rather than facts, testing his emotional range.” The blonde added. 

“Yes, his responses do line up with typical psychopathic responses however it may also be simple resentment.” Gaara corrected, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“His eyes are...dead emotionless its. He’s a predator.” Naruto replied not bothering to look back at the alpha. ‘Just like you. He’s a monster. Just. Like. You.’ Naruto thought shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Let him go.” Kakashi said through the intercom and Sakura leaned back, watching Madara leave. 

“Your making a mistake.” Naruto growled. 

“I’ve got nothing to hold him on.” Kakashi retorted sharply and the blonde snorted, turning to face the alpha. 

“Nagato is at a disadvantage psychologically.” Naruto started feeling the words spill from a dark place in his heart. “As his social worker, Madara was in a position of power and  _ trust _ .” The blonde took a step forward ignoring Gaara completely as he spoke, even as the redheads eyes lingered on him. “Madara  _ betrayed  _ that trust.” Naruto crosses his arms muttering, “I know what it feels like to point out a killer and have no one listen.” 

“Except you pointed in the wrong direction.” Kakashi stated bluntly and the blonde fought back a growl. “Let him go.” The alpha mumbled into an intercom, and Sakura sighed before standing to make a phone call outside in the hallway. Naruto watched Madara leave with unblinking eyes, not even glancing over when Sakura walked up to speak to Gaara. 

“I can’t come to dinner tonight, one of my patients needs me.” Sakura murmured apologetically.

“The patients must come first.” The redhead replied with a nod and she gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before leaving with a soft flourish. Kakashi followed after her, leaving the room to go do…. something. Naruto wasn’t sure exactly what yet. ‘probably has something to do with our plan to get Gaara arrested.’ He thought. 

Gaara watched her leave for a moment before promptly turning his back to her in order to face Naruto. “Would you like a drink?” Gaara asked pulling the blonde from his thoughts with ease. 

“A drink?” Naruto asked blinking wondering where in the hell  _ that _ had come from. 

“Yes.” The alpha answered, taking a single step closer. “A drink.”

“Where? Here?” The blonde said, sarcastically gesturing to the basically empty room. “Lovely spot.” Naruto added and Gaara’s mouth twitched into a very faint smile. 

“I was thinking perhaps of my home. Or office, whichever you would prefer.” The redhead said and the blonde frowned. 

“Office I guess.” The blonde mumbled feeling his skin prickle in discomfort at the strange feeling of playing second place to Sakura. ‘I feel like im... almost a rebound.’ The blonde thought trying not to grimace even as he followed Gaara outside. 

  
  
  


***********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

The office was as clean as ever, and completely empty of the scents of anyone except for them. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets already taking up his spot to stand next to the window, while Gaara poured them both a glass of wine. 

“You appears to be a man which has suffered an…. irrevocable loss.” Gaara stated, as he handed him a glass of wine before taking a sip from his own glass. 

“I’m trying to prevent one.” Naruto answered, glancing at the alpha as his mind raced to compare him with Madara. ‘Nagato is like I used to be.’ The blonde realized. ‘He was vulnerable, and finally started to feel less alone and… _happy_. Then that Shitty Alpha _ruined it.’_ Naruto felt a pang if hurt as thought about how similar Gaara and Madara were. They get ‘Curious so they act all nice. Then just throw it all away when the get bored. Toxic people with no sense of empathy or love.’ The thought brought renewed resolve for the plan he and Kakashi had started developing to capture the redhead. ‘It all starts with Karin, then Sakura.’ Naruto thought with a vicious twisted sense of righteousness. 

“Do you think that if you save Nagato, you will be able to save yourself?” The redhead asks. 

“Save myself from what?”

“From who you perceive me to be.” Gaara answered and the blonde gave a soft sigh. ‘I think I need to be saved from who you perceive me to be.’ The blonde thought Idly, as wondered how he would catch Madara and then save Nagato. “Often troubling behaviors will bloom when someone is uncertain of themselves, and Nagato lies trapped in a similar darkness which holds you.” Gaara said aloud and the blonde shook his head.

“I’m alone in that darkness.” Naruto said bitterly, before surprise jolted through him. ‘I hadn’t meant to say that. I mean, where the heck did that even come from?’ He wondered. 

“Your not alone Naruto,” Gaara murmured hesitantly. “I’m standing right beside you.” Naruto blinked, shifting his weight as he wondered if that was meant to be as comforting and it sounded. ‘I feel like that’s supposed to be threatening somehow.’ The blonde thought, ‘I mean, that implies he’s always watching right?’ Naruto suppresses a shiver of delight. ‘Still it was ... comforting. In an odd sort of way.’

“I’m going to visit Nagato.” Naruto said bluntly, wanting to change the topic. “I want to explain why we couldn’t hold Madara. Let him know I’m not giving on him.” 

“Right now?” Gaara asked, setting down his barely touch glass of wine. 

“No. Yes. Maybe.” Naruto shrugged. “After this I guess.” 

“In that case allow me to come with you.” The redhead ‍asked. 

“Looking for more patients, Doctor?” The blonde asked raising a brow and Gaara gave him a half smile. 

“I would not be coming for Nagato.” 

“Ah Just for me then?” The blonde tried to joke.

“Yes.” Gaara answered and the blonde swallowed at the answer feeling almost…. flattered. ‘I really shouldn’t feel flattered by a serial killer who probably isn’t capable of actually feeling emotions like love.’ Naruto thought. ‘Especially after everything that’s happened. Oh well, I’m going to get him in prison anway. So it doesn’t matter.’

  
  
  


*******************

_ Hope Stables, Uma Texas (a horse stable for the sick and weak) _

‘The car ride was….nice.’ Naruto thought reluctantly. Trying to find his hatred for the redhead but failing, yet again. ‘Angry angry angry, is that really all that I feel?’ The blonde didn’t think that was right. ‘I can be plenty happy.’ He decided stubbornly. ‘And I will be as soon as I catch this emotionless psychopath Madara and arrest Gaara I will be.’ 

The blonde got out of the car and walked into the smaller building where Nagato had been last time happily surrounded by various animals that he cared for. As he walked inside he could feel the wrongness of it before he ever noticed that all of the cages were empty. The cage doors hung open on loose hinges the creaked eeriest as the blonde looked for Nagato. It was empty and completely devoid of life. ‘No.’ Naruto thought turning on his heel to hurry back outside. ‘How did he do this so fast? I need to find Nagato, before something happens.’ Naruto tried to remain perfectly calm, but the violent urge to strike something curled his fists up tightly. ‘I’ll go to the main building, maybe he could be in there. Then I’ll…’ Naruto wasn’t sure yet what he would do after that. ‘Calling Kakashi would just lead to more questions.’ He thought before shaking it off. ‘Whatever, I’ll decide later.’ Gaara followed him wordlessly to the main building, watching the Naruto closely. 

  
  


Opening the doors and following the soft sound of a person breath lead Naruto to an unexpected sight. Nagato sat hunched over a dead horse carefully stitching its belly shut. Blood covered the floor around him and soaked his pants. Naruto blinked as he saw a bloody hammer sitting next to him. ‘Did he kill Madara?’ Naruto wondered feeling his heart skip a beat. 

“Nagato?” The blonde said, taking a step forward. “Is… is your social worker in that horse?” 

“Yes.” Nagato replied unhappily, letting his shoulder droop as he put the needle down. Naruto swallowed. ‘God he’s just like me.’ The blonde thought. ‘And Gaara— Gaara is just like Madara.’ “I used to be so afraid of hurting anything.” Nagato admitted, looking at the blood on his hands. “B-But h-he He-lpded me ge-t over th-at.” Gaara blinked looking between him and the horse before glancing at Naruto. The blonde steadfastly ignored him, singularly focused on the damaged beta in front of him. “I f-feel so a-ab-normal.” 

“An abnormal reaction to an abnormal situation is normal behavior.” Gaara said calmly and Naruto threw him a glare. 

“I th-think h-he deserves t-to die.” 

“But…” Naruto started to say, heisting at the lost looking in Nagatos eyes. “You didn’t deserve to kill him.” The blonde finished, seeing how the hurt and brokenness in The beta’s weak frame. ‘You deserves more than that. Your shouldn’t have had to have killed him.’ Naruto thought as he knelt down next to him. “Come with me.” He murmured softly. The beta hesitated for a moment before shakily standing and walking with Naruto to the door. As the got closer to the door the blonde cast a sharp glare over his shoulder aimed first at the horse and then at Gaara. ‘He better just stay in here and give Nagato some space. The beta needs someone who understands what he's been through, not an alpha to psychoanalyze.’ Naruto thought, giving him another meaningful look. The redhead blinked, before he nodded silently. Gaara would stay behind to allow them to talk.

Naruto was quiet for a long moment, not sure how to start. The beta wandered amongst the empty cages, a reminder of what was taken from him. The blonde clench his fists, as he recalled how Gaara had basically taken his sanity away from him. 

“What was done to you was cruelty done for the sake of cruelty.” Naruto blurted out, pulling Nagato's attention back. 

“I- I th-think I  _ hate _ h-him.” Nagato struggles out and the blonde is struck with the sudden realization that  _ he doesn’t hate Gaara.  _ ‘Fuck.’ Naruto thought. ‘Why? Why don’t I hate him. I want to hate. After what he did to me.’ 

“I envy your hatred.” The blonde said finally. “It makes it easier when you know how to feel about it.” He added as he crosses his arms, his mind thinking back to how he felt when he thought he killed Gaara, and to how he felt when he killed Mikoshi. 

“M-makes w-what easier?” Nagato stuttered out looking confused.

“Killing them.” The blonde said calmly, almost wishing he felt like Nagato did. ‘He hates him, but now he can be free of him. Just like I could be, maybe.’ Naruto thought. 

“I i d-don’t k-kill hi-m.” The Beta stumbled out, shock erupting onto his face. “I j-just want-Ed h-im to under-st-stand wh-what h-he did.” 

“You wanted him to under stand, what it felt like to suffocate.” Naruto said aloud, as disappointment threatened to swallow him before fear could take hold. ‘He didn’t kill him. He didn’t even want to kill him.’ Naruto realized, as a new level panic began to set in. ‘I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill Gaara, and it was me who enjoyed killed Mikoshi. Oh god.’ Naruto swallowed, not sure how to handle this new overwhelming situation he was faced with. ‘I don’t hate Gaara. I was always... it was always... betrayal.’ The blonde thought.

  
  


While Naruto struggled with this sudden acceptance of himself, Gaara still stood calmly waiting next to the dead horse perfectly content to wait for Naruto to return. The sound of something wet squishing drew his attention away however as he turned to see finger begin to pry the horse open at the sutures from the inside. Like something from a demented horror movie, Gaara watched in fascination as Madara crawled out of the horses dead body, drenched in blood and guts. 

“Mister Madara,” Gaara said with a blink not expecting….  _ This.  _ “You May want to crawl back in the horse, if you know what it good for you.” He finished calmly, as he heard the click of the door open right as Madara picked up the bloody hammer. Naruto's scent began to fill the air alongside the scent of gunpowder and the redhead wisely took a step to the side, ready to watch things unfold. 

“Officer,” Madara said slowly, dropping the hammer at the sight of a gun pointed at him. “I’m the victim here.”

“I’m not an officer.” Naruto growled, tightening his hands around the gun. “I’m Nagatos friend.”

“Nagato's confuses.” Madara snapped and Gaara blinked. 

“I’m not.” The blonde lied, even as he tried to tell himself that the rush he was feeling is from trying help Nagato and not from wanting to kill Madara. “Pick up the hammer.” He ordered. 

“Naruto.” Gaara murmured hesitantly. 

“Pick it up.” The blonde repeated taking a step closer to the—  _ thing _ in front of him. ‘A monster. A heartless pig.’ Naruto thought savagely. ‘He nothing like Gaara.’ 

“It will not feel the same.” Gaara said, taking a step closer to him, “it will not feel like killing me.” 

“Doesn’t have to.” Naruto admitted, making the redhead pause for a moment.

“You did the best anyone could have done for Nagato, but do not do this for him.” The alpha said, “if you are going to do this, do it for yourself.” He added softly. 

“ _ Please don’t _ !” Madara begged

“You would be wise to remain silent Mister Madara,” Gaara said not even looking in his direction as he spoke. “Naruto, this is not the reckoning you promised yourself.” The redhead murmured. Naruto felt a rush start to burn it way through his veins he went to pull the trigger— only to be stopped by Gaara. Madara collapses into a heap on the floor sobbing incoherently. ‘I would have shot him.’ Naruto thought feeling like he missed an opportunity. Gaara carefully pried the gun from the blondes tight fingers, with adoration filling his Jade green eyes. 

“With all of my knowledge and intuition, I can never entirely predict you.” The redhead murmured, letting his hands rest against the blondes cheek. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat as he looked to Gaara gazing at him with pure unfiltered emotion. Strong, and powerful. ‘And completely because of me.’ Naruto thought, with a sense power blanketing him. ‘He’s looking at me like I personally hung every star in the night sky just for him.’ Naruto swallowed because this could change things. A lot of things. Not actual things, not yet, but soon. “I may feed the caterpillar and whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches will follow its own nature and it is beyond me.” Gaara added, standing so close Naruto could practically taste the words as they from his lips. ‘Damn this is way more arousing than it has any right to be.’ The blonde thought forgetting all about the guy covered in blood who he wanted to kill. 

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

****************

_ Naruto’s house, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City) _

  
  


_ I stand in among the tree, watching as Gaara pull slightly against the ropes. I pull them tighter, and the alpha grunts but is otherwise calm.  _

_ “What answer would you like to hear?” He asked and I narrow my eyes at him.  _

_ “I want an admission.” I say, letting the hurt color my words. “I want you to admit what you are.”  _

_ “Must I declare myself a  _ **_monster_ ** _ , while you  _ **_refuse_ ** _ to  _ **_see_ ** _ the one growing  _ **_inside_ ** _ you?” Gaara asks, and I frown, before tugging the robe tighter, letting it rub the Alphas throat raw. “Why not appeal to my better nature?” The alpha asked, sounding breathless and…. Appealing.  _

_ “Didn’t know you had one.” I growled.  _

_ “No one is truly aware of another person unless we love them. With that love, we see the potential in our beloved and through that same love we allow our beloved to see their own potential.” Gaara rasps out, watching me like I created the very sky hanging above us.  _

_ “Apologize.” I whisper.  _

_ “Expressing love, and our beloved potential comes true.” Gaara answers.  _

_ “I promised you a reckoning.” I say around the lump that formed in my throat, as the ropes pull a final times, ripping through his flesh and covering my with his blood and my own tears.  _

Naruto wakes with a gasp, reeling from the vivid dream. ‘I just want him to apologize.’ He thought feeling his heart ache. ‘But I doubt that will happen.’ The blonde spent the day with Kurama in the woods by house, letting himself breath in the soothing air. ‘I think I almost forgot what it felt like to feel something besides anger. Of course, the anger was just denial and hurt of feel betrayed.’ The blonde thought with a roll of his eyes, as he watch Kurama bark and roll on dirt . ‘But that doesn’t change that I felt them. That I still feel parts of them, even though now I understand them more.’ I got so wrapped up in trying to  _ save _ Nagato and I didn’t even realize I was just basically just using it as an excuse to try and kill Madara. Regret and guilt bubbles up and leaned down to grab a stick to toss to Kurama. The dog barked at him and Naruto gave him a smile.

“Sorry boy, here.” The blonde threw the stick and laughed at the dog farted off to go catch it. ‘I feel guilty about not feeling any guilt.’ Naruto thought, as he crossed him arms. ‘Didn’t even know it was a thing but I know I If I had killed Madara it wouldn’t have bothered me. I wouldn’t have felt any guilt, and I probably should. I feel guilty because I didn’t feel guilty enough. How stupid.’ Naruto thought unhappily, before grabbing a new stick for Kurama to go grab. The dog never quite got the fact that he was supposed to bring the sticks back to throw again. As the sun dipped closer to the horizon the blonde gave Kurama a pat on the head before locking him inside the house and leaving. He didn’t want to be late to see Gaara after all. 

  
  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City  _

“Do you have any regrets?” Naruto asked, as he walked into the office, Gaara waiting with a glass of wine to offer and a warm comfortable chairs. 

“Every choice hides the possibility of regret, however, if chose not to do something it typically for a very good reason.” Gaara answers. 

“I’ve realized that I’m… filled with regrets,” Naruto said slowly, as all of his past actions began to blur past his mind. ‘I regret starting this stupid plan to catch Gaara with Kakashi.’ He thought. 

“A life without regret would be no life at all.” 

“I regret what I did at the stables.” The blonde admits.

“Then you were lucky I was there.” 

“Being lucky is  _ not _ the same as making a mistake.” The blonde corrected, as he recalled how Madara got away with such a light sentence while Nagato was placed in a mental institution for unstable people. ‘Madara is going to be out before him, and it’s not right or fair.’ 

“What was the mistake?” Gaara asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“The  _ mistake  _ was letting you stop me.” 

“You regret not pulling the trigger faster.” Gaara breathed out. The blonde nodded. The redhead blinked before saying, “then you must adapt your behavior so that you never feel such regret again.”

“Adapt.” The blonde murmured thoughtfully.

“Yes.” The alpha said. Naruto already felt changed. Adaptation doesn’t need to happen, never really needed to happen. ‘I was always more violent than others were. It’s why Jiraya taught me how to edit books as well as fight. To ground me, to keep me from slipping to far into my own dark potential.’ The blonde thought. ‘But I’ve fallen and found myself in the dark anyway, with nothing left but to fix the mistakes I made while I was pretending to be something I’m not.’ The blonde thought. “Naruto, I want you to close your eyes and imagine a version of events that you would like to happen.” The blonde blinked, before sinking into his chair and closing his eyes like Gaara asked. The blonde imagine how it would have felt to have pulled the trigger. And once again, the regret bubbled to the surface. “What do you see?” 

“ _ A missed chance _ .” The blonde answered, before opening his eyes. “To feel like I felt when I killed Mikoshi. To feel….. what I felt when I thought I had killed you.” Naruto said, his voice dropping into a soft whisper as he tried to be as honest as he could with Gaara— despite everything. 

“And what does that feel like?” The redhead whispered in reply, enraptured with conversation and with the blonde sitting across from him. 

“Good.” The alpha newly purred. “Remember that feeling.” The sudden ticking sound of the Gaara’s watch going off pulled them both back out of their heads as they realized that their session was over. “I will see you again soon.” Gaara promised and the blonde nodded before leaving without responded. 

No sooner has he left the office building did a stranger walked up to the door and blinked at him.

“I tend to walk out of here in a similar state.” She said casually, pushing her long black hair out of her face. “You must be a patient of Dr.Subaku.”

“What?” The blonde said confused, before looking at the omega woman in front of him. 

“You see familiar.” She continues, “I either know you or know of you…” She trails off waiting for him to offer his name. 

“I’m the guy that didn’t kill all of those people.” The blonde nearly growled, as he was reminded once again why he didn’t like most people in general. Naruto left quickly, and the omega watched him go for a few moments before she pulled out her phone to look up what he meant. Only after reading all that she could did she go inside for her own appointment. 

“Hello Hinata.” Gaara said calmly, after she walked into the waiting room. The redhead held the office door open for her, missing the conversation she’s had with Naruto entirely. “Please come in.” 

“Hello again Doctor.” She said, taking a seat across from him. 

“Our last session left off on the topic of humanity.” Gaara stated. “And we all have a gauge for humanity which twitches when see other people.” The redhead tilted his head, “What happens when you look at your brother?”

“Well my  _ gauge for humanity _ certainly doesn’t pick up anything.” Hinata responds easily. 

“You do not recognize simple human trait in your brother, you dehumanize him.” Gaara sums up, “at least as much as he dehumanizes you.” 

“At least I will never be the worst person I know.” The omega says lightly. 

“The habit to see others as less human is universal.” Gaara reassured her.

“So my brother is less human?”

“And you are less human for it.” 

“Did you just dehumanize  _ me? _ ” Hinata questions, raising her brow at the alpha in front of her. Gaara grant her a very faint smile. 

“Psychiatrists which dehumanize patients are often more comfortable with painful but more effective treatments.” The redhead responds easily. 

“I met another patient of yours.” Hinata says suddenly, crossing her legs with all the grace of the aristocratic omega she is. “An alpha named Naruto Uzumaki.” She added, “I wonder what kind of painful but effective treatment you gave him.” 

“What do you imagine?” The redhead asked. 

“Your very supportive of me killing my brother, and I appreciate that support I  _ really _ do,” the omega began, before clasping her hands together. “But I can only wonder what you would support Naruto Uzumaki I’m doing.” Hinata leans forward. “What kind of psychiatrist are you?” She asked.

“You have already had my credentials verified and heard my reputation. You know what kind of psychiatrist I am.” Gaara responded easily and she nodded slowly.

“I’m  _ beginning  _ to know, yes.” 

  
  


***********************

_ Kaguya’s hospital for the criminally insane (next day) _

Naruto ignored the uncomfortable feeling that moved under his skin as he walked through the doors. With Kakashi having called him onto a new cases involving animal attacks, the blonde figured he should speak to an animal expert. Someone he knew and trusted enough not to lie. ‘I need to face Nagato anyway. I need to be sure.’ The blonde as he walked to the visitor room. Nagato was brought in, and his hands chained to the table, but he seemed healthy enough. Almost happy. The blonde pulled out the folder of pictures he brought with him and was struck with deja-vu. ‘At one point it was me who was chained and being told to look at photos.’ The blonde thought before shaking away the mental images of Ino and her death. 

“Hi Nagato.” The blonde said as he sat down.

“H-hi.” The Beta stuttered out. “W-What can I d-do for y-you.” 

“I’m consulting on a case involving an animal attack.” Naruto admits. “Someone is using an animal to kill people, but we aren’t sure what animal it is. I was hoping you could tell me.” The blonde asked, pushing him images of the tooth marks. “What do you think? Wolf or bear?” He asked, and then prompt blinks as a rat pokes its head out from the sleeve of Nagato’s coat. 

“Th-this is k-kev-in.” Nagato's whispers happily. “D-don’t s-state or th-they’ll t-take hi-m away.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Naruto apologizes, looking away quickly once he realized he had in fact been staring. Nagato ticked the rat back into the sleeve and looked carefully at the pictures before he shut his eyes.

“Wolf,” He said gesturing to the first picture, “bear he said gesturing to the second.

“Do wolfs and bears hunt together?” Naruto asked confused and Nagato petted the tear hidden under his sleeve. 

“G-giv-en ti-me they can-be tr-ained. Tr-ained to think l-like o-other or or or tr-ained to h-h-hunt together. F-feed t-togth-er.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Naruto says. Carefully putting the pictures back into the folder. 

“A-Animals j-just like us. T-they ha-be f-fri-end-sh-ships too.” Nagato said, and the

Blonde nodded. Before Naruto could leave those Nagato stopped him by saying,

“D-don’t bl-blame a-animals. M-man is th-the only crea-ture that k-Kills to kill.” Naruto couldn’t help but want to agree. 

“Thank you Nagato.” Naruto said again, as decided that it wasn’t a person holding the animals leash. ‘It’s gotta be something else. Nothing was eaten, an If humans are the only species that kill to kill…’ the blonde thought still trying to figure out how the matches up with the mauling, teeth and claw marks on the victim. 

  
  
  


_ ********************* _

_ Naruto’s house, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City) _

Naruto lay flopped out on his couch, eating ramen watching old episodes of  _ Make-out Paradise.  _ Kurama was sleeping happily curled up next to him, leaving the blonde to his thoughts. ‘I think I’ll have to prepare for another heat soon. Or rut.’ He added, glancing at the hidden room attached to his living room. ‘My nest could use a good cleaning out.’ He thought, but he stayed firmly planted on the couch too comfortable to really move. Everything seemed to make more sense and…  _ less  _ sense as Naruto thought about it.

“I still care for Gaara. He betrayed me but I still care for him.” He admitted to the empty room. “He didn’t cause me to get sick, though he didn’t seem to want me to get much better.” Even as the blonde said that though he didn’t really believe that. Not with memories of times where Gaara curled up with him in his nest. And certainly not with the newer memory of Gaara seeming to give him antibiotic shots to help keep him from getting sicker, possibly even help cure him. ‘Gaara’s actions conflict with each other. I won’t know for sure one way or the other what he wants- until I figure out his motivation.’ The blonde wasn’t sure how to do that though. ‘Threatening to kill seems to be okay so far, but what will happen when he push comes to shove and I don’t kill him? What then?’ The blonde thought still unsure and he couldn’t help but wish it was some form of love like in the strange dream he had. ‘And I know for sure I’m not getting sick again, thank god just more vivid dreams.’ Naruto took another bit of his food still considering what to do about the plan Kakashi had brewing to get Gaara. ‘Part of me wants to see what happens, but I know that I can’t just let that happen. Not until I’m  **sure** about his motivations.’ 

The sound of his phone interrupted his brooding and the blonde sighed as he answered.

“Hello?”

“Naruto, I’m coming picking you. We have another animal attack crime scene. Be ready.” Kakashi said determinedly before hanging up. Naruto grumbled as he set the, now empty, bowl of ramen down and went to throw on a change of clothes. 

  
  


**********************

_ Akimichi Park, Central Konoha City _

Kakashi dragged him out to one of the local parks and a thick layer of frost already covered the ground as winter dug it’s claws in. The blonde sighed, watching as his breath fogged in front of him and then disappeared. Lee and Kiba silently moved away, as Kakashi ordered everyone to clear the scene. The alpha order grated on Naruto nerves, and from a glance in Lee's direction he wasn’t the only that was bothered by it.

Naruto pictured a candle flickering to life in the darkness, once… twice...three times it flickered until the darkness shifted and the blonde  _ empathized _ .

_ I stand among the trees, already enjoying the anticipation the curls through my veins. Two prey are laughing next to a fire pit. Clueless about life and about the rush and thrill of the hunt. Of the deep desire to hunt and rip.  _

_ “Kill.” I murmur, before sprinting from the tree line, towards the male. They both fall on the snow and as I rip into the man, the female begins to scream. Like a vicious animal It pulls my attention and i chase her when she runs. She doesn’t make it far, and the prey falls into death as I catch her. I am the best, no other can hunt or maul or kill like I can. I suck in a deep breath feeling my suit of teeth shift on my shoulder now sticky with blood. I am the best animal, that any man can be.  _

Naruto opened his eyes with a feeling of tired repetition. Kakashi was standing impatiently to the side, arms crossed. 

“Well?” The alpha said. 

“Not an animal.” The blonde responded, thinking about what Nagato has said and about what the murder scene seemed to be telling. 

“Then what it is?”

“A man who wants to be an animal.” 

“Does he believe he  _ is _ an animal?” Kakashi says after a sigh. 

“It’s not what he believes, exactly.” The blonde said, looking out at the blood and death of the murder scene, relishing in how unbothered by it all he was. “But it is what he imagines.” 

“Well then what does he want?” 

“He wants to maul.” Naruto says with a shrug. “It’s nothing personal, and he won’t know the victims. They were just meat and prey.” 

“This kind of psychosis doesn’t just get overlooked, or slip through the system.” Kakashi said with a dark growl. The blonde nodded in agreement. “Somewhere someone would have noticed this.” 

“If it is psychosis, somehow he got an understanding of it. Learned how to build a suit out of it.” Naruto frowned as he studied the blood splatters and the very cleanly snapped thigh bones. “Our killer is an engineer, or at least he understands engineering. He built his beast— built a beast that snaps the largest bone in the human body clean in half.” The blonde checked his watched and frowned. 

“I have to go.” 

“Why?”

“I have an appointment with Dr.Gaara.”

  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

***********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

  
  


“Hello Naruto.” Gaara said, opening his office door to welcome the blonde inside. “Please, come in.” The redhead, shut the door behind him, and poured them both a half a glass of wine. 

“Trying to get me drunk already?” The blonde said with a soft half growl. 

“Not at all.” The redhead answered, with a pleased and amused glint to his green eyes. Naruto raised his brow but decided to take a sip of it anyway, knowing it would taste good. Gaara always had good food and drinks. ‘Wish he kept more ramen. Bet it would be some really awesome ramen.’ The blonde thought. At once the blonde found himself thinking again of Gaara confusing actions. The lying about being sick along with the silent secret treatments to keep him from getting further sick. The lies mixed with honest truths and those  _ come hither _ looks that Gaara seemed to throw his way. 

“Lost in thought?” Gaara asked, relaxing into his leather seat. 

“Not lost, no.” Naruto admitted. “I haven’t been  _ lost _ in my thoughts for a while. Everything is… mostly clear now.”

“Mostly?” Gaara questioned, and the blonde huffed. ‘Of course you would focus on that.’ He thought. “Is it the case?”

“It’s part of it I suppose.” Naruto answered, settling back into the seat across from the alpha. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Not much to tell.” Naruto countered, with a half smile. 

“Would you prefer for me to say please when I ask about your crime scenes?” Gaara murmured, sinking further into his chair. The blondes mouth went dry at the mental image of Gaara saying  _ please _ while kneeling in front of him. The rush at how viciously he wanted to possess the alpha in front of him. ‘He called the investigation  _ my  _ crime scenes.’ Naruto frowned. 

“The killer is a man who imagines he’s an animal. No rules to hold him, and they aren’t  _ my _ crime scenes.” 

“Of course they are.” Gaara replied and the blonde raised his brow. “If the killer is a man who hunts prey, you are the man who hunts the most dangerous game— the predators.” 

“I answer to the law. The killer doesn’t.” Naruto counters. 

“No beast is more savage than man is when they possess a power equal to their rage.” Gaara stated simply. 

“But the crime isn't about rage. Rage is ... emotional. It’s a response to being provoked.”

“Then what is it?” 

“Instinct. It’s just the way he thinks.” The blonde replied and Gaara looked thoughtfully at his glass. 

“The way animals and people think depends on limitations. If limitations are learned too soon, then our power is never reached.”

“He snapped our victims bones apart with ease, tore them bit by bit.” The blonde said dryly. “I think he found his power.” 

“He claimed it.” Gaara said in agreement. The redhead tilted his head to the side, watching the blonde with intensely green eyes. “Can you imagine tearing someone apart?” Gaara asked, and the blondes breath caught under the Alphas gaze. “Or would you prefer to use a gun?” The redhead murmured. 

“Guns... lack intimacy.” Naruto breathes out, as he remembered the dream he had of ropes ripping into Gaara’s throat. Of making him yield underneath him. 

“You set an event into motion with a gun, but don’t complete it.” Gaara said. “You fantasized about killing me once, and doing so with your hands. Wouldn’t that be more satisfying than pulling a trigger?” Gaara asked. 

“Yes.” The blonde murmured, vaguely wondering how their conversation had turned from the crime scene to themselves. 

“When you sent Konon to kill me, did you imagine you were doing it yourself, Living vicariously through her?” Gaara said, before leaning forward, “as though it were  _ your hands  _ which tightened the noose around my neck?” The alpha murmured, sending delicious chills down the blonde spine to curl and rest in hips. “Or were you simply hiding?”

“I wasn’t hiding the first time I tried to kill you.” The blonde frowned.

“You were hiding, behind the gun.” Gaara said simply, before standing to take their now empty wine glasses to put away. ‘Didn’t realize I drank it so quickly.’ the blonde thought. ‘Probably because I was focused on us, on our conversation. On whatever  _ this  _ is.’ The blonde checked his watch, and realized their appointment was pretty much over. Naruto stood and Gaara came to walk him to his door, pressing a hand on his back, before saying, “You must allow yourself to become intimate with your instincts. It is in the nature of Alpha’s to crave violence with their hands. Understanding that will help you further understand yourself and what you want.”

As Naruto left to head home he was reminded of how irritating Sakura was, as he recalled how  _ in a relationship  _ she and Gaara were. ‘Fuck, and we sat there…. murder flirting?’ The blonde grimaced. ‘If they were married I think I’d be considered a homewrecker.’ The blonde huffed, ‘although I doubt Gaara cares much for her to begin with.’ He thought smugly. ‘He prefers me.’ 

Kurama barked at him as he pulled up, and he once again frowned. ‘At least. I think he prefers me. It’s Hard to tell if he’s flirting or trying to kill me.’

  
  
  


********************

_ Gaara’s home, Westside Konoha City _

After Naruto left to go home, Gaara stood for a moment enjoying the scent of the blonde hung in his office, (Gaara always turned off his scent filtration system for his sessions with the blonde alpha in order to fully indulge himself afterwards.) before unhappily flipping the air filtration system back on. The redhead grabbed his coat and pulled it on before grabbing his keys to go home. The drive was calm and quiet. His home was dark and empty since Sakura was busy with patients. The redhead felt only relief about that. Her delicate flower scent while pretty was unappealing compared to Naruto’s, and it was tedious to uphold the lie of affection for her.

Gaara started his hour-before-bed routine, (albeit a little earlier than usual) checking for email or calls from his patients or perhaps from the ...  _ association _ , and to his delight he found one. 

  
  
  


_ Sender _ _ : The Association _

_ Recipient _ _ : Shukaku _

_ Subject _ _ : Work Notice _

_ Job Information _

_ Current Alias: Kenmoro _

_ Agent Status: Rouge _

_ Primary Gender: Male _

_ Secondary Gender: Alpha _

_ Current Job: Konoha’s Museum Of Natural History _

_ Eliminate Him.  _

  
  
  


The alpha, with still time before he felt ready to sleep, considered how to handle the rouge agent while sketching pictures of Naruto from memory. The redhead spent his time working on his sketch as he his mind tried to decide if he wanted to handle Kenmoro quietly or use it to his advantage. It was perhaps unfortunate it was Kenmoro. He was young and a former student beneath Gaara. The mission would be over too quickly if Hannibal chose to handle it seriously. ‘Perhaps Naruto will have a chance at murder after all.’ Gaara decided as he set aside his sketchbook and settled in to sleep. 

It was at this moment that his phone rang. 

“Yes?” Gaara said curtly, not overly concerned with being polite at the moment. Sleep was already pulling at his eyes and who ever called likely already had awful manners anyway. 

“Sorry to disturb you Doctor Gaara, but I’ve got a case that I could use your insight on. Are you available to come in tomorrow morning?” Kakashi said bluntly and Gaara felt his mouth twitch in dissatisfaction. The redhead was of course, available in the morning however it was rude of Kakashi to imply that he would not be. In retaliation, The alpha stayed silently for a moment, toying with a notebook stashed in bedside table to pretend he was checking his calendar. It was with immense pleasure that he made Kakashi wait. 

“It seems that I am. Will 9 o’clock suffice?” The redhead stated, finally responding.

“Yeah, that’ll work. I’ll see you then.” Kakashi said bluntly before hanging up the phone. That night, Gaara dreamt of killing Kakashi and offering the weaker Alpha’s heart to Naruto on a platter. 

********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City  _

“So the closest bite we could find to match, a least as far as size goes, is a cave bear.” Kiba explained. “Even the Dire wolf, which is the largest species of dogs, is small by comparison.” 

“But, Dire wolfs are vegetarian and extinct so they did  _ not _ do this.” Lee added, but Kakashi seemed to ignore the alpha. 

“That’s not all, the force behind the bite doesn’t match up with the damage we’re seeing even IF it wasn’t extinct. It has to be something ... mechanical.” Kiba explained, the beta casting a glance in Gaaas direction as he spoke. 

“Animals are far more like humans than some realize. Just as some humans are more like animals.” Gaara stated, stepping forward as thought prompted. “One thin barrier between the two.” 

“Well the barrier is too thin for some of us.” Kakashi growled out. The alpha shook his head before looking at Gaara. “Tell me Doctor, how would someone like this present?”

“A person suffering from an extreme species dysphoria such as this one will often have other conditions.” The redhead responded. “Mood disorders, clinical depression, schizophrenia—“ 

“Typically?” Kakashi interrupted and Gaara blinked. 

“In some cases, they may not appear to other conditions. This would be the case if the patient built a bridge between what he appears to be and what he believes himself to be.” 

“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Kakashi asked him finally and the redhead hesitated for a moment, before walking out of the room into the desert hallway— out of earshot of the others. 

“This threatens to be a breach in Doctor and patient confidentiality so I must tread carefully.” Gaara says, and Kakashi nods. “Years ago, I did treat a patient once who fits the profile. At the time he was a teenage boy who was suffering from what I would describe as an identity disorder. At one point during his therapy he reported a moment of clarity, saying that he understood in that moment he was an animal born in the skin of a man.” 

“He thought he was some sort of beast? So what, delusional?” 

“Not necessarily.” Gaara corrected. “He understood perfectly that no transformation would be possible, though that would not stop him for attempting so anyway. He kept to a solitary life, hiding so that he could behave as animal.” 

“He’d be a grown man by now.” Kakashi said slowly and Gaara nodded, watching the metaphorical gears turn in the alphas head. 

  
  


*********************

_ Konoha’s Museum of Natural History _

Having met with Kakashi and pointing him in the right direction Gaara decided it was only fair to pay agent Monere a visit. Curiosity is a funny thing. After all, the FBI will now be looking at him as a suspect. Gaara looked forward to how Naruto reacted. The blonde would look so appealing covered in someone else’s blood. 

The museum was locked, it windows dark, and its security systems turned on. If you could even call it’s a security system. The redhead had it disabled and looped within moments. The rouge agent stood right where Gaara thought he would be. Next to a dinosaur exhibit running his hands along the enormous teeth. 

“Museums closed.” The alpha called over his shoulder, before tending as he caught Gaara’s scent. He turned slowly, his employee badge dangling from his shirt. 

“Hello Kemono.” 

“Dr.Gaara.” Kemono responded, not moving an inch. 

“You will always be ruled by your fascination with teeth.” 

“That’s what you said to me when I first walked into your office.”

“It was?” Gaara asked, and the alpha nodded. 

“Yeah. I was nearly crying. Dreading telling you what was wrong with me and hearing that made it easier.” Kemono responded. Gaara nodded. “Why have you come?”

“The association has released an elimination notice for you.” Gaara responded easily and Kemono’s froze. 

“You’re here to kill me?”

“No.”

“Why?” The alpha asked, turning to face Gaara. The redhead blinked slowly. 

“I wanted to give you warning.”

“A fair fight?”

“You assume they sent the notice to me.” The redhead stated calmly. The Rouge alpha paused, considering the redheads words. 

“They… sent the notice to a different agent? Then how?”

“I am a count. I keep in contact with many agents, and hear many things.” The redhead answered vaguely. “He will come for you soon.” 

“I— thank you for your kindness.” Kenmoro murmured. Gaara nodded, before turning and leaving. 

“I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight.” Gaara said quietly to himself as he climbed into his car. 


	22. Chapter 22

********************

_ Konoha’s Museum of Natural History _

As Gaara had expected, Kakashi sought the records of his patients that could have fit the profile. Gaara was careful to keep certain documents hidden away, leading them to find Agent Monere. 

The following week Naruto found himself trailing behind Kakashi like a dark shadow. Creeping silently and dark to the museum to interview their number one suspect. Kenmoro. 

“You wanted to see me?” A tall alpha said, as he walked into a back office where the manager of the building led them. A desk with a skull was pushed back into the corner and the light was a fluorescent bulb, that Naruto was certain was going to give him head aches. 

“Yes, Kenmoro right?” Kakashi checked and the male alpha nodded easily, and Naruto glanced between the Alphas, curious what would happen if they suddenly lost it and decided to fight. ‘I wonder who would win.’ Naruto wondered, idly imaging blood splatters against the wall like water balloons full of the stuff that had been thrown. 

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m Kakashi Hatake from the FBI. This Naruto Uzumaki.” Kenmoro glanced at Naruto his eyes narrowing for a brief moment before Kakashi asked, “what is that?” Pointing to the skull sitting on the desk. 

“That is a dire wolf skull.”

“Ah… you put it together?”

“I put skulls together, take them apart… put them back together again.” Kenmoro acknowledged.

“So you, understand how they were engineered, how they were made?”

“We understand a lot about them. Dire Wolfs and Cave Bears, both a fairly common.” 

“The reason I ask was because one was used recently in a murder case.” Kakashi stated. The alpha simply blinked, as though not sure what that had to do with him. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. ‘It’s like, every word you say is something  _ he _ would say.’ Naruto thought, before frowning inwardly. ‘Maybe that’s why he is saying it. Gaara got here first and warned him?’ The blonde glanced over at the Alpha sharply, considering the possibility of it. 

“Well, ancient skulls are meant to do what they do best.” Kenmoro said slowly. 

“The victims were  _ torn apart _ . So I’d say the killed used the right tool for the job.” Naruto said quietly. Kenmoro whipped his head around to look at the blonde intently.

“Well if you look inside the skull, you will find what the job  _ is _ .” Kenmoro replies and the blonde. 

“You have a history of things wrong inside your head.” Kakashi said bluntly. 

“Is that what this is about? You think I killed someone  _ with a fossil _ ?” The alpha responded and crossed his arms. Kakashi only shrugged. “I  _ had _ an identity disorder.” The alpha said slowly. “Doctors…. they told me that what I thought my body was didn’t match reality. Do you have any idea what’s that like? When the skin— the body your wearing doesn’t match reality?” 

“I can imagine.” Naruto murmured softly, thinking about his own strange biology as a Sigma. ‘He still sounds like he is reading something from a textbook though.’ Naruto thought. 

“I  _ know _ who I am now.” Kenmoro asserted. “I socialize, take my medication, I’ve been holding down a long term job. I am doing so much better and I work very hard.” The alpha looked directly at Naruto. “I am proof, mental illness is treatable.” 

The blonde wanted to kick Gaara. Or kiss him. ‘You are proof of how clever my redheaded alpha can be.’ The blonde thought watching Kenmoro.

  
  


***************

_ Naruto Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

Naruto lay sprawled across his couch, thinking about what to do. He wanted Gaara to suffer, at least somewhat. Wanted to force the redhead to give him an apology. The blonde wanted Gaara to love him. To love him in such a way, that harming him, is something Gaara could never do. 

“I want him to want me so completely he’ll be prepared to set the world itself on Fire if i ask.” Naruto murmured softly before jerking to attention as Kurama began barking loudly at the door. The blonde stood carefully, unused to visitors. He paused for a moment before tucking a knife in his waistband, finding comfort in the cool chill of the blade against his skin. Naruto moved to stand on his porch, watching a sleek black car pull up into his driveway, causing the frugal to crunch underneath the tires. 

“Hello. I don’t know if you remember me, we met outside of Dr.Gaara’s office.” An elegant omega called softly as she exited her car, her thick fur coat pulled up almost to her chin. “It turns out you  _ are _ famous.” She finished softly and the blonde blinked as he remembered, before promptly feeling confused about why she was here at his house. 

“You aren’t exactly anonymous yourself, Hinata.” Naruto responded, still trying to figure what exactly the omega woman wanted from him. 

“Did you sneak a peek inside of the doctors calendar?” She asked and the blonde arched a brow. ‘Well… I did.’ Naruto thought. ‘When looking through old patients files of Gaara’s to interview Kenmoro. No way I’m telling her that though.’ Hinata gave a soft huff. “It’s cold. Do you happen to have any whiskey?” She asked. His curiosity tugging at him, the blonde nodded and invited her inside. Pouring them both a glass of whiskey before sitting back down on his couch. Kurama was content to curl up in a corner and stare gloomily as his spot, which the gorgeous omega had taken. 

“Now what is the heir to the Hyuuga meat-packing corporation doing on my porch?” Naruto asked, after taking a drink for his own glass. 

“I’m not the heir. My brother is.” She fluttered her lash’s as she looked down at her glass. “I have the wrong parts and interest in the wrong parts.” Naruto tilted his head, curious if she meant women, omegas or a combination of both. ‘Not that it matters,’ he thought, ‘after all Omegas have a really hard time having children with other Omegas anyway. Sigmas, as always are the exceptions to the rules.’ 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Naruto stayed. Hinata nodded slowly. 

“I… came for a character reference. Patient to patient, what do you think of Dr.Gaara’s therapy?”

“That depends on what you're in therapy for.” Naruto replies with a shrug. 

“I’m in therapy for all kinds of reasons.” She answered honestly, taking a sip from her glass. “The Hyuuga’s slaughter over 80,000 cattle a day and 40,000 pigs a day, depending on the season.” She slipped a soft grim smile. “However  _ that  _ is just the  _ public _ carnage.” 

“... and your private carnage?”

“I tried to kill my brother.” 

“I assume he had it coming?” The blonde said slowly, trying to recall the very vague notes he had read in Gaara’s files and things he was able to piece together after a quick google search of her name. 

“Did he  _ ever _ .” The omega muttered, dread and disgust marking her face up before she tilted her head at him. “What’s  _ your _ private carnage?”

“I tried to kill Dr.Gaara.”

“Did  _ he _ have it coming?” She asked, her lavender colored eyes widening as she learned forward. Naruto narrows his eyes. 

“What do you think?” Hinata leaned back, a thoughtful look on her face and she gave him a small smile.

“I can’t say that I know.” 

“Neither can I.” 

“We have very similar issues.” She said aloud, as she pushed her fur coat off of her shoulders and into her lap. “Although, I doubt that Gaara gave you the same advice he gave me.”

“What advice was that?” Naruto asked. The omega fluttered her lashes delicately and smiled, 

“If at first you don’t succeed,  _ try try again _ .” 

Naruto heaved a sigh. ‘Well shit now I’m really confused. Is that Gaara telling me something by manipulating her or is this just her genuine thoughts?’

  
  


****************

_ Gaara’s Office, downtown Konoha City (roughly day & half later) _

Naruto had spent that past day or so thinking about what she had said, and decided that Gaara probably wasn’t aware she came over. The blonde wasn’t about to lie to himself— it felt good knowing things that the redhead didn’t. Holding that sort of power of him. 

“I wonder what would happen if your patients stated comparing notes.” The blonde said aloud, as he paced along the edge of the office glancing over to see Gaara’s reaction. Naruto wanted Gaara to know that he had power too— that he wasn’t in the dark. But wasn’t yet sure if he wanted to tell him everything, he enjoyed having power over Gaara. “What would Kenmoro say to me?” The blonde asked, raising a brow.

“What did he say to you?” 

“Oh he said he was doing better. That mental illness is treatable.” The blonde snorted. “Claimed he was a… success story.” 

“Do you believe he is innocent, in the murders you're investigating?”

“I believe that your therapy worked.” Naruto paused and turned to face the alpha. “How many have there been? How many like Kenmoro? How many…. like  _ me _ ?”

“Every patient is unique.” Gaara replies carefully. Naruto wanted to strangle something. 

“You know, your psychiatrist came to visit me when I was locked up. He told me that he believed me.” Gaara stiffened slightly. “He believed that there were others like me.” 

“Fascinating.” The alpha stated flatly.  _ Almost sarcastically _ . ‘Did he not like his psychiatrist or is he just upset?’ 

“Did you kill him?” Naruto asked.

“No.”

“What…. what do you think about when you think about killing?” Naruto asked softly, as he walked over to sink down into his chair. 

“.... I think about many things.” 

“Most recently?”

“I think about God.” 

“So what Good and Evil?”

“Good and evil, are such vague terms.” Gaara replied easily. “A church collapsed last Friday on top of 65 grandmother during a special mass. If God is up there, he enjoy the violence.” The blonde frowned. “The Plague and swans— both came from him.”

“Does Kenmoro believe in  _ God _ ?” 

“Perhaps you should have a more personal conversation with mister Kenmoro. Ask him what he believes.” Gaara said simply and the blonde felt himself go tense.  _ That _ did not bode well. 


	23. Chapter 23

********************

_ Naruto Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City) _

As expected. It didn’t bode well. That evening, as Naruto was home Kurama took to barking wildly at the door practically clawing at it. The blonde went to go check what was outside, Perhaps Hinata was back for another late night conversation. Maybe a wild animal. Regardless, as he cracked the door open trying to squeeze by without letting the dog out— Kurama of course escaped. 

Kurama escapes and then takes off dashing into the shadows of the trees in the dark at night. At first it was fine, mostly loud barks from the dog but suddenly a loud high pitched squeal jerked his attention and Naruto rushed back inside for his gun and flashlight anger pulsing under his skin. That was his dog, his  _ family  _ out there and something just tried to hurt him. Running between trees and shadows, the blonde bares his teeth, growling, before he spots Kurama. The dog is laying out on his side, blood matting his fur on his hind leg. The blonde gave a soft gasp and the dog whimpered softly when he spotted Naruto. The blonde gave a quick glance around, careful to pick Kurama up so he could still fire his pistol and carry his dog back home. 

The moment the blonde made it inside he chucked the flashlight to the side, and gently set Kurama down before moving to turn off every source of light in the house. He checked his gun, made sure there were bullets and settled in to wait. Inwardly, Naruto could feel the tickling sensation of his alpha hormones pushing at him, fueling his rage and instinct to protect his home— his pack— his  _ nest.  _ A pulsing need to fight or fuck burned underneath his skin. 

Glass shattered as something broke through the window and Naruto turned to shoot, glad that it was the side of the house furthest from Kurama. An alpha wearing some sort of suit made from bones and a mask of teeth came clawing at him. Glad to have an outlet for all of the pent up anger he was feeling Naruto sent his first shot straight through His mysterious attacks stomach before tossing the weapon aside to pin down the intruder with his hands. Naruto threw all of his weight on its throat, choking him until the intruder fell unconscious. Feeling a rush of excitement run down his spine gave him a shiver, and removed the Weird suit and mask to reveal Kenmoro underneath it all. Working quickly, Naruto bound his would-be killer so tightly he couldn’t move, before taking the chance to carefully inspect Kurama’s injury. 

“Dammit my dog is bleeding and I still need to figure out what to do with this asshole.” Naruto muttered, as he looked at Kurama's wound which, thankfully, didn’t seem to be very deep. Kenmoro chose that time to start to wake up and Naruto bared his teeth at the alpha a snarl tipping it way free from his throat. “You hurt my dog.” Kenmoro gave as much of a shrug as he could consider the ropes. 

“You were planning on killing me weren’t you Agent?”

“Who told you that?” 

“Gaara. He warned me about the association.” Kenmoro snarled and the blonde could smell the scents of angry and  _ frightened  _ alpha pouring off him in waves and it was  **_wonderful_ ** . Between the rush of adrenaline, his anger of his injured dog and thrill of raw power the scent gave him Naruto’s alpha instincts kicked in, and he enjoyed ripping Kenmoro apart with his teeth as the alpha screamed— helpless. Afterward, Naruto put his dog into a dog carrier carefully of every move he made, and in general babying the crap out of the dog. Then, hurriedly he threw the body into a couple trash bags and in his car trunk. The vet needed to take a look at Kurama and he owed Gaara a visit. 

  
  


****************

_ Gaara’s home, west side Konoha City _

Kurama was checked into the vets. The wound was still terrible and Naruto left him there overnight after the doctor mentioned possible broken bones and surgery. ‘Should have tortured that alpha longer.’ The blonde grumbled inwardly as he finished driving to Gaara’s. The redheads' house was dark and quiet when he got there. No sign of his car and the blonde didn’t even hesitate before just breaking through the back door and smuggling the body inside anyway. (Being careful not to attract attention of course) 

When Gaara returned, with a grocery bag in one hand, it was to the sight of Naruto facing the painting of Leda and The Swan in his dining room, with Kenmoros body draped across the table. 

“I would say that this makes us… even.” Naruto said, still feeling the afterglow of killing the rude alpha who had harmed his pack. “I sent someone to kill you, you sent someone to kill me.” The blonde turned to face Gaara, his eyes flashing alpha red, his hormones drilled raced under his skin. Gaara set down his bag, and walked carefully around the table towards him, eyeing the body as he went. The teeth marks on Kenmoros throat, the purple bruising where Naruto had thrown his weight down and pinned him all caught his attention before he came to stand next to Naruto. 

“The prospect of death drives us to greatness. Tell me— did you kill him with your hands?” 

“It was…. intimate.” Naruto said slowly looking down at his bloody knuckles, before giving a soft, growling soft. The lingering urge to fight slowly developing into the desire to fuck as Gaara’s scent began to fill his nose. Gaara seemed to be affected by the statement, redhead inhaling Naruto's scent deeply, before leaning into his eyes closed as though drinking something positively  _ divine _ . 

“Your in a relationship with Sakura.” Naruto whispered, as Gaara pressed his nose to the blondes throat. 

“You consider one-sided relationships of convenience as counting?” The alpha murmured and Naruto growled sharply, biting the redheads ear in warning— or in lust. Gaara went still, Perhaps recognizing how easily the desire to fuck could shift right back into fight with an alpha and pulled back slowly, before giving the blonde a soft kiss, his own eyes flashing. The redhead ran his hands down the sides of the blonde, and the blonde shivered. 

“Not tonight.” Naruto breath out. “Not— not like this.” Gaara paused, before nodding.

“As you wish.” Just like that, a sort of peace had been reached. The anger Naruto had been holding onto faded underneath Gaara's careful care and attention. The redhead pulled out rubbing alcohol, gauze and various other things from the first aid kit, Tending to the blondes bleeding hand like it was precious. 

A single thought tickled the back of the blonde mind. Kenmoro had said— association. Naruto puzzled over this but couldn’t come up with anything. ‘It didn’t seem like he was talking about the FBI.’ The blonde thought before being distracted by Gaara speaking. 

“Do not retreat inside your mind. Stay here,  _ stay with me.”  _ The redhead asked quietly, noticing how quiet the blonde had been 

“Where else would I go?”

“You have everywhere to go.” Gaara replied softly, still bandaging the blondes alpha. “You should feel proud. I am.”

“Of course you are.” Naruto huffed. 

“Most of what we do is motivated by death.” The redhead murmured, before tilting his head. “Tell, how did it feel to kill him?” There was a long pause before Naruto could find the words to describe it— before he could understand himself how he felt about it. 

“I… I have never felt as alive as I did when I was killing him.” Naruto admitted. Gaara smiled, inhaling the blonde scent deeply as though trying to memorize every detail to it. 

“Then you owe Kenmoro a debt. How will you repay him?”

***********************

_ Konoha’s Museum of Natural History  _

The blonde had used the next several hours crafting his repayment of sorts before he went home to bed. The next day, it was no surprise that Naruto received a call from Kakashi telling him another body dropped. 

The body that Naruto  _ put there _ . 

Naruto felt oddly serene as he walked through the crime scene to see murder he had committed himself. Everyone was scurrying around as usual, but the world itself seemed different. Gaara was already there, viewing the murder scene for the first time as Kakashi watched him closely. 

“This is a humiliation.” Gaara stayed. “A single final indignity, after the indignity he caused his own victims.”

“The killer isn’t mocking him.” Naruto responded, unable to resist. Gaara and Kakashi both turned to look at him. Gaara with well hidden pride, Kakashi with thinly disguised wariness. “This isn’t disdain— the killer was commemorating him.”

“No fear for what he has done.” Gaara added and the blonde nodded. 

“No guilt.” The blonde finished, gaze on the corpse that had its teeth removed and replace haphazardly with the teeth of the fossils the alpha had once been  _ obsessed  _ with. Naruto blinked and mentally pictured a candle. Allowed it to flick. Once.  _ Twice. Three times….. _

  
  


_ “Can you see you?” Kenmoro asked me, voice rasping through the over sized teeth I had fastened in his mouth.  _

_ “Clearer and clear.” I answer as I circle the damage done. “You forced me to kill you.”  _

_ “I didn’t force you to enjoy it.” I nod. “You made me into a monument. The association would love you.”  _

_ “Your welcome.” I say to him, idly.  _

_ “The monument isn’t to me, it’s to you.”  _

_ “Does it matter?” I ask. “I gave you want you wanted. This is who you are. Your outsides, finally match the reality that I see. Your teeth finally match your insides.”  _

_ “This was my becoming, and now— it’s also yours.” Kenmoro acknowledges.  _

_ “ _ **_This is my design.”_ **

Naruto felt himself pull back inwards, shaking off the mental impressions of Kenmoro easily, like killing a second time. 

“He knew his killer. There was some familiarity here.”

“So… his killer understood him?” Kakashi asked, and Naruto glanced at him.

“Don’t mistake understanding for this. This was… envy.”

“ _ Envy? _ ”

“Yes.” Naruto said, determined. “Kenmoro came into his own skull much easier than his killer. He envied that.” 

“A fledgling killer. Never killed before— not like this.” Gaara said and the blonde glanced at him, recalling Mikoshi and the gun and how this  **all** started **.**

“Not like this no.”

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

*****************

_ Motel, outskirts of Konoha City _

Though Naruto felt freer than he had in a long time, his brain still buzzed thinking of the problems closing in around him. Karin was one such….. Problem that he needed to handle. She hasn't let go, instead curling tighter and tighter like a python intent on squeezing him to death. The blonde glance down at his phone double checking the address she had emailed him. 

_[From: annoying Beta]_ _[To: Me]_

_ I moved to a different hotel for our interview. See you then. _

_ 13326 E 263 Konoha City, Batley Hotel _

_[From: Me]_ _[To: annoying Beta]_

_ Fine. _

  
  


The hotel seemed as shady as the beta reporter, with peeling paint on the some of the walls and the foul scent of overused scent cleaners and filters. Still, some smells cling to carpets until the only solution is to rip out the carpet. Naruto certainly wanted to rip something apart, although that could simply be his lingering desire to rip Gaara clothes off and use them to strangle the irritating alpha. Hard to say. 

“The publishing deal just got even better.” Karin announced as she opened her hotel door to invite the blonde. “There’s been movie interest. Hollywood is a wonderful place for the obnoxious and wealthy.” Naruto grimaced as he glanced around her room, noting the cork board sitting over the hotel room that was covered in news articles and pictures of various old crime scenes. 

“You’re not wealthy.” 

“I will be.” She answered, noticing his gaze on the news clippings. “Bringing back memories?” The beta asked giving a wicked smile as she shut the door and pulled out her voice recorder. “now then… let’s talk about Black Zetsu.” She started cutting straight to the point as she settled into her chair, watching him like vulture watches something die so it can feast on it.  _ Hungrily _ . 

“Orochimaru turning out to be Black Zetsu. Who knew?”

“Who knew?” Naruto said with a sigh, still standing. 

“On one did. No one could— not even you.” Karin said leaning back into his seat. “You were so certain Black Zetsu was Gaara that you attempted to murder him.”

“You mean— Supposedly try to kill him.” 

“No. I don’t”. She answered firmly. “Now Gaara is your… psychiatrist again. What’s up with that?” 

“I was wrong. That’s what.” Naruto said bluntly. Karin shifted thoughtfully.

“Maybe you were, but maybe you weren’t.” 

“Orochimaru is Black Zetsu. The evidence supports it.”

“Black Zetsu had surgical skills. Orochimaru does not. She narrowed her eyes. “I spoke to his old medical school colleges, Orochimaru fled to psychiatry so he wouldn’t embarrass himself.” 

“Karin. My story with Black Zetsu already has an ending.” The blonde stated. Recalling the tense yet blissful movement spent high on adrenaline in Gaara’s dining room. 

“Mine doesnt. You honestly believe Orochimaru killed Matsuri Visfiya?” The beta stated flatly, leaning forward in a rare show of open aggression from her. “I don’t think he did and even if I let this story go, I will never let that go.” 

Naruto went still for a moment, as the ache he had experienced shot through him. Gaara made him believe he had killed his  _ daughter _ . That is what Matsuri had felt like— she had become in a daughter to him. Thinking he had ended that… ‘I loved Gaara. I forgive him for a lot, I think I could even grow to love some of the darker things he does but to kill a child?’ Naruto grimaced.

“Trust me Karin, Neither will I.” Naruto agreed, vowing that he would at least remember that. No matter what happened. ‘Whatever future I have with Gaara will end up a childless one.’ Naruto thought, feeling both relieved and deeply heartbroken. 

  
  


_ ****************** _

_ Gaara’s Office, downtown Konoha City _

“You know you will have to kill him.” Gaara says calmly. 

“I’ve known that for….  _ years _ .” Hinata replied. “But I may have missed my opportunity.” 

“Do you know why you failed to kill him before?” 

“Poor planning.” The omega responded unhappily. Gaara blinked.

“You failed, because you still loved him. In love, we take leave of our senses. However in Hatred you must be present in order to calculate your actions.” Gaara explained calmly as though speaking from experience. “Allow yourself to hate him. If you believe Neji will give you something if you ask, then you shall be begging for the rest of your life.” A single tear rolled down Hinata‘s cheek. “Tell me. Did begging help when he marked you? When he tore at your skin?” 

Hinata let out a bitter unhappy laugh. “I am lucky I didn’t kill him.” Gaara blinked. “My father’s Will has made it  _ abundantly  _ clear that when Neji dies, if there no  _ male _ or  _ alpha _ heir then the sole beneficiary will be the Association for Alpha Rights.”

The red head nodded in understanding. “Even in death, Neji would take everything from you.” 

“Alphas can be misogynistic.” The delicate spearing omega said softly. 

“One of the most fundamental desires amongst people is the desire to leave a legacy. What legacy will you leave behind?”

“I don’t get a legacy.”

“Unless you chose to make one.” Gaara suggested softly, and Hinata paused, as the thought took shape. 

  
  


***************

_ Hyuuga Winter Estate, 27 miles NorthEast of Konoha City _

Hinata's thoughts was buzzing like flies as she tried to think of how to kill her brother. Neji was as… resourceful as his money allowed. Which unfortunately was a lot. To take a break from her twisted brother she took solace in his morning horse rides along the edge of the estate grounds, but riding back to the barn sent dread looking back into her gut as she saw Neji standing there waiting for her. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want to…  _ share _ something with you.” The alpha responded, holding a baby piglet in his arms. “This is Fate. Say hello to Fate.” He insisted and grudgingly, the Omega did.

“Hello Fate.” She murmured unhappily. Neji nodded seriously to her before turning. “Well? Follow me.” He said blandly, Lessing the way further into the massive estate and deeper into the tree behind the house until the reached one of the old ware houses. 

“After Father died I had a Christmas epiphany. I have seen pigs from all of the world, so I was curious what would happen if I brought together the best of what I had seen?” He explained still holding the baby piglet as the finished climbing up the stairs. Hinata looked out over the warehouse to see see through crates and tunnels twisting and turning sharply. 

“You built a maze.” She said faintly. “I shudder to think.”

“Our father was a pioneer in livestock production. I believe he would be proud of my efforts.” He said, as the side door opened and a trailer unloaded various species of pig and sent them running unknowingly into the maze. “Pigs were always his favorite animal. Unlike other animals they have intelligence a spark of understanding that dogs or cows seem to lack.” The alpha crossed his arms, as Hikaru gazed out over the maze he had built in quiet horror. “I designed it to antagonize the pigs. It, of course, took awhile to perfect. Any pig will eat a dead man. A live one though? Now that is trickier.” Neji gestured to a meat covered mannequin hanging from the ceiling. 

“Those are my clothes,” Hinata said quietly. 

“I can buy you new ones.” Neji remarked casually, before continuing his explanation. “We scent the meants with human scents, such as worn clothing or perfume and then as they feast as we play soundtracks over top to warm them up to the main event. 

“You do have an unparalleled understanding of pigishness.” Hinata murmured and Neji frowned. 

“Hinata, you know your mouth gets rough when your scared. It’s unladylike, you shouldnt speak so rudely to your caring brother. I could turn you out into the street with nothing. Leave you to whatever alpha finds you first.” He paused and looked back at the pig running and racing through the maze. “May even see if the pigs will eat you.” She said nothing and he turned his attention back to the maze and the pigs. “Tsukiyama!” Neji called out loudly, and an old beta man came in the warehouse door, walking past the maze and up to the meat covered mannequin. The beta wordlessly set about the process of spraying it down with perfume bottles and buttoning up the panting and zipping up the jacket. “Tsukiyama here actually fed a man to pigs in Kirigakure City….. 20 years ago?” Neji trailed off questioning the old man. 

“Yes.” The beta answered curtly. As beta finished preparing the meat doll Neji pulled a remote from his pocket and played a bone-chilling recording of a women screaming. 

“Come the real thing, we won’t need recordings of the screams.” Neji yelled leaning over to Hinata so she could hear him. The omega watched in horror as the meat doll, dressed like her and smelling like her got devoured by the pigs as screams played over the air. “It’s not only about making Father proud, it’s about us. It’s about family. I want you to be proud of me as well. You’re all I have, and... I am  **_all you have_ ** _. _ ” 

  
  


*************************

_ Naruto's House, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City) That Night _

Naruto was listening to the idle drone of the TV. Kurama was still at the vet. The doctor wanted to watch him for another day or so to make sure he was healed up enough to come home. ‘Gaara is still technically in a relationship with Sakura.’ The blonde thought, his frustration pulsing under his skin. Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually slept with someone beside his own hand and it was enough to drive him up a wall. A itch he just could scratch but of course the one person he wanted to scratch that figurative itch with was  _ taken _ . ‘If he didn’t want Sakura he should have thought about that before he started fucking around with her and locked me in Jail.’ Naruto growled unhappily. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. 

“I brought some whiskey. Thought I’d replenish your store.” Hinata said quietly, holding up two bottles. Naruto was silent, as she took a seat on his couch. After a moment he poured them both a glass of whiskey as she stared quietly at where a window used to be. 

“What happened to your window?” She asked, staring at where a tarp covered it.

“A stag got lost during the last storm. Came through the window.” Naruto lied, reminding himself to get the glass replaced soon. ‘Because Kenmoro couldn’t use a door like a normal person,’ The blonde thought irritatedly. ‘I have to freeze my ass off down here.’ Hinata blinked and looked at him, as he stood next to the door, with disbelief. Naruto gave a half grin. “I even got a couple scratches trying to get him out.” 

“Any scars?” The omega asked, before taking a long drink for her whiskey glass.

“Yeah. Probably more than I realize.” Naruto admitted. Hinata set the glass down and stood up, before softly sway close enough to kiss him.

“....I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She whispered. Naruto went still as it clicked into place inside his brain. Hinata wasn’t here just to drink whiskey with him. 

”....I don’t have the right parts for your proclivity.” The blonde said slowly, setting his own whiskey glass down to watch her. ‘Does she… know I’m a Sigma?’ The blonde thought, slightly panicking. Hinata, for her part was mostly silent. Her lavender colored eyes were watching him intently for a long moment before she began to unbutton the front of her blouse. Naruto put his hand on hers to stop her, trying to understand where this had come from. ‘She doesn’t know.’ The blonde decided. His empathy ability is useful at times like these. Sometimes. He could feel that she needed something, desperately. He only wished he tell what it was exactly. ‘Well, I was complaining earlier.’ The blonde decided, as he began to unbutton her blouse himself. Having decided, and knowing what was coming next the blonde could feel his pants tighten as his member began to harden. Hinata pushed his shirt back and off his shoulders revealing the bullet wound Kakashi had given him before he was arrested. She ran her fingers over the scarred flesh before shedding her blouse completely, letting it fall to the floor. Turning, Naruto lifted her dark hair to see long thick scars running down his back like claw marks. 

“Who did this to you?” Naruto murmured, feeling his Alpha's side claw closer to the surface as he let his hands slide down her sides to reach for her ass.

“My brother.” The omega answered. “Who shot you?”

“A friend.” Naruto said briefly, not sure how exactly to describe Kakashi, considering he was manipulated by Gaara at the time. Gaara was a whole different situation entirely at the time. ‘Actually Gaara is just a whole situation altogether regardless of time.’

The blonde kissed Hinata gently, like a lover would. The blonde couldn’t help but think about Gaara, and how much softer Hinata was than him, as he squeezed her ass in his hands and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her back, stumbling into the couch where she easily slipped out of her skirt and panties. The blonde let out a low rumble as he peeled off his own pants, diving back in for another kiss as Hinata's scent began to fill the air so thickly he felt he could hardly breath. She nipped at his ears, before wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Naruto responded by pressing his fingers in. Slick covered his fingers and he toyed with her clit with his thumb watching it send shivers down her spine. Tugging at his hair, Hinata gave a soft groan and the blonde pulled his fingers out. Before she could become unhappy though, Naruto quickly thrust in— sending a visible jolt through her. The blonde pushed until he had bottomed out, before stopping to suck a deep breath. She was squeezing him so tightly it was as though he could feel every movement her muscles made. It was intoxicating and the blonde remembered how much he  _ missed _ sex. The thick heavy scent of aroused omega yanked at his own alpha instincts and the blonde let out a low growl before leaning down to kiss her deeply. Hinata let out a sound, before pushing back, and like a dam had been broken the blonde let out a low snarl as he snapped his hips back and began a grueling pace. His hands digging into her hips, feeling the couch shift a little from the force as her hands flew out to stabilize so he didn’t accidentally fuck into her so hard she hit her head on the arm rest or something. She arched under him, her eyes squeeze shut as his hands alternated between toying with her breasts and digging into her hips. More than once he leaned down to lick at the plump flesh enjoying the softness. Naruto grunted as he felt his knot start to form, surprising him before he remembered that Hinata was an omega, and Omegas tended to prompt that sort of reaction from Alphas. She seemed to realize it was forming too, as she pressed back against him harder. The blonde painted trying to reach between them, take it into his hands so he didn't, but Hinata let out a huff, shaking her head, before leaning forward to push the blonde down on his back. Surprised, and turned on Naruto could only watch as she straddled him, forcing his knot inside. Hinata gave a slight jerk before she suddenly squeezed as tight as she could around him— the blonde felt like a rubber band just snapped as his vision turned white.

Naruto blinked slowly, panting as he opened his eyes to see Hinata still straddling him, now locked in place by his knot. The Omega seemed worn out and hesitatingly stretched across his chest before falling asleep leaving Naruto awake and  _ alone _ . 

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

_ **************** _

_ FBI Headquarters Northside Konoha City,  _

Sakura took up teaching at the FBI after Naruto had been locked up and found it to her liking. It was satisfying to help mold future agents. ‘If I do my job well I can’t prevent what happened to Naruto from happening to others.’ She had thought at the time. Slowly however it had morphed into something she did because she took pride in it. Teaching and directing young minds, shaping them her will. Occasionally she wondered if those feelings were what alphas 

experienced. 

As she left the building, Sakura was thinking about dinner and what to do about Gaara. The alpha seemed to be pulling away from her and wasn’t sure what to do about that. A voice startled her as she started to walk to her car,

“I have always loved and admired teachers, constantly shaping and molding young’s minds but you can only learn so much and live.” Karin said, as she fell in step besides the other beta. 

“No one likes to know it all.” Sakura said with an exasperated sigh as she continued walking. Karin rolled her eyes before speaking again.

“And did Gaara teach  _ you _ when you were an impressionable young mind?” The Redheaded beta asked.

“Your book is about Naruto.” Sakura said sharply. 

“Hm.” Karin hummed as she watched the women. “So were you sleeping with Gaara when you were learning from him or is that a…  _ recent  _ development?” Karin asked. Sakura pointedly avoided responding and the beta woman grinned sharply. “Ah so you  _ are  _ sleeping with him. I was just guessing. Figured you would have to be sleeping with one of them to not see it.” Sakura flinched internally. Her curious and suppressed doubts and concerns bubbled up and the Beta stopped and turned toward Karin. 

“ _ See what. _ ” Sakura demanded.

“That Naruto was right about Gaara and that I was right about Naruto.” Sakura presses her lips together and huffed.

“I am  _ not _ having this conversation or any other conversation with you Karin.” She said finally before turning to walk away. 

“Gaara has four patients  _ die _ under his care, three former patients die and then there’s Naruto.” Karin shook her head as she walked quickly alongside Sakura. “All that fuss about Gaara, Naruto was desperate enough to try and kill him. Now he’s back in therapy with him and  _ another  _ former patient is dead.”

“Naruto understands that Gaara can  _ help him _ .” Sakura insisted, turning away from Karin and spotting her car just a few feet in front of her pulled out her keys. 

“Or maybe,” Karin responded, shifting her weight to one leg, “what Naruto understands is if you can beat him, join him.” 

  
  


********************

_ Hyuuga Winter Estate, 27 miles NorthEast of Konoha City _

Gaara pulled his car around to the back of the estate, power games were somewhat boring to him in the sense that he cared little for others' opinion of himself. Only that they entertained him and allowed him his freedom. As well as politeness. Whenever possible one should be polite. It was this reason that when he received a phone call from Hinata’s unsavory brother he couldn’t refuse. And of course there was his curiosity. ‘He likely wants to convince me his sister is crazy, or lying about him.’ Gaara thought, curious about how this would play out. 

A thin Beta stood by the door ready to open it as Gaara parked and got out of the car. As he walked inside the air reeked of old rotting line shavings and pig filth. The stench was heavy and Gaara internally sighed as this would likely mean that he would have to get rid of the outfit he was currently wearing afterwards. The alpha was pleased it was not one of his favorites however. The sounds of squealing pigs grew louder as he climbed the steps to look down on a crudely fashioned maze. Neji stood off to the side watching them realizing he had a guest.

“Ah, Doctor Subaku.” He said, holding his hand out to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, thank you for accepting my invitation.” Gaara nodded briefly. “As I am paying for Hinata’s therapy I thought I should at the very least meet her psychiatrist.” 

“I am pleased to put a face to the name.” Gaara responded honestly, before turning to examine the pigs squealing in the maze lost and confused and angry. The redhead found the sight fascinating. “The swine you are raising is exceptional. Never seen swine such as these before.”

“They’re a special breed.” Neji answered, pausing for a moment to look at him. “Product of multiple generations and litters.” 

“What is your ground note?” 

“We started with giant forest pig.” Neji responded easily, happy to share and now suddenly more excited and invested into the conversation with Gaara. The redhead felt a flash of pride knowing the conversation was unfolding exactly as he wished it to, regardless of what Neji wants. “Very resourceful feed and an optimistic feeder.” 

“Similar to man.”

“You must know pigs as well as you know people.” Neji responded and Gaara turned to look at him before saying,

“I do know pigs.”

“Oh, my father would have loved you.” Neji remarked, he could tell a pig's genetics simply by feeling the bone structure of its face. Breeding was very important to him.” Neji frowned. “Hinata always made him mad with all of her… sewing stuff. no  _ breeding  _ there.” The Alpha said knowingly, as though sharing an inside joke with Gaara. The redhead for his part, was thoroughly disgusted. Neji tilted his head and asked, “do you have a sister Doctor Subaku?”

“I had a sister.” 

“Then you would understand my need— my desire to protect Hinata. The poor omega is quite simply hysterical. I have no doubt she has told you all sorts of horrible things I have done to her.” Neji said. 

“I cannot inform you what Hinata has confessed to me.” Gaara answered. “Fortunately for you, I cannot tell anyone.” He assured the other  _ lesser _ alpha. The redhead wondered what he might prod Neji into doing. And of course more information on him would only help things for Hinata of course. “Even the worst people need someone to talk to.” The alpha said, his mind flickering once towards Naruto, wondering what he was doing right then. “Tell me, have you considered therapy for yourself?”

“No.” Neji answered considering it. “Although maybe I should.” The alpha gestured towards the beta who showed Gaara in. “Can I have Tsukiyama slaughter you a hog? As a token of my appreciation for all that you do for my little omega.” 

“Yes.” Gaara answered, pleased to be leaving with food. “However, I insist on selecting my own pig. I always do.” Neji only smiled in admiration. 

_ ****************** _

_ Gaara’s House, West Side Konoha City _

“Is that an entire pig?” Sakura asked, as she watched Gaara bring in the tray with the food. 

“A young one, it was still suckling. Roasted to perfection.” The alpha answered. “It was a gift from a friend.”

“A friend of yours. Not a friend of the pigs.” Naruto said and the redhead let out a soft smile. 

“There are those who raise livestock and feel affection for them. A rancher who hand raised lambs loves them whilst sending them to slaughter.”

“They love and kill what they love.” Sakura chimes in, glancing between the two men. 

“They eat what they love.” Gaara says simply. Naruto wants to roll his eyes, but stops himself. “It is a paradox.” The alpha continued. Sakura took a breath steadying herself and the blonde blinked watching her. 

“Karin thinks the two of you are a paradox.” The pink haired beta says lightly as she takes a bite of her food. Naruto could still feel the trap winding tighter around Gaara. The lure he had set and cast for Gaara was working and the ripples shone in Sakura’s nervousness. In her doubt. “She is seeing something one else is seeing.” Sakura continues and Gaara pauses to look at her before taking a bite of his food. 

“And what’s that?” Naruto asks, his brain buzzing.

“That neither of you are the killer that she is writing about. Together however, you might be.” The beta women answered, eating slowly while eyeing Naruto with suspicious eyes. ‘She still doesn’t trust me. Hell maybe she thinks I’m brainwashing  _ Gaara  _ or something. Or that I’m the one planting those thoughts into Karin’s head.’ The blonde wondered what sort of pain Sakura would endure when Gaara is through playing with her. When she has served her purpose. ‘Will she be eaten like Matsuri? Displayed like the countless other Black Zetsu Victims?’ Naruto wondered and inwardly sighed at the lack of horror the thoughts were causing. 

“Karin must consider you a bland interview subject if she has already resorted to fiction.” Gaara says lightly, washing away Sakura’s doubts with a practiced ease. 

“Well she won’t be fenced by something as  _ malleable  _ as the truth.” Sakura grumbled. “She has no  _ boundaries _ .” 

“Someone with no boundaries is either a psychopath or journalist.” Naruto says, not sure exactly how else to respond. 

“Well Karin isn’t the only one without boundries.” Sakura said, looking at Naruto directly in the eyes and the blonde remembered he had left his glasses at home. Again. ‘Shit when did I stop wearing them?’ “Your relationship doesn’t seem to know many.” She continued, this time glancing at Gaara as well. A cool tension settled between them and Naruto realized abruptly that she was acting  _ jealous _ . The blonde had to fight off the laugh the built behind his throat. ‘Of course Sakura would be jealous of attention I’m getting from a murderous fucking alpha. Brilliant.’ Sakura took another bite, “patient, therapist, friend, and enemy.” The beta listed off as though daring them to challenge it. 

“Crossing boundaries is different than violating them.” The redhead stated. 

“Well. Boundaries will always be subject to negotiation.” The beta said breezily and relaxed into her food, thinking she had won. Naruto ignored her for almost the rest of the dinner. Speaking only enough to make small talk with her while he roamed his thoughts. He wanted Gaara, this was true. Desired the hell of him. ‘However, wanting Gaara clashes with my own morals, but is that entirely true? No.’ Naruto decided. ‘No it wasn’t.’ The things that Naruto couldn’t and could forgive seemed to have changed so much. ‘Murder I can almost forgive. There is a dark enchanting beauty in how he kills.’ the blonde could admit to himself. ‘But he violated my boundaries when he let my mind burn and when he fed me my own daughter, matsuri.’ This was where Naruto had trouble. Where he struggled, and why he had not called off the intricate trap he was pulling tighter around Gaara's pale throat with Kakashi. Could he accept that violation from Gaara, and move past it? And if he does, what does that mean for their relationship? Naruto wanted a partnership with Gaara, equality. To do that he needed to know that the redhead wouldn’t violate the boundaries he set: he needs to trust him. ‘I wish I could trust you Gaara.’ The blonde thought, heart aching. 

  
  


*******************

_ Naruto’s house, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

Naruto was in the woods looking over some manuscripts someone had sent him to edit and proofread. A pastime he hadn’t indulged in recently. Normally he stayed inside, but the fresh air and mess of tangled thoughts in his head urged him outside while he worked. At once he was thankful for the teaching Jiraya had given him. The old man used writing as a way to give Naruto something to focus on. Keep his mind from wandering and over thinking. It helped. ‘I miss him.’ The blonde thought, before the faints rumblings of a car engine pulled his attention away. As he stood and father the papers and bundled them together safely under his jacket he made his way back to his house. Only to see Karins car parked in his drive way. No sign of her however. The blonde narrowed his eyes, the nosy beta always did seem to get into trouble. He set the papers down on the deck and went looking for her. The jingling of a lock told him she was messing with his garage. A separate structure and used more as a storage shed. 

The blonde wanted to groan in frustration because he  _ knew _ what she would probably see in there. The weird suit that Kenmoro had worn made himself more animal than man hung in the rafters. And the locked freezer held its own secrets. One of them being an emergency pill for his sigma statues if he ever needed it. He had learned his lesson from before. He crept through the doorway, as Karin was absorbed in taking pictures with her small camera. Watched at the beta picked the lock on the freezer, and opened it. A rush of adrenaline burst through his veins as she gasped. The blonde prepared himself to kill her. Before he lunged however, he saw he lift up the human jaw, belonging to Kenmoro and a wave of relief passed through him. She hadn’t discovered his secret. Not his real secret anyway. The beta gave a low growl then, and the blonde knew he had been noticed. Perhaps a fight then after all. 

“There is a great explanation for all of this Karin.” Naruto said casually, shutting the door.

“I don’t want to hear it.” The beta practically squeaked, pulling a small hand gun from her purse and pointing it at him. 

“Not even a little bit curious?” Naruto asked, wondering where her journalistic values went now. The beta women’s legs shook and she glanced at the door behind Naruto. 

“Get away from the door.” 

“I cant let you go Karin. Not until you have heard what I have to say.” Naruto said simply, calmly, each word bringing him closer to the beta. He could feel the thrum of power behind his steps and distantly marveled at it. “I know your scared, but you only have to be scared for a moment longer. Just— give me the gun.” He held out his hand, the wrong thing to do. She realized how close they stood and fired. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

*****************

_ Naruto's house, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

The gunshot rang loudly in his ears and the blonde's training kicked in, making him duck and drop down to the floor. Karin, seeing an opening made a run for the door. She was almost there, felt her fingertips brush against the door handle before a hand reach for

her by the hair and pulled. Naruto had no intention of letting her get away that easily. The beta let out a scream and flailed blinded as she struggled to get away from him. Naruto gritted his teeth, not enjoying the loud screaming in his ears that she was emitting. It was loud and grating on his like nails on a chalkboard. Seemingly from out of nowhere Karin had a can of pepper spray and was spraying over her shoulder. It made his eyes water and he lost his grip on her. She gasped and ran, fleeing out the door and stumbling across the lawn to her car. Her phone already pulled out and rang, as she climbed into the car. Just as Kakashi had answered, Naruto smashed her car window with some sort of pipe shattering as he reached through the window to drag her out screaming. 

The glass shards tore are the skin on her arms and struggled as he wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her. ‘Funny, she never seemed so light and fragile before.’ The blonde thought. He took her inside, pulled out some old rope he had from when he was working on the last project for the barn and tied her to one of his dining room chairs. The blonde didn’t bother trying to gag her. It was a waste of wash clothes and it was pointless out in the middle of nowhere. No one would be close enough to hear her scream. 

“You could have just listened to me for a second.” Naruto growled, his eyes stilling watering from the pepper spray. With a sigh he goes to the kitchen and carefully rinses his eyes with water hissing in discomfort as he does so. Karin remained, uncharacteristically, silent. It set the blondes teeth on edge. He could feel the nerves pouring off of her, and realized she was buying for time. With a sinking feeling he left he tied to a chair and went to investigate her car, only to see her phone. She had called Kakashi. Unhappy, Naruto ended the call without making so much as a sound. As he went back inside he took the phone with him, setting it down on the table as he looked at Karin who had pales considerably upon seeing it. 

“You won’t get away with it.” She insisted brashly. ‘And  _ there’s  _ the Karin I know and hate.’ The blonde thought, wished he could just wring her pretty little neck. 

“Get away with what exactly? Subduing a trespasser? I didn’t invite you here Karin. No home of mine will ever be open to you.” 

“I don’t make a habit of visiting  _ murderers _ .” The beta responds nastily 

“Unless they can make you some money or a good story right?” Naruto laughs. “Either way I don’t really care.”

“Look at you. You're no better than Gaara. You practically ooze darkness now. Is that the ending of the book?” Karin asks. “Naruto Uzumaki turns to the dark side. How cliche. Of course it won’t last long. Black Zetsu doesn’t have a habit of keeping people alive if past victims are any indication. Won’t be long now until he eats you.” 

“Only if he’s still around to do the eating.” 

“you expect me to believe you still watch to catch him? What are you exactly? The good guy? You have a human jaw in your freezer. On what  _ planet  _ is that good thing?”

“The one the catches Black Zetsu.” Naruto said tiredly, a headache building behind his eyelids. Reaching for his phone he calls Kakashi. “Anyway we are trying to capture him and now that you know you might as well join the game.” 

“You said  _ we _ ?” Karin asked hesitantly and the blonde could practically  _ see _ the gears turning in her eyes. 

“Hello?” Kakashi answered and The beta women blinked. 

“Kakashi. Karins here. She had a little scare.” 

“I figured as much. Karin, I’m going to explain some things and then I’d like you to make a choice if you don’t mind—“ 

“Either observe or participate.” Naruto interrupts. Still drinking in her defiant yet trembling form. A lingering sense of power settled over his limbs and he resisting thinking about the tightening of the noose around Gaara’s neck. Karin has a point after all. It would suicidal and stupid to trust Gaara. 

  
  


*********************

_ FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City _

The blonde knew to expect the call, having planned it out with Kakashi and Karin beforehand. The beta woman had quite the knack subterfuge. Naruto stood off to the stood avoiding eye contact with Gaara and Sakura who stood in Kakashi’s office listening to a recording of Karin from the phone she had first made. The one where she screamed like her life depended on it. Sakura looked horrified and Kakashi merely looked grim. 

“Karin left me that message a couple hours ago. Her cell signal is dead now, but we were able to trace the last known signal to a cell tower near GreenWood. “We have security footage of her fueling up her car a few miles from your place.” Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. Sakura was still stiff and glanced suspiciously as the blonde Karins words from before ringing in her ears like a distorted echos. 

“She was supposed to interview me. She never showed up.”

“And why are you giving interviews to Karin?”

“I owed her one.”

“Surely Karin has more enemies than simply just Naruto.” Gaara defended. ‘It’d be sweet if it were so ridiculous.’ The blonde thought, still not looking at Gaara. 

“Not in GreenWood.” 

“I live in practically the middle of nowhere. If someone wanted to get her it’s not a bad place to do it.” Naruto says. Sakura remained silent, still watching the blonde as though she didn’t recognize him. Naruto counted that as a victory. 

  
  


******************

_ Gaara’s House, West Side Konoha City _

Dinner with Gaara is, as usually, a formal affair. The blonde had carefully wrapped the meat he had brought from his freezer to the alphas kitchen feeling a small thrill at being the one between them who knew what was going on. The kitchen was Gaara’s domain. Flawless knives and polished countertops, the blonde couldn’t help he feel flattered when the redeem head handed him a knife and invited him to help cook. The meal itself was delicious, regardless of what the meat was. Gaara watched the blonde take the first bite before reach a bite of his own, analyzing the flavor. 

“The meat has an interesting flavor.” Gaara said calmly. “It is bold, with notes of citrus.”

“My taste buds aren’t as great as yours.” Naruto answered, not able to taste the citrus. Gaara nodded simply.

“It is more beneficial for animals to be stress free prior to slaughter.” Gaara explained, “not only due to human reason but also for the meats flavor.” The alpha looked down at the cooked meat. “This animal tastes frightened.” 

“What’s frightened taste like?” 

“It is acidic.”

“So the meat is bitter about being dead.” Naruto said casually and Gaara gave him a rare smile. After another bite the redhead looked down at his plate and then the blonde with something akin to pride and wonder in his eyes.

“This meat is not pork.” The alpha murmured softly, his green eyes lingering on Naruto. 

“It’s long pig.” The blonde answers, knowing the game. After a moment of silence words prick at him like mosquitos. Relentless and annoying. Finally, unable to help Naruto speaks again. “You can’t reduce me to just a set of influences. I’m not a product of  _ anything _ . I gave up good and evil a while ago.”

“Then you cannot say that I am evil.”

“You're  _ destructive _ .” Naruto corrected. “Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“Storms would be evil then, if it were that simple. As would fire, and hail. Yet so often people call those things acts of God.” Gaara tilts his head. “Is this meal an act of God?”

Naruto stay silent. He doesn’t need to answer, and Gaara’s eyes take on the very pleased look. Naruto abruptly wished he could  _ keep _ that look and has to force himself to concentrate on why he  _ couldn’t  _ do that. ‘I refuse to be a victim of brainwashing or Stockholm syndrome. What I feel, must be genuine. And we must be equals.’ 

  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

“I was euphoric when I killed Mikoshi.” Naruto said slowly. “But Karin was different. There was no rush just….  _ Calm _ .” The blonde admitted, sitting on the couch. “I felt detached. Watching it play out like a movie. Observing and participating.” The blonde continued, watching Gaara from where he sat. The alpha, for his part, didn't seem the slightest bit bothered that Naruto wasn’t sitting in his usual chair across from him. The office seemed darker than usually though and the blonde sought distance and something softer. It was unusual and Naruto hoped it didn’t mean he would end up having a heat instead of a rut.

“Did you feel your heart racing?”

“No.”

“A low heart rate is a true indicator for one's capacity for violence.” The redhead said simply. “Your design and methods are evolving. Changing the physical structure of your brain.” 

“Killing is literally changing the way I think.” Naruto mused not sure if he agreed with that. Gaara watched him for a long moment, his eyes warmer than usual, before speaking.

“You must understand, blood and breath are nearly elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance.” The alpha said simply. “Just as the Sun burns while giving light to the world.” Naruto felt his breath hitch because ‘ _ fuck did Gaara just call me radiant?’  _ A small chirp on his watch broke the spell and Gaara unwillingly stood up. “I apologize but I have a patient I am expecting.” 

“It’s fine.” Naruto said with a sharp nod, still reeling from the word  _ radiant _ . No one had called him that before. ‘Fuck the was just so… so  _ forward _ of him.’ The blonde thought as he drove home. ‘How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?’ The thought nagged at him the entire drive back and his mind buzzed before settling on an option. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kakashi’s number. There was technically still a plan to capture Gaara after all. Though Naruto increasingly found he didn’t want to. 

  
  


*******************

_ FBI Headquarter, Northside Konoha City _

The blonde stared at the imposing structure trying to wrap his mind around coming back here. He used to spend what seemed like every waking moment In or near this place, now he rarely if ever steps foot here. Not since being falsely locked up for being Black Zetsu. The FBI seemed hesitant after that to let him back in with open arms. He lost his teaching job and became a contracted consultant. The blonde would have been far more pissed off if hadn’t been able to sue this shit out of them for their treatment of him and for malpractice and obstruction of justice. There focus on combining him to just shut and watch things get handled  _ quietly _ cost lives. Needless to say, Naruto still has a somewhat steady job and is far more financially comfortable now. 

“Hello.” Gaara says pulling the blonde attention. Naruto looks to see the redhead walking up and gave him a nod. “It seems Kakashi the White Fang needs us both here today.” 

“Wonder why.” Naruto states already knowing the reason. After he had gone home the blonde had decided how he was going to pay Gaara back for that compliments and up their little game and set the plan into motion. With nothing more to say the blonde walks inside going down the morgue where he expects Kakashi to be waiting for them. He isn’t disappointed.

Inside, Kakashi stands with his arms crossed looking down at a corpse that’s been burned entirely beyond recognition. Kiba and Lee has to use her teeth and dental records in order to identify her. Karin Namikaze. 

“Talk about incendiary journalism.” Kiba remarks casually. “Pretty sure the parking lot security guard who called it in is going to have nightmares about this for a while.” 

“She was dead for at least 24 hours before being burned.” Lee said, ignoring the last part of Kiba’s comment. “But it’s a good thing she went to the dentist otherwise would have almost no way of identifying her.”

“Karin always did want to be noticed.” The blonde said. 

“Karins only failing was that she was never able to keep herself out of her stories.” The kakashi stated, glancing at Naruto. 

“Well there’s more to the story.” Kiba announced, carefully rolling the corpse to the side with gloves hands and pointing to the cracking burnt skin. 

“That appears to be an incision.” Gaara says carefully.

“Exactly.” Kiba responded.

“Normally bodies when the burn will crack around edges of muscle or fat but that is not the case here. It’s too clean.” Lee explained. 

“He cut her with what looks like a hunting knife of some kind.” The beta lab tech noted, adding to what his co-worker said.

“But why did he burn her?” Kakashi asked and Kiba scoffed.

“How many people did she burn in her career?” 

“Whomever burned her was not striking out against  Karin or her journalist exploitation of others. This is something different.” Gaara said quietly, as he looked over the body and the deep burns of her skin. 

“Karin had to burn.” Naruto summarizes. “Fire destroys but it also creates. Some trees can only reproduce after a fire. Fire is...mythical. Karin might not rise from the ashes, but her killer  _ will _ .” 

Later, after Naruto had gone home thinking about the look in Gaara’s eyes as he explained the power of fire he felt a trickle of slick escape as he lay sprawled out in bed. Kuruma slept happily on the couch and Naruto struggled not to reach down and grip himself as he pictured Gaara’s beautiful green eyes. Just before he inevitably gave in his phone rang. ‘Its Gaara.’ The blonde thought confused. ‘He never calls this late.’ 

“Hello Naruto.”

“Why are you calling so late?”

“Because I believe there is a matter that you need to be aware of. Are you available tomorrow evening?”

“Tell me why first.” 

“Very well. Hinata Hyuuga is pregnant.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The YouTube channel that Naruto mentions was actually inspired by a real OBGYN YouTube channel I stumbled across, called “Mama Doctor Jones”. It’s a really informative channel, so I recommend checking it out even if your not a woman. Great resource for writing about pregnancy and various medical procedures involved with that. 
> 
> Also— yeah that statistic I made for the miscarriages are made up. When researching it mention how common they actually are so I figured that should be reflected here. Besides, this is a Alpha/Beta/Omega/Sigma story with basically male pregnancy so really science has been left behind somewhere in the dirt at this point.

  
***********************

_ Naruto’s House, Greenwood (43 miles east of Konoha City)  _

Whatever erection Naruto had before was promptly killed as something akin to ice shot through his veins in sheer panic. ‘Gaara would not be telling me this without a reason.’ 

“What,” Naruto strangled to get out. “I— is it mine?”

“Will you come by my office around 7, it seems there is much to discuss.” The redhead said, evading the question. 

“Yeah.” Naruto answered and Gaara hung up. Kurama trotted his way into the bedroom, hearing the sudden shift in his voice and possibly even scenting how agitated he was. “Fuck Kyuu what am I going so?” The blonde questioned. There was little doubt in his mind it was his. ‘The timing matches up too perfectly. not to mention I highly doubt Gaara would call me and tell me that unless I was involved in some way.’ 

“I’m gunna be a dad.” Naruto breathed out looking at his dog and then down at his hands trying to picture holding an infant in them. He couldn’t see it. After years of harboring a secret wish to have one— a family of his own… he can’t help thinking how  **not** ready he is to be a father. To have a tiny person dependent on him completely. The late night feedings, the crying and diaper changing, those first steps and words and laughs. “Hinata, I barely even know her and she’s giving birthday to my— my son? My daughter?” Naruto felt his hands shaking an md tried to piece together how it could happened. How his life could have changed so  _ completely  _ so  _ quickly _ . He tried to think, tried to remember that night with her. That one single night. ‘I thought she was— could have sworn she said she was on the pill. I was careful wasn’t I?’ 

The blonde wanted to vomit as he recalled the fact that he had knotted her. A fresh wave of panic hit him and feelings being trapped threatened to strangle him. The irony of it didn’t escape him. He felt lied to and trapped. All too often men are accused of being irresponsible— and it’s true. Women have to carry the evidence that something went wrong. They live with it for months before blood sweat and tears bring that tiny baby into being. But in this moment Naruto feels helpless, voiceless and without a say in the matter. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t ready, it didn’t matter that he thought they were careful, that he had trusted her and had that trust broken. His own opinions, views and life would come secondary. In the end, if Hinata decided to keep it he would be a father regardless of his own choice in the matter. ‘And I’ll respect that choice.’ Naruto thought with a stone of dread in his belly. As the blonde reluctantly fell asleep it was to the realization that he was probably a misogynistic asshole now and with deep all consuming feelings of fear and loneliness. 

  
  
  


***********************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

“There’s no baby yet. It’s not even an embryo.” Hinata murmured softly, her hands folded over her stomach delicately as she sat in the chair across from Gaara. “Yet here I am feeling maternal.” She continued thoughtfully. Naruto had his hands shoved deep into his pockets as stood off to the side.

“You conspire with your unborn child to earn your freedom. You have made Naruto an unknowing accomplice.” Gaara stated flatly.

“I got what I wanted with Naruto.” The omega said before hesitating. “I just— I didn’t understand what I was  _ taking _ until the strip turned blue.” Hinata pushed her hair from her face and looked over at Naruto for the first time that day. “I’m not proud of myself.” She admitted.

“Nor should you be.” Naruto said, still trying to put everything together in his head. Trying to understand what he has to do, what she needs from him. His instincts were humming in the background. A steady roar in the back of his head tell him to take her somewhere far away and hide her until the baby is born. ‘Paternal. I’m feeling paternal.’ The blonde realized recognizing the faint feelings for what he had felt with Matsuri. Suddenly a dark idea bloom in his head and he turned to look at Gaara. “Did you know?” He asked, not sure what answer he wanted or expected.‘Is this Gaara’s way of giving back what he took? Thinking he can’t have a family so he just manipulates his way into giving us one?’ The blonde was partly pissed, partly confused and just a tiny bit flattered.

“I was aware of Hinata’s goal to have a child. I was not aware that you were means to achieve that end.” The alpha replies. 

“What do you want from me?” Naruto asked, turning toward the delicate looking omega. 

“Nothing. Or as much as you’d like to give”. Hinata sighed and the blonde frowned confused. 

“As much as I’d like to give?”

“I always believed that men were an optional extra in raising children.” She answered with a shrug. “I'm not opposed to a male influence, as long as it’s not my brother.” She swallowed. “He’s… not good with children.” 

********************

_ Naruto house Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

_ “Dad, come look!” A voice squealed, and I turned to see my son had somehow managed to put a sweater on Kurama. His dark hair thin and fluffy on top of his head as he pointed proudly at a disgruntled dog. Kurama looked miserable in the sweater.  _

_ “Oh Kurama.” I say reaching down to pet the dog on the head before I turn and left my child up.  _

_ “What do you think daddy?” The voice seemed to echo.  _

_ “I think he looks great.” I answer. Matsuri appears beside him, lifting the child up and smiling at him. The child's face was distorted as though through a thick fog or like he didn’t quite have a face to begin with. Normally it would have disturbed me but I couldn’t help but feel some sort of affection starting to form. It wasn’t there yet but it would be soon. Instinct demanded him to care for and love his own. Not that it needed to. He wanted a family, at least one little one. His little boy and his big girl. _

Loud knocking and dogs barking pulled the blonde from his dreams with a disorienting start. With a sigh the blonde tried not to think about the dream too much. It was too soon for such loaded thoughts. Especially when he still wasn’t convinced that Gaara hadn’t arranged everything. As he threw he legs over and stood to let Kurama out he briefly considered putting on pants but decided that he simply didn’t care. Whoever was at the door knew how unsociable he could be and for sure wasn’t invited. As he opened the door, he was almost glad that the pregnancy had stirred up some instincts. His scent was stronger than usual and he hoped it would help tell whoever showed up at his door to  _ fuck off _ . The door squeaked open and Kurama ran by, racing out across the lawn to the trees and grass beyond. The visitor turned out to be Sakura. 

“Are we doing friendly visits now?” The blonde asked, blinking. 

“This isn’t a friendly visit.” The beta states, her hands shaking slightly. 

“Oh.” Silence fell between them as she stared at his face as though searching for something. “Well… what kind of visit is it?” Naruto asked, his eyes looking past her to watch Kurama who had decided that flopping down and rolling like a manic was a good idea. 

“This is me trying to convince myself of something.” She answered slowly. That pulled his attention back and the blonde blinked, eyeing her tense figure and anxious eyes. 

“Your worried I killed Karin.” Naruto stated.

“Did you?”

“What do you think?”

“I think that is the wrong thing to say when someone is already questioning what you're capable of.” Sakura fired back with false bravado as she inched backwards. The blonde leaned against the door frame before saying,

“I told everyone Gaara was Black Zetsu and no one believed me. Just like no one will believe you, if you said  _ I  _ was a killer.” 

“I don’t think Gaara is good for you.” Sakura half whimpered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I think your relationship is  _ destructive _ .” 

“He’s good enough for you.” Sakura gasped and Naruto straightened. ‘She should be afraid. She obviously is not Gaara’s priority or main concern.’ The blonde thought. “I have something for you.” Naruto said, going inside and reaching for the gun sitting on his bedside table. It sat heavy in his hands as the blonde remembered that he had plenty of knives, which lasted longer than guns anyway. 

“What is—“ Sakura started to say before Naruto interrupted her.

“Regardless of who you are scared of, do  **not** be scared to use it.” He told her firmly as he passed the gun to her. “It takes 9 millimeter rounds. By a box, and find a range.” Naruto added, before calling for Kurama to come back in and shutting the door in her face. He did what he could for her. The rest was up to her. Sakura left quietly, still clutching the gun in her hand and Naruto's thoughts turned back toward his dream and the possibility of fatherhood. 

Knowing he probably shouldn’t, Naruto turned on the laptop and started looking at baby items. Inwardly, Naruto reminded himself that it was only looking. There was no reason to get attached yet. Especially since he didn’t even know the gender or even the sex yet. As he browsed, the internet, as per usual, took him down a rabbit hole of health problems for babies and mothers. He even stumbled across an OBGYN’s youtube channel. ‘Subscribing to the channel for later.’ The blonde thought, unable to help the curiosity bubbling inside him. 

  
  


_ [Medical News Today] _

_ Beta Women _

_ 80% of Miscarriages occurs within the first trimesters (Meaning the first 13 weeks of pregnancy). One in four women will have a miscarriage. Though, it should be noted that miscarriages occur for a variety of reasons therefore the cause varies between women and must be assessed on an individual case basis.  _

_ Omega Women _

_ Unlike Beta women, Omega women have fewer causes for miscarriages though it is unknown precisely why given that it is not linked to fertility rates. One in six omega women will experience a miscarriage in their life time. The stigma against omega women who have had miscarriage has been a major factor in omega rights movements and a concern of several hospitals. Many hospitals catering to pregnant omegas or omegas aiming to become pregnant have implemented programs combating the stigma and to promote mental well being— though more work needs to be done.   
  
_

_ Omega Men _

_ Of the three secondary sexes, omega men experience the highest loss of pregnancy averaging at one in three. In other words, on average 33% of omega men will have a miscarriage as opposed to 25% of beta women or 16% of omega women. The window for miscarriage also tends to be longer then those for beta or omega women but not always. The most common reason female omegas lose the pregnancy is hormone imbalances. Though of course complications can occur later in pregnancy.  _

Naruto felt a prick of worry at the chance that Hinata could lose the baby. It was still after all a possibility. A subheading drew his attention and he couldn’t resist reading the info on sigma’s. There was simply so little of it and the blonde couldn’t deny curiosity. Of course it didn’t help that at times Narutos felt clueless about his body sometimes. He had difficulty at times predicting if it was a heat or a rut. Not to mention his cycles were irregular. Irregularity is a big warning flag for omega s and alphas but Naruto had no one to help him. There was so little help information available for his kind. Reproductive health especially. 

_ Sigma’s _

_ Sigma remain an enigma to the medical community, with few cases to study or examine there is or enough information recorded to establish as statistic for miscarriage rates. At present only one known case of a sigma miscarriage exists however upon closer study it was revealed to be done intentionally. _

_ However, it has been theorized that sigmas are not somehow magically superior in terms of reproductive health. In fact, some research suggests the opposite may in fact be true.  _

_ In an interview Renowned Doctor Rin Nohara stated, “Hormone fluctuations are the biggest reason for miscarriages in omega men. This is due to conflicting genders. Sigma, who change between omegas and alphas are therefore subject to similar hormone fluctuations. So I believe that Sigma miscarriage rates are similar to those of omega man males. Of course this is a hypothesis which has yet to be tested due to, of course, a low number of sigmas.”  _

Naruto read it three different times to understand what it was saying and when he did he felt his stomach sink. ‘If I ever got pregnant I’d have to be ready to lose a baby first.’ He realized, ‘especially since I’m a male sigma.’ With a grim expression, Naruto closed the browser before he could read any more horrific information about pregnancy. 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Konoha City Cemetery, Eastside Konoha City _

Naruto stood silently watching the procession of mourners. Karins funeral wasn’t all that impressive, and most of the people hanging along the back edges were people who she made mad. A lackluster turnout for the dead. The sun was bright, and there was a decent breeze going. No rain to fake tears, or make a mess of mud. ‘Today is a good day.’ Naruto thought as he observed them lower the casket into the grave. ‘I may even see Gaara later tonight.’ The blonde contemplated getting another job briefly but decided he didn’t really need too. The FBI gave him a fairly  _ large _ severance package considering the circumstances of his leaving although he was still able to come in and consult for them occasionally. Restlessness burned under his skin though, and more than once the blonde had to stop himself from looking at baby stuff. ‘Too soon. So many things can go wrong.’ Naruto thought before shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. ‘Focus. The rest isn’t important.’ From the corner of his eye he saw Sakura linger on the edges of the small crowded. Her gaze flick back to him every so often. It was tense, wary and unsure. Naruto would be lying if he said that it wasn’t satisfying to see. Finally she made her wave carefully to him.

“I’m here to mourn Karin.” She spoke softly. “I highly doubt that is the reason you’re here.” 

“There’s plenty of reasons for me to be here.” The blonde responded carefully. “It’s common for killers to attend the funerals of their victims. Or at the very least visit them after their death.” 

“Anyone suspicious?” She asked after a moment.

“Besides me?”

“That was implied.”

“Was it?” Naruto asked. “You were expecting me. I saw your eyes scanning the crowd for me.”

“It’s common for killers to attend the funerals of their victims.” Sakura repeated softly. 

“I’m not here to dance on her grave.”

“You're not here looking for her killer either. If you were, you would paying more attention to the crowd of people.” 

“Are you profiling me, Dr.Haruno?” Naruto asked sharply, irritated. She didn’t respond. Her eyes staring stiffly ahead as though if she made eye contact everything would simply fall apart. The blonde took a breath before saying, “I am here, because my psychiatrist suggested it as part of my therapy.” The Beta tilted her head stuffing him, before walking away wordlessly. ‘And another person slips through Gaaras fingers. Out of his control.’ The blonde thought reading the growing paranoia in the set of her shoulders and in her words. Sakura wasn’t sure who to trust and more importantly, she was in denial about that. 

  
  


****************

_ Gaara’s House, West Side Konoha City _

Naruto sat in his car for several minutes after Karin’s funeral was over. The anger and desire for revenge had mostly faded by now. The reckoning he promised Gaara seemed so… distant. A thing of the past. Except it wasn’t. The plan was in motion, the parts and people falling together so completely it almost shocked the blonde. ‘I’m not happy.’ Naruto thought numbly, looking down at his fingers, seeing the empty spaces between them. All he could picture was how nice it would feel if Gaara’s fingers were intertwined there. ‘Gaara would never be able to allow me to keep a baby. After everything, knowing about Matsuri’s death— He’s too possessive. A thoroughbred through and through.’ 

Despite knowing this, or maybe because of it, Naruto let impulse free and drove to the redheads house. Knocking on his door he was briefly reminded off the time he had stormed in here to tell him he’d kissed Sakura. ‘That feels like it’s been years away.’ 

“Naruto, I wasn’t expecting you. Come in.” Gaara said easily, inviting the blonde in without a moment's hesitation. “Would you like a drink?” The alpha offered, noting how pensive Naruto seemed. The blonde nodded.

“Yeah, thank you.” Gaara inclines his head, acknowledges the words but is content to not reply. To simply allow the silence to settle over them like a blanket warm and protective. He hands him a glass of wine after a brief disappearance into the kitchen, and then leads him to a room further in the house. 

“This…” Naruto said slowly, taking in the fire place Gaara was working on lighting. The smell of books and plush chairs. An old fashioned desk tucked neatly to the side.

“It’s my private office. A place to retreat and think without driving to my main office.” The red head explains as he returned with two glasses for them 

“It’s not as… it’s different.” Naruto struggled, trying to convey how much warmer this space felt. How more live and care and— loved this place seemed to carry. The room had a calming effect, like being home after a very long time. 

“Every person is a different person at home than at work. Whether that difference is intentional or not does not matter. Our surroundings absorb this, and changing the very air and nature to reflect is.” Naruto nodded, as he sunk into the chair. Gaara followed suit and the blonde glanced over to see the shadows from the fire dancing across the redheads skin as her eyes seemed to glow. “What nature are you reflecting now?” He asked, before handing him a glass of wine. 

“A conflicted one.” Naruto said dryly. Gaara leaned back into the plush overstuffed chair. 

“Conflicted about?” The redhead asked as a took a sip from his own glasses. 

“Family.” Naruto admitted. “It was always a… foreign concept. Something other people had. I— never really connected to the idea.” 

“Until Matsuri.” Gaara murmured, and the blonde stiffened before slowly nodding. 

“Until Matsuri.” He agreed. 

“Is it harder now to imagine a family for yourself?”

“Yes.” He answered and Gaara turned to look at the flames twisting and writhing in the fire place. 

“What is harder now about it?”

“Children.” He admitted softly. “I’ve been so preoccupied with  _ taking  _ a life I’m having a hard time coming to terms with  _ making  _ one.” 

“When men become fathers they undergo biogeochemical changes that affects the way they think.” The redhead answered, looking down into his glass. 

“You said the same thing happens when people become killers.” Naruto remembered, after take a sip. 

“Fathers can be killers.” Gaara answered as if that explained everything. Maybe it did. “What sort of father would you be?”

“I’d be a good father.” Naruto answered, his heart clenching up. He wanted to do that— be that. To love care and nurture his family. 

“How quickly we form attachments,” The redhead mused aloud. “To something that does not yet exist.” 

“I’m not attached.” Naruto snapped, and Gaara blinked. The blonde said before saying, “I’m only… anticipating attachment.” The alpha looked as though he would say something before he let the words die in his throat. Silent. 

The conversation swirled around in his head as slowly a new puzzle seemed to present itself to Naruto. His mind hummed latching onto and trying to solve a new question that Gaara gave him. ‘How quickly  _ we _ form attachments, and  _ fathers _ can be  _ killers _ .’ The words spoken like fact, did they come from experience?’ Naruto swallowed at the thought. Something akin to jealousy rearing it’s jaded green head. 

“Have you ever been a father?”

“I was to my sister.” Gaara replied carefully. “She was not my child but she was my charge. I learn much about myself because of her.” The redhead’s eyes stayed trained in his lap. “Her name was  _ Shukaku _ .” 

“Was?” 

“She’s dead.” He answered quickly, as though trying to escape from even saying the words. “Matsuri reminded me of her.” 

“....why did you kill her?” Naruto asked finally. The hurt coloring and shadowing his words. 

“What happened to Matsuri had to happen. There was no other way.” He responded and Naruto grimaced.

“There was.” He argued before letting out a sigh. “But there’s not now.”

“Will you protect this child the way you wish you had protected Matsuri?”

“I—“ Naruto paused, let his words trail off. His dreams of faceless children seemed strange and familiar. Like something he would do with Matsuri. “I dreamed about Matsuri. Sometimes I still do. I dream that I’m teaching her to edit books or walking Kurama with her.”

“I’m sorry.” Gaara admitted and Naruto turned to face him, a single tear running down his cheek. “I took that from you. I wish I could give it back.”

“So do it.” Naruto whisper his voice soft and broken. 

“Occasionally I drop a teacup. On purpose. I let it shatter on the floor into a thousand pieces.” Gaara let his eyes fall closed as he pictured it. “I’m never satisfied when it doesn’t gather itself back up again.” 

The blonde looked at him, studying the sadness in his eyes and in the line of his shoulders. ‘It’s hard to picture him shattering his teacups on purpose.’ The blonde thought, as he sat in the dark next to him. ‘But I can. I can see him, standing poised in his kitchen watching shards of fine china flying in every direction. Beautiful, destructive and  _ sad _ . 

  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

**Previously—**

“Occasionally I drop a teacup. On purpose. I let it shatter on the floor into a thousand pieces.” Gaara let his eyes fall closed as he pictured it. “I’m never satisfied when it doesn’t gather itself back up again.” 

The blonde looked at him, studying the sadness in his eyes and in the line of his shoulders. ‘It’s hard to picture him shattering his teacups on purpose.’ The blonde thought, as he sat in the dark next to him. ‘But I can. I can see him, standing poised in his kitchen watching shards of fine china flying in every direction. Beautiful and destructive.

  
  


**Now—**

  
  


*********************

_ Konoha City Cemetery, Eastside Konoha City _

Kiba and Lee were already there examining the body in the faint shadows cast by the FBI’s floodlights. Kakashi was walking Sakura up to the crime scene, leaving Naruto to simply observe the murder that was on display. Karin’s body was pulled from the ground her arms bent and bound with thin strong cords. Another two sets of arms had been pulled from the surrounding graves. 

“Only in the grave for 24 hours.” Kiba remarked. “That beats Jesus by 48.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought that Karin would made it to heaven.” Lee stated, look at the the twisted form she had taken on.

  
  


“His chaos is getting more orderly.” Sakura said narrowing her eyes as she approached with Kakashi, her gaze flicking over to Naruto briefly. 

“Well this killer is certainly trying to gain someone’s attention.” Kakashi frowned. “First his burns her now he’s assembling her?”

“I don’t think Karin was his first.” She says carefully. “Whoever killed Karin killed Kenmoro as well.”

“Do Karin and Kenmoro have a connection?”

“Yes. Naruto.” She replies, glancing again at the blonde. Naruto wants to roll his eyes at her. “Kenmoro was a former patient of Gaaras, and Karin was investigating him and Naruto when she died.”

“Karin was investigating a lot of things when she died.”

“This killer has been hiding fantasying about killing for a while now, has been building himself up.” She paused, feeling horrible. “Or someone’s building him up.”

“He has a benefactor? Someone who admires his destruction?” Naruto questions  _ almost _ sarcastically, before nodding. “Karin was molded into the shape of  _ Shiva _ , a Hindu god who is both destroyer and benefactor.” 

“ _ He being guided _ .” She murmured, still watching Naruto unblinkingly. 

“So this is some kind of… sign post?” Kakashi questioned.

“Maybe the killer didn’t do this, maybe his benefactor did.” 

“Why?” The alpha asked. Naruto turned to lookC curious about what Sakura would say. Her eyes watered and she looked tense. 

“It’s a  _ courtship _ .”

  
  
  


_ **************** _

_ Gaara's Office, Downtown Konoha City  _

“Creativity often has destructive consequences.” Gaara said. “The Hindu god Shiva is both destroyer and creator. The person you were yesterday laid waste to give rise to who you are today.” 

“How many lies? How many lives were sacrified?” 

“As many as were necessary.”

“You sacrificed Matsuri. You cared about her as much as I did.”

“Maybe more.” He said simply. “Then again, how much has god sacrificed?”

“What  _ God _ do you pray to?” Naruto asked, his face twisting into a grimace.

“I do not pray.” He responded. “I am unconcerned with any consideration of gods, other than to reflect how my own actions pale in comparison.”

“I prayed i would see Matsuri again.”

“You prayer did not go entirely unanswered. You saw part of her”. The redhead responded and Naruto leaned back. His head hurt and so did his heart. ‘How is vomiting you her ear in anyway a fulfillment of my prayer?’ He wanted to scream but Gaara wasn’t technically wrong. Naruto hadn’t been clear, and her ear was as much a part of her as he eyes or her hair. “Naruto,” Gaara began hesitantly. “Should the universe contract and time reverse… when the teacup comes back together a place for Matsuri can be made in your world.” 

“And what  _ place _ is that?”

“You lost a child. It seems you are now likely to gain one.” Naruto felt his breath catch at the words. Part of him could see how such a thing could be viewed as a method of control but the blonde also felt and saw the genuine sorrow Gaara experiences over Matsuri. Different than his own yes but no less real. 

  
  
  


************************

_ Gaara's Office, Downtown Konoha City  _

  
  


Part of Gaara was coming to grow bored of having Neji Hyuuga as a patient. He was rude, and inconsiderate of others and particularly dull in the mind. The other part of Gaara was curious about what morbid or twisted thing he might prod or persuade him to do. Regardless, this session was proving taxing for multiple reasons. The first being Neji’s rather bothersome habit to discuss fate. Gaara has never ascribed to the notion of predestination or fate always favoring the idea of order and entropy and where the differences between them lay. 

“My father taught me how to stab a pig to check the depth of its fat without going to far in.” Neji said, his long and dull musings over fate now past. 

“And your sister?” 

“I’m carefully. I don’t typically dig very deep.”

“This time you struck a nerve?”

“My father was very clear in his will. It must be a Male verger descendent.” Neji frowned. 

“It is a common practice for men to desire to have an heir. To teach and carry on the family name.” Gaara said. “Someone to carry on your name.” 

“I’d have an heir if I  _ died _ .” The alpha scoffed. “And Hinata would love to stick a knife in me, and it wouldn’t be to check the depth of my fat.” 

“The will states it must be your descendent does it not?”

“Yes, but that will hardly stop her. She’s resourceful.” Neji grumbled and Gaara attempted to wrangle the conversation back. 

“Pregnancy can be difficult to achieve. It is unlikely she is carrying.” Gaara attempts to sooth.

“If she’s not pregnant she will be.” Neji fired back.

“Any child she have would be a Verger. A family for you.” Neji paused thinking. “Children allow us to grow and become our better selves. It would be an opportunity to teach the child as your father taught you. A family tradition.” 

“A child…” Neji murmured still thinking. 

  
  
  


*****************

_ Gaara's Office, Downtown Konoha City  _

“Often we see that which is already on our mind.” Gaara said, as he retrieved a glass of wine for Sakura. The women sitting perched on the edge of one of his chairs like a half frightened bird. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

“I’m feeling pressured to believe something I don’t trust. It’s making me  _ paranoid _ .” She answered, sighing softly. 

“Who’s pressuring you?”

“Naruto.”

“We’ll never be truly alone will we? He’ll always be in the room.” The redhead responded carefully, feigning sadness and hurt. 

“Do you think your helping him? Making progress?”

“He’s finding himself. He’s getting better.”

“He doesn’t seem to be getting better.” She responded. 

“Are you questioning my therapy?” The redhead asked jokingly, not entirely joking.

“I’m questioning everything.” She admitted, brushing her hand back out of her face. “It’s all…. blurry and subjective.” She sighed. “I feel drained, empty, like I’ve given blood.” 

“You’ve given more than blood.” Gaara said quietly taking her hands in his and giving them a kiss. “You tried to give him your heart, your friendship. That comes with its own wounds.” Carefully while pressing another kiss to her hand he breathed in the scent on her hands and tension wretched up his spine. “Have you been firing a gun?”

“I told you. I’ve been feeling paranoid.” She whispered before kissing him. 

  
  


**************

Gaaras Home, West Side Konoha City

Later after she had left Gaara considered what pressure Naruto had been applying and why quietly in the long shadows of his home. The fireplace he lit did not serve as a suitable replacement for Naruto. 

“Perhaps he simply wants her safe.” He mused aloud. “He failed to protect Matsuri, does he feel if he can no longer protect Sakura with the new child appearing?” He thought for a long moment but ultimately appeared unable to decide. He sat for a moment long before he stood intending to go to bed when he phone rang. 

“Hello?” He said simply. 

“Hello Doctor. It’s Me, Neji of course. Listen, we may have to… post-pone my sisters next appointment. She’s been in a little bit of an accident.” The alpha stated easily as though hardly concerned at all for her well being. Or the infants. Tension snapped hack into his spine and Gaara asked the most important question.

“Is the child safe?”

“Unfortunately, the doctor found something wrong with her lady parents. It’s sad really. Looks like she will be celebrating Mother’s Day with me.” He answered. “Anyway, good night Doctor Subaku.” The phone line went dead and Gaara closed his eyes and attempted to control himself as fury rolled its way through him. Naruto would be furious, and hurt. The redhead mourned the loss. He had been growing attached to the idea of fatherhood in a way Gaara had seen in few other alphas. He would be lying if he said he found it unattractive. 

“Now the only question that remains, what will he do?” He said aloud, never sure what to expect from him. He never could predict Naruto, he was wild and beautiful. Like a fox appearing among the trees. Cunning and smart but just as shy as a deer. It’s soft fluffy hair and large ears giving it the appearance of some sweet and soft like prey— all to hide its true hunters status. Gaara thought for a moment before making a decision. 

“The plan must be moved ahead of schedule.” He said quietly before pulling out his phone to begin typing up loose ends. He dialed Sakura’s number. 

“Hello Sakura.” He said gently. “No I’m not calling about that. I’m calling because I wanted to speak with you and you deserve to be treated better than by text.” A pause, “I’m apologize.” Gaara glanced at the clock hanging on his wall. He had been looking forward to a good night's rest. “No, it’s not that. It’s about Naruto. We will never be truly alone, he’ll always be in the room and I won’t live my life like that Sakura. I apologize, but I believe we should start seeing other people.” His face twisted as her words. “That would be unethical Sakura. That you would accuse me of such actions over this is troubling. Good night.” With that the alpha hung up, content. 

  
  
  
  


************

FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City

“The most terrifying thing in the world is a lucid moment.” Sakura said. “Now what are you up to?” The Pink haired women had came to convince Kakashi of Naruto's guilt but instead found him tense and waiting for something. The kind of waiting that sets alarm bells of in the mind. 

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You know what I mean. You are not fooling me Kakashi.” 

“I’m not trying to fool you.”

“Your lying.” She argued. “You are all lying. You, Naruto, Even Gaara. They are lying to each other and they are lying to you.” She finished.

“Tell me. What do you believe is happening?” He said calmly.

“What do I believe? What do you believe!?” She took a breath. “Do you believe that Naruto killed Karin?”

“No. I don’t.”

“And do you believe that Orochimaru is Black Zetsu?”

“There was overwhelming evidence—“

“ **Stop lying Kakashi!”** she pleaded, her scent dripping in angry and worry and  _ fear.  _ She exhaled, trying to regain some form of control over herself. “You think you moved you pieces around  _ so cleverly _ .” The pink haired women sounded hurt. 

“What’s changed?”

“I don’t think I know what kind of person Gaara is anymore, and with whatever you know or think you know about him you don’t know him either. And you don’t know Naruto.” She sniffles, wiping away her tears. “You're going to lose— if you haven’t lost already.” 

Kakashi watched her for a long moment, studying her like a scientist studying pinned down butterflies. 

“I want you to come with me.” He said finally and she stood on shaky legs, to follow him. Through the twisting hallways and down empty FBI corridors. Until they reached a single non-descript door. Inside, her heart felt betrayed, used and sick. 

Sitting there was Karin, and Standing beside her looking confused was Naruto. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

**Previously—**

“I want you to come with me.” He said finally and she stood on shaky legs, to follow him. Through the twisting hallways and down empty FBI corridors. Until they reached a single non-descript door. Inside, her heart felt betrayed, used and sick. 

Sitting there was Karin, and Standing beside her looking confused was Naruto. 

  
  


**Now—**

*****************

_FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City_

  
  


The moment Sakura had walked through that door Naruto had known that the game was about to get far more intense that it already was. The blonde had enough on his plate and now he had thought about her as well. The Beta was properly horrified, and heartbroken and betrayed and all of those terrible awful feelings. The same ones he had experienced and that she had discarded. 

“Hello. How was my funeral?” Karin said, standing up and flashing the beta an award worthy smile. 

“Your Alive.” Sakura said breathlessly. “Why?” 

“How hurtful.” Karin said with a faux wounded expression. “Asking a person _why_ they are alive, honestly as a psychiatrist shouldn’t you know better?” Karin was looking positively thrilled at the situation while Sakura stood as though rooted to the floor. 

“Karin provided us with the opportunity to catch him in action.” Kakashi said careful and Sakura turned to face him.

“Catch who exactly? Gaara?”

“You said it yourself. You don’t believe you know who Gaara is anymore.” He responded, and Sakura seemed to crumple inwards while Naruto looked on. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at it.

“Shut up.” He said loudly, not really caring about whatever breakdown Sakura was supposedly having. He simply didn’t care. “Hello?” He answered, wondering why Gaara had called him so late.

“Hello Naruto.”

“Gaara. You don’t usually call this late, is something wrong?”

“Hinata is in the hospital.”

“Where?” Naruto asked, his stomach dropping and as he started to reach for the door. Waving away whatever expression Kakashi was making at him.

“Senju, downtown near 7th street.” Gaara answered. “I’m heading there now.” Naruto didn’t bother to respond, simply hung up the call and left to go and see her. To see his baby and check in on him. Or her. To make sure it was safe. 

“Naruto wait—“ 

“What?!” He asked, frustrated as he turned to see Kakashi holding up a bottle. The scent masker they were using just in case to help disguise scents since Gaara was a capable and a thoroughbred alpha. Sensitive noses. “Right.” He muttered, always forgetting that Gaara was a thoroughbred. He reached out and sprayed on some before throwing it back at the alpha and dashing out the door. 

  
  
  


*****************

_Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City_

  
Despite knowing how short the trip actually is, it felt like he had travelled for hours before he pulled into the maze of a parking lot and was able to find her room. Gaara wasn’t there yet but he came in and saw her laying there silent and still. Her face still bruised and marked up. Steady familiar footsteps echoed and the blonde didn’t even need to turn to know who it was. Gaara came to stand beside him looking at her somewhat broken form. 

“What happened?” The blonde asked.

“Her brother called me. Claimed she had been in an accident and had to postpone her appointment.” The alpha answered. There was a long pause as Naruto just stared at her. Whatever glow her skin had began to take on was faded— lost to whatever surgery they had performed on her. 

“Is they baby…?”

“Lost.” Gaara answered quietly, and the blonde felt his heart come close to shattering. Could feel the redheads eyes lingering on him. 

“Did…”

“No.” Gaara said quietly likely already guessing the question Naruto had wanted to ask. The blonde paused and turned to look at him in the eyes for the first time since he stepped foot in her hospital room. 

“You swear?”

“On my life.” Gaara answered. They stood there, studying each other, the blonde looking for any hints of lies or secrets lingering in those jade green eyes and Gaara looking at him with nothing to hide. 

“I believe you.” Naruto said finally before letting out a shaky breath. 

“Come with me.” Gaara murmured softly, seeing his chance and taking it. “There are better places to discuss things than here.” 

“I have nothing to discuss.” Gaara was quiet for a moment. 

“Come with me.” He said again. Naruto listened. 

  
  
  


*******************

 _Dr. Gaara Subaku’s Home, West side Konoha City_ _  
  
_

The redhead welcomed the blonde into his home with silence. Naruto appreciated that. It gave him time to collect his thoughts, his mayhem, into something a bit more coherent. 

“That shouldn’t have happened to her.” 

“I agree.” Gaara answered calmly, pouring them a glass of wine. 

“So why did it?” The blonde practically growled, taking that glass as the redhead offered it as he paced the length of the living room. 

“Her brother enjoys the power he holds over her. He would see that power remain.” The alpha responded simply.

“Sadistic fuck.” Naruto mumbled. “People like that deserve to die.” He added not really thinking. Gaara tilted his head.

“All those who display sadistic tendancies are to die?” He questioned, his mouth quirking up into a half smile.

“I— that’s not what I meant.” Naruto said, giving a half laugh. “I think I hate him.” The blonde said, his face dropping back down into a serious expression. 

“Because he hurt Hinata?”

“No, because he took something of _mine_ away.” Naruto huffed. “I— I know i shouldn’t have but I was. I was getting attached. I don’t know why I did. Everything I get attached to always seems to die. It’s not right. Not fair.” 

“With every situation there is an answer.” The redhead responded. The blonde slowed to a stop as The alpha took another sip from his glass. ‘We can’t just him.’ Naruto thought. ‘Not without taking pretty much everything away from Hinata so what the hell is he planning?’ The blonde frowned. ‘I— could I kill him? In cold blood?’ He pressed his mouth into a harsh line as he recalled the mental image of Hinata laying pale and drained and _broken_ in the hospital because of his actions. Recalled the death of the baby. ‘Yeah. Yeah I think I can.’ 

“Murder.” Naruto stated bluntly. “Not really an option here. Not without taking everything away from Hinata. 

“You care for her?”

“I care that she just experienced a loss. Hard to deal with that when you lose your financial stability on top of that.” 

“There is more than one way to take your pound of flesh.” Gaara responds carefully. 

“You have a plan?” The blonde asks, looking at him curious and Gaara tilts his head. 

“I recommend seeing him. It might be therapeutic.” He suggests vaguely and fuck if Naruto knows what that’s supposed to mean. ‘Does he want me to kill him? Threaten him? Flirt with him? What the hell?’ Naruto cursed inwardly. 

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  


************************

_Hyuuga Winter Estate, 27 miles NorthEast of Konoha City (later that night)_

  
  


Naruto still isn’t sure if he’s supposed to kill him when he meets him or not. Gaara’s words were vague which was kinda pissing him off if he was honest. Under the dark of the moon he trudged through the back land of estate until he found a stray beta, wandering in between the trees looking decidedly evil. After he had tackled the man to the ground and held him by the throat until he begged for air, the blonde felt a little bit better. It felt good to release all of his frustration onto one person, even if that technically was not the _morally correct thing to do_. The man was tied to a tree using the rope Naruto had brought with him, something that Gaara had given him which honestly made it all the more confusing what he wanted. ‘I have time.’ The blonde though checking his watches before taking a deep breath. ‘What I don’t have that I need is information.’ Slowly Naruto allowed himself to relax, to let his empath take over and flicker once, _t_ wi _ce_ _three times…._

_I walk to the back of the estate, out of view of others. My goal is hidden by the trees, not meant to be seen. I don’t care for it, but I don’t need to. I simply want the money. The promise of payment is irresistible._

Naruto sucked his breath in like he just woke up from a dream. It was enough. Where ever this guy was going was important to Neji. If the guy wasn’t there he would be soon. That solved he ducked into the shadows of the trees and followed the faint feelings he had pulled from the other. Let them guide him to his goal. His goal turned out to be a warehouse, loud with the sound of squealing angry pigs. As he entered, muscles tense in preparation for a fight, he was greeted with the intense sound of _something_. ‘This doesn’t deserve to be called music. This is disgusting.’ Naruto thought, face scrunching up as he spotted the speaker and promptly unplugged it. 

“Karlow!” A voice called loudly. ‘I guess the guy I tied up was named Karlow.’ Naruto thought, not bothering to say anything as he approached the high backed chair sitting perched near a haphazardly put together maze housing several pigs. “Karlow! I don’t think they—“ what ever else he was going to say we lost as he caught sight of Naruto. Neji stood up and blinked breathing in the air around him. “You must be the baby daddy.” He said easily. 

Naruto punched him. It felt good. 

“I’m going to feed you to my pigs.” Neji said easily. 

“No. Your not.” Naruto said easily, before crossing his arms. ‘This guy deserves what’s coming to him.’ The blonde thought savagely, curious what Gaara would do. 

“And why not?”

“You think it was Hinata’s idea to have a baby? Your idea to take it away? My idea to come here and try to kill you?” Naruto asked, arching his brow. Neji frowned. “The only thing we have in common is the same psychiatrist.” Naruto added for good measure. “ why don’t you feed Dr.Subaku to your pigs?” The blonde turned on his heel and walked out, a bubbling sense of curiosity and power thrumming through him. ‘Equality.’ Naruto thought as he made the long walk back to his car. ‘You pushed me, I push you.’ 

  
  


******************

_Gaara’s office, Downtown Konoha City_

The next evening Naruto went to see Gaara. The redhead left the overhead lights off, content with a simple lamp that sent their shadows running far away from them. It was then that Naruto told Gaara the Neji planned to kill him. Gaara would be lying if he said he was not hurt. 

“Can you explain my actions?” Naruto asked as he took his seat. The alpha blinked. “Do you… assume my intentions?” He asked. “What is your theory of my mind?” 

“I have an understanding of your state of mine.” The redhead responded, tilting his head as he studied the alpha before him. “You understand mine. You and I are just alike.” The red head continued, as he leaned back into his chair. “This gives you the capacity to deceive me, and be deceived by me.” 

“I’m not deceiving you. I’m just… pointing out the snare around your neck.” 

“You put the snare around my neck.” Gaara responded. Naruto nodded. “Why did you tell Neji Hyuuga I wished to kill him?” 

“I was curious what would happen.” The blonde alpha answered. “Besides, it’s true isn’t it? You want to kill him. That or you want me to kill him? Either way you want him dead.” The blonde shrugged. ‘He not entirely incorrect.’ Gaara thought. ‘Neji's actions took away a gift I had intended for Naruto and he is unspeakably rude.’ “All I am doing, I giving you a little nudge.” Naruto said finally. 

“Neji is discourteous.” Gaara said simply, his mind thinking of the association. “And discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me.” 

“Are you thinking about eating him?” Naruto asked.

“Whenever possible one should always eat the rude.” Gaara joked letting the corners of his mouth turn upwards. ‘Would he join me? Eat with me when I cook him?’ The redhead wondered. 

“Free range rude.” Naruto joked back.

“Would you join me at the table?”

“You should kill him at your next session.” The blonde answered. “He’s a pig, and deserves to be somebody's bacon.” 

“Close your eyes.” Gaara said softly. “Picture what you would like to happen.” Slowly Naruto listened, letting his eyes fall shut and the redhead sat waiting, almost breathless in anticipation. The blonde's body seemed to relax as his empathy and imagination took over him. Gaara wondered if he would be able to induce that same level of relaxation at the table with dinner. 

“What did you see?” He asked, as Naruto's eyes revealed stunning blue eyes. The blonde simply gave a soft smile and shook his head. ‘What a cunning boy you are.’ Gaara thought, eager to rise to the challenge lay before him. 

**************

_(Later that day)_

“Should we talk about what happened to poor Hinata?” Neji said bluntly as he walked the length of the office. 

“We can get to that later.” Gaara responded, carefully slipping the scalpel that normally rested on his desk into his sleeve. 

“Oh no. We can get to it now.” Neji snapped, looking at the redhead with anger in his eyes. “Family affairs are best left to the family. You interfered.” 

“I provided counsel.”

“No you subverted me.”

“When you subverted children at your summer camp, what did you learn?” Gaara asked, quick to adjust the conversation to better suit himself.

“I learned about suffering.” Neji said, taking a seat at Gaara’s desk before putting his feet _on top of the desk_. “Not mine of course but the general idea.”

“Gods choices when inflicting suffering are not often satisfactory.” The redhead took a careful breath. “Nor are they understandable, Unless innocence offends himself.” 

“ _Clearly_ ,” Neji said with a very loud abrupt laugh. “He needs help directing his fury!”

“Then is Hinata’s happiness more important than her suffering?” 

“You asked that as though the two were exclusive.” Neji responds.

“I believe they are.” The red headed alpha replies, watching the other alpha carefully. People have come a long way in the battle of their instincts— to that point that, with the exception of ruts, heats or mating, or particularly traumatized individuals, they have very little impact on society as a whole. 

“You can’t really say that with any certainty though can you? It’s one of those— _hidden things_.” Neji walked slowly behind him and Gaara could feel his own instincts growl underneath his skin like a wild animal. “My papa taught me how to hide all sorts of things.” He said, pulling a knife from his pocket and pressing it against the side of Gaara's neck. “This was his knife. I like to carry it with me to remind me of him.”

“Whose fat are you planning on measuring today.” Gaara asks simply, appearing unbothered. “Mine?”

“No fat on you.” Neji said flippantly before going and taking a seat in the usual chair. “It’d take more than a flesh wound to make you squeal.” Neji frowns before taking the knife and stabbing it into the chair. “What _game_ of chicken are you and the _sperm_ donor playing here?” Neji growls, trying to fluff up his scent with aggression and intimidation. ‘He stabbed my chair.’ The redhead thought blinking at the knife still sticking out of it. “Don’t get me wrong I play chicken with Hinata all the time. I just forgot to tell her I’m playing.” He added. Gaara blinks at him and then glances at the knife. “I’m good at chicken. I never blink.” He says with a laugh before taking the knife and stabbing the chair again. ‘Rude and ugly pig.’ Gaara thought to himself observing the man whom he would harm shortly. Neji laughed loudly looking at the damage he had done to the chair. “ _Send me the bill_!” 

The redhead was quiet as Neji left. The clock was ticking on his life but too many had died in his office. Attention shouldn’t be drawn there. That and he was supposed to be meeting up with Hinata and Naruto at the hospital. She was to be released today.

  
  
  
  


********************

_Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City_

“They could have done it with a laser. Neji wanted it to leave a scar.” Hinata murmured from where she sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

“He _branded_ you.” 

“Neji wishes for you to know that it can never be undone.” 

“Neji can be…. _undone._ ” Naruto said his voice dropping low. It sent small shivers of delight down Gaara’s spine at the dangerous feeling he received from it.

“Not without taking everything I have with him.” Hinata said despondently. “He’s won. He always wins.” She added, old bitterness seeping into her words. “There’s no… resolution to this. No resolve.”

“Resolutions can be found in our departures.” Gaara said quietly. “Moving on is a resolution all on its own.”

“Moving on isn’t just a distraction. It’s a rebuke. Show him how strong you are. Survive him.” Naruto said quietly, his voice getting dangerously close to a growl once more. The words caught Gaara’s attention. ‘Was that what he thought about me when he sent that omega, Konon, from the hospital to kill me? When he was behind bars and I appeared to have won?’ The redhead thought, his focus shifting from Hinata to Naruto. 

  
  


**********************

_FBI Headquarters, Northside Konoha City_

Naruto dreaded the conversation he knew was to come. Felt it burn in the back of his throat, like a burning coal he couldn’t get rid of. Trapped, burning and suffocating all at once. 

“All I want to do is catch him.” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes at Naruto like he was supposed to bring evidence on a silver platter with a neat little bow on top. 

“He’s given me _nothing_. He acknowledges only vaguiries.”

“I need more than vagaries Naruto. You have _killed_ someone!”

“Someone who was trying to kill me.” Naruto snapped. 

“I don’t know if I can prove that. You _mutilated the body_ !” Kakashi responded, and the blonde remembered how distinctly he disliked Kakashi. The overbearing alpha posture he always took with him. Like he simply had to be the strongest in the room at all times. The righteous powerful Kakashi. “Not to mention we made _public spectacle_ of Karin’s death. I am out on a limb here and that limb is going to break. You have to give me something. Now. What haven’t you told me?” Kakashi demanded. 

“He’s trying time manipulate me into killing Neji Hyuuga. One of his patients.” Naruto said, feeling like a noose was wrapped around his throat. “I can manipulate him into killing Neji.”

“Whats Neji done?”

“Rude. Gaara thinks he’s…. rude. It’s motive enough”. 

“We would be putting a mans life in danger.”

“Kakashi, sometimes it’s less about finding the best plan than it is about finding one _that works_.” 

“Naruto.” Kakashi warned. “ _Don’t let your empathy confuse what Gaara wants from what you want_.” 

“When Gaara tries to kill Neji I’ll arrest him and you will have two witnesses.” Naruto said, internally cursing Kakashi out. ‘I haven’t lost control of my empathy at all since I was sick! It was the fucking encephalitis! Which I could have had for a very long time! So fuck you.’ The blonde thought wanting to growl but being careful not to.

“We might have three.” Kakashi replies, shocking the blonde from his thoughts. 

“What?” The blonde asked. 

Kakashi led him down the hall to the protective custody interrogation rooms and to Naruto's horror, Sasuke Gaara’s former fucking psychiatrist stood carefully pacing the length of the room. ‘Oh fuck.’ Naruto thought. 

“Interview him. Maybe you can gather some information and be able to catch Gaara. And be through. That damn alpha was a pain in the ass to find. Andit was harder still to get him immunity.” He ordered and Naruto nodded mutely before entering the room. 

  
  


“Hello.” 

“They tell me you were hard to find.” 

“That was the idea.” Sasuke answered dryly. 

“I wanted to thank you for coming to visit me while in was in the… hospital. And for what you said.” Naruto stumbled out, recalling the rush of feeling he had experienced when Sasuke had told him that he believed him. Like he was finally not alone, that he wasn’t crazy.

“I failed to say enough.” Sasuke responded. 

“Well now is your chance to say it all. You have been granted immunity from prosecution.” Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Let’s talk about Gaara.”

“Some psychiatrists can be so hungry for insight that they may attempt to manufacture it. How deadly that is for the patients who believe them.” Sasuke said carefully.

“You were Gaara’s psychiatrist. He wasn’t yours.”

“That’s what I told myself, but I was under his influence.” Sasuke nodded toward the blonde. “What he did to you made that _abundantly_ clear.” 

“You were attacked by a former patient, who died during the attack. The report said he swallowed his tongue.”

“It wasn’t attached at the time.” Sasuke answered. Naruto tensed, not quieted expecting that answered. 

“How, _exactly_ did your patient die?” 

“I killed him.” Sasuke answered flatly. “At the time I had believed it to be self defense and to a point— it was. Beyond that point however it was murder. Gaara influenced me to murder my patient. Our patient.”

“You weren’t coerced?”

“What he does is _not_ coercion. It is _persuasion_.” Sasuke answered, observing the blonde in a manner that set his nerves on edge. ‘Pretty sure he’s trying to psychoanalyze me. I hate it when people try to do that.’ Sasuke tilted his head. “Has he ever tried to persuade you to kill someone?” Naruto stayed silent. “He will and It will be someone you care about.”

“How would you try and catch him?” Naruto asked, leaning back into his chair and watching the alpha before him put on a show. ‘He's arrogant and prideful.’ Naruto thought still watching Sasuke.

“Gaara can get lost in his own self congratulation.” The other alpha said. “Whimsy. _That_ is how he will get caught.”

Naruto felt his stomach drop to the floor. ‘Of all the things he had said this one was the most disturbing because those words right there? Those were incredibly true.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Previously—**

Naruto felt his stomach drop to the floor. Of all the thing he had said this one was the most disturbing because those words right there? Those were incredibly true.” 

  
  


**Now—**

*******************

_ Gaara’s home, west side Konoha City _

“We are sitting at the edge of the event horizon. The edge between order and chaos.” Gaara said simply.

“Your composure gives a strong sense of the surreal.”

“So much of this feels like a dream.” 

“Dreams prepare us for waking life.”

“Dreaming and understanding the nature of one's dream are different things entirely.” Naruto replied from where he sat on Gaara's couch. The fire place roaring for light. 

“These are extraordinary circumstances and unusual opportunities.” Gaara said.

“For whom?”

“For both of us.” 

“Neji is an opportunity?”

“Neji is a problem.” Gaara correctly softly. “Problem solving is akin to hunting. A savage pleasure we as alphas are born too.” The redhead paused. “A pleasure we can share.” 

“Your fostering codependency.” Naruto stated, glancing over at him. 

“Is that what I’m doing?”

“Isn’t that what you did to Matsuri?” Naruto argued. “Get her to take a life so she would owe you hers.” The redhead fell silent. ‘Codependency isn’t a relationship. He needs to understand— relationships are equal. Things that cause us to want to improve ourselves. They don’t simply make us better. People can’t change other people. You have to want it yourself.’ Naruto thought. ‘How much does he want it?’ The blonde leaned forward din his chair, making it a point to meet the redheads eyes. “I formed a connection with Matsuri and you took it away. I form a connection with barely the  _ idea _ of a child, and you take that away.” The blonde let out a slow sigh. “You saw that I alienated Sakura, that I alienated Kakashi.  _ You don’t want anything in my life that’s not you _ .” 

“I only want what’s best for you.” 

“ _ Please _ .” Naruto tried to scoff. 

“You have been applying yourself to my perspective. I have been applying myself to yours.” Gaara said carefully. 

“Your right.” Naruto said suddenly. “You and I are just alike. You are as alone as I am— we are both alone without each other.” 

  
  
  
  


****************

_ Gaara’s home, west side Konoha City _

Gaara was careful and methodical, but even he can admit uncertainty. Naruto showed moments of rage and serenity quickly— violent and mercy. It was entirely unpredictable and captivating. It also, as he had told Naruto once, gave the blonde the ability to deceive him. The redhead decided to invite Kakashi over for dinner. He need to gauge him through the eyes of others as well. 

“What is this?” Kakashi asked, as Gaara placed down the dessert.”

“A Ukraine dish who’s outcome can never be predicted.” Gaara answered, thinking about Naruto's mind. Unfathomable and unpredictable. 

“It's a kind of Jello?” Kakashi question not really expecting an answer.

“The Latin word for Gelatus translates to  _ frozen _ .” Gaara answered. “In this dish, it provides a method of staging a scene.”

“I see, in this case the eternal chase.” Kakashi answered. 

“It’s an intriguing concept, in that at a certain point it becomes unclear who is chasing whom.” 

“Well a single moment can’t reveal motive, intent or aftermath.” Kakashi answered easily. 

“Things are built in moments, as all lives are derived from moments.”

“What moment are we in then?” Kakashi questioned. 

“You still have doubts about Naruto?” Gaara pauses listening.

“Sakura isn’t harboring any doubts.” Kakashi answered by avoiding the question the redhead noted. “she is convinced that he murdered Karin.” 

“And you?”

“I’m convinced of my distrust in other people.” Kakashi answers. Gaara blinked. 

“Many people who lack trust in others show an increased need for religion. Can’t rely on others you must rely on god.” Gaara carefully pokes, curious what he would say to that. 

“I am relying on myself.” Kakashi answered as stubbornly as any alpha. ‘It appears he believes that he can handle any situation concerning Naruto.’ The redhead thought. “Though I will admit, I don’t know who’s pursuing who in this moment.”

“Regardless of whoever is pursuing who— I intend to eat them.” Gaara answers. 

  
  
  
  


*****************

_ Gaara’s office, downtown Konoha City _

The redhead sat quietly at his desk, focusing intently on his drawing. He had dreamt of Naruto last night standing proud and tall on a battlefield in a cloak of gold and bathed in glory. It was an image he had hope to capture on paper before the image slipped away from him. He was currently sketching out the very thin very faint scars lining his cheeks. A sight that often made him curious. Naruto never spoke about his parents preferring instead, the few times asked, to discuss Jiraya, his godfather and the man who raised him. Even at times calling him father, thinking of him as his father. One day, Gaara hoped Naruto would tell him the story behind those scars. The door to the office clicked just then and looked up to see two men enter.

“Hello.”

“Hello.” Gaara replied.

“Mr.Hyuuga requests your company. You need to come with us.”

“I’d prefer not to.” The alpha responded, covertly reaching for his scalpel. The creak of a shoe behind him alerted him that someone had also entered through the back door, the patients exit. 

“You have no choice in the matter.”

“I see.” Gaara remarked almost casually, before turning and plunging the knife deep into the intruder creeping up behind it. It lodged itself deep into his thigh and the redhead jumped at the next closest man. Informally he was unaware that one of them had brought a taser. Blurry eyes he looked over to see the man he had stabbed pull the scalpel from his leg. “He should not have done that.” Gaara said from where he lay on the ground before one of the men struck him with something rendering him unconscious. 

  
  
  
  


********************

_ Hyuuga Winter Estate, 27 miles northeast of Konoha City _

Gaara awoke with a headache and foul temper. This was not what he had planned for today. The loud noise of metal gears grated on his ears and he observed as The man who had barged into his offices quickly and efficiently strip him of his shoes and socks. 

“Hello.” Gaara said calmly.

“Hello.” The man answered, eyeing him with no small amount of dislike. Gaara inhales and his nose twitches in disgust. The man, a beta, smelled atrocious. Coated in layer after layer of thick cloying fake alpha scents. Distantly, Gaara thought he could detect Naruto's scent though it was faint and obscure. 

“A professional avenger?” Gaara asked curious about the low rank individual in front of him. If he was part of the organization at all. 

“With you— it is personal.” The beta responded. 

“I take it, the individual I stabbed didn’t make it. Did he foul himself as he died? I imagine he must smell worse than you by now.” The red headed alpha mocked, enjoying the look of anger on the betas face. 

“ _ Matteo! Kill him and you get no money! _ ” Came the loud ugly sound that was Nejis voice. As he swung slowly and turned, it was to see Naruto standing there watching it all happen. ‘This explains why I thought I could smell him.’ The alpha thought. “Ya know you are an odd psychiatrist.” Neji said unhappily. “We could have had such good funny times together. It’s a damn shame!” He announced, before pulling a knife from his pocket and handing it to Naruto. “I muzzled the dog, now it’s time for you to put him down.” Gaara watched in silence as the blonde stepped closer to him and pressed the knife against his throat. The redhead could feel the cool press of steel against his throat and was curious what devious thing Naruto was thinking now. ‘Had things turned out as he hoped?’ Gaara wondered. A wicked glint appeared in the blondes eyes. ‘What a cunning boy you are.’ Gaara thought with wonder, just before Naruto spun as quickly as he could and tore through the binding that held him with the knife he was supposed to kill him with. 

As he broke free, he saw that Matteo had knocked Naruto out. The blonde alpha lay unconscious on the floor and Gaara narrowed his eyes as the beta dared to approach him with a syringe of what he suspected was a tranquilizer. Already Neji was moving backwards making his way to the door. This would not do. Pulling on his experience and well practiced skills Gaara easily overpowered Matteo. It helped the he was an alpha while Matteo was only a beta. He physically wasn’t a match. The tranquilizer found a new home, resting in Neji's leg, knocking him promptly out. Observing the chaos before him he reached for Neji’s phone to send Hinata a text. It would be fitting that she sees the beginning of her brother's long upcoming struggle and assist with it.

“Doctor.” She said unsteadily, not expecting to see him or the others unconscious on the floor. 

“Hinata.”

“What are you doing here.” 

“Neji invited me. It was short planning on his part and somewhat unexpected on mine and Narutos.” He answered. 

“Are you going to kill him?”

“No.”

“You want me to kill him.”

“No. That would be no resolution now would it?” The red murmured thoughtfully, attempting to imagine things as he suspected Naruto would. 

“So what are you doing?”

“I’m going to cage him.” Gaara answers as it comes to him. “Trap him within his own flesh and turn him into a living breathing prisoner. He will need you to care for him.” He answered and Hinata’s breath caught in her throat. 

“What do you need from me?”

“A car, and a set of hands would be appreciated.” She nodded her agreement quickly, helping him push Matteos body into the pig pen for them to eat and lugging her brother's body to the back of a discreet silver car she had driven in to get here from the main section of the house.

“And Naruto?” She asked, looking over at the blonde.

“He is strong and we have little time before Neji wakes.” Gaara stated softly, disliking the idea of leaving him there but knowing it would cause no harm. “When he wakes, ensure he has a ride back to him home.”

“Okay.” She said, before stepping away and letting him leave. Gaara nodded, time to go to Naruto’s home. However first, a stop along the way to pick some things up.

*******************

The drive to Naruto's house was fraught with anticipation and tension. His plans for Neji would be entertaining and he looked forward to seeing how they panned out in full. Part of him desired to stay, to care for and protect the blonde until he had awoken. This part he knew was his instincts intent on winning over the blonde the only way the knew— as they would an omega. ‘It is a shame one of us is not an omega.’ Gaara thought as he hauled Neji out of the car and into the blonde's house, making sure to greet Kurama as he entered. ‘Alphas do not like to be cuddled or treated softly. It makes courting them a very delicate thing. Too much of one thing and you threaten rather than comfort them. Too much of another and you are dismissed entirely.’ The redhead thought as he drugged Neji and settled in to wait for it to take effect. 

The poor excuse for an alpha looked around confused, his pupil blown as he began to wake. Abruptly he began to laugh, his voice shaking as he began to say, “piggy piggy piggy” over and over again. 

“Neji I must ask you to be quiet. You’ll frighten the animal.” Gaara stayed calmly glancing at Kurama who was circling the living room eyeing the laughing alpha with wide uneasy eyes. 

“Shhhhh” Neji mocked. “ **OH** _Piggy piggy piggy_ ” he repeated, before moving as though to grab the dog. The redhead calmly pushed him back into his chair, and examined his eyes. The classic Hyuuga purple eyes were nearly black. His pupils were wide from the drugs he had been given. “ _What_ have you given me? _”_ He asked, and Gaara sat back to observe the scene before him. 

“A variety of psychedelic compounds.” He answered, turning to look at Kurama flashing the dog a rare smile. This plan would work wonderfully. “Psychedelic, names for the Greeks meaning, mind revealing.” The redhead continued curious how much Neji would recall after everything is said and done. 

“You...need to write me a prescription for this doctor.” Neji mumbled out his eyes still rolling about. The redhead stood up considering making a meal in the kitchen and leaving Neji to devolve into madness.

“Patients often praise and write about life changing insights they achieve.” He answered dismissively. 

“I’m enchanted and  _ terrified _ .” Neji muttered, his eyes still racing about the inside of Naruto's house as though looking for something. Or at many things. Not for the first time, did Gaara wonder what strange things his patients saw while under the influence that drove them so… mad. Remarkable, Neji appeared far more… coherent than others had before him. 

“Reality presents itself as music made of sight, sound smells and  _ recollections _ .” The redhead murmured, going to the kitchen to retrieve a small paring knife before returning. “Recall your childhood.” Neji looked at him, clearly unsure what’s to make of the words. “Thinking of those times in stockyards and slaughterhouses. Show me how you  _ papa _ , would check the depth of a pigs fat.” Carefully the redhead handed him the knife before sinking into Naruto couch to watch what would happen. Neji looked confused for a moment before slowly he moved as though to stab Kurama. “No Neji.” Gaara said firmly, intervening before he had a chance to harm Narutos precious dog. “No.” He repeated, pushing him back into the chair before saying, “ _ show me on you _ .” 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Hyuuga Winter Estate, 27 miles northeast of Konoha City _

When Naruto woke, he found himself still laying on the floor in front of the maze of pigs Neji had built. Blood splattering the floor. A bolt of fear shot through him as he scrambled to his feet and went to the maze searching for clue. ‘Did Gaara get fed to the pigs? Was I able to actually help him?’ The blondes heart raced as he spotted a body half eaten and face hidden from view. It took him  _ several _ minutes before he was able to safely get a look at the face and check. To his immense relief— it wasn’t Gaara. The alpha was no where to be seen. The relief was quickly washed away as he realized that Neji was nowhere to be seen either and he had no idea how long he had been out for. He stumbled out of the warehouse dried blood making him sticky and uncomfortable. 

“Your awake.” Hinata said as she walked slowly up to him from the woods. The warehouse is still hidden out of view from the main part of the house. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to have to call someone.” She explained. “Come inside. You need a shower before you leave.” 

“I— what happened?” Naruto did not really want to go anywhere with her until he had some answers. “Where’s Gaara? What happened to Neji?”

“Neji is with Gaara right now.” The omega murmured, her steps not faltering. “Being caged. He borrowed one of my cars. Which you are more than welcome to do after you have had a shower.” She added, leading through the thick darkness of the trees towards the opulent monstrosity that she called home. Her bedroom was the size of his living and kitchen put together. As she walked across the room her heels clicked on the floor giving her the nonchalant air of disaffected nobility. It made Naruto uncomfortable. “Feel free to use whatever is in there. I laid out a couple different sets of clothes that should fit you.” She said waving her hand towards her bathroom door. “You can keep them.”

“Thanks.” The blonde replied dryly before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Inside were more reminders of pretentious and ostentatious wealth. Marble and gold leafed flooring with light blue colors on the walls and a shower the size of a walk in closet. It was everything Naruto never had and a reminder of how deep he had gotten into it all that it hardly phased him now. The shower done, Naruto dressed in the clothes closest to the shower door and went in search of Hinata. If what she had said was true, then Gaara left him lying on the bloodied ground unprotected and exposed. Naruto hated it. ‘He didn’t even have the decency to take me with him? Watch me to make sure I was safe considering I was vulnerable?’ Naruto questioned before reminding himself that the redhead still thought of him as an alpha and was probably trying to be as respectful as he knew how. Still kinda pissed him off though, even while it was partly flattering. 

“Where will you go?” Hinata asked, as she handed him the keys to a sleek black car that the blonde didn’t care to remember what it was. 

“Home.” 

“Is that where Gaara is?” She asked hesitantly.

“Probably not.” The blonde answered. 

“I’ll send someone to pick up the car sometime tomorrow.” Hinata said finally, not sure what else to do. Naruto nodded and then left. Naruto was surprised to find that seats were heated— and even more so how much he enjoyed it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

**Previously—**

“I’ll send someone to pick up the car sometime tomorrow.” Hinata said finally, not sure what else to do. Naruto nodded and then left. Naruto was surprised to find that seats were heated— and even more so how much he enjoyed it. 

  
  


**Now—**

*********************

_ Naruto's Home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)  _

Arriving at his house to find the screen door swinging wide open, set alarm bells off in his head. Inside he could hear the faint sound of a dog barking. 

“What the hell?” The blonde said to himself, as he slowly walked. The front door was unlocked. The wet sounds of chewing could be heard and he turned to see Neji sitting in on of his chairs.

“I just love your dog.” Neji said his voice sounded strange. Different from what it was. “How was that? Is that good? Do you want another bite?” The blonde blinked at the scene before him. With the lights all off darkness consume most of the house. 

“What are you feeding my dog?” Naruto said bluntly, not sure  _ what  _ to feel. ‘I thought he was with Gaara? What the fuck is he doing here? She said cage I thought she meant he was taking him to the Police and filing a report!’ The blonde thought, his eyes catching site of blood on the side of Kurama's muzzle. 

“Oh, just me!” Neji responded as though happy, turning to fully face him for the first time. His cheek had been torn to bits and pieces, red and bloodied. ‘He is literally feeding himself to my dog.’ Naruto thought stunned. The scent of blood in the air was over powering, making it difficult to smell anything beside it, but a soft  _ thump _ made him turn to see Gaara said calmly in kitchen door way. 

“What the hell is happening here?” Naruto said quietly, letting his displeasure color his words.

“What Neji is experiencing is grounding in reality. Reality must be forced to adapt.” He responded.

“He fed his  _ face _ to  _ my dog _ .” Naruto almost growled, gesturing at Kurama who barked.

“He broadened his palette.” Gaara insisted. “As I broadened yours.” Naruto remained silent crossing his arms and staring at the redhead. After a brief moment the redhead bowed his head. “I can see that I overstepped. Apologies.”

“Anything involving my dog goes through me first.” The blonde told him, his eyes narrowing. 

“Understood.” He responded, his lips quirking into a half smile. “Does this mean there may be more opportunities like Neji here?”

“That depends on how this one plays out.” Naruto responds.

“I see.” The redhead stated glancing at Neji. “Murder or mercy?”

“There is no mercy. Mercy is a thing we pretend and manufacture.” 

“Then there can be no murder. We make murder as well.” The blonde stays silent. “You know you possess all that’s required to make murder. Mercy too, but murder you understand exceedingly well.”

“I’m hungry!” Neji blurted out and Gaara blinked.

“Eat your nose then.” He said with a glance. The blonde turned to watch Neji slowly process this before accepting it. Naruto watched grossed out but utterly enthralled with the scene before him. Blood and flesh and a alpha eating himself like a demeaned animal.

“I have a taste and a consistency like that of a chicken gizzard.” Neji belched out. 

“Taste is held in the part mind which precedes pity.” Gaara said evenly, turning to look at Naruto. “And pity has no place at the dinner table.”

“I’m not going to kill him.” Naruto said finally, not exactly sure how to admit he wanted to see what kind of life Neji would live after this.

“He intended on feeding you to the pigs after he me to them.” The redhead said, as though trying to understand where his mercy was coming from. 

“He's your patient.” Naruto responded with a small smile. “Do what you think is best for him.” Gaara glance back at Neji before flashing a half smile at the blonde. Then, he promptly walked over and snapped his neck. The redhead radiated power in the moment and the blonde would be lying if he said it wasn’t attractive. “Death then?”

“No. Not death.” Gaara answered, carefully checking Neji’s pulse. “Paralyzation.” The redhead stepped closer to the blonde. “May I borrow your phone? I need to contact Hinata. She needs to pick up her brother.” The blonde nodded. Handing it over quietly. 

“Hello?” Came the faint sound of the omegas voice.

“Hello Hinata.”

“Doctor. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I believe it’s best if you come collect your brother. He’s injured and should receive medical attention swiftly.”

“I’ll come as quickly as I can.” She said softly. “Where do I need to go?”

“Where Naruto went.” He answered, before ending the call.

“That was vague.”

“That was planning.” 

“In case someone pulls any phone records.” Naruto mumbled out realizing it. 

“Yes.” They sat in silence for a moment before Naruto's belly grumbled. 

“You think she’d stop at a McDonalds on the way here if we asked?” The blonde asked. 

“I’m certain I can create a meal more suitable than the processed food at McDonalds.” Gaara said.

“With what we have in my kitchen?” Naruto scoffed, even as the alpha stood to examine what ingredients were there. Boxes of cheap noodles and old yogurt and milk in the back of the fridge. A half loaf of bread sat in the pantry. There were very few other things but Gaara remained determined. He glanced at Neji and the blonde shook his head.

“I’m not eating dog food.” He said pointing at Neji. The redhead accepted this answer, 

“He likely wasn’t the healthiest individual either. No, I believe you are quite right. He is unsuitable for eating.” Gaara said, agreeing with him even as he looked disappointed in the ingredient list. “I can make us something though it will not be my usual level of performance.” He admitted as though being tortured. Naruto stifled laugher.

“I promise I’ll eat it.” 

“Cruel.” Gaara said indulgently, even as he pulled out a pan and the bread and set to work. As though he had magic, the alpha was able to make delicious cinnamon toast in under 20 minutes. Naruto relished in the taste and the levels of comfort he had sitting on the kitchen counter eating cinnamon toast with Gaara. Even Neji's bloodied up body couldn’t really bring him down. It was just so… domestic. 

“I didn’t think it could be this way.” The blonde murmured. 

“What way?” 

“This way.” The blonde answered with a sigh gesturing at the two of them, and cinnamon toast. Gaara blinked. “It’s…” the blonde struggled to find the words. “Soft.” He settles on. “You always seemed out of reach. Cold and calculated. Something entirely… other. Inhuman.”

“I can assure you I am entirely human.” Gaara murmured softly, as he finished his food. “I use the bathroom like anyone else and have ruts just as any alpha does.” The blonde blinked.

“What’s that like?” He blurted out and Gaara blinked, before flashing a half smile.

“Using the bathroom?” 

“No not— your an ass ya know that?” Naruto rolled his eyes. “I meant your— well….”

“My rut.” Gaara supplied for him. “The same as any other.” Naruto raises his brow. “When I have them they are short. Three days of feeling hot and and battling the urge to murder almost everyone one I see.” Naruto laughed,

“So not  _ too  _ far different from normal? Wait what do you mean when you have them?” 

“I began taking suppressants shortly after you were locked up.”

“Oh.” The blonde said, not sure how to answer that. 

“And yours?” Gaara asked, curious and leaning closer to the blonde. The softness of the moment slowly giving way to a rising sense of  _ intimacy _ . 

“Like a fever. Fire burning my skin from the inside out and my brain racing in millions of different directions. Pain.” He says finally. Gaara goes silent.

“Even with a partner?”

“I don’t share my ruts.” Naruto said bluntly. 

“You could.” Gaara murmured. 

Before either could say anything else, a knock echoed on the door and the alpha stood quietly to answer it. Hinata stood on the other side. She glanced at Naruto giving him a silent nod before turning to see her brother so bloodied form.

“Is he dead?”

“No, but he is paralyzed.” The redhead answered. 

“It’s time to talk about what Hinata wants.” Naruto added, glancing between her and her brother. The

Omega seemed frozen, at odds with the relief and joy she felt with the horror of the scene before her. 

“What Hinata to wants…” she slowly. “Is to take care of him. Just like he  _ took-care-of _ me.” 

“Then I hope he lives a long unhappy life.” The blonde said and she gave a thin cruel smile. 

“As do I.” 

  
  
  


*********************

_ Gaara’s home, west side Konoha City _

The next evening, with Naruto's house in order. The blonde decided to see Gaara at his house. It was quiet and serene. The redhead made an exotic dish for dinner that tasted great but whose name Naruto couldn’t pronounce. It was supposedly from the alphas homeland. Later the blonde relaxed on the soft lounger in the study and watched Gaara draw. 

“What are you drawing?” He finally asked, curious what had the redheads attention so thoroughly. 

“Achilles lamenting the death of Patroclus.” Gaara tilted his head. “Whenever mentioned in the Iliad, Patroclus is defined by his empathy.” 

“He became Achilles on the battlefield. Wore his armor and died for him.”

“He did.” Gaara nodded. “Hiding and revealing identity is common in the Ancient Greek stories.”

“As are battle tested friendships.” 

“Achilles had wished all the Greeks would die, so that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone.” Gaara looked up at him, his green eyes shiny with emotion. “It took divine intervention to bring them down.” The blonde let out a sigh and stood, crossing his arms. 

“This isn’t sustainable. We are going to get caught.”

“Kakashi suspects you killed Karin.” 

“If he told you that he suspects me, then that means he suspects you.” 

“I know.” Gaara answered calmly.

“You should give him what he wants.”

“Give him Black Zetsu?” Gaara questions thoughtful. 

“You’ve taunted him long enough.” 

“Kakashi has become something like a friend. I suppose I owe him the truth.” The redhead agrees. 

  
  


******************

Naruto's home, Greenwood (43 miles East of Konoha City)

Naruto sat on his couch feeling drained and trapped. ‘If I could just leave. Disappear, right now.’ He thought. Somewhere in the house a clocked ticking away time and the blonde sucked in a sharp breath. It was all he could hear. All he could focus other than the overlap of words drowning his mind. Two different conversations, two different people. Two different future laid out before him. 

_ “Doctor Gaara Subaku, requests the pleasure of company for dinner.” Kakashi had said. Leaning over his desk like one of those boss characters in old cartoons.  _

  
  


_ “You are sitting in that chair as you have so many times before.” Gaara had said. “It holds in the creases all of the conversation ever held in its presence.”  _

  
  


_ “All of the exchanges. Petty irritations, deadly revelations. Those announcements of disaster.” Naruto had responded to the redhead. _

  
  


_ “The grunts and poetry of life. Everything we have ever said.” Gaara murmured. “Listen. What do you hear?” _

What did you see—How did you feel—You and I are just alike—We are her fathers now—The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of you—I can feed the caterpillar what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me—I’m your friend I care about your life not the lives you save—wish that I could give that back—I’m sorry— _never apologize for coming to me_ —You're not alone, I’m standing right beside you—You don’t want me to have anything in my life that’s not you—How do you see me—Hello Naruto— _We’re Both alone without each other_ —I was a father to my sister, her name Temari—I want you to believe in the best of me, just as I believe in the best of you—you fantasize about kill me, how would you do it— _with my hands_ —intimacy—must I denounce myself as a monster while you refuse to see the one still growing inside you—I _liked_ _killing Mikoshi_ —I felt powerful—stay here—Stay with me—

_ where else would I go? _

  
  


_ “A melody.” Naruto answers.  _

  
  


_ “We are orchestrations. You and me.” Gaara nearly purred as he gazed at the blonde. _

  
  


_ “And Kakashi.” _

  
  


_ “And Kakashi.” Gaara stated flatly. “Our destiny is flying and swimming in blood.”  _

  
  


_ “Everyone is settling in for dinner.” _

  
  


_ “I’ll be wearing a wire. We’ll have a sharpshooter in the roofs with lines of sight to all the windows. Kakashi explained, ready and waiting. _

  
  


_ “He’ll try and kill you in the kitchen. For convenience of course. It will make it easier to prepare the Food.” The blonde tells Kakashi still thinking of a way to back out. To escape from the very trap he had eat. _

  
  


_ “Kakashi won’t be easy to kill.” Naruto told Gaara. “He’ll be armed. He’s strong and will trained.” The blonde let out a low sigh. “We can’t hesitate.” _

  
  


_ “Gaara thinks your his man in the room. I think your mine.” Kakashi said slowly _

  
  


_ “When the fox hears the rabbit scream he comes running. But not to help. When you hear Kakashi scream why will you come running?”  _

  
  


_ “When the moment comes—“ _

  
  


_ “When the moment comes—“ _

  
  


_ “Will you do what needs to be done?” _

  
  
  


_ “Will you do what needs to be done?” _

  
  
  


_ “ _ **_Yes_ ** _.”  _

  
  
  


***********************

_ Senju Hospital, Downtown Konoha City _

“Forgiveness is a weird thing. It’s both a conscious and unconscious thing that you can’t really  _ choose _ to do it.” Iruka said, from where he lay on the hospital bed. Cancer had not been kind to him. “It simply happens to you.”

“Has forgiveness happened to you?”

“I  _ died _ .” Iruka said. “I’m just lingering between deaths.”

“Like the punctuation at the end of a sentence.” Gaara responded. “It gives meaning to every word and space before it.” 

“You moved my punctuation mark. You changed my meaning.” Iruka rasped out. “I’m not here because I want to be here. You saw to that. I’m here because I can’t abandon Kakashi.” 

“Love and death. The two wheels which all human sympathies turn on.” Gaara muses, inwardly thinking about his plans for Kakashi. And for Naruto. ‘He’s struggling with abandonment. He can’t leave him but he doesn’t wish to stay.’ The redhead thinks, recalling the insistence he had displayed at ending Kakashi. “What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others— that is beyond us.” He added. 

“You saved me for Kakashi.” Iruka rasped out his hands shaking. 

“Will you save him, for me, when I’m gone?” The redhead went quiet, caught between a crossroads of his own. 

  
  


***********************

_ Undisclosed FBI safe house _

Naruto sat quite beside Karin, his brain turning over thoughts like leaves in the wind. 

“I’m going to enjoy my resurrection.” She purred. “Nothing sells better than a survivor story.” 

“I wouldn’t count on us being survivors just yet.”

“Well I am.” She insisted, rolling her eyes. “Did you know I started out as a cancer editor for a supermarket tabloid?”

“Cancer is a lucrative media.” The blonde mumbled.

“True.” She said. “New cure for cancer. Cancer miracle cure…” she trailed off.

“Everyone is desperate for a little hope.” The blonde said before letting a long moment of silence stretch out over them. Like the ticking of a clock.  _ Tick tock _ . “I want to ask you do something for me or rather don’t.” Naruto stumbled before turning to look her in the eyes. “ _ Don’t write about Matsuri _ .” The blonde swallowed. “You can write about me, you can write about Gaara. Just…. leave Matsuri alone.” 

“You really don’t know if you're going to survive him do you?” She asked slowly as the reality settled in for her. In that moment there was peace between the two of them. Whatever comes next, this moment is one neither would forget for a very long time. 

“Just let her Rest In Peace.” The blonde murmured. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
